Coil
by Farstride
Summary: Riven has just joined the League of Legends, but she's far from being competitive yet. It's up to a summoner and his friends in this wacky adventure to debut her into the limelight - but along the way an insane force is looking to finish what his chemical bombardment had begun years ago. And his eyes are set upon getting his experiment perfected.
1. Chapter 1 - A Difficult Case

**Chapter 1 - A difficult Case**

* * *

**Higgs**

"You want tips? Ok. Let's start with common sense Summoner:

She's a soldier. Done. Draw conclusions, wrap it up, call it a day.

Came into the league, first thing she did was run to the training field. Think about it - but not too hard, wouldn't want to break that special mind of yours. And if you're going to ask me what you can do to make her 'a real champion,'" He said, wagging his fingers at the notion of a real champion. As if such a ridiculous thing couldn't exist.

"Dump the manual on her, cross your fingers she knows how to read. Or on the** far more likely** scenario that you're here trying to get out of it, Let me make it plain for you: _You're not getting off the hook. _Answer any questions?"

"Actually, sir, that's not... err exactly my question." I mumbled meekly.  
_Well fuck, he was onto me. _

The busy man spared me one side-ways glance, making his distaste of my presence as blatant as possible. As for me, I was wondering just how many hours he passed practicing on the mirror to be able to make such a snide face - while keeping an eye out on where his next steps took him. I'd have crashed into something fragile ages ago, and he's still going strong.

Still. This was my last resort to weasel away from this job and I wasn't going to back down without a fight.

The man rambled for a moment. "Do I look like I've got time to guess your questions? Tell it straight up, or get back to work. Summoners these days,"  
I snuck in what I came for, bullying my way in: "Why me? Sir,"

He took a quick pause, as if he couldn't believe I had asked him that.

"Oh High Summoner Regiald in heaven, I thought you were more clever than that. You've got to be in the 30's rank in order to even be qualified for this, they're letting anyone be 30 these days!?" He sighed, exasperated. "Okman's razor kid. There's no complicated reason for this: You volunteered for it. Remember? And lucky you - **you got it!** Amazing how that works eh? Math. You should learn it someday. Useful stuff."

The sarcasm in his voice was pooling at my feet here.

"But out of everyo-"

"Let me stop you right there, I see where you're coming from. _You are everyone._ She's new, unimpressive background for a champion - she's a homeless ex-military veteran for the past years, and a traitor to her country. You add the points on that one. No one in their right mind would chance their career on that girl, except for dim-wits or people really playing the odds. And I can't tell which side you fall on. Same old as usual. In this case, the incentives to put your name on the roster weren't high enough, and the only one who had the balls to gamble on it - you. Guess what: you won! Good job kid, pat yourself on the back."

I could either give up, and go mope somewhere, or endure the verbal lashing and keep pressing.

In the end, fuck giving up. I'm in it to win. My career was at stake,_ that's 9 years of crawling my way up here._ I switched my tactics up.

"Really? A new champion and no one else wants to summon her? I mean, look at when Swain joined the league. Almost every veteran jumped up to summon him first. She's not that far off the chain of command from Swain." I asked innocently.

"She's a glorified soldier from an archaic time. She fought for Noxus, got high honors, and became a commander. Then deserted after losing a battle to Ionians of all people – which, I'll remind you, _Swain did not. _You know what else he didn't do? Abandon his duty. Now she's here, aimless. Other champions out there sound like... I don't know, how about victory? Just a thought."

I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to just flat out asking to be reassigned, but that option was drawing nearer and nearer. Life sucks.

"That's a harsh way of seeing her." First time I was offered to volunteer for a shot at debuting a champion, with all the incentives even if I didn't get 'lucky.' Greed got me here. Will be fun they said... And like a sucker, I listened. Everything looked so good on paper. Those bastards scammed me.

The Organizer shrugged, "She's your problem now. The real question is why you're still badgering me - If you follow me to the toilet you won't be the first summoner to have their eyebrows singed off, although the first ranked 30. I haven't had to use fire in days now. Do you need me to rephrase it in a way you understand?"

"No sir, picture perfect sir." Guess it can't be helped. Time to go with the direct approach. Like I have anything to lose now. "To be blunt and to the point, sir. I humbly request to be replaced by a summoner of better capabilities than I to debut her, sir."

"I knew it. You're really desperate aren't you?"

I gulped. His voice had softened for a heartbeat, it just might be I could get lucky. League knows I could use some luck.  
"Yes sir, I've just reached my 30th level sir, I spent 9 years working up to it. I was stupid, I wanted the perks for volunteering, I never thought I'd get picked, my entire career could disappear before it even took off. Sir."

The man stopped for a moment, and sighed deeply. "I was always a sucker for these moments, What's your name kid?"

Could it be? Light at the end of the tunnel?

"Higgs sir. Summoner Malcom V Higgs, or just Summoner Higgs." I felt my lips go dry. This was it.  
"Higgs as in Higg's constant? Boy, you were real creative on that one." He gave me another critical eye, as if judging something. "All right, look at me for a moment, I want to see your face at least." He finally said after a year long pause.

I brushed up my glasses, and hopped the mat of hair I had wasn't too unkept. I couldn't help but keep a smile on my face. This was it, my last possible gambit, and it worked. I'll never ever again do something like this, swear it on all the gods of Valorium. **Never again.**

"All right Higgs, I'll see if I can't find someone else. Will be an absolute pain for me, you better be thankful." The sweet words finally drifted in my ears and I felt free. I had to stop myself from squealing, because by the league that would be the most embarrassing moment in my life.

"Really Sir?! I'm free?"

The organizer looked me down with a warm smile, and a playful glint in his eyes. He put both his huge hands on my shoulders, reassuringly shook them for a moment, and answered my prayers.

"No."  
"Thank you! Tha- Wait, what?"

Keeping both hands on my shoulders, his warm smile radiated mirth and never faded for a second.  
"No. You're _absolutely_ batshit insane if you think I'll let you off." With that, he turned and continued his way. I stood rigid, completely unsure of what to do next, until the gears in my head started working again. Toilet. Coming soon. Only have 5 minutes tops. Risking eyebrows and hair now.

I sprinted my way back to him. He didn't appreciate that.  
"You were funny at first higgs, but now you're the not. Instead; annoying. And believe you me, that's not a place anyone wants to be. I'll remind you: Fire hazard. Got it?"

"BUT SIR, PLEASE, I BEG YOU. LET ME OFF THE ASSIGNMENT. I WORKED SO HARD TO REACH MY RANK." I bellowed out in half-panic. Very dramatic stuff too, since I wasn't acting. I was getting to the point I would get on my knees and cling to his legs - Which would probably result in fire, or worse. I could feel the tears coming out, but I had a sinking feeling that would only make him laugh _hard_.

"You know what Higgs? I sincerely thank you for proving to me that the standardized test for reaching rank 30 should be upped in difficulty. I've been suspecting this for a long while now, but now - I'm sure of it. Too much stupid is making it through the filter. I'll be sure to credit you as the reason for the glorious new standardized test, so all the fresh meat know who to thank for the extra year of studying they'll have to do."

I could care less about them, I'd already passed the damn test. I didn't even think it was possible to make that test more rigorous anyhow. The new recruits could rot in study hell for all I cared so long as I got to keep a job. I'll take being a cold hearted bastard anyday over a cold homeless bum.

"Sir, sir, please, Remember Nemesis?"

"What, that champion that joined in from Piltover with the cape and weird colors? Hasn't he quit already?"  
"Exactly sir. He resigned from champion status after his first 3 matches, and his debuting summoner is now working in the kitchen crew."

"Seems about right to me, what's your point here?"

"Oh come on! You -  
"Where's the sir, Higgs!? The only reason I haven't lost all faith in humanity talking to you, is your politeness. At least that hasn't gone to waste." He said with ice in his voice. Fire was getting closer and closer ironically. Likely worse too at this point. People were injured in the league constantly, since you know - half the champions were psychopaths. No one would think twice if I arrived in the infirmary in critical condition. Not to mention in a few short weeks my career would be over anyhow, so I may as well be a nobody already.

I was reminded that as a sheep, this wasn't just a wolf I was badgering, but a goddamn lion.

"Oh-come-on-**SIR**! The difference between rank 30 summoner and kitchen crew is appalling. Sir."  
I said in my best pitched voice I could muster. Almost saluted him too. Felt like a soldier in my own right at this point. Higg's last stand they will call this.

He barked out a course laugh, "I find it rich in the irony that you're complaining about that to ME of all people. What do you think the difference between Head summoner, and Glorified Paper-boy of the league is? Appalling that's what. I used to have it all, now I've got to deal with small fry like you." He scoffed.

"Bathroom's up on my right, last words Higgs, or if you're that desperate, I can already assist you on your suicide. And I'm not talking about the note you'll leave behind."  
I gulped. I knew when to quit at least. I resigned and hung my head.

"Where is she now? Her quarters?"

"Finally a question that's made for an Organizer like me. Except moronic as usual. You're talking about a solider here. Where do you think you'd find a serious soldier a week before a war? I even told you at the start. Good god, why did you even volunteer? Pay for your stupidity, maybe the lesson might carry over to whatever job you'll be doing next."

I let the man walk forward, hustling on his own little world.  
Truth be told, I really hadn't volunteered. Volunteering means you hope to get picked. Which was the last thing I had hoped for.  
Grumbling a bit to myself now, I turned and set a new course to visit Kate in the infirmary, wondering what career I should start looking into next. Maybe a bakery?

Time to test if Kate was seeing me for my rugged good looks or if she'd be scrambling for the next ranked summoner when she'd learn of my new career plans.

* * *

**Higgs**

Walking up to the training grounds, I found the girl in question, several good hours after my all too pleasant run-in with the organizer.

She worked alone, with one training dummy. A few side scraps of personal items to the side, water, food, the works. Cleanly placed, and organized. Almost meticulously so. Putting on my best face, I waved a cheery hello, but was met with utter silence.

She just kept at her routine, and completely ignored me. _Amazing start._ I really wished the Organizer would be wrong for way more than one reason, but a gut feeling told me I might as well kiss my track record goodbye, and start penning that suicide note. Time to just stick to the book, and hope for the best. I still had a good week to make _something_ of all this. "Champion, I'm Summoner Higgs, I'll be your first summoner for the fields of justice."

I introduce myself, courteously. "Good to know." She barked back in a monotone.  
Clearly she didn't care a bit for small talk.

More silence. More sounds from her broken sword whacking away at the dummy.

I decided I should get on with my job and begin with the first steps. I was a professional after all. Like everything, there are steps and an organized set of preparations to do. Same goes when picking a new career. Assessment first.

I sat down, and took notes at her moveset. She didn't display anything out of the ordinary I quickly noted. A very sad note indeed. I continued my observation for a few more minutes uninterrupted before she finally ventured first contact with me.

"So. How does it work?"

The silent girl speaks. _Huzzah_! Progress. Somewhat.

"What works? You'll have to forgive me, I can't read your mind just yet haha," I joked lightly.

She didn't smile, or laugh, so I stopped straightway, leaving the awkward air to fester and do whatever it wanted. Riven paused for a bit, clearly expecting I would understand what she meant.

"Summoners. You controlling me. I don't see the point of it. You're frail, and unable to even lift my sword, let alone use it's powers. I'm a hundred times your superior, I should command my actions, not you."

Oh great, as if the Organizer wasn't already doubting my mental abilities enough as it was... All right then, what would that man do in a time like this?

She's no Lux to talk to, but she's no Cho'gath either. I'll count that as a blessing she hasn't tried to slice me, yet. In my defence, I wouldn't make that much better of a training target then an immovable stuffed straw man. Summoners aren't known for their physical powers.

"Well... I serve as more as a - let's say 'tactician'. I'll tell you where to be, and when to attack." Riven breathed a sigh of relief, she had probably been mulling this over for a while now. Would be strange wouldn't it, having ALL of your body controlled, especially by a man at that too. I laughed at the thought, which she replied with a hawk-like glance. Strike 2, no doubt.

"Oh! I'm just thinking abou - well, actually, I'll keep that to me." I said, looking down at the floor.  
Wait. That's an even worse answer. Strike 3?

The sword whistled around, and struck the training dummy, again and a third time in slow successions. Basic strikes, done perfectly. If she was keeping track of the score, she showed she gave not a single damn about it. I noticed no other attempts at hitting a different target, no flurry of strikes, nothing fancy. This must be what she's used to, how she trains. She wasn't quick. In fact, she would practice the same exact strike, again and again.

So that when it actually came down to the fight, the attack would be executed perfectly from reflex. At least, that's what I concluded. Smart. A faint flicker of hope reared it's tiny head in my mind.

The need to tell her I wasn't going to be useless in the match began to ting upwards into my mind too. I decided to follow my gut, and elaborate more to this girl just why I would be her best friend in the fight.

"Summoners keep you linked to the field, so when you... err, die, your soul and body are still well preserved. As per say, I'm the guardian making sure nothing screws up."

I bit my tongue. Probably not the best thing to talk to a champion first. Let's just tell her how she's going to die, multiple times. Yes, excellent point. I mentally berated myself. This was for sure strike 3.

"It doesn't bother me summoner. Death that is. Keep going." She said, in between her strikes. Riven seemed to notice my pause, and guessed correctly why. So she _did_ have some people skills! Noted. She might also be suicidal. That bakery job was sounding closer and closer.

"Well, I'm just a redundancy. There's plenty of spells around Summoner's rift that will see to it nothing bad happens. As for specifics: I can use my magic for other abilities that can cripple enemy champions at the best of times. I'm an adapt at letting you teleport a short distance in any direction."

She didn't even deign me a look. That's a rather hard spell, not every summoner can do that you know? I tutted inwardly, but remained pleasant on the outside.

"The main point, is that in a fight, you can only tell where the people around you are. So champions running around the other side of the jungle are pretty much impossible to pinpoint from your perspective. Without any form of communication, the fight's not coordinated, and just a simple brawl. Spells are gimmicks. Teamwork, and cooperation are what wins matches."

Riven understood that, I think. Or at least, she didn't rebuttal me. She had been a commander after all, so she knew tactics and coordination. This was probably textbook to her on hindsight. We all have our own book we follow for comfort.

"Summoners on the other hand, get to see the entire battlefield, where the enemy champions were spotted last, where allied champions are, and can talk to each other to plan out ambushes and the likes. That goes the same with the ward system. That's the main thing we offer champions in fights. You guys do the heavy work, and we tell you where the best spot is to do said work."

"Eyes and swords." Riven grunted her approval, still focused on perfecting the same basic strike. I dryly chuckled a bit, she suggested a half-way decent metaphor. I could feel the wheels clicking in her head.

"Yep. Exactly that. I'm your eyes and I tell you where to strike. Which is also why I'm here with you right now. I need to know your limits better then you do. Just how far I can push your buttons to win."

At this, Riven stopped training. Sweat had formed on her brow and the target dummy was nearly shredded to the core, despite Riven's slow steady strikes. She seemed to take my request seriously. Brown eyes and my own, connected. Standing there, the sword slightly tipped to the ground and an expression of utmost determination. She didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. At this point, I felt I could understand just what she implied.

_Talk the talk. But in the fight, you better know how to fly._

I could tell she didn't think I took this as seriously as she did. And then she voiced it. Because today could use more _'Let's insult Higgs' _

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, since I have no understanding of your abilities yet summoner, but had you been in my army, I would have beat that friendly attitude of yours down before the enemy could. Any other commander would have sent you to the coalmines as a lost cause before even trying."

As a summoner, I've battled a lot of times, but the fights have never been personal, or lasting, let alone physical for me at least. After a while, you became numb to the entire thing.

_Oh hi, what did you do today?  
__Nothing much, I just had Jax butcher Garen while he was sitting in a bush. Pretty funny.  
__Oh how much blood?! Guuurl, you better tell me them details!_

It doesn't feel like a serious fight unless there are high stakes. Felt a lot more like track and field, a sport. I wasn't a solider, I wasn't in a war, I was just an athlete. Representing war.

The league is now the new source of warfare, and here was Riven, who only experienced war in the traditional sense. To her, the next match was as important as any battle, even if to me it was just a routine squabble that made it all the way up to be settled by a league match, for whatever company's gain.

My humor, my kind little facade, my lack of attention to detail. It was probably sickening her.

She was going to go once more into war, with me as the only army she had. She didn't see me as an advantage, she saw me as an anchor she would have to deal with and make the best of. I understood her. But I disagreed with her.

She was going to have to learn a few more things about life in general, after all, she's not on her turf anymore. This was mine. Maybe anyone else would have stood up, let loose some snide remarks to asset their dominance, but not me. Textbooks to follow and whatnot. This sort of scenario is pretty common with some champions.

And also she was my one and _only_ link to keeping my career, and_ hell if I was going to screw that up._  
I shrugged, and stayed seated. I'd have plastered a smile on my face if I thought it would have helped, but Riven seemed incapable of noticing facial cues other then_ "I'm a friendly."_ or_ "I'm an enemy."_

"Champion."

I composed my words and plucked them out of my head carefully.  
"War is obsolete now. When you'll have your first League match, you'll understand this. I can't swing a sword, I can't even lift my weight more than 12 times. As a soldier, I would probably be the worst you can get. As a tactician, you'd consider my thoughts and strategies too weak and lenient… But that's not where I fit in."

I licked my lips. Here's the selling point.

"When I say I need to learn where your limits are, what I mean to say is, I need to know your limits in the league matches. I know more things about the summoner's rift then you do – How fights really span out, what to pay attention for, how to time things correctly. Combined with what I'll learn today and the rest of the week, I really _will _know your limits better than you could.  
Left on your own, you might take risks in the fight that result in failure. Experience in this is my strong suit. That's what I'm for. I'm not just your eyes. I'm going to be your instincts. I'm a summoner, and the only specialized expert you'll have for the first few weeks, from the sound of things."

"The sound of things?" Riven asked, keenly interested all of a sudden. My little speech might have made it past her thick head.  
"I talked to the organizer a little while ago, turns out, there was... a very small pool of veteran summoners that had volunteered to debuted you."  
_That's putting it lightly_.  
"Why? I was told summoners would often scramble over one another to be the one debuting a champion."

_Hahah, I guess I'm not the only one they roped in._ I thought for a moment, trying to find the words to answer that wouldn't upset her. Drawing a blank, I decided to go with the blunt and honest perspective.  
"Yes, and no. Summoners, especially veteran ones, are obsessed with keeping a good track record, for obvious reasons. Simply volunteering to debut a champion increases their influence, so that's why they would put their name on that roster. But, once they are picked, they'll have to commit to it, and new champions are unknowns. They could be great, or absolutely terrible. And if they are terrible, well... there's little to no job left for a summoner that failed to debut a new champion correctly."

"The summoners don't believe in my ability?"  
Riven asked. What was I supposed to answer? I told her the truth.  
"Yes. They don't think you've got what it takes to be a champion. I'll do my best to prove them wrong, but you'll have to work with me on this one."

She sat down, It wasn't an angry sit down, or a tired sit down. But a very resonating presence, a sort of _"Let me mull it over, I need to think."_ Sword upright and held from tipping over by her gauntlet, I could almost feel the grinding gears moving in her head. She paused for a moment, unsure of something, but if I saw doubt in her face, it was gone before I considered it's existence. With a nod at me, she turned and resumed her self-training.

This was what I'm good at, and she believed me. Or rather, what choice did she have but to believe me and hope for the best? She had no further comment, no outraged response, no cryptic dialogue. Just, acceptance. In one week, we would have the first official league match. With her return to training, she made it clear she didn't want to waste a second of it.

Right now, I'm just a tool in her eyes, and she expects me to see the same.

Professional courtesy.

Which to be absolutely blunt, was exactly how I saw her back.


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Bout

**Chapter 2 - The First Bout**

* * *

**Higgs**

Even if I spent all my life practicing with a sword, I doubt I'd be able to beat Riven.  
Which isn't as great of a compliment as it seems- since we're talking about a summoner fighting with a sword here. But Irelia had 4, and she didn't have the same weaknesses of having to hold them, let alone the experience gap between us.

I cringed with every exchange between the two. For_ you-know-why_. It involved that bakery I was talking about.

"Turn back, she's cutting you to pieces!"

"I'm fine." Curt, short, and obviously irked I would even _suggest_ running. _A mule would be jealous of the stubbornness here,_ I thought bitterly. Irelia expertly weaved through the minions, striking Riven and matching her blade to blade. Riven refused to retreat. She stood her ground and took the blunt of the damage, fighting back with lighting quick strikes swatting away the red armor like an annoying fly that dodged everything.

As soon as Irelia's limits on her hilten style were crossed over, she would retreat gracefully; usually with a backwards dash. An infuriated Riven would try and catch up, get caught up in minions, fail, and go sulking back to her position. The exchanges weren't completely lopsided. But just enough to slowly and inevitably put the advantage to the Ionian's favor. It would be all over in less than 2 minutes and counting.

Although her movements weren't commanded by a summoner, I saw the tell-tell signs of practice.  
The timing on when to attack, and when to fall back. She was levels above Riven, and by the league did it show. If I didn't know better, I'd say Irelia was having a ball fighting off the ex-noxian. You know, history between the two nations. But Ionians strive to be past that, so the captain of the guard would naturally exemplify that. _Right_? There shouldn't be anything between the two at this point. But for some reason, my gut was telling me I had made a stupid mistake again.  
Riven on the other hand - hyper aggressive. Sensing weakness, she would lunge venomly for a quick and fast kill. The problem with that brilliant tactic - She had yet to kill the cautious Ionian.

Irelia was treating this like a league match, and not a fight.

Riven was treating this like a fight, and her antiquated mentality would get her killed.

_Literally_.

I suppose in a war, butchering the enemy fast allowed you more breathing room to deal with the next opponents. Fights were decided within seconds, who swung faster, who actually hit first. Soldiers fighting soldiers. That made sense. Most times it just came down to dumb luck. On hindsight, it's very likely every ranked summoner considered that, and why none of them put their name on the volunteer list. Those smart bastards.

Riven knew no one else would jump her on her fight. But I don't think she fully realized how to make the best use of that. I spat out my advice, as fast as I could, trying to fill in the gaps in her mind.

"Don't fight her. Focus on the minions, clear them up, and then see what you can do about her after. Commit to a fight only when you know the enemy either can't run, or is also going all-in – and that you're likely to win it of course. Run back to your minions the moment you don't think that's not possible. Riven?! Come on, Answer back!"

No answer.

_Damn it. _

She instead backed off, sword still at the ready. Ignoring the minions, keeping a sharp eye on her opponent. I could sense Riven was trying to adapt as well. Basing half her experience on what she knew, and the other on the theoretic I told her. She was listening after all, trying her best. In an ideal world that would be all the praiseworthy fine-ness. But in this case, it bluntly wasn't enough.

The will of the blades was competent, and knew just when to strike.  
She ended minion after minion, while Riven stood her ground, waiting. Preparing a plan.

"Clear out her minions as well, else she'll overwhelm you in a moment."

The broken blade edged reclusively forward, but before it could reach the range of any of Irelia's minions, 4 blades struck out furiously and forced her out of the territory. Irelia would not allow a single of her minions to be poked at. Completely out of her element, Riven grudgingly returned to her ready position, calculating another possible plan.  
After most of Riven's minions had been decimated, Irelia went in for the kill.

In a quick dash, all 4 swords struck at Riven in 4 different spots, the soldier could only block an impressive 2. The other 2 lodged deep in her shoulder and leg. Blocking muscles from moving, skewing through bones, I felt her pain. Her last wave of minions were crushed, and the enemy minions began harassing Riven's weakened form. She was buckling from the onslaught of both the champion and the numerous grunts.

But Riven didn't flinch. This was her moment, the one advantage she could get. She had been cooking up a new plan. She struck true with the hilt of her sword in a quick and practiced jab, giving her enough time to sweep down with the blade on Irelia's stunned form. Blood gushed out , muscles groaned and screamed at both our minds but Riven was already executing the next strike. She might not know league fights to the letter, or the minion game, but the fight had been initiated. And now, it was no different from the battlefields she knew.

This time the annoying gnat wasn't going to be running away.

Her shoulder and legs were inevitabilities - pre-determined, and planned for. Riven would take the damage, in exchange for the crushing blow she could deliver after her defense and getting rid of 2 of Irelia's 4 blades, keeping them lodged in her body. After gauging Irelia's strength in her blades Riven banked her hope that Irelia's command was too weak to retrieve them once they suck in this deep.

Perfect. Knowing no one else would interrupt the fight, taking bodily damage in exchange for a win was usable strategy, and the only advantage Riven would get. Normally, against most opponents, that combo would have worked. But Irelia was no normal opponent.

"Riven, you aren't fighting regular foot soldiers anymore. You're up against champions." I whispered, but the words_ too late_ were etched in my mind.

Riven's gut strike was blocked. Against all odds, Irelia had managed to descend both her remaining blades just fast enough to prevent the fatal damage. The strike knocked the wind out of her and she retreated backwards, which was the first mistake the captain did.

With more room, Riven used every advantage she could get, swinging her sword fully for all the damage it could do. Irelia could only move backwards to avoid strike after strike, giving Riven even more ground to fight in. Blocking a gut strike from a half swing could be done. Now, Riven's attack were unbreakable with the extra room for momentum. Irelia could only dodge, or retreat. She might actually pull through. I'll be damned.

But the will of the blades had one more ace up her sleeve. Using her power, she drew out the 2 lodged blades in the Noxian soldier, halting Riven painfully in her tracks. Riven had overestimated Irelia's command, and the captain did not waste her chance.

The equilibrium strike threw the Noxian soldier on her knees, and the Ionian's blades fanned out in her signature Hilten style, all 4 fully restored. Her movements and strikes were obvious to me. This duel's fate had already been decided, Riven's early gambit had failed. She was setback for the rest of this fight.

"You won't win this!" I barked

"I know." Riven coldly countered me.

What? Did I hear that right? Impossible. I pulled away from that thought, and barked an order.

"... r-r-retreat. Bail ou-"

"No." She uttered back with such finality it caught a silent break from me.

_What? WHAT!? She meant yes right? Righ - nope. Nope. Look at her. She's staying put._ The fool stayed her ground. What the hell was going on? Knowing full well she would lose, she stayed her ground to die like a cow in a slaughterhouse. Stunned was an understatement, I didn't even know what to say.

Irelia struck, and struck again, blow after blow. The two combatants remained locked in fury, if I had been anything else but a summoner, I'd have probably thought this was a cool match.  
But as a summoner, I saw much more than just swords being struck and parried.  
It was a one sided curb stomp battle. Eventually, Riven would make one mistake, and Irelia and her minions would pounce on it. Irelia could afford to make mistakes, several in fact, without any real repercussions, due to Riven's failed gambit.

That moment came too soon.  
Riven buckled for a half second from a minion's lucky shot at her leg, kicked it off, and stood back up. That's all it took for Irelia to execute the soldier. A momentary laps in attention, and her own broken sword came just a millisecond too late to stop the onslaught.

I sighed, watching Riven handle 4 blades skewered in her stomach and chest.

She wasn't surprised. There was a deep calm from her mind. As if this very situation was meant to happen, destined to happen. She took a staggered step back and then the blades exploded violently out with blood and worse. The finished soldier crumpled on the ground, without even a croak. Lifeless before her head hit the floor, lacking any expression.

"That ends this practice session Irelia, thank you for your help."

I said with a hint of ire to the Ionian champion, stopping the flow of power to the minions, and letting the stadium guide Riven back to the living. Irelia nodded, turned, and left. I'm not sure whether the Ionian was pleased at having destroyed the ex-commander, and finally put that question to rest, or just neutral. More importantly, I wasn't sure the full effect it would have on Riven. So stupid of me.

I had requisitioned Jax to be the first sparring partner for her first unofficial league practice match, but Irelia shot out of nowhere and volunteered herself. The others at that table agreed it would be an even match. I saw nothing wrong with that at the time.

Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid_.

Something terrible had gone down. Curse the league for keeping me in the dark.

* * *

When she first opened her eyes, she seemed stunned she was alive again.

"You really don't fear death, and you've proven it Riven. Like a true idiot, I might add. And now, I've got to teach you how to beat death, instead of running to it as if you had a puppy crush for it."

A rather stunned Riven just nodded back at me. I reached a hand out, she flinched for a millisecond, unsure of if I was planning to stab her. But it would be pretty hard to do any damage with an open hand, and she quickly realized it. I lifted her back on her feet roughly. I was pissed.

"Let's get something to eat and mull this over. There's a lot we need to change."

Not a word, the defeated soldier just silently stalked behind me. She seemed in trance, unable to understand what was happening. "You died Riven. That's what it feels like," I said in a patronizing voice. My patience was getting close to hitting rock bottom. No answer back from her. Surprise, surprise. Wonder how well cinnamon buns were selling for these days. Panth had the right idea.

We sat down in the cafeteria. It was, thankfully, empty. Too late in the night.

I summoned out the éclairs I had bought a while ago. I got them before the practice, expecting anything to be pretty positive and this as a good reward. Win or fail, I believed she'd get a lot of experience seeing firsthand how different league fights were from regular fights. That was the goal. But right now, I felt at a loss of where to go with this troubled champion. We ate in silence, she didn't eat with the same augusto as the first time she tried them.

Back then, the wonderful treat managed to completely captivate her attention for a good minute while she scarfed it all down like a fat pig. That composed facade tasted sweet sweet demise by the sugary goodness of a well baked éclair, and she was a kid again. It was a good memory to me at least. I had laughed until she stood up and grabbed my shirt to shut me up. Which was also an equally welcome emotion from Mrs. Robot.

Now, she simply ate slowly, as if it was a chore. I could imagine the treat was tasteless in her mouth.

"Why didn't you run?"

I had to ask at some point. I'll get it over with now.

"Because she was stronger." She said, mouth half-filled.  
I did not expect that as an answer. _How does it even make any sense?_

"... let me get this straight: You didn't run - _because_ she was stronger?"

Riven stopped talking, finished chewing, and spoke again.

"She deserved to win. She was stronger; I couldn't beat her. I was weaker than she is."

Oh. That made sense. She's about as batshit insane as Uldyr was. Goddamn the organizer. Why does he have to be right all the time? I put both my elbows on the table and cradled my head in defeat. "If they had told me you were also suicidal... if only."

Riven shrugged. It's obvious her senses were coming back to her. She was speaking in her typical language again. _You wouldn't understand._ She exposed to me. _You have no idea what it means, you have no right to understand._

Partly my fault. I hadn't done all the research I could do. There are league restrictions of course, but I should have focused on finding out more about Riven, fuck the rules. I had contacts, I had resources, I had people. I could have done it. I knew now she put a lot of faith on what strength means being a Noxian and all that. It likely had something to do with why she deserted her post. I didn't realize just how absolute her rule was.

I had enough. This was going nowhere. My career was in jeopardy because of her antics - actually, it was beyond that. At this point, I just want to fade in peace. Summoner Gerix was still the laughing stalk of the cafeteria, especially after debuting Nemesis. By the league, I was going to be a baker, but at least no kids would point and laugh at me when they came to buy cookies to stuff their fat faces.

_No. I won't end like this. There's still hope._

I stomped my hands on the table, standing up, and barely controlled myself from screaming at her.

"Listen you...you... you arrogant little Noxian! I've had it up to **here" **I said, raising my hand to an imaginary bar. It wasn't very high. "...with these... _antics_ of yours. If she was stronger, than she'd win. I get that, believe me _I get it_. But you didn't fight her with a hundred percent of what you had. You could have beaten her using clever tricks, clever thinking, actually listening to my orders.. as far as I'm concerned, whoever wins the fight, wins the _goddamn_ fight."

Riven flashed me an angry stare, got to her feet and rebuked me with as much ferocity as I could.

"Summoner, your naivety is disgusting. Listen well - I'll say this only once: The strong survive, and the weak have no place in this world. She was a better swordswoman than I was, she had better technique, I fought her with the best plan I could come up with and she was the victor. I gave what you call 100%, and it didn't cut it. I shouldn't be alive right now, not now, and not then!"

_OHHH_ _that self-righteous little.._. I took a deep breath before I answered back. But when I opened my mouth, my mind raged out instead.

"Well guess you're shit out of luck then. You're still breathing, and you've got a spot in this world **AS A CHAMPION NO LESS. OWN UP TO IT**. Whatever happened on that hill, happened! You should have died, they should have won. Maybe that's how the story goes. I don't know, _I don't care_." I snarled at her. "They didn't win, and you're still alive. That's how the official story ends! Go on, insult everyone by dying stupidly, I'm sure your platoon is smiling in whatever Noxian heaven, thinking what a great job you're doing here."

Riven's face turned pale, she took a step back, and her hand hovered on her hilt, shivering. Fury and anger almost disappeared the moment I brought the Ionian war and her soldiers. Jackpot. I seem to have hit a nerve.

Survivor's guilt. That's what I'd have to deal with to make this champion viable in the league. Well, now I knew what the real problem was. How do I solve it? Sometimes, this job can be so tedious.

I leapt on the table, pressing my advantage, and roared down on her, a lion about to pounce on a mouse.

"This ain't war, it sure ain't survival of the strongest! It's survival of the cleverest. And if you win, that means you're the strongest. Point, **done**. I don't care if you have to run circles around them throwing dirt in their faces - Every single goddamn tactic is necessary to win. And if you can't win giving it 100%, Then, and only then, do they deserve the wi-"

I was furious, and letting it all out. And I forgot who I was talking to. First rule of the league - Never talk to champions about their past. Theres a reason the league keeps the full bio to themselves. We mortals are only supposed to train them and nothing else.

She wasn't a mouse, and I definitely wasn't a lion. Neither was I her superior officer, or a boot camp trainer. I hadn't felt physical pain since the time I dropped the "Codex on Lay-remission matrices" on my toe – which believe me, is heavy. I guess I deserved what came next for overstepping. Got greedy.

A swift gut punch knocked the wind out of me, followed by an elbow jab to my legs knocked me down from the table. I felt my bone crack and splinter in my affected limb. My hand instinctively struck forward, almost hitting her temple if she hadn't dodged it perfectly. I registered brief surprise from Riven, unbelieving I had the reflex - or gall - to hit back. I was surprised myself actually. I might have been pleased I almost managed to land a blow on a champion. Not too sure, I was too busy with the whole getting-my-ass-handed-to-me thing.  
Before I could fall off completely, she grabbed my shirt, turned around and threw me over her shoudler back a few feet from said table, where I hit the stone ground hard. My head was spinning from the impact.

I groaned, for a moment forgetting where I was. I could feel something was wrong in my body. A dull pain. Likely completely muted by adrenaline. It felt good, just laying down on the cold floor. I stayed for a second or two awake but unmoving. Then it rushed back to me, cracking my eyes open, I saw the outline of Riven stalking out of the cafeteria. No! **The bakery!**

I uttered through my broken body, a whisper. It hurt. But I knew I had to say something, now. Or else the moment will forever be gone.

"Tomorrow... 6"

I couldn't even hear it myself. But Riven's black hazy outline paused. For half a moment, and then walked out. My vision blurred even more, and I saw black and void darting across the cafeteria until everything was black. My vision flickered, and for a brief moment, I swear I saw a faint tell-tell sign of red hair, and green eyes.

My last sight.

_Did I just fail?_

My last thought.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dance Practice

**Chapter 3 - Dance Practice**

* * *

**Higgs**

"You OK?"

_I don't know, was I? _I woke up. Ouch.

Ouch, ouch ow.  
_Nope. The answer is no._  
Oh not good. Not good at all.  
Back to sleep. Now. Please.

"Ahh, don't be such a baby. It was only three punches, by a girl too."

Jax. Only he had such a tell-tell voice. That bastard. But I liked jax. When he came into the league, he already knew everything would change, and he trained for it. Him and his summoner were the best team I've ever seen, straight from their debut and so many months after. No one could believe a soldier of fortune could defeat the epic heroes, and he somehow did it. He's a great friend as well - when he wants to be.

"She can lift a 20 pound sword with one hand. And use it for hours." I croaked out my defense.

"I'd say it's probably 50 pounds, full at least. Wish I could use that."

"So my point's even better."

"What are you talking about? You still got your ass handed to you."

I sighed, and turned over.

Mistake. Big mistake.

Jax seemed to feel my problem and laughed.

"I'll get a healer to patch that up. Looks like you broke your femur and one of your ribs is probably fractured. I never knew you had such a way with the ladies. Or that you liked it that rough."

Before he left, I weezed out his name, "Jax. What happened?"

I could almost hear glee in his voice when he talked.

"I was going for a midnight snack, and then I heard some yelling. Walked in, you were standing on a table, yelling at the new kid, Imagine that. You standing on the table and actually drilling someone. I had to stick around just to see what the hell made you do that. She didn't look very happy, and was about to slice you in half. Instead, she gut punched you, nailed one disgustingly beautiful elbow on your leg, and sent you packing. Then walked off. Very dramatic too. You two make a perfect couple, at least if you break up with Kate first. Got my seal of support on that one."

"You're an ass."

"Ah ah ah! Ass what?"

"Grandmaster at asses."

"Better. I like my titles."

"Jax, how do I deal with her?"

"You're asking me? You know what I'd do."

"Go fishing and hit on her?"

"Something like that. Except probably let her hit on you. Seemed to work out just fine."

* * *

**Higgs**

I woke up at 5. Barely a few hours of sleep. But, I at least, plan on giving this everything I had. It was my job after all. Troubled champions or not. If she didn't show up, I could claim to having done my job to the letter. Stubborn girl.

At 6, I was at the training grounds. Only the most devoted of all were practicing - which was a large selection of champions. People woke up early to practice, especially if their careers revolved around fighting. The blue twilight of dawn gave the only light around the camp, and steadily increased.

Waiting was never tough for me, but today was difficult – I was fighting off fatigue. To say I didn't get a good night sleep would be saying Garen didn't have something with Kat secretly. By the same target dummy I had met her a day ago, I sat. And then she came, on the dot. I heard footsteps behind me.

Well, the game has changed. Maybe I can do something after all.  
Bakery will have to wait a week before Higgs joined the cleaning crew. I cracked my head from side to side, mentally preparing myself for the future.

Let's start again then._ Hi, I'm Higgs. I'll be your first summoner, pleased to meet you..._

* * *

Riven dashed forward, her valor shield vibrating heavily. She struck the target dummy, then yelped out a battle cry, energy ripping the dummy apart. The soldier followed with another swing, and propelled by her motion, carried out three perfect dashes away. The target dummy chased her halfway with haste, but could not catch up so it turned back around, blatantly sulking in defeat. I took pride in my theatrics, since target dummies could neither talk nor make facial expressions, I had to double my efforts puppeteering it to make it show any emotions. Like playing with dolls really.

Although I doubt it's sparring partner cared at all for my little touch. Sadly. She crossed a well treaded dirt line, then instantly prepared for another round.

"Good. Minions can do much more damage against a champion then even I can do by igniting them early in the fight. If they attack you back, you want every single minion you have to attack them. The line won't be clear-cut like this, so you'll have to guesstimate just where the point is. Zone control. And for the most part, I'll be the one keeping track of that for you, but it doesn't hurt to understand the theory behind it."

Riven grunted, and jumped back a few feet, making a good clearing between her and the dirt line I drew.

"Again. Open with Harass 4 this time."

Riven struck out the dirt line, keeping a steady hand on her blade. She reached the enemy minion line, and stayed there, representing her striking the minions. In the real match, she'd have to do this all at the same time, but for now, I wanted to drill her the individual parts. And I didn't want to tire her out swinging at imaginary enemies. That would be just silly.

I moved the target dummy forward, trying to chase her off the invisible minions.  
The straw man floated cautiously to Riven, circled like a panther, then bull rushed in.

She lunged forward, struck the target, and attacked again, snarling at the effort. It splintered and it's arm flew off. Ouch, that must have hurt. But I didn't back down the target dummy. In a real fight, no matter how wounded, the target would not back down – not here. Not here when it could smell blood.

"_JUNGLER_!" I roared halfway through her attacks.

No hesitation, she turned on her heels, sword ready to block the imaginary target dummy's final attack, while going into a dead sprint back to her minion line. The speed was impressive, to say anything about the complex moves she used to accelerate her approach.

"Good job, 3.4 seconds when you reached turret protection, and another .7 seconds to make it beyond turret. We need to make that time a bit faster in case a Champion like jax is the jungler. His leap would have caught you even with that speed. Boots first might fix that problem, but let's improve as much as we can without having to resort to items."

Riven returned to the imaginary minion line, lifted her sword and got ready.

We had been practicing for 5 hours straight. I saw the sweat on her brow, and the refusal to give in burning her eyes out.

"Let's go, summoner." She barked, annoyed with my pause. _Yea... let's not._ Even I was getting tired just drilling - and I wasn't doing jack squat except talking and playing puppeteer. By the league this girl just keeps on giving.

"We've been at it for long enough. To keep going won't give us better results. Let's call for a break, eat, and go over theory." She wasn't thrilled with the idea, but even Riven gets hungry. And it wasn't wasted time either. Theory is important, and it's not something you can drill.

"We won't have to go to the cafeteria, Kate made us lunch today. We'll eat here, and save some more time."

"A good plan." Riven grinned and sat down at her minion line. She really was exhausted, I could tell. A riven doesn't grin easy from my experience of the last few days. I wonder if I pushed her too hard for this session.

The only time I saw Riven smile, was after perfecting a complex maneuver, or eating. Usually the latter.  
I had made a mental note that she seemed to care a whole bunch about food, and wasn't exactly picky about it either. I had well abused this weakness of hers to melt the ice around her a bit. Just enough to wiggle around and get results. The prodigal carrot on a stick in a manner of speaking. And speaking of carrots she seemed especially fond of them. Carrot cake was something I could laugh at her for full minutes before she would divert the attention to shut me up instead of destroying the cake. One of these days, when things settle down, I should introduce her to some of my friends and have a lighthearted day off. I doubt she'd appreciate it, but I think it would do her some good.

That is, IF I wasn't working in a bakery. At the very least, with all this training, I believe she could at least give the league a run for it's money. If I could score something decent, everything would be fine. The problem was that she had no trump card to play at the moment. No signature move. Without an ace in the hole, the game is just that much harder.

"So, here's the plan for tomorrow: Take it off. I want you to eat and get fat. Rest a lot, and feed that body of yours what it needs to fix your muscle damage from the work we did. I want you mentally and physically prepared for the day after."

It had been almost a week since we started the serious training. Ever since that morning. I was pretty proud of how far she came. The day after would be her first league match yet.  
And I was also seriously nervous, but I had a pretty good poker face about it.

She smirked at my comment, talking in between mouthfuls

"I should be careful with that, don't want to end up as fat as you are."

I shot her my own smirk. After a week around me, she'd started to develop a tiny sense of humor. It showed up every now and then, reminding me she was still human somewhere.

"Nonsense, this flabby gut makes me adorable to the ladies. Ever hug a teddy bear? Why do you think Kate's still with me?" I patted my non-existent gut. In truth, I was a twig. Most summoners are, we tend to not eat much. Too busy studying something, reading something, or working on a spell. Not going outside and all that. We were a strange bunch by normal definitions. In fact, I could count on one hand the number of normal summoners that could actually keep a conversation going. If you're good at magic, nature likely stripped something else to compensate.

"I've never had a stuffed animal, I find it's a strange hobby only children have. For some, getting separated from their toy hurts as much as losing their friend. It's understandable when someone can use your friend or lover as a weak point, but an inanimate object? That's simply inviting weakness."  
Riven commented, trying hard to keep her food in her mouth and talk at the same time. I'm sure she put the effort more for fear of dropping food, then elegance.

"Strange hobby? Ha! Even adults like to sleep with stuffed animals when they can get away with it, it's their guilty pleasure. Think of it this way, if your sword was lost, would you be as upset as if you had lost your best friend? That's what they feel like. Except you can't hug a sword... Actually, I'm honestly not sure about that anymore after meeting you."

Riven chewed on her sandwich thoughtfully at my comment. Scored a point there.

"I suppose so. It makes more sense when you put it that way, but I don't sleep with my sword - you can swallow that surprise summoner - and I wouldn't be broken with it gone. I would feel... sad, since this sword has history with me... and also annoyed as I'd have to find a new weapon to replace it with."

"I'll have to introduce you to Sarah, my lady friend. Or actually Lux. She can probably tell you all about the touchy-feely sentimental things you've obviously missed out on. I don't think my gender is cut out for that,"

Riven just raised one eyebrow at me,

"Another imaginary girl, Summoner?"  
"I just told you Kate made you those sandwiches."  
"I was almost positive she's imaginary. I just didn't wish to upset you by commenting."  
"You're not eating imaginary sandwiches yea? Proof enough." I bit and finished my sandwich.  
"You're worse than Jax, you know?" I said in between mouthfuls.

"Sounds like Jax would be someone I'd get along with. He's another champion yes?"  
I nodded and laughed, Jax would indeed.  
"I have not talked to any of the other champions since I arrived, only Swain and Talon approached me, but I turned them both down. I'd rather spend my time better."  
"I'm not surprised you turned Swain down, he hates Darkwill and everything that man represented." Waving the last surviving pieces of my sandwich made a great pointer for me.

"You on the other hand, earned your place with him. Swain is nothing but trouble, and you should stay as far away as you can. Talon… probably an envoy from Katrina. Which means politics and being part of their games. I'll assume politics aren't your cup of tea, not to mention I'd have to wade through a river of muck just to save you. I'm a dashing hero, but I'm not jumping into that den of wolves. No Sir."  
She nodded solemnly at that. It took another special breed of people to flourish in politics. Those games can often be lethal in Noxus.

"As for Jax, He's a bit of a kleptomaniac though, I warn ya'. Leave your sword out, and he'll _pluck_ it." I snapped my fingers to make an impression - which is harder than you think with greasy fingers. "Any weapon you leave lying around, it's going to find a way into Jax's hands. He stole Garen's sword earlier this week. Lux had to coax it out of him. It didn't end well for her, poor thing."  
He was really the reason I moved up ranks. That and Xin, both taught me just what it meant to be a summoner. The hard way at that too.

"What happened to Miss Crownguard?" Riven asked, a good question - just not one I'd like to answer just yet. But, since I had no choice, I glumly thought how to word it that she'd understand. "Well... All right: You might think it's childlike, but she got stuck with the bad end of a dare to get her brother's sword back."  
"Dare?"  
"Long story short, she got her brother's sword back, but she can't talk around us… the normal way."  
"I don't see the point."  
"It's fun in a way. We like to pretend we infuriate one another, but it's just a way to relax."  
"By having her not talk? I fail to see any humor in that summoner."  
"It's tough to explain, our humor is different – she's allowed to talk, just not the normal way around us in particular, at least up until the end of the week… Ahhh, actually let me just explain,"

I set my sandwich down to show I mean business, and also free my hands. Easier to talk while pointing at imaginary boxes.

"Here's the deal: I sit at this table every now and then, that's universally known as the Misfit's table. Any champions that don't really fit in with the others, or summoners that are not shut-ins visit and we hang out. It's our little refuge of friends, where we don't have to be serious about everything. We're co-workers after all."

"There's usually drinking involved. I think we need it." I put a solemn and deeper voice for the next part. "Or more like; the champions need it. Each day they are literally killing each other again and again on the fields. One can go mad if they don't find a source of humor."

She just sat and listened in. I have no idea what was going through her head, but I doubt it was anything I'd want to know. She was a soldier. And she had to kill each day as well in her time - likely even targets that couldn't fight back as well. Wanting to move on from such a grim topic, I decided to switch. "Pop quiz, champion."

"Oh?"

"What's in that bush?"

I had been hammering her this entire week for one specific lesson. How to be paranoid. Because by the league, _they **are **all out to kill you_ in this game.

"Garen."

"Good, and in that tiny bush right there?"

"Fiddlesticks, about to cast crowstorm."

"And behind that wall there?"

"The entire enemy team, ready to flash in for my head."

"And slightly to the side of that lane there?"

"Teemo's mushroom, or Shaco's boxes. Probably both. Warded if shaco and teemo are not on the field."

"Good job, paranoia pays off in the league." I laughed because it was fun. She actually cracked a slight smile, I had no idea if it was genuine. "But seriously, as much as it sounds like a joke, these stereotypes exist for a reason. Keep that in mind when at all possible."  
Riven nodded, "I know summoner."

"Get some good rest tomorrow champion. I mean it. This won't be like any war you've been in, think of it more like a sport. I can't stress that enough. I know I'm being the redundant department of redundancy with this one." Riven nodded again, she must be in high spirits after all our work, and the food. Most likely the food on hindsight, if she didn't work hard each day, I daresay she'd be one fat little pig. After a week, she had done a lot of progress. I'd almost imagine she must be excited for the fight. Or dreading it.

She didn't say anything, but I already knew one thing she meant.  
The casual way she sat, and silently ate. Slowly and with thought.

_I'll be fine. _


	4. Chapter 4 - The First Fight

**Note from the Author** - I like making guest appearances and small tribute nods to other fanfictions I read that I thought were great. In this case, Uldyr comes in as he was presented from _A Blade Reforged,_a completed fanfiction on Riven floating on this site.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The First Fight**

* * *

**Riven**

"Keep an eye out on the minions, remember that tell-tell sound they make when they are close to breaking down. We want all the gold points we can get, I need to requisition some items as fast as possible."

I dashed around, quickly executing the enemy minions, speeding fast out again. My dexterity and agility on the ground was quick – quicker than normal. A combination of the real training I put myself through, and the League's effect of items with enchantments. It was slightly jarring, still nothing I couldn't handle.

Xin was too slow to chase me out. I could tell the Demacian was patient, but getting fed up with my style of combat. All the better.

"You're quick." He sneered, "But eventually my spear's tip will greet you Noxian, your guts at least."

I said nothing, I never cared for banter. I could see why champions would, they weren't fighting a war, but each other day in and day out. Such habits are an inevitability.

_Focus_. My summoner whispered advice after advice in my head. I felt him, in my bones and in my mind. A quiet presence, and an intruding one. A few days ago I would have been immensely annoyed but I've begun to understand just how much of an advantage it could be. The summoner had been very thorough during training. Even after the weeklong training course, it was still a huge amount of information to process. Having to deal with all of it at once was... discomforting. I relied on him doing his job. Which he did, changing his orders on where to stand constantly to keep me mobile and unpredictable. I could only dutifully follow, and hope he knew what he was doing.

Xin approached my line of minion, zeroing in on a wounded one near the side. An innocent kill, most champions couldn't have punished him for that. But my summoner estimated I could. Remembering this specific position, I could see the target dummy in front of me. My feet moved by reflex. I had prepared well.

"Harass 3. Wait until he's on top of the minion. Make him pay for every inch."

The summoner whispered. My eyes narrowed. Blade at the ready, the minions moving slowly.  
Sound cut off, except for the Demacian. His footsteps, breathing, slight thumping of his heart. Everything in the world disappeared except for Xin and his target. The spear dove for the minion, then instantly backed off a moment before ending it's mechanical life.

The minion quickly died to it's enemy doppelgangers. I had nearly struck, but noticed the hesitation a millisecond before. The quivering of the spear as it lunged forward.

"He's baiting." The voice whispered in my mind. That means he and his summoner have no true idea what I'm capable of doing. _Good_.

"Actually that's bad. It means he's going on the defensive, and will wait for backup before engaging you. Likely the jungler. The best we can do, is focus on getting the minions. He will make a mistake latter on, and we will punish him hard for that."

How did...?

"I can hear what you think, champion. Remember, we are essentially one at this moment. With time you'll be able to feel my own thoughts, and I won't even have to talk to you anymore. For now, you're not used to it. I thought time was better spent on the actual field experience then training this."

Invasive. Far more then I had gambled on.

"You'll adapt, I know you will. Focus."

He was correct. I pushed all thoughts aside. I'll reflect on all this latter. If there's one thing the Noxan military taught me, it's discipline. You can only do one thing at a time, and right now, the most important thing was killing these minions early. As strange as it was, every one of these minions dead brought me closer to victory.

"Hang back a bit, Xin seemed to have changed his tactics slightly. Look at where he's standing."

I did so, and the demacian instantly took advantage of the new space, invading it without fear.  
I could half feel my summoner's thoughts. He was calm, this was going according to his plan.

"Now, punish him. Harrass 7."

I dove in, shield up. Struck him hard in the gut. His magical armor protected the blunt of the damage however. Xin didn't waste a moment. "You're mine now, swordswoman."

His spear glowed, and was instantly silenced by a burst of my energy.

The blast knocking him on his knee, where I executed another cleaving attack to his shoulder, and dove away without a second glance back. Strike. Run.

Completely inefficient in a real fight. Wasting time slowly whittling him down... he got knocked to his knees - a jab through his heart would have killed him in his moment of weakness.  
But this was the fields of justice. Xin's armor wasn't a typical grunt's armor, and neither were the items he carried- or his own training to say the least. _Such a blow would be insufficient_, I had to constantly remind myself, a battle of wills against the reflex I learned from 18 years of Noxian training, and the single week of practice as a champion.

After two consecutive leaps away, I paused to look behind. The Xin had given up chasing, and was already trying to make up his loss with some minions. It didn't appear he would charge after me.

"Good. Udyr is right to the north bush of us. We're going in and killing Xin on my mark. _Ready_... get in close enough position. Excellent. Udyr's summoner has been notified. And... **MARK**"

I twisted around, and sprinted dead on to catch Xin. The champion observed my charge for a millisecond, moved a half inch forward to intercept me and instantly turned to run. He realized fast.

Not fast enough. Udyr roared out of the bush and struck the demacian on the side, knocking him flat on the ground. I caught up within a second, delivering blow after blow on his body with my sword. Using his spear, he knocked and blocked most of the shots while twisting on the ground. Scrambling back on his feet, he dove forward for the turret, almost like a monkey on 3 limbs.

Udyr would have none of it. But the spear kept the beast man at bay for a moment. He somehow made it into the safety of his turret, rolling to a stop by it's base as it started angrily blasting at the beast man.

I started to turn back. Towers were bad this early in the match - they ripped apart champions. I was no exception, and I had seen it firsthand in a practice match. But my summoner had another plan.

"Keep going."  
Xin was struck by a strange spell, and his sprint was chopped in half. It looked like he couldn't get enough air in his lungs to support his actions. He nearly collapsed onto his knees, the armor too heavy. I followed the command without question, turning around and sprinting after the demacian.

"Your time is over." I whispered out. If Xin heard it, he said nothing, instead trying his best to keep within the tower's protection, by feebly crawling around it. "Attack him twice, then run out. The turret will likely hit you twice as well."

_Very well._ I caught up in moments and struck at xin some more, catching up to his furious attempts to hunker down. Udyr veered to the side and dove into the bushes, another blast of the tower chasing vengefully after the barefoot menace.

My blade honed in on Xin, who had stopped to take a stand, realizing running was futile.  
The tower focused and launched a blast directly at me. The blow knocked my footing slightly backwards, and mostly burned through my armor. Then ripped through my stomach's side, the cloth and metal armor burnt to a crisp.

Gritting my teeth, I matched Xin's spear. It glowed and he charged at me, the initial blow taking the wind out of my lungs. The tip didn't pierce just yet, the ruined armor feebly held on, but the bruise would likely be forming in seconds.

I bullied the wounded champion down, and knocked him on his knees with my burst, and scoring a powerful full swing at his shoulder again with my blade. The blow crushed him downwards.  
I felt the turret hit me again - somewhere in my calf. I'm not sure anymore. I shut it down, everything. Only one motivation: Ending Xin's life.  
Without another second, I leapt at him to finish my strike, and gracefully spun in midair to deliver my final will.

Xin's face was simply grim realization. He had stood up, and tried to lunge after me, only netting him straight in the range of my strike.  
The slash struck true for the proud demacian, and hit him straight on his dented armor crest. The metal plates held for a moment, and then crunched, imploded, and peeled off neatly in two. The rest of the blow struck him through his exposed stomach, nearly ripping the man in two. I felt my broken blade slice through bone and flesh alike with equal ease.

He uttered a croak, and fell down backwards from the blast, armor clanking on the ground.  
And didn't get up. For all his items, training, and status, he still died just like a common soldier. I was grimmly reminded how death was the great equalizer.

The tower primed a third and final strike. I knew death would be reminding me quickly it held no favorites either. I closed my eyes, prepared.

"Brace yourself." The summoner whispered. And a moment later and a flash of yellow light, I was in a bush. Just barely enough to make it alive. Crumpling down I curled up in a ball, every piece of me was burning from the two tower shots.

Still burning. Unnatural fire. I felt a slight tug of my memory. Singed. Racking pain, torture. I tried my best to get up, feeling at the edge of my limits, instead I just staggered and flailed around. "Use your valor shield now! Ignore the pain, ignore the fire, rush!" His voice stabbed into my mind.

I got on my knees, vision blurred. Drawing out whatever I had left, I threw my shield and the pain vanished. I felt it protect me, and the flames raged around angrily chipping away at it, and then nothing. Utterly spent, I staggered back to my feet somehow. _What was that?_

"Xin's summoner ignited you a millisecond before you killed him. I'm going to summon you back to the base. Standby."

_I won, right?_

"Yes, you won champion. We won."

* * *

Again and again, the match was just a blaze of closer and closer calls. I never die, but was near death almost the entire match. My summoner was proving his worth moment after moment, constantly predicting where the enemy was, ordering me to march to the most random spots, only to find a stranded champion attempting to escape. Other times, ordering me to stand my ground against an onslaught of the enemy team, where death was almost a forgone conclusion. And to have my own entire team rush out from both sides, crippling the rear champions first with mechanical precision.

In between the fights, I was constantly jogging. And still, my summoner needed me to run faster. It felt like the entire match was one long sprint, broken up by quick and brutal fights. The 'game' was absolutely exhausting, until the second half.

At the second half, my summoner had spent the winning we earned on equipment, granting me additional power.

It was subtle at first. Engagements turned around faster, I began demolishing opponents one on one. Then 2 on one. My simple presence at a tower could save it from assault.  
Tower no longer struck as hard as they used to, and near the end, I would sprint past enemy minions, and leap into the tower's range, hunting down a running foe.

The final tally, 4 kills, 0 deaths, and 7 assists - and we won. By records, it was a solid match for my first.

I would consider it a victory, if the match hasn't been for something so minor. A dispute over a specific estate and it's territory. My summoner had told me it was the perfect one to start with. Simple, clean, and no stench of politics in it. A true league match.

* * *

"We wish to kill you."

I wasn't sure what he meant, but I kept my sword clenched just in case. When someone tells me they want to end my life, I don't take it easy. I wasn't sure how to deal with the beast man. I settled for turning my gaze to him and saying nothing. _Acknowledge, but do not provoke. _

"Your summoner, we wish to kill as well."

_Seems he's plenty provoked. _

"If you think sabotaging me with that will work, you're mistaken. Greatly."

At this, the beat man's face contorted with puzzlement.

"Sabotage?"

"I can fight just as well without my summoner commanding me." I clarified.

"Hahahahah! We find you entertaining. No. We will kill you, and then we kill your summoner. You are powerful. He is reckless. Fights even with other summoners telling him to back out. Win, or die trying. And wins. You follow his orders when other champions are too cowardly to do so. And you have strength to back that courage up. We look forward to killing both of you."

The sack of pelts turned it's attention, likely on some poor squirrel and swiftly ran out. I stayed puzzled at his exchange. He wishes to kill me. And then kill my summoner. In that order. It seemed like he wanted to kill us the hardest possible way, with the least possible benefits. What an incompetent assassin. And he has the audacity to even declare it to us - Was this a joke? Udyr had been on our team just moments ago. This must be something specific with the league. Must be.

I'll have to warn my summoner of course. Even on something this poorly done, a free advantage - regardless of a terrible opponent - is still one I'll use. I'll not die to an assassin of this caliber.

My feet turned and walked away on their own. My teammates watched me stalk away, and no words followed. Just as well, I had nothing to say to them either.


	5. Chapter 5 - Fluffy

**Chapter 5 - Fluffy**

* * *

**Riven**

"So. You say he wants to kill me."

"Yes."

"And he wants to kill you too right?"

"Yes."

The summoner grinned. He grinned?

"I don't see what you find funny. A beast man who can punch through brick walls is out to kill you. I've seen him dent armor, and break turrets. _With. His. Fists._ Even I would have a difficult time surviving a few punches. You will die from one attack, I can guarantee that. And if you die, I'll have to find someone to replace you. I'm not even sure I can find the bathrooms in this institute properly, let alone a new summoner. Your death would be a great inconvenience for me."

At this, the man hobbled back to his desk, sat down and fiddled with his glasses.

"Well, consider it flattery, Champion. It means he respects you enough to consider you a strong opponent. Uldyr wants to defeat anything stronger than he is, so he can improve his strength. He won't come after me with his fist, that's not the strength he sees in me. At least, that's what I believe. I think he will try to beat me where my strength is."

Puzzling. I didn't quite understand him. So I changed the topic, trying to clarify what this all meant.

"Isn't it illegal to fight and kill in the league, outside of matches?"

"Yes."

"Shouldn't you report him then?"

"No."

I sat down, and scratched my head, this didn't make sense.

"Why?"

"Because… I… Hmm. I'm more of a rival of sorts to him I supposed. A goal to surpass . I'm not worried about him killing me at all. "

"You should be, summoner. I saw him in that fight."

"I did too remember? In fact, plenty of times I was coordinating with the other summoners and banking on exactly what he could do. We wouldn't have been able to pull off half of the things we did without him. Besides, I'd argue his definition of 'killing' isn't the same as our own. More like 'defeat' really."

That reminded me of something Udyr said.

"Udyr said other summoners considered you reckless. What did he mean?" I asked, trying once again to pry an answer I'd understand out of the dimwit in front of me. I'd already made my case, if he refused to believe it then I've done all I could for this dead man. The man in question shrugged at that. The answer was self-evident apparently to him, which annoyed me to no end.

"Exactly as it sounds. Plenty of people believe I get lucky with my decisions. For example, that first kill you pulled on Xin, the reason you started to win the lane, all the other summoner told me to back off - repeatedly mind you. I didn't." So he was reckless. Or rather, he'd take risks. That's understandable, I've taken plenty myself in my career, but all of my gambles were based on intel that favored me as the outcome's winner. There's a difference between tactical recklessness, and aggressive stupidity. Only one way to know which side this man tilted on.

"How did you know I would make it out alive?" I asked him,

"Gut feeling. I can be wrong, but usually I'm not. And also, I wanted to win that match. If I didn't win it, I would be thrown in a bakery instead. So I gambled, since I had nothing to lose. 'Win big, or go home' a decent motto for this."

That was... not comforting. If heads was smart recklessness, and tails was stupidity, he's landed on the edge. I'll have to do some research to see if he did indeed have a good track record when it comes to his 'gut feelings.' Being meticulous about such details was why I ended up a commander. I had no faith on his instincts, but I'd follow his orders on the field for now.  
"That brings us back to Udyr. We still need a contingency plan summoner, I don't take this threat lightly."  
"You want a plan? Don't die." He chuckled.

Disgusted with his answer, I turned to leave. There was nothing more to say that wouldn't be a waste of time.  
"Wait Champion, a minute please, while you're here. There's actually something I've been meaning to talk to you about, and this first match proved my suspicion right." I gave him a sideways glance, which he understood and continued talking. If he had something important to say, I'll hear it out. But I swear, if he was going to go senile on me again, I would make him pay for the time he took.  
"We won that first match, but that was scraping every last bit of tricks I had to throw at it. I'll be blunt: You're not half as strong as the other champions. Once the fight starts to edge upwards to the mid game, you fall off. So we'll need to work on figuring out how to make you competitive." He wasn't insulting me. I could tell. This was objective. I still felt stung, and I hated myself all the more for that. Pride is a flaw in a professional soldier, one that I didn't always keep tame.

"Are you calling me weak?"  
"Weak means it's impossible to improve, that you have reached your limit and it's still lacking. That's not the case - I think it's possible to make you stronger."  
"I assume you have a plan summoner?"  
"As a matter of fact, I do. Several. I wanted to run them with you to see what you'd accept. It's all pretty good alternatives that I believe you can learn. You should pick one, and master it."

I walked back to the desk and sat down again. Although I disliked just talking, he did make an interesting point. The possibility of becoming stronger - If there's one thing I could always respect, it was when an originally weak soldier worked hard and became stronger by their own sheer will. I've seen it few and in between, but the gems were there. Those were the people that changed the outcome of the fight. Those were true Noxians.

It was almost humbling to see myself as that now, but this was a new world. If I had to learn new rules, so be it: I was now the rookie in the league.

The summoner laid out several folders on his desk, each holding papers and documents. This man had the ability to plan at least, which was a odd juxtaposing to his completely aloof attitude with Udyr.  
"Most champions have a signature move, or some ability that they save for when they commit into the fight. A lot of these moves can be impractical outside the summoner's field, but inside, they can change games. I know more than one champion has flat out created their own signature move solely for league games. Poster child on that one is Gangplank. He had a pistol, oranges, and a charismatic personality. That's all he had to his name when he came in. So he found out a way to give himself an extra edge, from the outside."

I had heard of the pirate. I've rarely seen him in fights however, it almost seemed like he was retired. Or getting old. My summoner kept going however, he was onto something, and he wanted it said.  
"You're strong, but you lack that extra edge I need to secure kills. The burst of damage needed to shred through armor, or a gimmick of sorts that would benefit the team in large scale fights. Typically Noxians seem to go for chemical, or physical augmentations using hextech. Skills too, example being Katarina or Talon - however they had entered the league already knowing those tools and having years of practice. We don't have that luxury."

The summoner licked his lips, and opened a few of the folders. "I'd suggest carrying some combat stimulants to inject when you need a boost. It's practical, won't require learning a new technique, and will give you the extra edge you need to win fights. Or we could attempt to give you an exo-armor of sorts - nothing big, just extra mobility for when you need it, to let you leap around and swing harder. Likely a portable system that won't bother your combat, lightweight and useable for a few seconds. Just enough time."

I disliked the ideas already, but I was willing to entertain it for the sake of argument.  
"For the first one, what sort of drugs are you talking about?"  
"Singed has a few select varieties, I'm pretty sur-"  
"No."

"...Do you have some problem with Singed or drugs?"  
"I have every problem with Singed. Summoner, you do not commit to your research do you?"  
How can he be so blatant about such things? Sending me against Irelia at first, and then asking me to take drugs from _that_ lunatic?

He took a break, as if redefining something in his mind. Then he spoke, carefully picking his words.  
"If there was research to commit to, I'd do so. Judging from your utter distaste of Singed, I'll hazard a guess he's had something to do with your exile? Seems convoluted, I thought your beef was with Irelia and the Ionians only?"  
"Do you really know nothing summoner?" Impossible.  
My summoner was the type to be methodical about details, making sure things are perfect and working. Time and time again he's proven that in training. I've seen plenty like that among the intel squads working in my command - He may be far less serious than in war-times, but someone working with intelligence will always factor in personal traits and history.

"No, the files were classified by Noxus. I don't know anything about your exile - no one does. All we were told was that you deserted your post after a tie battle with the ionians, in which both sides lost almost all hands. For the most part, people thought you were dead. I tried to check up that fateful battle, but I got stonewalled in paperwork from Noxus."

His eyes shifted around nervously, as if remembering something. "... and naturally, the league isn't allowed to pry into noxian classified files, or any country's files for that matter. What they do, or did, is their business and isn't the leagues. It didn't sit too nicely with them that one of their own was trying to snoop around and break that code."

He coughed a bit as if it excused him, and resumed.  
"Judgments are highly classified for obvious reasons of course, I can't even submit the paperwork to attempt to see them at my rank - and I tried mind you. The only thing I had to rely on is rumors, and how you act. And see if anything mixes together. Officially, summoners are supposed to focus on only the league aspect of the training and fights. We're not supposed to care at all about who you are were or what your ambitions are. Just that you can fight, and how to bring out the best fight out of you."

This was disturbing news to me. If my own summoner could not find any information on me, on what I want done, would the rest of Noxus know? Just what did it mean to be a summoner? Better yet, what did it mean to be a champion if no one would know why I fight?  
I took a step back, maybe the shock on my face was evident enough for him.  
"All right, I admit that's pretty cold, but we're talking about the theoretical "Model Summoner" here which I'm not... You know what, let's discuss this another time ok? Seems you don't realize the full picture just yet. The league isn't the military, things don't just work smoothly. You've got to give the push first. And I've really looked into your past as much as I could, believe you me."

He coughed, and took out a few more documents, throwing the bio-chemical options into the trash bin next to him. "For the moment, let's focus on getting this ironed out, and a plan put in motion."

* * *

It wasn't a very productive afternoon. I had rejected all his plans, even when I tried my best to be open-minded about them. The summoner was irked, but he promised me he would solve this problem in a way both of us could be content. I had no other option but to trust he would be true to that promise.

When I finally found my room, there was a small box at the doorstep.  
The only thing that floated through my mind: "Focus is essential." One thing at a time. I cleared up any thoughts of my summoner,the problems, or the match. Right now, there was a box at my door. As strange as that sounds.

I recognized what it was from the red ribbon keeping it together.

It was a present? I heard about that weird custom. Traditionally, someone would give another person an item or a message, and wrap it in a box. I think. The real question was: Who?  
I had my hunch it was likely sent from Swain, or Katrina, not so much a gift but a message.  
Inside the box could be something they hope will change my mind about them. Or kill me.

I looked at it with scrutiny, not daring to touch it just yet. It could be a trap. I checked around it, eyeing the hallway. As if on cue, a figure was in the distance, slowly walking forward.  
"Well, well, well. Looks like I've found the fabled survivor. You certainly didn't make it hard, my thanks."  
I relaxed my breath, and my hands tightened their grip on my sword's hilt. I knew I'd run into him at some point, I didn't expect after the first match. _It's him_. I turned to my door, and opened it. But before I could scurry through it a wrapped hand caught the edge, blocking the door from it's job.  
The man was far taller than I was, his hand well out of my reach.

"Let go of the door, Singed." I hissed coldly at him. He eyed me like a scientist would look a lab rat. "You're still quite the charmer." His eyes floated to the box, "And I see other people find you charming already. Fanmail? I suppose a... welcome is in order? How about a drink? I can give you a 78% chance it won't be your last - rounded up. Still needs quite a bit of work that one." The eye gleamed at me, as if expecting me to say yes.

I kicked the gift box into my room through the door crack, and dove under the man's arm and into my domain. The chemist chuckled as the door slam shut. His voice still drifted into my room through the wooden cracks, like the chill of winter.

"You reminded of a stray cat I caught a few days ago, hair raised and hissing at me, cornered. Look of fear, surprise and anger in it's eyes. All at the same time too. Impressive enough, it was quite the adorable specimen too. I'm sad it could only survive until the 4th trial. I hope you fare better, I rather enjoy... _people_... that survive my completed work - gives me more data to ponder on so that miracle isn't replicated." I shuddered. No one. No one had lived that day. We all die, we all knew we'd die at some point. _But not like that._

I sunk down with my back to the wall, and waited. Until I was sure he was gone. And until I was sure my mind had stopped the playbacks of that day. I waited a long time before the room was still again.

* * *

Nothing happened. That ruled out spring traps, and magic would be destroyed by the door wards the league installed and customized for me. If it was sent by swain, there was still a chance it might have made it through the barrier intact. Caution would still need to be exercised.

A minute passed. Nothing more happened.

I sighed. It was a present, and I knew no one who would want to give me anything. Except the monster of a chemist. Although he seemed as if he only just realized my existence. It was unlikely he had dropped that box off.

I was in the League of Legends. An assassination attempt wouldn't come here and at that if it _was_ Udyr, I'd expect him to crash through my window, announce his plan, and then try to execute it. Or maybe demand I pick up my sword first and get into a fighting stance?  
This was too traceable, Swain likely would not risk such a bold plan. He knows whatever is in the box had to be checked safely by the door ward. Katarina... I just couldn't wrap my head around why she'd do such a thing instead of just appear personally. I've seen her fight, and I've seen her outside of combat a few times - mostly in ceremony meets. She would be the type to appear in my room, simply to imply she could slit my throat in my sleep at any moment. I doubt she'd choose to send a boxed present instead of that introduction.

_Maybe I should just open it?_ I reached my hand out, and paused halfway, a wave of doubt at whatever could be inside. _Maybe I shouldn't._ That's what they'd want me to do. I shook the thought away, and grabbed the tag on the box. I fear nothing. Whatever happens, happens. I'm stronger then a box. And at least, the small piece of paper on the box was relatively harmless.

"Congratulations on your first victory. I'm proud of you! I told Kate about our talk over dinner and we both thought you'd like this."_-Higgs_

Higgs? The name bounced around my mind for a second before I realized he was my summoner. I had thought of him for so long as just a title, I forgot he was a person after all. What? I fumbled in my mind, reeling a bit. It was a present. _A genuine present_, given of goodwill with no ill-will intended. It was as if I had suddenly found myself in the fairy tales my men told each other about home.  
How... _strange_. A shadow of how I had felt when I was gifted my sword from Darkwill, but the feeling was more... mellow. Tame. If that victory had been spotlighted and illuminated, this was illuminated in dim lazy gold light. Knowing who it came from, I felt a lot safer around the package. It could still be a forgery. But that's unlikely. I really should just open the box. I shook off the last of my nagging thoughts.  
This was a present from my summoner. Nothing more. These things happen, life's different here in the league. I need to adapt. I triggered my shield just in case, and cut the ribbon neatly off with the edge of my sword, and then pried the top off the box unveiling the contents inside. I can't tell what I was more surprised of, that I would get a gift, or just what that gift was.

It was... A stuffed animal. A white rabbit. Of all things.

Grabbing the fluffy toy by a paw, I lifted it up with two fingers to eye level and observed. I flexed my fingers, feeling the texture. It was soft. As fluffy as it looked. It's two small black beaded eyes observed me calmly. The mouth looked almost frowning, but slightly happy as well. I couldn't tell myself if it was happy or sad. It simply hung limply from my hand, ears flopping past it's belly, completely at peace.

I stayed frozen like this for a moment, wondering what I should do next. I'd seen these toys in the Ionian wars, but that was rare, and usually in empty already hastily evacuated rooms. It seemed even the important leaders of ionia didn't have enough time to let their children pack up. I could only imagine what the rest of the common soldiers found in their raids. Discarded toys, notes, letters, all of it always looked abandoned and forlorn in my memories. As if marking where once there was an alien life. I guess this one had me, finally a stuffed plushie that wasn't abandoned by it's previous master.

My other hand reached out, exploring the toy. It really was as fluffy as it looked.  
Higg's voice echoed in my mind. _"Ever hug a teddy bear?"_

Have I? No, Not yet. I left those stuffed animals alone on the ground, there was no interest in a child's toy back then. Today... there was little reason behind anything these days. It wasn't a teddy bear, but I don't think that mattered.

I checked around me quickly to make sure no one was looking before realizing I was in my room and by default no one was watching. Feeling a little foolish, I sat back on my bed and considered. And then I got tired of thinking. Singed, the league, Noxus, Ionia. I had enough.  
It really felt soft, and warm too. And it wasn't trying to kill me either. I liked that. Strange feeling. Nothing different from what I was expecting bu- Wait?

_I'm smiling._ Very thin smile, but I'm smiling without even knowing.

I stopped instantly. Examining the rabbit with a more critical eye. It felt safe, it was fuzzy, and it was warm too. I'd almost say it looked... adorable? How odd, I don't ever remember using that word in my life. It looked back at me with a half tilted head, as if thinking the same about me.

I gave it another slight half-hearted hug. It was amazingly soft, and so... _safe_.  
It had absolutely no point, nothing to it. Unusable in any means, impractical.  
And yet, here I was holding this thing to my chest and feeling like I ate a particularly good meal.  
I was never one to deny my thoughts and feelings. Often, truth in everything was the best shield. I throw away anything that has no use to me after all.

I went to sleep, curled up to the corner of the room, Hugging the fluffy toy tightly.  
Sleep came quickly, and peacefully but the best had yet to come.

That night, I didn't dream of a single drop of blood.

It was beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6 - Going Out

**Author's Note: **Another tribute, This time it's from the ask blitzcrank threads, which I loved.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Going Out**

* * *

**Higgs**

"So, how's the bunny going?" Jax asked me, obvious curiosity in his voice.  
Of course they'd ask me. It's the first time in a long while since I've had time to hang out with the misfit table again. Everyone wanted to know the latest gossip. Like usual.

"Bunny? I know you like to peg nicknames on people, but why bunny?"

Jax took a long drink. Gargas laughed heartily, answering my question for the armored champion. "Have ya seen that girl move? Hop, hop, SLAM! Ho ha ha!" The tabled shuddered as his hand landed hard on it. Poor thing. "What he said." The grandmaster at arms followed, casually plopping both feet on the table and leaning back.

I stirred the groggy Ice, and spirited it away in my mouth. Then I spoke my own 2 cent about the new recruit. "She's good, A bit difficult at times, and she's got a pole stuck up her ass to be honest. At least when I first met her. Now, she's doing a lot better. Gotten used to all that. What's her word for it, "Adapting""  
I said, using my fingers for quotes.

Gargas gulped down his own portion of drink, and bellowed a burp "7," Jax stated, clearly unimpressed. Unfortunately for me, that felt more like a 10. I voiced my reasoning, "You're to the side, cheater. I had to take that full blast. And you have a helmet too."

"Quit your moaning, I'm not dumb enough to sit directly in front of him, oh clever and wise summoner Higgs." The two exchanged a brief high-five, and Jax dove right back to the regular topic. "To be honest, I'm a bit disappointed you won't be a baker. I heard Morgana would hire you on the spot. I _might_ have let it slip you _might_ be out of a job in a few. She'd love to have an ex-summoner as a plaything to order around, you should have seen her. You know that smile she has, the one with the evil and grinning and all that?" He waved a finger in his helmet as if to draw that smile.

Yea, I know that smile. Probably the same one she had when she beat Kayle in a swimsuit contest.

"Oh you can imagine all the fun _we'd_ have. Too bad Riven had to be so damn capable of a survivor. 4-0, that's... decent, without anything flashy other than her sword."

With a careful bow in his chair, Jax likely had a smug grin plastered over his face - but such a secret I shall never know. "Maybe you should invite her to have a drink with us, Some graggy ice would probably cool her down."

"YEA! Get her some grub, I guarantee ya she'll lighten up after just one graggy. I'll make it special for her!" I had to clean some spittle off my face, Gargas wasn't known for his... chivalrous behavior.

"I'll talk to Lux, Shyvana and Irie about that. Probably Sarah too, if she's free from the exams, probably not though - I remember my exams. Kate barely hangs out with us anyhow, so she won't mind. I don't think Irie would be too pleased with the former commander hanging out in her group."

Jax nodded, "I forgot. Bad blood between them probably."

"Probably." I mirrored, remembering the practice fight early on. That was a mistake I would not repeat.

"Ok." Rammus said. Wait, Rammus?

"You're pretty early today," Jax deadpanned, giving the shell a pat. God damn, that Armadillo was scary ninja sometimes. How did he sneak up on us like that constantly?

"OY! TURTLE! I hear ya and ta' cactus are doing pretty well! If ya ever need some... lady tips, I got the best of the best! Sure to get her drunk! HAHAH!"

Rammus simply extended his hand out, to which Jax passed a drink, as per tradition.

Rammus never drank with us. In effect, he would just come every now and then, sit by, and listen to what we said. He'd hold a drink, but would never drink. For all the hints we threw at him, he deflected every. Even the most amazing looking drinks, he'd simply stare at them, the temptation apparently not even half strong enough to melt that little armadillo's heart. Either way, we welcomed him, and he knew it.

"Just talking about the new champion, Riven. Higgs here, says she had a pole stuck up her ass. No fun at all." He calmly briefed Rammus on the situation.  
"Ok." He answered.  
"Did you take her fishing yet bud? You should listen to my advice, I'm not a grandmaster for nothing."

Always up to his usual tricks. I retorted my answer, after I swallowed; "How about **YOU** take her fishing Jax?"

"And take your place in the beatings? I'm not that kinky, What's in it for me? And if you say bunny tail, I will punch you. No attacking me where I'm weak."

"Why do you always have to be looking for stuff like that Jax? You beggar. Worse than Sivir."

"You don't mean that Higgy, That hurts me deep. Besides, Sivir's not _THAT_ bad. I hear she gives to the charities... sometimes. And pole dances. That's like, double good points right there."

"... Pshh, as if I could ever hurt your ego Jax."

"Yep, I'm the invincible champ. You all know it, right Gargas?"

"I'd outdrink ya, lad. Sorry. The totem pole ends with me."

Jax seemed shocked at that, but he recovered quickly after a dramatic pause. "Sure you would. And then I'd beat you with your empty bottle, while drunk." Enjoying the company, I observed the rest of the cafeteria, and that's when my heart sank.

Riven had arrived at some point, alone at the far end of the cafeteria. Most champions had small groups they would eat meals with. Noxians with Noxians, some mixed groups, people with common goals they champion for, and so forth. Few champions ate alone, and if they did, they'd take their meal back to their rooms or outside. The usual. Sometimes summoners like me would join in, but that was rare. Most of the time, if summoners were together at the cafeteria, it's only one or 2 at most, of all the hundreds of them in the league. And that's usually because they were too excited to talk about their latest theories to walk back to their rooms and sit down in a proper research environment.

In general they were reclusive, and anti-social. That said they tended to just skip the cafeteria like a plague. It took a special breed of person to be one in the first place - I believe I've mentioned this before. So I think. Sarah also takes a spot as the next sane summoner on the list, but that's about where it ends in my book (And she's not a fully fledged summoner anyhow) Anyone who's normal in this institute is likely part of the medical staff. Or a banker of sorts.  
Head summoners are what you get when you mix the typical eccentric summoner, with ambition and politics.

Still, I felt sorry I didn't notice Riven a while ago. She must feel lonely. Or maybe she didn't care at all. That's altogether a possibility knowing her. Hell, the stuffed plushie I gave her is probably being used for a target dummy instead. I shook that thought out of my head, and watched it rattle to the floor.

Riven's Riven. She's still human, no matter how Child-soldier like she was.

At best, I brighten her day up a bit, and with the moral boost she might do that much better in the league matches. At worse, nothing. And there was also the whole guilt factor of letting a friend of sorts sit alone. Both ways I win. And I love it when I win.

"Hey Riven!" I shouted. That got her attention.

She looked up, with a raised eyebrow to question my motives, slightly irked from being bothered. Food is good, and hungry people like to eat after all. That was an even more important truth to someone like Riven.  
The thought just crossed my mind again that she couldn't care less if she had to sit alone on a table, so long as she was rewarded food for her troubles.

It's amazing how much she talks without saying anything.

"Come over here, eat with us!"

"Yea, Bunny, we'd love to see if you'd be interested in wearing a bunny suit or not! Make it official why not. Oh common what's with the dirty look Higgy, I know you're thinking it. We're all thinking it. She's probably thinking it too. _HEY HONEY, MAKE SURE YOU GET THE COTTAINTAIL TOO._"

Jax._ Why?_

"Hey, see, even Rammus agrees with me, you'd look... _dashing_ in a bunny suit! Eh get it?!" Jax prodded Rammus, getting the armadillo to look up. "Alright." He said.

Riven just gave us a deeply annoyed look, and almost turned back to her food.

"They call me fat, you're not the only one they pick on." I said lightly.  
Jax didn't miss a beat like usual.

"I don't think we even _need_ to say it Higgy, You know why we call you Higgy right? Rhymes with Piggy, just a hint here, Fatty."  
I couldn't see her face, but I think she smiled at that. Seemed like she thought of something, but then threw it out the window, whatever the thought was. Either way, she just looked back up, and shouted back

"If you so insist, summoner."

She grabbed her plate roughly, and walked over. Jax and Gargas exchanged glances. I had warning bells ringing in my head - It was never a good thing when Jax exchanged glances with _anyone_.

I scooted over to give Riven a spot, and the moment her plate connected to the table, both champions shouted out in unison:

"Initiation. No girls allowed unless you can out drink someone on the table."  
"Lucky for you, _Higgy_ is here." Jax nudged me to the side.

"What, wait... fuck." I saw that coming from a mile away, and still couldn't beat them to the punch. Riven glanced at me and dryly stated, "Is that really the best you have?"

That won their hearts.

"Oh Higgs, I see what you mean. Bunny is iron. She doesn't even doubt for a second she can take you on. I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship."

Jax was as happy as I'd ever seen him. Shoulders slouched up, and a certain pitch to his voice. He liked Riven. Time to give him some hell, I thought. "Too bad you don't have the looks for that to work out, why else do you keep it cov-"

Gargas interrupted with a loud voice talking to Riven, "I like that! Ya show this scrawny summoner what a real drinker is like! Just between you an' me, it's not much of a challenge, but I'll go get the graggy for this!"

With that, the giant dwarf stood up for his stash, and ran faster than I've ever seen him. He seemed excited. He narrowly ran into a yellow steam golem walking in. Which is where Blitzcrank comes in. Opening the doors, the robot observed his walked over to the first table, and is turned away instantly. Which is where he walks over to our table.

Again, tradition.

Every single time, he joins that table. At first, he stayed there for a while, until the inhabitants finally coax him into leaving.

Today, they have mastered the art of getting blitzcrank to walk away in probably 4 words now.

They might even have a game, whichever person figures out how to get Blitzcrank to move on in less words than the current formula, wins the champion title of the table. I'll have to ask them someday.

"INITIATING GREETING PROTOCOL FOR FLESHIES.

HELLO SUMMONER, AND CHAMPIONS.

HOW DO YOU DO MAN WITH LANTERN?

OK.

YOUR MATCH WAS GREAT. FOR A FLESHY WITH A BIG SWORD AND TINY CHEST.

YOU SHOULD GET MORE SUN SUMMONER. YOUR FLESHY SKIN IS WHITER THAN 67.45% OF ALL FLESHY HUMANS. THAT IS REPORTEDLY BAD FOR A WEAK FLESHY BEING.

GREETING COMPLETE. SITTING DOWN."

The chair collapsed. Not that the robot cared.  
Somehow, that chair was always repaired for the next day.

"APOLOGY. WILL PRETEND TO PAY FOR DAMAGE LATTER."

Jax was curious this time.

"That table over there, what do they tell you?"

"FLESHY ASHE HAS STATED FOR THE 139TH CONSECUTIVE TIME, THAT MY GLORIOUS PRESENCE IS REQUIRED BY THIS TABLE INSTEAD."

"Oh, so that's how they do it. Put the blame on us, very clever, but makes total sense now."

"Not that surprising actually, we have our own code word too." I piped in. Whenever we wanted to get rid of the golem, we'd tell him we were not drunk enough yet, and he should come back when we were more inhibited. In reality, he was fun to hang out with while drunk. Sober, not so much.

Riven glanced up at the golem,

"Who are you?"

The golem's head shriveled around, and his eyes focused on the newcomer to the table.

"THIS CONSTRUCT IS NAMED BLITZCRANK. I AM YOUR FUTURE OVERLORD FLESHY BEING.

CONTINUING CONVERSATION. WHO ARE YOU?

NOTE: ANSWER IRRELEVANT."

"Oh." Riven said, curious, and cautious. Jax took the lead to initiate the noobie to Blitzcrank. He had his own separate entry among our table.

"Bunny, two rules.

One, Thou shall not mention Orianna to Blitzcrank, except to say the obvious: That Orianna is a shallow bitch, and not worth anyone's time, especially blitzcrank's time."

The golem's head shriveled to jax at the mention of Orianna's name.

"YES. FLESHY FRIEND JAX UNDERSTAND. SOMEWHAT. WILL MAKE A NOTE TO SPARE YOU AFTER THE GLORIOUS TAKEOVER."

"Ok..." Riven said again, clearly out of her element.

"Ok." Rammus agreed.

"And second, thou shall not high five blitzcrank, or ever suggest a hug from blitzcrank, or any corporeal touch of body, handshakes included."

"... I don't follow, why?" Riven asked, genuinely puzzled.

She took a look at the robot next to her.

A puff of steam let out, and the robot clanked lousily, but otherwise said nothing.

Jax's helmet shriveled to my direction. I instinctively flinched. My gut told me I should run. I got out of my chair and turned to walk away.  
Unfortunately a little too late.

"Blitzcrank, my friend! Give Higgs here a high five! Look at him, he wants attention!"

I saw this coming from a mile away (Again), but I was still too late to dodge.

"Oh god n-"

And in goes the slap. I flew straight out of the table and tumbled around the floor.

"FRIEND? YES. I FIND YOU FLESHY JAX TO BE A NOMINAL FRIEND. I HAVE FULFILLED YOUR REQUEST TO GIVE A HIGH FIVE TO FRIEND MALCOM HIGGS. THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA. I AM LAUGHING TOO ALONG WITH YOU FRIEND JAX.

HA. HA. HA.

WHAT ARE WE LAUGHING ABOUT?"

Riven bolted upright, sword at the ready, while Jax nearly fell off his chair laughing.

Rammus simply observed me, holding onto his still virgin groggy ice.

I found myself a good distance away from the table, and my body hurt like hell. I tried to get up, but groaned back on the floor.

Lux towered over me in a moment, watching me with sad eyes as I stayed sprawled. Lux! She finally arrived!

"Save me Lux... Jax is insane, He... He's gonna kill me eventually." I managed to croak out somehow.

Lux nodded solemnly, "Meow." She said.

Head concussion possible. I wondered if my own words would sound like Meow now.  
Then I remembered.

"Oh right. Still a few more days left? I wasn't around the table often, had to train Riven."

She reached out a hand, and lifted me up. I took a health pot, and downed the entire thing. You know it's bad when I bring a health pot to hang out with friends - but then again, my friends were psychopaths that killed each other daily for a living. We both walked over to the table, this time, I took a seat far away from Blitzcrank.

If the golem noticed, he didn't say a word.  
"Jax, that makes 12 now. They don't come that cheap you know."  
"Whatever do you mean my friend?" The grandmaster said innocently.

Lux sat next to Riven, Happy to find another female friend. She grinned and shook hands with a rather cautious Riven. Then just flat out hugged her. Riven drew a breath and held it, arms stretched out for a moment, unsure what to do. Then she loudly yelped, and furiously blushed as if Lux's hands had found something sensitive. Still, the demacian didn't let go. A Noxian in panic over a demacian hugging her. That was something you don't see every day. Her eyes darted to me, and I made signs of returning the hug. To which she did hesitantly to lux's ever delight.

"LUX! Why, if it isn't my favorite, still want a piece of the champ? All you have to do is say something!"

"Meow." She threw out, with the same intonation of a resounding no.

"Why so cruel, common, I'm not that bad. I'll rock your world girl."

"You just had blitzcrank throw me 10 feet so you could have your cheap laugh. You're terrible. Probably in bed too." I snorted at him.

"You know I could be worse Higgy. I could ask Blitzcrank to molest someone. We all know that's all he does on the fields of justice. Grabs people into dark alleyways by their butts, drags them down into the darkness of bushes, and they are _never_ heard from again." He puffed his chest out slightly. "But I'm a bad champ, I know. Badass has to have the word bad in it. You should punish me Lux, I really have been a bad bad man."

"MEOW!" The lady hissed, clearly annoyed.  
"Why is she saying only meow?" Riven whispered to me. Maybe she didn't want to bother Lux, but that didn't work. The lady has good hearing.

"Meeeoooww," Lux said, clearly annoyed and pointed at Jax.

"Oh." Riven said. Made sense to me. Just say something and point at Jax. Safe bet. Blame it on Jax, and nerf Irelia. The war cry of this table before drinks are drunk furiously. I clarified for her.

"About a week ago, Jax managed to trick lux into a dare, something to get Garen's sword back. Not sure the details, wasn't around. He won. But there's a loophole Shyvana found, if lux is a cat, the dare is null. Or really any animal, but had to be consistent. The group defined cat as not saying anything human and going meow. It was that, or going on a date with Jax. Lux took what she got. For a full straight 2 weeks, she's got to stay a cat around us. No notes. Jax has been trying to get her to say something other than meow every single day."

"And I'm gonna win too. 2 words, Surprise tickles. No one beats the champ at my own game."

"Meow..."

"Laugh it up lux, you're going to get what's coming. Which is a piece of the champ. Also, dibs on the wings."

"Wings?" Riven piped in again. Once more confused by the etiquette of this group.

I took it on myself to clarify, but Lux beat me to it.

"Meow." She said, pointing at the server just leaving the kitchen. The servant quickly approached the table, and laid down a platter of meaty buffalo wings. They all looked deliriously amazing. And there's a big difference between delicious and delirious. Not a single one of us made any attempt to take any - we all knew better. Riven reached out for one when Lux instantly grabbed her arm, meowing furious warnings. Somewhere nearby, a lamp was raised ominously, preparing.  
"Wow Jax, no mercy even for the noobie?" I piped.

"I FIND FLESHY LUX SMART. FLESHY RIVEN ESCAPED PROBABLE BODILY HARM. "

"Ok..." Riven mouthed slowly, retreating her hand.

"Ok." Rammus agreed.

Jax stared at the platter, waiting for any unsuspecting victim to grab something.

The lamp still raised ominously behind him.

Finding that the rest of us were smart, he tuted to himself, and selected out the best piece he could find, gave it to Rammus, and found the second best piece to chomp for himself. Once he grabbed the second piece, the rest of us grabbed our meal. Riven observed and cautiously followed suit.

Jax talked in between mouthfuls, "Dibs is a sacred rule that bypasses time and space. Whoever calls dibs first, gets it first. But only when the object, or food is in visible range. One does not simply break the dibs rule."

"What Jax forgot to mention, is that he has an unholy sense of knowing-when-the-servant-is-coming. As in, you won't ever beat Jax at dibs. We all tried, failed, and gave up, except for Rammus there."

"Ok." He piped in, the same monotone as ever. If Riven was surprised, she didn't show it, instead choosing to roll with the blows. "I noticed Rammus hasn't once tried his drink, why is that?"

"THE ARMORED FLESHY'S POSSIBILITY OF DRINKING IS 0.00% OF 139 TIMES OBSERVED WITH DRINK. ROUNDED UP."

"It's just like that bunny. Do you ask why gravity exists?" Jax answered flatly.

"Meow."

"The world would implode if he ever got drunk. That's what we've concluded" I finished.

"Ok."

Riven watched the Armadillo, then she said the simplest words I've ever heard. "Rammus, drink your cup."

"Ok." He replied, looked down pausing for a moment to contemplate, and drank. A lot spilled out, and it seemed more like he half-lapped it, half dosed it on his face trying to mimic what he's seen all of us do a hundred times.

"SON OF A-" I cringed

"YOU'RE SHITTING ME, IT WAS THAT EASY?" Jax was just as shocked

"ANOMALY NOTED FOR FURTHER REVIEW." The steam robot calmly voiced.

"Wha- !" Lux instantly covered her mouth with both hands, a quiet squeak stifled.

"AH HA!" Of course, Jax didn't miss a beat, one accusing finger pointed straight at the lady.

"Wasn't a full word, doesn't count." I quickly interjected. Lux gave me a look of utmost thanks and relief. Jax simply crossed his arms and turned his helmet to my direction. I felt a chill run up my spine. One of his fingers cut diagonally across his throat while the other hand pointed straight at me.

"Lux, you better have my back on that one." I said lightly, my eyes not leaving jax for a moment.  
"Meow." I saw her nod from my peripheral vision. Good to know she doesn't take favors lightly. The moment passed, and jax sat back down, glumly.

"Kill joy." He muttered.

"RAMMUS, ya' never told me you could drink! You pansy! All those wasted months! Ahhh, well."

Gargus had returned, with a barrel in hand. Oh god, I forgot.

"Meow?"

"Bunny here didn't have her initiation yet. Gargus got his best just to make it official. She'll be taking on Higgs of course. You remember right? You had to take on me. That was a beautiful day."

"Meow," She said eyes shifting to the side. But then she clapped her hands gleefully and lunged at Riven with a surprise hug. Lux must be really happy Riven is joining. Interesting to note. Riven was still just as shocked and surprised at these spontaneous hugs as ever.

"Now then, ya' ready lad? That bunny be looking at you with daggers comin' out of her eyes there. She's gonna drink your sorry ass under the table HA HA HO! Yer nurse girlfriends gonna be the first you see tomorrow lad, in the infirmary. Ya should be happy!" He patted my back with broad strikes.

Riven did have a smug look on her face, come to think of it. The first shot was prepped, and she drowned it out with such agusto, I really got worried.

She coughed a few times, and her eyes grew a bit teary, but after the initial blast of Gargas's special, she seemed ready for round 2. I wasn't going to lose _THAT_ badly now. At least, I'll try and keep up. With that though, I picked up my own shot.

"CHUG CHUG CHUG BLAME IT ON JAX, AND NERF IRELIA" They changed. Along with Meow's to complement.

Bottoms up, I took the shot.


	7. Chapter 7 - Past Limits

**Chapter 7 - Past Limits**

* * *

**Higgs**

Garen held my hair back, which was great since I'd hate to see puke in it. It wasn't pretty as it is.  
"Higgs, you don't know when to give up do you?"  
"I'm fine. I just need to get - Oh one second. It's coming up again."  
"This makes us even Higgs. I don't want to be associated with you at this point."

Standing back up, I got a hold of my surroundings. The toilet again. Fuck. Why didn't I learn from last time? I tried to rub my eyes, but the gauntlet of a hand reached out and stopped me. Giving him a look, he shook his head slowly, "You don't want puke in your eyes."

Well fine. Be like that. "How's the girl?" I ask.

"The noxian? Worse than you. Lux is with her in the woman's bathroom. They're probably done by now. And talking about being done, So am I. You don't have anything left to part with, do you?"  
True. I did feel a lot better right now. Amazingly better. "Nope. All good captain demacia." I smiled at him, I think he frowned back.

I took one hazy step to forward, which was actually probably better said taking a hazy step sideways. But somehow my feet managed to carry me out of the bathroom. Garen was a tightwad as always, except when he's around Kat or Lux. Ever since Garen and Kat actually learned each other's names, seemed like Garen had changed slightly. For the better.

Talking about Katarina, I found her guarding the Girl's Bathroom doors like the nightwatch, with a scowl on her face.  
She's always either sarcastic, or just condescending. Most times both. These days I don't see her around, and when I do, Garen, talon or Jarvan lurks around with her. Those three are up to something. Like a plot or solving some riddle _or something. _Redundancy is never a wrong option.  
Riven was sitting down, back on the wall and seemed in a daze with lux hovering over and providing moral support.

"Katarina, why are you here?" Garen blurted out the moment their eyes met.  
"Came to talk to the Ex-Noxian commander, found the drunkard instead. Wasted my time, but I'm also looking for you, so this wasn't all for nothing."  
"What is it this time?" The demacian intoned, annoyed. Or maybe secretly happy? I'm not sure. On the outside, both of them openly hate each other, with the former finding sport at throwing daggers to whatever chair the man happened to be sitting by in the cafeteria. Extra points if she managed to disturb his meal. Among the table, we all agree it must be secret messages. There's a rumor of Garen straight up kissing the noxian in the middle of combat after pinning her down. No one's been able to comment on that piece of gossip however.

"Same as usual. Darkwill. Jarvan. Swain, Leblank. Get the hint?"  
"I'm not thick."  
"I'm so sorry, did I hurt your feelings? Ditch the drunks, and let's go. We've got serious things to discuss."  
Didn't I call it? Them people be up to no good. Nope.

Garen said nothing, but motioned lux to come. Kat tutted at that, but didn't make another remark.  
Lux took one last look at the slumped Riven, turned and gave me the "Make sure she gets back to her room," look.  
"All right fine. I'll take it from here. You can count on me!" I reassured her.  
With a happy wave, she bounced after the odd pair walking away, leaving me and riven alone sitting by the empty cafeteria, with the wall as her only support.  
The noxian in question eyed me like a stunned and grounded hawk, saying nothing.  
I sighed out all the effort I had left in me, and sat down to eye level and asked my question.

"Ready to go home?"  
When she nodded slowly. I reached out to pull her up, and started my long trek to finding the Champion's Dorm. It wasn't easy standing up, for either of us. It's funny in a way. Everything my career depends on, is slumped next to me and barely walking forward. Reminded me how fragile this entire system was.

"I can't believe you're a lightweight Riven. You've never ever, ever taken a drink before?"

"... I took ... wine once? That counts... right? I think. It's a drink! It counts. Didn't taste good... Sipped it. 'asted Orrible. Like... Like... vinegar. Yuk. I hate salad. Always hungry after it, like eating air."

I walked Riven over the hallway, keeping her up and standing, with her arm draped over my shoulder.

"Why in god's name did you ever think... to take so many shots one after the other, if you had no idea how many you could take?!"

Stupid!

"Well... I'm sorry your magi- lordershi- summonin- hmmmmm," She stayed quiet for a moment. "I thought... to out drink someone was just to tolerate that... burning feeling in your throat, so I just, well you know, it was a bit surprising at first.. but wasn't so bad after the 7th.. or was it the 8th? I don't know, it hurts to think. Hey, I'm hungry. No wait, not good idea."

She slumped forward, and I almost fell down too. She's right, thinking hurts. Like a dumbass I followed shot after shot that she took instead of calling it off.

"Don't worry, we're almost at your room. Wait, which door? I don't know."

Riven groggily looked up, "That one." She pointed at a door. We hobbled to it, and she suddenly said that door was definitely not her's. So we hobbled over to 3 more doors before finding the right one. Getting it open was another nightmare we both had to work together for. Some people,_ won't name names_, are absolutely paranoid and have more than one lock. Finally, we crumple to the ground through the opened door. Successful adventurers. Neither of us moved for a few minutes until I finally found the effort again from nowhere.

Physically, I should be just as capable to move around.  
I knew the effects of booze had no real weakening effect on muscles. No ATP was used up, and no muscles were destroyed. Just brain cells and your gut. And common sense.

Mentally, I felt like bricks had been stacked all over my body. Body coordination was shot to hell. I grunted, grabbed the girl, lifting her up as best as I could. She was surprisingly light. Theory trumps all! I'm still just as strong! And then I nearly fall over. Close.

"My sword... left my sword..." She mumbled, half asleep.

I displaced her slowly to her bed, and set her down.

"It's a weapon right? Jax has it. Kleptomaniac."

She sneaked a hand out and grabbed me. Surprisingly strong grip.

"Rabbit..." She said in a worried and almost fearful tone. _What?_

But from her grip and tone, I imagine it was something nearby. I can do that, I think. My head scanned around the room, and found the rabbit plushie I gave her in a corner, neatly waiting. There wasn't much in her room come to think of it. Stuffed animal weighed a lot less then Riven did, I dully noted.

Wait a second, stuffed Rabbit? I thought she dunked it when she opened the box. Or diced the poor thing in pieces as a target dummy. But here it was, in my hands.  
I rubbed my eyes, disbelieving. I wasn't THAT drunk, right?

_Right?_

But minute passed and the toy was still in my hands.  
"Rabbit?" Whispered Riven weakly. That was all it took to bring me back into the world. I had a job to do after all. I was to rescue the plushy and bring it back to the damsel. I would gallantly do my part in that adventure. Where was Kate when I needed her? She'd probably be laughing her ass off at all this, and also do the work for me. Maybe if I was lucky, she'd carry me home too. I smiled at that. Passing the stuffed bear to Riven, she grasped it, and hugged it. I didn't see this one coming.

I tried speaking now, but my words were mushed up. The shots were catching up to me.

"I always 'ought... Maught. ugg... Thought. That's the word. Thought you would use that for a target dummy,"

That horrified her. "No... no. Not my Rabbit." She curled up even more around it, protective of the Rabbit. Ha, that's kinda cute, I mused. I'll probably forget this ever happened in my state, such a shame.

"Gave it a name yet?" I asked

"You're supposed to?"

"Yea. You're supposed to."

"Ok..."

A pause.

" I don't know." She murmured out.

"How about fluffy?"

"Fluffy?"

"r'cause... Because it's fluffy." This was bad. How many shots did I take exactly? My limit was 9 to 10.

"That's… So stupid." Riven bleeted out, hair getting in her face now.

"No it's not." I countered. What was stupid about that. Made perfect sense to me.

"Yes it is. That's like calling me Riven because..."

"Because?"

"Fluffy..."

"Because fluffy. Even I meed... Need a few more shots to make sense of that."

"I'll call him fluffy, you're right Higgs, it is a good name."

"So why do you like the rabbit, bunny?"

"Only...the others... call me bunny. They can call me whatever they want. I don't care. You call me Riven, ok Higgs?"

"Sure, Riven, I don't mind."

She paused for a bit and I wondered if I should leave. But before I got my mind around it, she already had another question for me.

"Is Higgs your real name?"

"No. Is Riven your real name?"  
"No. I don't think so."

We stayed silent for a moment. The shadows and moonlit floors were civilly divided, all in square lines outlining her window. Pretty I thought.

"What's your name?"

She looked up at me, dead set to know the answer. I never tell people my name. It's an antique, a relic of an older time. Or rather, no one asks for real names here anyhow. I mumbled. It was hard to stay awake.

"I don't usually tell people my name. It's a dead end for me, summoners give up their name." She didn't say anything, simply breathing deeply.

"But you still haven't told your name," she tutted, clearly annoyed.

"Can't tell," I said again, conviction deserting me with each answer.

"Please?"

Well, why not really? Simple word, spoken from a girl hugging a stuffed rabbit. What's even sillier to think, this girl was the stoic Riven, commander of Noxus, slayer of hundreds. Get her a little bit drunk, and what have you got left? Just a normal insane human like the rest of us. Sure why not. It's sentimentally hookied anyhow to hold your name secret. There's no meaning I think. As summoners we gave up our last names, what's the harm in remembering it? Of course, I didn't have the luxury like my fellow summoners of remembering any part of that name. May as well be someone foreign to me.

"It's Arrows. Malcom Arrows. At least, I'm sure it is. We get to pick a new last mane...Name. Goddamn it. Anyhow, we get to pick- a new last name to be called by when we join. Show's that we're completely semarated. Separated... from our past and all that bull."

"Hmmm... Arrows. I'll remember that."

"No you won't, tomorrow, you'll wake up just like me, and remember blacking out at the table with the others. Same with me. Trust me, that's how it works. We'll probably be in a weally... really painful state of mind 'morrow... Lorrow. Tommolow. Fuck. Get some water."

"Hmm?"

"Yea, definitmy... difin - Why do you have that Rabbit?! Thought you middn't... goddamn."  
I stopped talking. I was getting more slurred by the second. The shots were catching up to me - fast. I took care to say the next words without slurring.  
"Didn't... like... that... stuff. The Rabbit."

"I thought too, but... He… fluffy ... me from my dreams. ... feel safe a night... with..."

"Hmm." I mumble, She has bad dreams. Most champions were running from something, why am I surprised? I shouldn't be surprised. Riven? Ha, of course she'd be troubled by something. Seemed so stupid, why hadn't I thought? She WAS the commander in charge of the Ionian fight right? But why would she have nightmares if it was considered normal to kill people for her. Maybe she had nightmares on other things.

I stood up, and staggered for the door, but Riven grabbed my hand again.

I turned around and found her softly crying. _Uh oh. Uh oh._ Stepped on a landmine, while drunk. Amazing. Kate will kill me, I'm dead sure about that. She hates it when I make people sad. Let alone cry. She's a nurse after all. Wait, she'd kill me anyhow since I'm in another girl's room. Unless I explain it to her. Maybe she won't care? She's always been aloof.

"Oh. I'm sorry, waver I did, I'm meally sorry! Don't ly... cry I don't think it's bad you like fluffy, it's –"

She cut off my mini rant with a squeeze of her hand.  
"No... I'm just,"

She took a moment, swallowed and spoke again sounding more clear then usual, "Thank you. You showed me éclairs, and eating sandwiches. And friends, and I got a nickname, I... welcomed... I'm just... really happy. I never... friends. They always die. But you won't. They won't. It was... fun? We didn't do anything... we weren't marching anywhere ... was no one... just happy... I.. no graves,"

She smiled, and stopped talking, exhausted past her limits. That one moment of clarity really took it out of her. I pulled the covers over her, fully, so only her content head and plushy showed past. It was one ordeal to do this without falling over the bed. I'm proud to say I managed the feat. I undid the clips in her hair, and let it flow out. Felt as if I was working with oven mitts instead of my hands. With that done, I had to get out. Kate problems would be my next worry. Putting it on her nightstand, I groggily stood up. And fell straight back down.

Ow.

I tried to stand up again, but found the task impossible.

"Riven?"

No answer.

"I think I'm..."

Silence.

"...M'owing to pass out here too. Can't stand up."

No answer.

"...Can't."

I try once more to stand up, but the best I manage to do is crumple to the side of the bed. Ouch.

"Think... I think I'm going to sleep here. 'eel so tired."

No, I try again to stand up, and only make it worse. I stumble around and I realize I can't even stand up anymore at all. With the last bit of strength, I manage to get my back to the foot of the bed, comfy enough. I'll deal with tomorrow's problems when I get there, I thought contently. What's the worse that could happen.

"Riven... You're doing good."

My voice drones out. I feel almost as if it's not my own.  
It's my turn now, I dumbly realize.

_No answer._

_No light._

_Darkness._


	8. Chapter 8 - Lost and Found

**Chapter 8 - Lost and Found**

* * *

**Higgs**

The sun really is the best alarm clock. Slowly, fills your eyes, and you gently wake up. As for me, I woke up at the foot of a bed. Not quite what I was expecting. It wasn't cold oddly enough, because I had a blanket draped over me. That was nice. I guess.

"Hmmmmrmmmrmm,"

Oh god. My head. What the hell just happened? That's not nice. I take that back. Come to think of it, my neck felt stiff as well. I mentally retraced yesterday's steps.

_Riven's initiation._

_We got smash drunk._

_I brought her back to her room._

_We talked a bit, and we both fell asleep._

_And she still had the stuff Rabbit Kate and I picked for her._

Oh hey, I remember all this! Excellent!

So. That means this is Riven's room. My fuzzed mind added the dots together. And then common sense woke up within me, and it realized exactly how dangerous of a situation I was in: I should get out of here as fast as humanly possible. I pulled the covers off me, and slowly turned my head to see how asleep Riven was. If I was lucky, I'd be able to slowly retreat without a sound, and all would be good.  
But of course, you all know how my luck is.

"Summoner, you have some _heavy_ explaining to do."

A dangerous voice drifted into my ears, in pain and very _very_ annoyed. It brought a shiver to my spine, in the way only imminent death could. Or Jax. And that must be Riven. **Great**.

I stood up, but halfway through I realized what a terrible mistake that was. So instead of triggering a migraine, I just slowly kept turning my head until my eyes saw the danger. I would rather stare my own death in the face then run like a coward. Which is absolutely hypocritical considering that's exactly what I was hoping to do.

She was sitting up by the foot of her bed lording over me, her blanket wrapping behind her back like a cloak, and a very angry look on her face. Her loose hair didn't make her look less threatening. It did the opposite. Slightly under her and sitting in the comfortable rest under her chest, was Fluffy, the stuffed rabbit. Also looking daggers at me. It was a match made in heaven, I'd have to tell Kate what an amazing job she did picking that toy out. I had no idea how long she had been sitting and staring at me.

"Uhh, Monrin' Riven. Do you remember anything from yesterday?"

I ask her. Small talk to save my skin. She seemed to realize fluffy was visible, and her cheeks flushed red as she dove the stuffed animal under the covers. That didn't help out her mood at all.

"Yes. I remember the table and our drinking 'competition'. Everything after I do not. I'm _not_ happy with that. At all. And my sword is missing, most importantly."

"Oh right, we left that at the table. To heavy to lug with us back."

"Us?"

Well, this is about as unprofessional as it could get. I better salvage some face, and exit out in a dignified manner. This was my job after all. And also that my well-being rode on the edge here. Champions are not the most mentally stable of the lot, and there _ARE_ deaths that occur...  
Well, maybe not. I know I like to exaggerate, but this WAS the league so champions attacking summoners and doing damage (If not killing them) wasn't unheard of. Also that most - if not all - of these champions were psychopaths as a result of their experiences, as previously mentioned. If I wanted to make it out of that room without having to down a health pot, I'd have to be careful with my next words. Summing up every ounce of lucidity, I uttered my escape route: "Apologies champion, I'll make up for it. I'll find your sword and get out of your room."

I stood up, and hobbled to the door. It hurt so much, but I couldn't exactly stick around. Keeping a solid poker face, I slowly approached the door. Felt like I was walking a mile. What a mistake yesterday was. _What. A. Mistake._

Riven said nothing until I reached the door, and then she added some more weight on me.

Because fuck me, that's why.

"When you find my sword, and bring it back, you had better bring me 2 things. Medication for this horrible headache, and éclair. Chocolate, a lot of it. To pay rent for sleeping in my room."  
"Of course." I said with a slight respectful bow, and shut the door gracefully. That women knew when she could bully right now and how far she can get away with things. Now if only she could put that ability into the league matches, we'd be unstoppable.

God damn.

I reached into my pocket to feel the cold gold coins jingle one last sad tune. As if saying goodbye to their master. Which, in fact, I suspect was very much the case._ A fool and his gold were soon parted._ I'd have to finish debuting Riven before I could officially go back to being a summoner, and earn my keep again. Funds would start to be an issue soon.

* * *

"I don't have it."

Jax replied to my query quickly and without a single note of hesitation.

"What?"

"I don't have it. Nothing more to say, summoner. Move along, your scaring my fish."

His fishing rod remained motionless, waiting for a bite, and it's master also remained just as silent now. The lake was a popular place to find Jax. He liked to hang around, and most importantly, I was dead sure he had the sword. "Jax... It's a sword, a big one at that, you gotta have it. There is absolutely no way in hell you would miss that."

The armored champion shrugged, "It's broken. Do you really think I use secondhand weapons? Look at my lamppost, It's not on me right now, but believe me when I say this: Perfect condition, I can still light the wick even. And my spatula? I use it all the time for steak. Polished to a mirror shine."  
He motioned his fishing rod next, a proud flourish of his hands.

"This fishing rod right here, has pounded more people to the ground then you and I can count. Also perfect condition - see me fishing? That's right. I'm not interested in a broken sword. Simple as that Higgy. You don't understand the first thing about the Man code. I'm someone of _fineness, _ You know what that means?" I was aghast, mostly because I never could picture Jax being picky about any weapon. Then I panicked when my mind added up the implications.

"Oh, fuck. I'm dead. I'm so dead. I'm so dead. OH FUCK! **WHO THE HELL HAS THE SWORD NOW?!**"

I was screaming bloody murder holding my head and dropping to my knees. This headache just did _not_ have any mercy. And neither will Riven when she finds out. "Lux has the sword." Jax said matter-of-fact.I looked up at him with my eyes almost popping out of my skull.

This just took it to another level. "You knew_ this entire time_, and you didn't even tell me? How could Lux even carry that monster?" I blurted out at him. Jax shrugged again, and said, "You didn't ask. Plus - I think it was worth not telling you till now. And she's _way_ stronger then she looks. Ask her to arm wrestle you someday. She might laugh at you though, so be careful... Actually, Go arm wrestle her now. That would work amazingly well - for me." I gave him the best scowl I could, and ironed out my voice, "Jax. If I could, I'd strangle you." Of course he didn't even flinch. "Is that a threat, summoner? You're bolder than some champions I've met in matches! They died, by the way. Multiple times. Just thought you should know that nugget of detail."

"**ARRRG**! This is going _nowwhere!_ I have a sword to find."

I stormed off. Time to find lux.  
"Bring back some ladies Higgy, see you in a bit." He cryptically said. At least I won't feel like killing something I can't take down. I should probably get in an argument with an ant. I can do an ant.

* * *

"Meow." She said flatly.

My hand raced to my face, and slowly drizzled down it in my most dramatic facepalm ever, I do like to be dramatic, but this was well worth every second. "Luxana Crownguard," I formally addressed her, hoping, desperately hoping she'd cooperate. "This is pretty _damn_ important for me. I know you can't talk normal with us. But... this is _professionally_ important! I won't tell Jax, I _swear_! I need to know where Riven's sword is!"  
"Meow," She took my hand and patted it, and made flashy lights sprinkle around her hands.

Magic. "He would know the moment that happens right? Magic." I translated.

"Meow."

"And you don't have the sword?"

"Meowww." _Nope_. She had no sword and no cares in the world.

"Will you protect me from Riven?"

Lux simply patted my shoulder, gave me a hug, and went back to sit on her bed.

"I take that as a no..." I sighed out.

"Meow." She nodded solemnly without a hint of mercy, and gave me the demacian salute to the dead. Well. Least I know who my friends are. "Do you have any idea who might have it?" I sighed out, defeat in my voice.  
Lux pointed at the lamp in the room. "No go, I already tried Jax. First thing I thought of - I'm not stupid you know - and he pointed me right here." I answered before she could even do any other moves. The girl thought for a moment, then she returned to her game of charades. Lux put both her hands by her chest, and made a roaring sound, then pretended to blow fire.

"Shyvana?"

"Meow."

"She was at the table?"

"Meow."

"Probably after I left then, I don't remember her. Did she come before or after Garen?"

"Meow."  
_What's that supposed to mean?_ Well, I guess I can't ask Lux compound questions at the moment. "Nevermind, I don't think I can focus to play charades right now." I turned around and went to the door. "Thanks for the lead Lux, I'm really hoping she's got it. If I lose Riven's sword, I'm really going to be hurt bad."

"Meow." She said, matter-of-fact. I left, and nearly closed the door on Lux. She was stepping out.

"You're going out?"

"Meow." Pointing straight at me, she poked me 3 times. Oh, she's coming with me. Well, at least I know who my friends are. "Thanks for the company," I said with a smile, and with that we set out to find a half-dragon girl.

* * *

Shyvana was always a little reclusive I thought. She appeared rarely by our table, usually dragged there by Jax. But turned out, she really did like guests. I watched the tea pot boil, and she quickly brought it to us. 3 filled cups latter, she finally addressed exactly why we had decided to hang out. "Yesterday, we initiated Riven into the group."

"Group?"

"The one that meets at the cafeteria."

"Oh, that one. Yes, I remember initiation."

"Well, turned out Riven was a lightweight, and we both got smash drunk."

"Isn't that the point of it all summoner?"

"Yes... but we forgot to bring back her sword. Do you have it?"

"No, why would I? Do I look like Jax to you?"

"...I'm so dead."

"Meow."

Shyvana looked a little perplexed with us.

"You went to me first, before jax? Really? I feel a bit insulted summoner."

"Meow!"

"No, actually, I went to him first before anything - I have common sense at least. Geeze take me seriously here! But he said he didn't have it, and se-"

"He has it. I saw him take it. It's a big broken sword with two prongs right? If so, he's got it."

"**_WHAT_**? Are you sure?!" Was I the only one here with a bone to pick? Lux almost laughed hard, but her quick hands managed to cover her mouth before a single Ha could come out. The dragon woman gave the lady a quick cautionary glance.

"Close Lux. Tread carefully now, only 2 days left. It would be a shame to fumble at the end." Shyvana patted her sympathetically.

"Meow." The bubbly girl answered, solemnly.

"That reminds me, Jax might make us arm wrestle at some point Lux. Don't laugh, he's plotting on it." I mentioned. Lux looked at me with a grin, that told me 'You wouldn't stand a chance' Shyvana raised an eyebrow, but refrained from commenting, continuing on with the topic instead."And yes, I'm quite sure. I saw him pick it up, look around and run off with it. You know how he takes things. He enjoys to pretend he's sneaky."

"Meow."

Taking a brief pause to sip some of her tea, she continued.

"That was still a rather terrible thing of him to do. You must have been worried sick." She had a look of pity on her features. _Great_."So long as I get the sword, I should be fine. I was panicking a little while ago though. It's the only thing keeping Riven in the league at the moment, and re-creating one would likely not work. You know how champions are. They all have their irreplaceable items. More to the point, I'd get the snot beat out of me. "

"Ha, I could imagine easily. Having a weak physical form like yourself, with a warrior like Riven out for blood. The feeling of helplessness would be overwhelming."

"Gee, thanks." I muttered with a bit more sarcasm than I should have dripped on. The dragon girl recoiled a bit, "Oh! I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude!"

"Meow!" Lux followed through with a quick grin at my direction. All right, maybe I was giving her a bit too much crap. "That's fine, I get it all the time hanging around champions. Sometimes I understand why summoners keep to themselves... Maybe I should just leave and stay in my room." Now this was getting a bit funny, I wonder...

"I really did not mean any disrespect Summoner, truly!"

"Meow..." Lux looked at me with a 'Get off your high horse' look. Then she elbowed me, pretty harshly at that. It was easy to tease Shyvana. I grinned, "I'm pulling your chain dragon lady, it's fine. Actually, there is one more thing I'd like, do you have any of that headache medicine?" Shyvana gave a tut, stood up, and went to reach for her cupboard. "As a matter of fact, I do. I take it, you have a hangover again?"

"Meow!" Lux answered for me.

"And Riven too. She asked me to get some for her. Not in the most civil way mind you, but that's fine."  
Shvana dropped off two small tablets in my hand. "You owe me a favor summoner."

Rolling down my sleeves, I drank the last of the tea, along with a tablet from Shyvana. "Thank you for the tea, I think I should stop by more often if this is how you treat guests. Favor noted for future reference, before you ask." I rolled my eyes to the side. It's a dog eat dog world, after all.

"My pleasure, Summoner Higgs, Lux." She gave up a happy half bow, and walked out with us.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to follow and see your confrontation with Jax. I do have other things to get from that man."

"Meow?"

"Nothing much," Shyvana answered, "I just need to get the fish he promised he's get. I'm getting a new taste for fresh fish." Oh? Interesting. "What did he ask in return for the fish? I can take a few guesses, they probably involve costumes."

"...Nothing that I'm aware of? He seemed happy enough when I asked him."

"Meow?" Lux and I exchanged glances. Jax, you strange strange man, you move in mysterious ways.

* * *

"Well. Well. Well. I send you out to get a sword, and you come back with two girls. I really should learn some of that skill you've got there Higgs. I'm disappointed you didn't bring Bunny with you though. 3 is better than 2." He didn't even turn back, that punk. All he did was keep calm and fish.

A book lay nearby, but at least he had the decency to not read it while we're here. "I'm going to kill you one of these days, Jax." I say, in dead seriousness. Again, he had an answer for everything, "Don't tell me you're turning into Uldyr now. Not sure whether I should be honored, or just flat out laugh you out of here. I think I'll do a bit of both summoner. But you're always welcome to try your hand out in the league. I won't even use my lamp, just for you. I'll even let you cut in line, there's a long list of people that want to nail me just as bad."

"MEOW!" Lux snarled at the fisherman. He turned around for a slight second,

"Like that one of there... All right, let me correct that: You come back with one girl, and a cat. If my fish get stolen, I swear I'm going to get my lamppost and pound some pu-"

"MEOW"

Shyvana stifled a laugh, and then talked sense into Jax. "Let's go Jax. I'd like to cook the fish you caught. Give them their sword so they can return it to Riven."

"Of course." At Shyvana's request, Jax threw his fishing line further into the river, and focused for a moment. Then reeled something big out of the water. "You've got to be kidding me," I breath. He actually hid the sword in the water.

"Won't there be water damage?" Riven could probably tell. Actually, she would definitely be able to tell. Oh dear. I mentally calculated how many healing potions remained in my inventory.

"No," Jax said flatly. "It's protected from corrosion by magic. Even half broken, it's still a very elegant weapon, perfectly working. I lied when I said I like perfection in my weapons. Have you seen my lamp? It's bent for all the times I hit Alistar on his head. Besides, I'm too lazy to keep things in working condition. If I can throw it at someone, it's fixed in my book." He swung the dripping sword in my direction, and planted it a feet in front of me, straight on the sand. "I've also got your fish, Sky."

Shyvana walked forward to inspect the bucket, inside were probably fish I'd imagine. She looked pleased at least. "Thank you Jax, I'll make something tasty, and invite you to eat with me too. If you wish. You did catch them after all."

"That… would be my pleasure," The master angler answered back, with a slight bow.  
"Actually, I'm curious, I thought you didn't like fish much?" He asked. The half dragon gave him a nod, "I don't generally enjoy fish much, but I believe I should. To expand my tastes, that's why." Lux and I exchanged another glance.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Meow," which means yes in this case.

"And Cat," Jax barked at us, obviously not happy with either of us talking things behind his back.

"Meow?"

The angler walked up to her, I had no idea what his face looked like this moment in that mask of his. "I've got to get you some cat ears. To make things official. Have you ever considered asking Katarina for her kitty kat suit?" Lux simply sighed.  
"Off you go Higgy, Give bunny my regards, and since I'm a kind hearted person, I'll suggest you should wipe her sword down before you give it to her. There might be some... unsuitable scribbles on it for sober people." Jax said happily, grabbing his bucket and following Shyvana off the lake.

* * *

Cracking open Riven's door, there's a strange aura of dread hanging about. The curtains had been shut stiff, giving the room a twilight-ish feeling. A soft groaning was emanating from a slumped bump on the bed. Lux and I entered the domain carefully.

"Riven?"

A hand shot of out the blanket, palm out and waiting.

"Medicine." The order stabbed me.

"Yea, yea, I got it. Courtesy of Shyvana. Drink this with some water." I looked around, and quickly found a glass of water, then pointed to it. Lux zeroed in on the objective and brought it back full, while I got the medicine out. We worked like 2 commandos in a hostile environment. Her room was so empty, it was disturbingly easy to find everything. I gave her both, the water and the medicine. The hand greedily grabbed them, and disappeared with its loot under the blankets.

"Sword?"

She croaked out. "I got it too. I'm laying it down on this corner."  
"Meow" Lux confirmed. "Hmmmm," Riven answered back, as if it wasn't too important. It was kind of a big deal to me, I mean it WAS her sword and all. Not only that, I had to carry it all the way over here. I could only shudder at the thought of having to carry the full version of it. Now let me tell you something, if you carried a 50 pound sword in your hands for a good 15 minutes walking, you would be raging if the owner couldn't even say thanks. Believe you me. And it was total bullshit that Lux could carry that sword, or at least the champion had made no attempt to relieve me of my burden on the way there.

But I said not a word, keeping my big fat mouth shut and riveted tightly. I was being cautious, as if the bed held a terrible beast, still sleeping. Which likely wasn't too far from the truth at this moment. Any sudden movements would have it jump at me and claw my face off. Funny.

The hand shot out again.

"Éclairs."

She really didn't forget anything. But thankfully, I anticipated that, and got a fresh dozen. Morgana was a ... friend? If you could call it that, but at least she was happy enough to bake it for me when I request them, so long as I pay the price. Not a lot of people go to her bakery here at the institute, since it was mostly summoners and champions, of which the former didn't care for food, and half of the latter hates her guts. She could be back in Noxus baking, but she preferred her personal touch here. I once asked her, she simply said it was less work, and more rewarding. Curt and to the point. My own theory: Her customers here were most likely her only friends. That made sense to me, in some strange way. Maybe not even friends, but they, like me, would stop and talk with her civilly. Or as close to equal as you could get between summoner and Champion. There was always that awkward air of knowing the champions could break every bone in your body if they wanted to, and there was little to nothing you could do to defend yourself from it.

Opening the box, the smell of the pastries woke the wild Riven from her bed. She sat up slowly, hair disheveled and turned to look at me and Lux. Lux suppressed a giggle at seeing the face of utter disregard Riven had plastered on. I'm sure she could care less how she looked because half a second later, her eyes darted to the box. I could see the gears in her head working, Riven is Riven after all. There are some things that will always be a constant in this world. A predatory grin crept on her mouth.

I set the box down slowly on her bedside, within her reach. Slowly, very slowly.

"Observing the wild Riven in her natural habitat, I approach cautiously with a peace offering, I must be careful however, any sudden movements might mean the difference between peace and having my face mauled off." Lux meow'd a soft warning, but eagerly looked on to see what would happen. Riven simply didn't care enough to respond. Yes, to her, food was more important than the hand that feeds.

"Dibs." She announced, then took and devoured one pastry whole.

The rest of the population suffered incremental loss in a few short minutes.

It was a slaughter, éclair cream dripping down, and hunting index fingers licking anything that tried to escape. No prisoners, and no mercy. "So you really don't remember anything from yesterday?" I asked, watching her ravage the contents of the box and taking a seat alongside. "Nope. Nothing worth noting at least. I remember the table, and out drinking you."

"You did NOT out drink me."

"Was it a tie?"

Good question. Was it a tie?

"I'm not sure, I don't think any of them were keeping track of the number we took."

"So that means I won."

"Nonsense. It was a tie."

"Meow." Lux nodded, pointing at me. Numerical superiority. I win. Riven huffed. Annoyed.

"I'm going to have to beat someone else."

"Jax will see to it that you do. He's the official rule keeper for initiation. You'll have to out drink someone, or keep trying until you do. The only one he was lenient on was Shyvana, because she doesn't drink."  
Of course that wasn't the real rule. It was a hidden rule: So long as the initiate tried to out drink someone, we'd count it. But there's no reason she should know that. Riven kept munching on her pastry, thinking. "So, he won't let me off?"

"It's tradition. Even Lux had to outdrink someone."  
"Who was it?"  
"Well, why don't you go ask her?"

Lux grinned, waiting. Riven gave her a half-look, opened her mouth to ask, but shut it just as fast. She waved it off, and continued on her rampage through the cardboard box. We sat together like that for a little bit. Me just feeling tired and wanting to go back to sleep. Lux silently giggling, before she finally just hugged Riven to the side and stayed like that. Riven for her part had become numb to that, ignoring the blond, and continuing with single minded interest, pillaging the box and nursing the hangover. The ditzy girl had done worse anyhow, a hug was nothing in comparison.

In moments, the 2 survivors remained from the dozen. Traumatized, and squeezed far back in the cardboard corner. She's scary. "I saved one for you both." Riven pointed at the last two.

I raised my eyebrows at that. "Oh wow, really? You saved one ENTIRE éclair for me, you fatty? How Nobel of you! I don't know what to say! How do they say thank you in your language, Oink?"

Riven swiped the pastry and bit it in half. "Want to keep going? I could play this game all day. Where do you think my jumping energy comes from?" She held the pastry close to her mouth, daring me to say something bad again. Of course, I had no trouble with that. "So you do admit you're a bunny. I secretly knew it." Lux and I exchanged thumbs up, in league. Riven's eyes narrowed for a second, and she huffed a strand of hair away. "No I'm not. A bunny can't jump like I can. For that, Lux gets your pastry. Only fair." She might have been able to eat it too, except that I grabbed the pastry before lux could get it and finished it myself in one bite. She gave me a shocked look, as if she couldn't believe I had the audacity to do that. "Queen of the bunnies then." I said, my peace offering for the stolen pastry.

"I like that. Queen." The noxian subtly grinned.

"Don't let it get to your head," I retorted,

"Meow!" Lux said, grabbing the final pastry and eating it angrily. It was a little funny to see the demacian hugging her Noxian counterpart fiercely like that, while eating the pastry. As if protecting Riven from the big bad Summoner Higgs, all while multi-tasking. Standing up from her bed, I made my way out. "I'll see you on the fields, Riven. Lux, you have a great day. I believe that tomorrow is the end of the dare? Jax will be going all-out, I can almost guarantee it. If Shyvana doesn't keep him tied up." She signaled a two on her hand to correct me, and then waved slowly while I closed the door.

The first thing I thought of, was getting back home.

The second thing I thought of, was collapsing on that bed of mine.

Absolutely nothing was going to get done today, and I was fine with that. Tomorrow me will have to pick up for today me. That's not definitely not a theme for a story if I ever heard it. I took a first step, and bee-lined my way out, destroying everything in my path and knocking papers off the hands of stunned summoners in a fury I was pleased about. Dark thoughts.

* * *

**Riven**

After the door clicked, I stayed quiet for a moment. Lux remained leaning on my side, nosily eating her share. I was reminded of the first time the girl had hugged me like this, although she had reached for my chest. That was surprising, but at least now she seemed a lot more tame.

He was gone. The éclairs had been delicious; they always were when he brought them. They tasted amazing when I went food scavenging for them, but there was something more when he got them. I couldn't understand it. Maybe I wasn't getting mine from where he got his. I should ask him one day. Find out where he gets them.

And I wasn't used to sleeping in a bed either. Most times in the army, you had a tent, and made your peace with whatever dirt you pitched it over. Even on my stays by Noxus, I was still used to sleeping by a corner. Corners were safe, you didn't have to worry about someone stabbing your back. In more dangerous parts of the war or the city state, I'd sleep with my armor on. There was always that chance in Noxus.

But it was a blissful feeling. A strange, peaceful feeling. This bed. A guilty pleasure of sorts. The first time I had actually slept on it. Completely sleeping, not just half dozing and keeping an eye out. I couldn't tell if I liked it or not.

The bed was good, It was as soft as my teddy bear.

Smiling to myself, I decided I liked my bed. Life was different now. It really was. In the good way. In the best way. I should adapt, instead of staying true to what I knew. It would be weak of me to stay rigid. _The winning soldier is the one who changes his strategy before the enemy does. R_emembered my drill instructor telling us all. Right before he made us fight each other in a free for all melee.

The winners were the ones who agreed to team up.

I woke up earlier today, with him at the foot of my bed. Shivering, cold, mumbling. He seemed so vulnerable. Like me when I first joined the league. Weak. Anyone could stab him, anyone could ransack his surroundings without worry. But was it weakness if he knew he was safe? I've never had someone stay by as close as Lux was, yesterday I had no idea what to do when the spontaneous girl decided to continually hug me again and again. Now, it seemed almost... fine? I didn't dislike it at least.  
"Lux, can you talk normally to me?"  
"Meow" she said with a definitive no.  
"I tied for initiation. That means I'm not a member of your group just yet. You should be able to talk normally to me."  
"... Meooooow." Again with a no.  
"That means I'm already initiated, even if I failed to beat Higgs?"  
The girl stopped leaning on my side, perked up, and patted my head with a smile. This life was so strange. I assumed that was a yes, which meant there were hidden rules to their ritual.

The door was shut, and he was probably long gone now. Such a weak summoner, war would have consumed him whole. And yet, in the _institute_ of war, he flourishes. Perhaps I should use him as an example. Lux too. Jax as well. They were all champions, and people like I, but somehow had found something among this strange institution.  
_I'll see you on the fields tomorrow, Malcom Arrows. _I thought silently to myself, thankful he was reliable enough to carry me home in my moment of need. I'd have to examine that memory closer, and pry out the details. Summoners having to ditch their names before they take up their mantle? Perhaps they were not so different from myself. Soldiers among their own battlefield.

That would have been the end of it, except that Lux had found something interesting. Which was a terrible change of events for me. She excitedly moved around, and snatched something from under my covers while I was deep in thought. I quickly realized it was Fluffy. My heart sank faster than a ship with Gargas on it.

I snatched him back before even Lux knew it was gone from her hands. "You tell _ANYONE_, and I swear..." I hissed at her aimlessly. It was... difficult to threaten this girl. "I... Bad things will happen!" It also didn't help my sinking heart when I saw her smile broaden wickedly. None of my threats were working.

Fluffy was becoming a liability already.


	9. Chapter 9 - Lacking

**Author's Note:  
**With this chapter, We've got the cast for the rest of the story - Save one nurse who'll make an appearance soon enough, and one summoner in training ;)

I do like some romance in stories, especially relationships that don't include the main characters but happen in the background.

I never really liked making my own pairings, I rather liked just throwing out all the characters out there and seeing which ones naturally gravitate to one another. So feel free to shout out what you guys want in the review, and I'll make the most called out one(s).

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Lacking**

* * *

**Riven**

I really wondered what would be harder to count. The stars, or the number of people in the business district. It seemed like a disorganized army of melee combatants all streaming together, vivid colors of clashing styles. To say it was something completely alien from what I was used to, would probably be the understatement of the month. Lux guided me through it like a dog owner keeping her charge on a short leash.

Her hand kept a deceptively strong iron grip on my own, for the tiny girl she was. "This way!" "No not there, over here!" "Common, let's go! Let's go!" Would this be the war cries for this culture? I thought. Whatever it was, lux had no problems obliging with the call signs, if anything, she was obviously a veteran of this district. She navigated with extreme precision, I was almost reminded of the navigators who would know all the shortcuts and shallow reefs to beware. They knew the sea as much as the grooves of their ship's deck.

And before I knew it, the crowd had almost disappeared in a blink of an eye as we turned into a smaller alleyway. The cobblestone path pushing us subtly onward, past a few tiny shops and stalls. "Took you long enough. I was starting to think you'd - Oh good girl. You brought company too!" And there, sitting by a coffee shop's outdoor chair, lazed Jax. The so-called "Grandmaster"  
_Lux meeting Jax by a coffee shop.  
Her insisting I come by with her this day.  
Talking normally again.  
_  
It all pointed to only one logical conclusion. "Did you lose your bet?" I asked. She gave me a sideways glance, but Jax answered my question. "I told you lot. You don't win bets against me. It's cute and all that you think you win in that little story - but you don't."  
I pressed the subject a bit out of plain curiosity, getting mixed reactions from both.  
"How did you win Jax? Or rather, how did you make lux talk?"  
Jax only turned his helmet to me, but I could imagine a wide smile plastered somewhere under the hood. Lux blushed deeply and looked down, then looked up indigent.

"You cheated!" She blurted out, one accusing finger pointed right at the masked man. Jax sat straight up, a hand reached out to his breastplate, as if he had been stabbed by an imaginary spear from Lux's outstretched finger. He even flinched backwards. _Dramatic_, I thought. "That's some serious allegations Mrs. Crownguard, are you suggesting I _wouldn't_ cheat to win? How dare you!"  
"Isn't it the other way around?" I voiced, a little confused.

"Bunny girl, that joke flew way over your head," He chuckled, "I did tell you lot how I'd win too at the table, so you were double warned. Now, I'm not so sure a date's supposed to have 3 members coming, but since you're both girls, I think I can make an exception, just for you lux." He waggled a finger at her, Lux simply looked off to the side, "Arn't you after Shyvana? Why try and con me into a "date" if you like her instead?" At that it seemed like Lux had hit a nerve. Jax slumped a tiny bit, but he remained apparently unphased.

"For starters, it's fun to pick on you. And Shyvana's got her eyes on Princess Jarvan. I'm just a common mercenary, and she's a royal guard. Along with being a half-dragon, who's on first name basis with _Mrs. Royal Highness_. I don't care to compete against that."  
"That seems oddly pessimistic coming from you Jax, I was under the impression you were the undefeated in everything." I dryly state. But before I can take my words back, Jax shrugs and stands up.

"Well, I've got a cat and a bunny with me, so I think I don't need a lizard addition to that. Fuzzy things are the best anyhow. Let's go ladies, You wouldn't want to keep your generous host waiting."

"I'd rather you not lump me on your date scheme. After all, I had no part in your 'betting'" I say, looking for a way out. I dislike this environment as it was, if I could find a way out, I will.  
Jax said nothing, but instead moved on, and Lux's Iron tight grip snuck out and grabbed my hand.

"Common Riven, we'll go sheath shopping for you. And besides, remember you-know-what." She made a face of absolute pity.  
Three hit combo, "Oh all right. Fine." I huffed, a little annoyed at the underhanded blackmail she employed to drag me here, and also the masterfully baited sentence and expression.

Jax quickly wedged himself between both of us, and locked elbows together. I wasn't sure if I should resist or not, but it seemed Lux settled for it, so I chose to allow that as well. He seemed immensely pleased with himself at that. How odd.

Sheaths were always something I had to make myself, due to the nature of my sword. Even more so now that it was broken. The jagged parts would always rip apart anything I crafted within a week of walking. I had no means to buy myself such a luxury item over food, but now as a champion...  
To say I've been looking forward for some time to really shop for that one item, is a little underwhelming.

"Jax, you're going to treat us both, right? We are your dates after all.." Lux twirled her hair in a seductive manner, brilliantly acted as well. It made butterflies float in even my stomach. And I don't do that romance fluff. This girl was amazing at manipulation. If it had any effect on jax, he stoically didn't show it.

"What sort of host would I be if I didn't? Of course it's on me, and by me, I mean the league. Any shop that's got me sponsored is my treat, anything that won't give me free shit isn't on the menu."  
"Ahh you cheap asshole," Lux sighed.

"That's the great part of being an asshole, I get to say no."

"You really don't want to see me in cute clothing? Really?"

Again, the seductive act, with a twirl too timed perfectly. It almost felt like I wasn't with Lux anymore, but some...different lux. I'm not sure I disliked that. In fact, I found it hard to dislike it, she was... _charismatic_. I felt a shot of admiration at how naturally she attracted attention, flawlessly too.

She winked at Jax, and clung to his side, which got an answer out of the mercenary fast. "Oh believe you me, I'd love to see you both in cute costumes, Pretty sure anyone would. So long as it isn't from my pocket."

"You're so borin - OH! OH! Let's go over there!" Lux pointed ecstatically.  
Jax took a half glance at the direction, and instantly nodded, planking a hand on Lux's head and patting it rewarding "Wow I can't believe you spotted that before I did. I really can't believe I missed that. I like the way you think." I turned to look at whatever had captivated Lux's attention.

"Oh for Noxus's sake..." I sighed out.  
To the side, was a small caftman's store, filled with ridiculous costumes on display. Police women with short skirts, Maid outfits, and all sorts of items I'd rather not know beyond the glass windows. In front were two pretty girls, dressed up with bunny ears and cottontails, distributing fliers and blowing kisses to a small crowd of spectators.

I felt my cheeks redden a bit, but they moved without a hint of embarrassment. I could never do something like...that. _No way_. Jax zero'd in and joined the crowd without a second of hesitation. The two girls instantly welcomed the champion into their midst with wide eyes of amazement. They laughed and pranced around, took poses with the bystanders, all in between fits of bubbly giggles. As revealing as the outfits were, they moved with absolute strength in themselves. I have never seen a more _womanly _display.

I looked down at my tattered armor and bound chest, almost realizing for the first time how naked I really was to this new culture. "Lux," I said, "When you first saw me, you knew I was a woman right?"

"Most of your intel I gathered had people assume you were male, due to your heavy armor hiding everything. A few reports came back of you wandering around without it, or at least I suspected they were you. But all of them pointed to female. When I first saw you, I had to look for your chest to tell for sure. You remember that. Your face could be a boy's easily, and your clothing points to the latter too, so no other way to confirm. It really did drive me nuts for a long time." She said mechanically.

She was a spy after all, and a perfect one at that. It's likely she knew a lot of everything about anyone.  
"But you couldn't tell just from what you heard?" I asked again, worried.  
"Too many things were pointing in different directions. When that happens, you throw out the junk data and find out for yourself. Why are you asking? That's really not like you Riven," She said, with a touch of worry and emotion sinking back into her words.

"No reason, just.. something floated in my head, that's all." I answered back.  
"I love it when that happens! Never boring I think." She smiled, and the topic was blissfully forgotten. It was on good time too, since jax returned to our group, with both girls hanging on his arms.

"Like what you see Riven? They might have a few tips for you," He said. I gave him an indigent look, "Do-Don't be ridiculous, I'll have no interest in that... _stuff_," I said waving my hand at the shop in general and feeling my cheeks burn. The two bunny suited girls on the other hand looked at each other with determined eyes, secret messages going in between, and nodded. They smiled deeply at Lux and I, and instantly jumped to meet us.

* * *

Lux on her end had absolutely no trouble befriending the two. Lilith, and Samara. Ionians too, which made it all the more puzzling why such a noble people would do something like... this. Turns out, they were not even part-time workers. They owned the store, and ran it themselves - with help from a few other team members.

They quickly brought us into their store, like fishermen hauling their prey in. I felt the need to leave this... _type_ of place well up inside me, but dismissed it. If Lux could walk into such a store without a hint of difficulty, I would too. It would be weak not to.

"Try these on!" Was an inevitably, but thankfully it was Lux who had the first go. "Lux, are you sure yo-" But before I could utter the warnings, Lilith appeared behind me, "Why not? You're here, you may as well enjoy yourselves. We're too old to be serious, life's too short. Besides, I think you'd look ridiculously cute in that outfit."

"Really? You think so?!" Lux beamed a smile at Liltih, who mirrored the smile back.  
"Absolutely, we make all these costumes ourselves, and I'd _never_ make a costume that I think wouldn't look drop dead gorgeous." Samara chipped in, and Lilith finished for her, "Whatever we make, we want it's owner to feel like they are the best of the best when wearing it. Like a champion. That no man could resist."

"I'd be so proud to see any of it being worn by a real champion on top of that!"  
They were serious. It wasn't a trick to sell us their merchandise. They were truly proud of what they made. To create something, and have it fulfill it's creator's purpose. I wondered if my sword's forger thought the same of his creation. Had I used it to the purpose he set out for it?

I could never know, I realized then. I would never know either.  
"Spoken like a true craftsmen, I can't believe I missed this shop. I feel so sad, all the wasted time!" Jax explained, clearly in distress over the last saying.  
The bunny girls didn't miss a beat, "We're actually pretty new, we just had our grand opening 3 weeks ago, it was busy!"  
"You guys don't happen to have champion sponsors yet right?" Jax instantly asked,  
Lillith and samara looked at one another, a more somber tone between the two flashed.  
"No, a lot of champions don't really view us as... Well, you know. They might not understand, or they might not care. But that's fine, we knew it would happen. The only ones so far are Lee Sin, and Caitlin, and that's because she knew everything from the start. She's the law around here." Lillith spoke for the two.

"Lee just wanted a few shirts that looked good, and he trusted us to pick it for him. We did. Caitlin... well, she's got some interesting tastes. You have no idea!" Jax perked up at that, but the girl was one step ahead, "And you never will." she lightly flicked his helmet.  
The two shared glances and giggled.

"No. No no no and no. That's unacceptable." Jax blurted out. "At least for the champion sponsorship part. I know a table full of champions that would be interested, and a few summoners too. There should be a lot more champions lined up to support your ideals. This is noble stuff! I'll get them on the case! Completely unacceptable, wouldn't you agree lux? ... Lux? Where did she go?"

Lux had vanished, but her voice floated over to us from the stands.  
"Just wait a moment, I'm almost done changing. Oh this is wonderfully made!"

* * *

League matches allow champions to change up their style as they wish. A costume shop like this one was twice as interesting to champions as normal members. It took a full 2 hours before we made it out of the shop. Although plenty of the costumes were ... revealing were far more "Normal" ones then I had originally judged.

Jax left with a hockey and gladiator suit, which he had a few hired hands carry back to his room. He also had put in a custom request for a few more suits. Lux on her hand, had also brought home quite the bounty.

In 2 hours of time spent, there was really only one costume I thought of, and it was a concept sketch Lilith drew of me wearing a hooded regal outfit. "Using a bit of magic, you can modify how you appear to look different from what you're truly wearing. You could have a suit of armor, but make it appear as if you had a bra and panties. It's all illusions. Of course, they still need something originally made and worn to apply that illusion." She said, in between her brush strokes.

"Even my blade?" I asked. The bunny girl gave me her prize-winning smile once again. "Yep. Even that sword can _look_ like a candy cane." That of course had caught the attention of Jax, but his idea was shot down before it even developed.

"There. Done. " And she showed me the sketch. The Riven I saw, felt different then I. More confident, wiser, older. As if she had acknowledged all the problems of the world, and found a solution to work for them. "Can I keep this?" I asked. It was her's, I had no right to ask of it. But I still did on impulse.

Lilith only gave me a toothy smile, "Keep it. And when you want to wear it, you come back here, and I'll put my soul into making it perfect."

* * *

The day had run well, with the costume shop out of the way, I was finally able to sheath shop to my heart's content. Eventually I settled on a small craftsman who's previous worked were not pretty - but highly efficient. What he lacked in taste, he made up with iron hard results. The wooden crafts and metal works he created were all above calling just practical. It was a kind of art I could respect. It would be complete in a few weeks, and my mind was set in calm.

Walking back with the two others, I felt happy. I had food, I had a sheath, bed, time and friends again. In the army, I kept my distance from the others in my platoon. We were comrades, brothers and sisters in arms, but never friends. The hurt you felt when they died was too intense, and would last months to years. All of us eventually learned never to really get attached to one another. Here, they would not die. I had a difficult time wrapping my head around that concept at first.

With my mind brooding to that direction, a ghost from my past came around the corner, as if dragged out in the open from my thoughts. Irelia walked with a young man in armor to her side, calmly chatting. Our two groups would have passed, except for one person. Lux.

She homed in with the same single minded intent Jax had when he first saw Lilith and Samara. "Irie! Irie, Irie, Irie!" And with that battle matra, lux was already pouncing on the will of the blades with her customary hug tactics. I noted that Irelia took the attack with far more grace than I ever could, a true veteran. She must be good friends with Lux. A pity for me, considering her history with Noxus. This would be awkward, I suppose.

"Lux? Wha- oh, well I'd imagine you're here shopping..." Irelia mumbled over Lux's squeals. The man next to her only looked away to the side, as if embarrassed of the situation. Then Irelia blurted out in shock, "Wait, you just said my name! If jax fi-"

"You know what they say about speaking of the devil?" Jax said nonchalantly, walking into the group. I grudgingly followed through. Irelia took one look at me, then jax, and then lux. After a silent moment, she addressed the topic, "I'd imagine that means you won your dare Jax, likely by underhanded methods as always, and Lux found someone to tag along with her so she wouldn't be alone with you. She must have found some blackmail material to drag you here with her Riven. Lux you're a good spy, but being able to grab Riven in a span of days is impressive, even for your record."

She seemed completely comfortable around me, although I felt nothing of that on my end. She was every reminder to me of what happened. Discipline, I thought and focused my mind. You could do only one thing at one time. And right now, it was having a chat with friends. I pushed aside all serious thought out of my head. Irelia must be doing the same thing, I concluded.

Lux smiled wickedly at her comment. "Oh the things I could tell you about Riven, you have no idea..." I only felt my cheeks redden a bit at that. That stuffed animal was becoming a quick liability I had not expected. "And you never will." Lux finished, giving me her unchanged smile. "You took that from the shop owners," I said, without even thinking. "It was a nice catchphrase! I wanted to use it too." She pouted at me. I pondered my options for a moment, but before I could think any further, jax interrupted. "For the record, there's no such thing as 'Underhanded method', least not in my book. And second, who's this guy next to you Irie? Never seen him before. Secret stalker you got? That's a lot of armor for a stalker."

The Ionian was about to answer, but the man answered for her. "I'm Private Zeneth Col, here as Captain Lito's bodyguard." A quick recovery, felt mechanical - practiced. Everything about this man was a lie. The way his shoulders were slouched, and his flushed cheeks, it was obvious he felt uncomfortable around us - which meant he was no bodyguard. Being a private seemed like the only plausible thing.

"That's not likely. A bodyguard wouldn't speak, unless directly spoken to. That and your stance is completely unprofessional, you're not even paying attention to your surroundings." I said, and only realized a moment latter I had stated the obvious. Lux was a spy, she knew people inside out. Even the point of being able to mimic anyone she wished. Jax was a professional independent soldier. Likely he had been a bodyguard as well several times, the flaws I noticed he would have spotted minutes before me. And Irelia would know the full story, obviously.

That knowledge seemed to dawn on the private about the same moment that it dawned on me.  
"Well... uhh.. hah.. aha.." A few weak chuckles and a deep sigh was all the confession we needed out of him. Irelia patted his cheek lightly, "Zen, I think it's adorable your attempts to keep the media from hounding after me, but people will know regardless of what you do." Turning to us, "I'm currently dating him. Or more truthfully, I ordered him to date me."

Lux only had stars in her eyes for such a comment, "Ohhh romance! And here I thought you'd never find love Irie, I'm so happy for you!" Turning to Zen, she gave him a few comments of her own. "You don't seem really comfortable around champions, don't worry we're normal people. Most of the time. And Irie, you should get him to our table. I'm sure the guys would love him too!"

Irelia grinned at the though. "I think I can arrange that. I'll be around to pick up whatever left of him." The wicked smile turned to the man in question who clearly had no idea what was going on. But knew that It wasn't going to be as great on his end.

"Oh that reminds me, since you two are dating, I think this information is relevant." Lux bounced up to the private's face, and whispered in his ear. The private's face turned tomato red. I have never seen anything like it, but jax didn't waste any time to laugh his head off.

Connecting the dots, my muddled mind followed through a few seconds after Jax. People had private lives. Something I heard often about, soldiers telling stories of their families around the campfire. Seemed like fairy tales to me, but come to think of it - I'm living in those stories now. Relationships of all kinds, right in front of me. I felt happy at that thought. I should explore my new freedoms.

Zen looked instantly to Irelia's eyes, and the girl didn't seem very pleased. "... you'll have to tell me just what lux explained to you," But that only made the private's face remain red. Irelia tutted, and turned back to our group. Jax didn't miss his chance. "Sad to see you're not single. But I'm always there for you, if your... ahhh... boyfriend can't perform to satisfaction."

Lux stomped hard on his foot to no effect, and Irelia's eyebrow shot up. "Glad to see you're still the same as always Jax." She answered smoothly. The private looked angry for a moment, but realized there's nothing he could do. Jax wasn't an easy man to insult back.  
"I aim to please of course," He answered back with a dramatic bow.

"How did you two meet? A private and a captain seems like an impossible story." I asked, curious. Irelia gave the private a look, Zen smiled at the unworded question and answered,

"She dropped something important, and I found it. It was broken, and my father was a carpenter so I learned a lot from him. Enough to fix it. I wanted to drop it by her door and leave, but... A rather scary ma- well Uldyr made me wait until she came back to give it to her in person, since he found me at her door. After that, she ordered me to eat dinner with her. Things just... kept going. It was nice."

Seemed so normal to me. Events leading one into the other with no particular effort. Relationships must be effortless then. That's good to know, I suspected they were difficult, but realizing how fast I had met friends, the same could apply.

I felt a bit giddy. All those stories the men told around the fires. It was my turn to live them now. That thought kept chasing me like a sweet aftertaste of a well baked pastry for the rest of the day.

* * *

When most of the others had left back to the league, I remained alone out by the mall. The sun was setting, and the chill of winter wondered into my mind.  
I liked the city lights. Walking alone through the crowds had become... comforting in it's own way. I had been alone for so many months on my exile, being among _people _was a gift in it's own right.

I wandered around, going wherever the streets beckoned me. Some people stopped to talk, others passed by like ghosts.  
But if I had good luck, then bad luck must come to balance it out.

Walking along, a wrapped hand clutched at my shoulder from an alleyway. Since walking through crowds, my sense of being alert had been turned off, and numbed. I brushed off the hand without thinking, imagining it to be a random stranger simply passing by.

It wasn't. The hand refused to let go.  
I turned around to give it's owner a piece of my mind, but froze when I realize just who had grabbed me from behind.

"Why hello there puppet. Exploring the wonders of civilization?" He said in a friendly tone. But in his eyes were cruelty.  
"Not anymore." I said, turned, and tried to walk away.  
He'd have none of that.

"You should be cautious around so many people, puppet. I'd rather not lose you to mundo or warwick. They tend to be greedy about snatching the best test specimens."  
"Get out of my sight Singed, before I lose my calm." I said, keeping my teeth shut and fists curled.  
He only smiled at that.  
"Do keep safe, I mean it when I say they might take you if you're not cautious. I can't have that."

"What are you planning?" I asked him. It was clear this man had something on his mind.  
"Right now? I'm looking for a middle-aged male specimen, with stronger then average build."  
"I don't follow." I said back at him.  
"It doesn't concern you, P43 isn't completed yet, and you likely won't ever have the chance to test that. Such a dirty thing P43, not for someone like you, I've reserved much more important batches for that. All in due time puppet, be patient."

He smiled again, eyes closed. I punched his gut as hard as I could, and felt him double over in pain at that. "Stay away from me, if you know what's good for you. Take a single step by me again, and I promise you - I'll teach you the word regret." I snarled at him.

He looked up to my eyes, and smiled again, the creep.  
"I'd be quite impressed if you could manage that. I have not felt regret in... well my lifetime."  
I took another pot shot at his face, my fist smashing through his jaw and carrying the man to the ground. He simply laughed. Hard, insane. I felt a chill run through my body at that.

Around me a circle of passersby had gathered, watching two champions fight, with one not even trying to fight back. Must have looked bad for me, so I decided it would be best to take my leave. Before things could get serious, I turned and ran, smashing through the perimeter of the onlookers.

I didn't stop running until I found myself panting hard in my room, alone among all my memories. I wouldn't realize for a while, but I had played right into his hands that night. Exactly like a puppet.


	10. Chapter 10 - Viable

**Chapter 10 - Viable**

* * *

**Riven**

The flare sailed up into the sky, lit green. Ionians slowly cornered what was left of fury company. My soldiers were demoralized, and the Ionians hunting down any stragglers not part of the group.

This was it. We would not win. I knew it in my gut, one of these swords, in one of these hands, had been forged with the destiny to be my end.  
I wasn't going to make it easy for that sword.

The clouds boiled green as the artillery hit, direct blows at all parts.  
Everyone died, falling on the dirt, the sword destined to kill me buried somewhere in that hill.

I woke up from my meditation. Sweating.  
For a moment, I thought I was suffocating. I couldn't get the air I needed.  
Hand reached out to the ground to steady myself.

Inner peace - I couldn't achieve it. I stood up, and decided I'd try to find another spot. Maybe deep in the forest would work. Before I could set out, a knock sounded on my door. I opened it slowly, and saw Jax waiting outside, a large cardboard box in hand. It was strange to see the champion with his helmet and all, everywhere he went.  
"Ahh! Bunny! Just the champion I was looking to see."

* * *

And that's how I found myself in Higg's room.  
The door was unlocked, and no one was home.

I found it odd he would leave his door open, and there wasn't even a trace of a lock on it.  
Did he have nothing worth stealing? Or no care to make himself a sanctuary in this world?

Then again, he was a summoner. Why would one wish to go into a summoner's room for exactly? There was nothing in them but books and paper, likely messily sown everywhere. In addition to carefully placed wards and protection. They had no political motivations either.

Holding the heavy package in hand, I walked in. A sneak peak at who he was exactly wouldn't hurt. Besides, I had an excuse.  
"Higgs? Jax asked me to give this to you."  
I waved the package.

The floor was littered with paper, scribbles of incantations, and odd trinkets.  
Plates and wrappers of various food were piled up on the table. What a slob.  
Besides that, the walls were barren, and at least clean. Surprisingly, the bed was empty of all trash.

On second look, there was one small piece of paper posted on the wall.  
Apparently, it must have been important. I moved closer to read. The paper was old, and the ink was faded even. It was written in common, badly spelled common, but legible. I recognized Higg's handwriting. Scribbled more cautiously and clearly then his usual illegible paperwork.

"I know you hate me, I know you'll try to undo it all.  
My life is about to end but I chose this. Know that.  
Now, you can persist for better world.  
That's my final gift to you.  
Forget me.

For you, Laura.  
Always.

- Malcom Arrows. "

What? Cryptic letter.  
"That's a rather personal letter to myself, champion. I'd rather you stop snooping around for it. Don't you know? In the league, it's very rude to look into someone's past."  
I spun around almost punching the man by sheer reflex.  
"How did yo-"  
"Get here so fast? Or sneak up behind you? Well, you should know we can do magic. Flashing around the institute isn't difficult for me, the tricky part is making someone other than me flash around. Not to mention keeping a ward in here to alert me whenever someone decides to sneak in."

Higgs looked at me with a critical eye, until he saw the cardboard box I held.  
"So... what exactly are you doing in my room? Even Kate doesn't visit my room often. "  
"Jax ran into me a little while ago, and asked me to give you this. I'm not sure why, or what's in it." I answered clearly.

He grabbed the box from my hands, turned it around to see the label, and smiled.  
Whatever it was had dispelled his angry mood.  
"Hahahah, It's more for you then for me really. I had special ordered it a few days ago, and since it's a weapon addressed for me, I can see why Jax managed to get his hands on it. He's probably ope- Yep. You can even see the sides were ripped open. He's not exactly subtle."  
I was puzzled. Another present? For me? And a weapon at that. I already had my sword.  
"Why would he take something that was sent to you? And then give it back?" I asked, Jax was confusing.

I could understand taking something for himself, but giving it back after? What was the point in spending energy at the start?

"Probably because he wanted to know just why someone like me would order a weapon component from Noxus. Then finding he couldn't make use for the special order, stuffed it back in the box, and found the first person that wasn't a league official to give it back to me. Anyhow, let's go to the training grounds, we'll need space for this. You've got your sword with you - yep. Wonder why I even ask that." I always had my sword with me, strapped to my back. We made our way out of his room, and I gave it one last look over. As messy as it was, it's owner was messier.

* * *

Outside, it was scorching hot. We made our way to the training ground, with Higgs explaining along the way.

"By the way. I had a message come in my box today, from the high summoner. Apparently you're on probation now after assault on a champion outside of the league, and causing minor damage. Mind explaining that to me?" Higgs asked me, irked and likely just remembering it.

"Considering you're telling me this now, I assume it's trivial to you, and you have already handled the problem." I curtly told him. But he understood my real motive._ I don't want to talk about it._

He tutted, and muttered something under his breath, but I couldn't catch it.  
"Yea, you're right. I did handle it pretty fast. It's my job to. I managed to convince them you just had a petty fight and it wasn't as serious as the other champion was claiming it to be. Didn't help that there were plenty of witnesses. Still, you do anything funny now, and you're not getting off the hook easy."

"I understand summoner." I answered. And I did. I wasn't planning on making problems either. I had lived on the roads for too long now, the luxury here was simply spoiling me. I didn't want to mess with it if I could help it.

"The last 3 matches are getting worse. You do fine early on in the fight, but once the other champions start amassing items, they simply out-class you. Again, that's because of their signature moves. As soon as they bust it out, I find the options are always limited to: _Run, or die. _I don't very much like that, I'd rather have the third option, you know, _Kill the bastard and skewer him just to be safe_?"

That was true. I was able to handle champions well early in fights, but they would constantly gain the upper hand with a simply superior ability to my own. I shuddered at the thought of dying. It was clear that unless I became stronger, I would not be able to compete for long, or as a little used champion, destined for obscurity.

"You tried finding a plan out for that before. I assume this box is another plan?"  
"Yep. In fact, I'm sure you can't have anything against it. From the start, I knew you were picky so I stuck with traditional things other noxians did. I'd imagine something from piltover wouldn't stick right with you, yes?"  
"I'll have to heavily agree with that. I refuse to win in the league without it being on my own strength using Noxian tools."

Higgs sighed at that, but kept going. "You're as stubborn as a mule, but fear not! I think I've got something that would work. I had the idea when I had to carry your sword back to your room. Fixing your sword won't ever be something we can do, but augmenting it is. In Noxus, a smith I know forged this extended blade of metal, and inscribed it with what he calls 'Spellforge' runes after I asked him. Allowing magic to attach well on the blade. Your own sword has that, and because it's broken, it's got a lot of 'latch on' room to use easy terms."

Opening the box, he pulled out the sliver of metal, it was the size of a longsword, and had a few marks at the center designating the smith. "Anethma." was it's name, at least if I understood the rune right. It was so plain I was almost not used to this spelling of the word. No handle, no means of carrying the blade in any direction without slicing your hands. I could see why Jax would not care for such a thing, or I for that matter.

"I don't see how I could use that, summoner." I told him flatly. I didn't want to sound rude, But I wouldn't hesitate to say the truth.

"That's the brilliant part of it. You won't. I will. For now, this is a prototype, I wasn't going to spend more of my money on a plan you might reject. Though mind you, this was still expensive, for a slab of metal with basic spellforge runes on it. If you like it, we can work on getting the real one, in a way you can use it yourself without having to rely on teaching your future summoners how to do it for you."

I still fail to see how it would work. But observing the blade, I felt a faint recollection of Irelia, with her hovering swords...  
"I won't carry it will I... It will float around?"  
"Now you're getting to the meat of it, yes and no would be my answer."

Higgs sat down, taking a large swing of water from his canteen and pointed at my sword.  
"It's made to fit snuggly in between the two prongs on your sword. Well, it won't exactly touch any part of your sword, I mean to say it will fit snugly by attaching itself to all the broken hooks of magic leftover on your sword. The magic that was originally made to keep your sword together even with it's weight. Somehow those hooks are still active, although connected to nothing now."

I understood then what he said. A clever plan. If I won, it would still be of my own skill. The sword is nothing but a tool to achieve victory with. If the current tool is broken, but can't be replaced, the only logical thing to do is improve or fix it.

I set my own sword down, and let it go for a moment. It felt almost as if I was stripping naked, without my sword on my person. Higgs swept up behind it, passing me the canteen to clear his hands and made the Anethma float and drop down neatly between the prongs. He hovered over for a moment, calculating things and exploring the air above the swords with his hands. Probing for just where the magic was. It took a while for the man to find what he was looking for. Under the hot sun, I waited.  
Finding it, he smiled, and the Anethma began glowing green like my sword. I saw tendrils of the broken edge latch onto the new and sleek counterpart, then fade out.

"All right, grab your sword now."  
I took a swing of water first to wet my parched mouth, and almost spit it out instead of swallowing. "Your water tastes weird. Like peaches" I said. He looked up from his work, "Probably the canteen, I didn't wash it well before using it. Could also be the tap water from the kitchen. It's also warm from today's weather, hot water never tasted good anyhow." He shrugged. "Things add up."

No spells to chill water, but spells to jump around the institute? My summoner was a complete idiot.  
I expected it to be heavier, but in truth, the sword had the same exact weight, with the Anethma floating up and following all my motions, with only a slight delay. It seemed as if it was floating on water, in between the broken edges of my sword. And only the ripples would move it. Even now, it softly bounced around ever so subtly on an imaginary wave made from my previous motions. It was pretty in it's own deadly way.  
Higgs continued talking, obviously excited while I practiced slowly with the new sword.

"It's will probably not be as durable as your original sword, not even as long I'd imagine, at least for the finished product - but spellforge lets me embed other spells at the tip - which means room to add strong utility. Right now, I'm powering the sword to stay hooked, and I could do it indefinitely at this distance from you. But in the field, I'll be a long distance away, so that will drain a lot of effort. "

As in, _You won't have the full blade up at all times._ I could understand that.  
"The old hooks are half-rejecting the new addition, mostly because the only thing that they could completely accept would be the real pieces to the sword. Which are probably in too many pieces to actually be useful."

"4 pieces is too much?"  
"There are only 4 pieces?"  
The look of utter shock on his face was apparent.  
"Yes. I broke the sword myself. I know there are 4 pieces to it."  
"I take it that means you would have issues with trying to reforge it."  
"I broke my sword, because to me, it was the symbol of Noxus, and I had realized how tarnished that symbol was. I would rather have it shattered for the corrupt thing that it is, then to carry it whole."  
"Ahh forgive me for prying there. My question got the better of me. Especially since that would have saved me a lot of problems... But I never figured... a Noxian that hates Noxus. Huh."

That infuriated me beyond belief. I grabbed him by his throat, angrier than ever, my body acting on pure reflex. How could he not understand? It was his job to understand. I love Noxus, but I hate what it's become. Why wasn't he asking me for any details? What was he doing with his time? He tries to help me, but frolics around in ignorance and darkness about the world. How is this man still alive, and happy in a place like this? What is this place?  
I couldn't understand it. I keep trying, but again and again I realize just how out of place I am.  
I felt something punch lightly at my arm, which jolted me out of my trance.

Higgs had been brought off the ground without me realizing. He weighed only slightly heavier then my sword, I almost didn't realize until I saw his feet kicking in midair and his face turning beet red.  
Strange man, I thought. I felt like I was observing an alien.  
"Ri... Strangl..ing me"  
He was muttering, clutching at my hand that had his throat in a vice grip, his eyes flickered and closed. What? I was stra - _Oh_. He went limp.  
But my hand did not let go. Something in my mind refused to let this man escape after what he had said.

Without warning, Higg's eye's flared open again renewed with purpose. His feet lashed out, and wrapped around my arm, snakelike with practiced steps. The full length of his body flexed and forced my hand off his throat. Cleared, he sent a kick at my face, but that was fine. A seasoned commander of Noxus had no problems against that attack. I grabbed his foot with my armored hand, and clubbed his body on the ground snapping his fibula in the process. Pathetic. Better people have tried that move and they failed as well. This man was a weakling.

And surprisingly he spun around just as fast, charging forward again. A dead set look in his eyes, He could care less if his fibula crunched and collapsed in an even bloodier mess. No - more like he couldn't feel it. A berserker. The term floated up in my mind, along with all the tactics and training to deal with such a case. What exactly was going on? It was happening so fast. Did I just crush my summoner's leg?

The commander observed with curiosity. I felt my body move on it's own, age old synapses firing up again, the familiar gears in my head turning once more, rust being shed off in pounds. I was in a fight now, and not a league one. A genuine fight. But this was fine too. No questions. Just one thing at a time. And right now, I had to fight off this soldier.

I reached out for my sword, but the man had already closed in and begun attacking with his fists.  
The commander shrugged, and kneed the man in his stomach, I could feel the damage I caused the man on the inside. He was now dead from internal bleeding, death would be reaching for him in a few hours, but he didn't seem to realize it just yet. A quick smash to his temple should finish him off.

A practiced move my body had done time and time again in war. This was no different. My head turned for a moment, distracted by the movement of purple. A figure was rapidly approaching the fight. _Hostile intent_, I could feel it. I'd have to finish off this man fast or else find myself two against one.

My fist roared down to meet his head, except it smashed through air. I was dimly realizing that my hit had missed. Had I become slow after all these years? No. He wasn't reeling on the floor like the other soldiers did after a knee to the stomach. He was already attacking again. Recklessly, almost without thought, blood flying everywhere from any wound it could escape. The commander could only wonder at this soldier. He would have made a great addition to fury company. Too bad he would die here.

Fury company. People I had picked one at a time. Most were from Noxus. Some others were simply mercenaries that I battled and defeated. And I had made them join my ranks instead of killing them. It was a waste to let a capable fighter die. Such a waste. But they all still died. For nothing. Singed. Bombardments. The flare.  
The thoughts attacked the Commander's mind. That ancient part of me shut down for a moment, and I was Riven again. What was going on? What was I do-  
_Then I felt my arm snap._

Now we were angry. Both I and the commander. Back in the fight again. Turning around, we found the source.  
The soldier had managed to grab our right arm with both of his and twisted it, hard. There was no doubt about it, this man wasn't just a grunt. Breaking an arm wasn't the easiest thing in the world, especially not ours. We tutted. What example would we set for our men if this gnat could break our right arm?

An elbow from our left hand struck the soldier in his head, stopping his onslaught and finally stunning the man. We raised our boot, ready to smash down, but the man was already up and tackling us on the ground, snarling like a wild beast. The commander smiled at a thought. He was like a Mindol. An animal that could care less how much it was beat, but would never stop attacking until it's prey was dead. Or it died trying. We both fell down backwards, almost in slow motion. Our good hand balled up in a fist.  
memories of training against such beasts resurfaced, from how long ago? Was it 10 years? Or 20?

_Move faster,_ the instinct in me commanded. _Something's coming._  
Left hand flexed, and then struck forward as if iron springs had been released. _Impact_. The forced carried the prey down and smashed it into the ground. I hit the ground myself a short milisecond after. The commander rolled around turned it's gaze to see what it had caught with it's fist.

The enemy soldier was on the ground alongside us, ribcage crushed from a hard punch. He coughed up blood, but the fire in his eyes remained. He tried to get up, to claw at my face, but the body had enough. His eyes simply stared at mine, Soulless as I, just an echo of the man. Like the commander was an echo of me.

Me. Riven. Not commander Riven of Noxus, but Riven the exile. League champion. I wasn't a commander anymore, what was I doing? I hadn't been one for years now.  
I suddenly returned to myself, Past Riven left me, as silent as she had arrived.  
And the only parting gift she had left me, was a dying summoner on my right. And an aftertaste of peach.

I stood up, only to see a lamp fly into my vision.

_Darkness_.

* * *

The first sight I saw was the hilt of my blade. It was rocking back and forth, to the familiar gait of running.  
I heard sounds and cries a short second latter. My eyes focused, and I realized I wasn't standing up. I was being carried unceremoniously on the back of someone's shoulders, slung over like a sack of potatoes Whoever they were, carried both me, and my sword attached to their back.  
Before I could even wonder why, I was tossed down on the ground.

That woke me up from my daze. I heard voices.  
"Careful, half his bones feel broken, I think I might have made it worse carrying him while running."  
"We'll fix it if it is. You! Run straight to the head office, and request Grand Healer Lizera to the emergency room immediately. You, you, and you, get this man to the emergency room on the double. Remora, tend to Riven's arm. And Ren, run to Soraka and see if she's got time. We'll need everyone we can get."

I got back on my feet groggily before I felt a heavy hand hold me down on my shoulder.  
"Are you yourself? We've reached the hospital." It asked. Jax. That voice could be no other.  
"Yes... I think. I'm not sure. What happened?"  
"We're about to find out. You've got a broken arm and nose.

And you might have killed Higgs."


	11. Chapter 11 - Remorse, Regret, and Peach

**Chapter 11 - Remorse, Regret, and Peaches**

* * *

**Riven**

The nurse entered my room without bothering to knock. My arm had been healed - patched up too just in case, and it hung limply cradled at my side. I assumed she was here to re-bandage it, but I was wrong on that case. She was here to feed my guilty conscious.

There was still a bruise from where Jax's lantern had smote me, but the nose wasn't broken anymore. At least that's something. They had bigger patients to worry about healing then me, just judging from how many people I saw around. The hospital was filled with summoners and common citizens coming in and out, and the air was sickly clean. Half of my mind didn't even understand how I got here to this strange place, everything seemed to be a daze. The other half was just silently brooding.

This room was weird to me - Usually when I'd be treated for injuries, it was outside, and in the center of my platoon. There would be men on both sides of the benches, showing off just why they earned their keep. But now, I was alone in this room except for the nurse, and without a single urge to brag about any of this. Silently waiting for the nurse to speak.

"Riven. I've been with a lot of champions in my career here. So I know what you went through. Fighting to champions is as normal as walking is." She frowned.

"Sometimes, you don't even realize where your feet carry you, auto-pilot of sorts." She paused again for a bit, biting her lips. Her words seemed monotone to me, as if they were repeated again and again, day in and day out. The next set didn't. "...That's why it's dangerous for summoners to get close to champions. Are you listening to me?"

I turned my head up and met her eyes. Blue. Black hair. I nodded. Sure, I was listening.

She spoke calmly, but there was something in her voice. Like rage, just seething under the current, trying to escape shackles. "What happened?" I croaked out, before she could speak. I had to know. Because I knew the answer. I knew what happened. But I still had to ask.

She took a breath, and gave me a straight answer. "You narrowly killed a summoner, but he's being treated now, and is expected to make a recovery. In a few days at least. l... _If he had died. I'd never forgive you._"

There it was. I rarely misjudge people. It's often fatal to. Her eyes were turning red, puffy. I'd seen this look a few times. On Ionians, usually children. It didn't fit her pretty features, and I felt horrible about it. Friendly fire was the most tragic thing to happen, but I didn't understand just how hard it hit the offender until now.

"I don't think you realize just how messed up you are. My heart stopped when I saw Jax carry him into the lobb-" Her voice faded, and it looked like she was fighting something. She fumbled a bit and looked at me with a hawk gaze. Finding no words, she just flatly stated, "I'm going now," Stood and left.  
Outside of the hallways, I heard her voice again. "Get someone else to care for her. I don't care if I get fired. I'll be in room 27 with him if you need me."

I only looked down at my hands, silently connecting the dots.

_What the hell happened?_

* * *

**Higgs**

My eyes cracked open. I felt warm and nice. Calm too.  
"Hmmm," I hummed. In front of me was an older lady, smiling sweetly. I recognized her as the grand healer, Kate's boss. Or 'The old hag' as Kate so 'affectionately' called her.

I tried moving my head, but instantly I realized I was not calm. I wasn't warm, and I most definitely didn't feel '_nice_'.

"Ow." Was the only thing I could say. Even that hurt. All the muscles in my neck alerted me that moving around was quite out of my mind to think about doing.  
"Right on schedule, Summoner Higgs. You shouldn't try to move, you might feel as old as I am for a few hours."  
_Good idea old hag, and yes, you're quite right about that._

In my field of vision was a rather odd collection of people. Lux was the first one I saw, and she looked relieved about something. Garen was sitting next to her, looking worried, and Kat next to him, looking bored.

"Garen, what a surprise." I said, half coughing it out. Why was it hard to talk all of a sudden? And it hurt!  
Oh right, Riven strangled me. That explains the throat. Guess that's part of the deal for hanging out with champions. Nothing a health pot won't fix. But for some reason the rest of my body felt like a brick.

I panicked for a moment when I realized I couldn't move anything, but waves of pain from the muscles told me I could move - just my body thought it was a piss poor decision.

"I'm only here because Lux is here," The Demacian huffed out. My eyes looked at Kat, "I'm only here because Garen is here." She said next, not bothering to meet my look. If I could laugh, I certainly would have.

But lux would do that for me. My eyes met Lux's, "I'm only here because the nurse said they'd be waking you up at this time." She smiled at me.  
So, I was in the hospital. That's odd. Might not be so bad however, I've been pretty good at avoiding to land in this spot for a while - but it did have it's legendary perks.

"So... Considering I'm going to be paying a fortune for intensive care, when do I get to see Akali in her nurse outfit? I demand proper compensation for my hard earned gold."  
The Grand Healer laughed in her old sing-song voice.  
"My, my, summoner Higgs. You have 4 champions waiting at your bedside, several more coming in and leaving you personal get-well-soon cards - and you've also made one of my nurses threaten to quit if she couldn't be by your side as well - and these are nurses employed by the league, they're irreplaceable. Best of their field. You're certainly a curious man."

"Yea yea, I'm so lucky and all that hubla. Tell you the truth lady, Champions are like pet lions. Anyone else looking in from the outside would say it's awesome to have a pet lion. The owner would say each day's another bite to bandage. That I've got 4 - well that's why I'm sitting here in your lovely company miss. And when you mean nurse..."  
"She means me, Mal."  
I knew that voice anywhere. Turning my eyes a bit, I saw Kate. Wonderful surprise. I don't get to see her often enough. I sneaked a grin at her, and she replied with a fuming glare. She's angry, that can't be good.

"I take it one nurse isn't enough for you? I'm hurt you'd want Akali here." She huffed, in her usual way, turning her head slightly to the side to avoid looking me in the eye.  
I smiled, and I could see her eyes darting back to me and back again away. She knew if she looked at me, she'd burst a smile out and that would ruin any serious image she'd be attempting.  
"Hmm, you count for two Akali's in nurse outfits. Maybe 2 and a half if you gave me a really sexy pose."  
"You're a lucky man Mal. Don't ever forget that. Any other girl would have slapped you for that one."

I winked back at her, but she wasn't in a laughing mood right now.

I wanted to throw another joke at her to relax the mood a bit, except it turned into a cough and I could see it worried her. Once I was wheezing normally again, I ventured back into the serious realm.  
"... So why am I here again? I remember I got strangled, but that's nothing life-threatening." If I was in the hospital, it likely meant something serious had gone on. Obviously I had to find out fast.

"That would be my fault, summoner." Riven's voice, My eyes turned again to the other side of the room, to see the Noxian sitting awkwardly on a chair. That's why they said there were 4 champions here when I counted 3. She was holding onto her sword like a drowning man holding onto a piece of driftwood. Guilty conscious must be the culprit trying to drown her. Better do something. My job is never over after all.

"That Noxus comment must have hit hard. Sorry about that Riven, there's a code I didn't follow through, and this," I said, trying to point my finger to all the surroundings, but only managed a weak half-inch motion with it.  
"This is why that code exists."

Kate speared a glance at Riven, "You did this to him just because he said something about Noxus?" The voice was well tempered, but I could feel the angry energy behind it. I've rarely seen Kate angry, but when she is, I don't think there would be any cover from what that girl could unleash. I don't want to see a fight between the stubborn Riven bravado and Kate comebacks. I'm not sure who'd win either.

"Relax Kate, I'm all right. It's part of my job, y-" But the nurse cut me off. "Mal, **Dying** _isn't_ part of your job. You don't seem to understand. This bi..." She swallowed and took a moment to re-compose herself.

"This 'woman' strangled you, broke your leg, broke several of your ribs, fractured almost everything in your body, ruptured your stomach and one of your lungs." She said, keeping count on her fingers. "Not to even _mention_ the muscle contusions you have - which will keep you bedridden for a week - at minimum. That you were still half alive when jax carried you over here is a miracle on it's own right. We barely managed to save you - _barely_."

For a half a second, I didn't believe Kate. I thought she was exaggerating. But Riven flinched at every word Kate hissed out, and that's when a sinking feeling came in that it was true. Kate doesn't lie either. She's always been blunt and to the point, she wouldn't make a joke about that.  
"... Wow" I said dumbly. "I don't remember any of it, past the strangling. It did seem a bit... excessive."

"It was excessive Higgs, I don't understand why I did that, really, I do not. It felt like it wasn't me, but at the same time was m-" Riven explained and was cut off by Kate.  
"Are you trying to excuse yourself?! _'It wasn't me, it was some other me?'_ Listen to you! I don't think you und-" And kate was interrupted in turn by Lux.

"Calm down. Kate, I know you're really upset - _Yes_, I said upset. And yes, that's what you are." She said, stopping Kate from lashing out with one regal finger.  
"Higgs almost died, but he didn't die. If he had, you'd be completely justified to hound after Riven all you want. It's understandable the only thing left is anger right now. But you've got to move on past that."

Kate stared daggers into Lux's eyes, and the two remained deadlocked, neither Lux nor her backing off. Both seemed evenly matched when it came to brute stubbornness. I'd never seen Lux do something like that, but apparently the ditzy blond girl had some secrets behind all those smiles. Katarina piped in for the first time, dispelling the air.

"I wish you hadn't interrupted that Lux. They would have started fighting, would have finally been something fun to watch." Katarina commented, one hand raised and displaying nails to her observing eye. Garen coughed, "I'm sure you'd have jumped in to stop the two. You're a better person than that."

Katarina gave him a sideways glance, as if asking if he had insulted her or praised her since she wasn't sure herself.  
"I think you three should leave." Kate said, keeping her voice even.  
"You don't kick me out: I choose to leave." Katarina said, sitting up and walking briskly away.  
Garen watched her leave, and gave me a nod after.

"Summoner, get well soon. Avoid fights." He mutely said, standing up and taking his leave.  
Lux didn't move for a moment. Then she said her parting words.

"I don't think what happened was normal."  
Kate scoffed, but Lux kept going. "No, I don't mean to say it in that way kate. I mean I don't think Riven would do something like that. I can't even think of anything I could say that would make her act this way, let alone Higgs. He knows only half of what I've found, he's in even less of a position then I am to provoke something like this. Maybe a slight beating - at best."  
The lady stood up, "I'll look into this more, but there's something really strange that went down. Kate, you know what I mean."

The nurse's eyes panned back to me. "Believe me, I checked: Tox report came back negative on all counts - for both of them. I double checked it, first thing when they arrived. Especially _her's_." Kate said, giving a crippling glance at Riven.

Lux shook her head, "No, if you're dealing with a summoner on summoner act, then they wouldn't be clever enough to cover their trail for such things. But this affected a champion. One would be an idiot to not make a quick-reacting agent when dealing with such delicate things."

"Are you saying I was drugged?" Riven asked.  
"No such evidence is here," Lux said, pointing to Kate as the reason. "But I suspect that might be the case."

Riven paled at that, and looked down to the ground, deep in thought.  
"There's only one man that would do that. I believe I may have dragged you into my fight summoner" She said slowly.  
"First, you'd have to be sure it was a drug problem," Kate said, clearly skeptical of everything. "Not ruling out that it wasn't, but I'd rather know everything first before we jump to something that miraculously clears you from what you've done. I'm not the believing type without seeing it firsthand, excuse me."

"I won't run from what I've done, if that's what you're implying." Riven answered back, this time strongly. "Good. I'd have no respect for you if you did." Kate answered back just as patiently.  
Felt like watching a tennis match between the two, both glaring at one another. A moment passed like this, then they stood up as if there was an unvoiced agreement between them.

All three girls left the room, leaving me alone with no one. Where did the old hag go? She snuck out while we were all arguing. Which was great, since I wanted some shut eye. I didn't bother thinking about what went down, I'd have plenty of time for that latter. Instead I just closed my eyes and that was it.

Sleep took me like a long lost lover.

* * *

**Riven**

It wasn't long before I found him. He was always liked to gloat. Kate followed swiftly behind, not letting me out of her sight. Lux had her own errands to follow through; she trusted both of us would get down to the bottom of things.

I didn't get much of an introduction to this nurse, but we already knew each other. As a soldier, I noticed Kate was a weakling. As a person, I noticed Kate was just as strong and willing to stand up for the people she cared as I was. Of that, I couldn't help but respect her. She was blunt, to the point, and had no mercy for the wicked. Unfortunately, I was the wicked here. I wasn't going to excuse myself for this. I was going to make it right. Starting with Singed. We reached the Noxus quarters, and from there, his lab wasn't far.

I stole a glance at her, and she nodded back understanding. _Hang back, listen in.  
_The wooden door waited silently for me. I steeled my resolve, and forced it open.

Inside the room smelled of death, large sprawling tables littered the ground, each holding glowing chemicals or clear vases filled with raw material. A man stood working with his back to me.  
"I was wondering what flavor you liked best, it was tricky. Blueberries, peaches or plums. I'm not a heartless man you know. I settled on peaches. Easy to synthesis." The man hummed, working with his flasks, and measuring small amounts of liquid.

"I was rather surprised the batch worked on the summoner too. I made it as an exclusive wake up call to your old self, if you will. I assume then that you're not the only one with skeletons in their closet. Regardless, I'm not interested in that small fry of a summoner. I have a prize fish to poach."

"Why." I asked him. The only question I had.  
"Because I want you out of the league for a few weeks while I prepare. Having you in the public would make more people notice your name, and my dear, I can't have that. More people asking_ "Where did Riven go?"_ would be such a pain for me." I heard his licks smack dryly.

"Pass me the Ammonium Hydroxide please dear... No? Fine, can't find decent lab help these days." He reached for a flask and poured it's contents on whatever he was working on. I couldn't see it from this angle.

I stayed completely silent, waiting for him to finish Or rather, I had nothing to say yet. He hadn't answered. After a moment, he continued.  
"I'd rather they say_ "Oh she was just another new champ, joined up, flunked out after 5 fights, and that's the end of that."_ Much easier to work with from my experience with acquiring champion test subjects."  
I suppressed another shudder. This man... scared me. I felt like he was planning on murder. No, he _WAS_ planning on murder.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him. "Haven't you taken enough already?"  
"Taken enough from you...? You act as if this is a personal thing. You're completely mistaken about that my dear! There's nothing personal between us, this is all for the sake of progress!" he laughed at that.  
I felt hairs stand up on my neck. Why did my body react like this? I've faced horrors far worse then this man.

"You took several full doses of P37, and survived. That's virtually impossible. If I could test some of my inventions using you, they would be perfect! If you can't survive them, nothing in this world could! I could die happy with that." The scientist looked up, as if he was silently saluting some unknown god.

My legs started to shake silently. I forced them still, and held my ground. "You make me sick. Someone will put a stop to your insanity - if I don't myself," I spat, "This plan of yours won't work. You're an idiot for even filling me with the details. I'll be the last mistake you ever make."

Singed simply looked at me with a look of pity. "My dear, I don't think you realize the details of your predicament. I can tell you whatever I want. You're an exile. Noxus doesn't want you, they won't protect you. You deserted remember? And Good heavens, Demacia won't protect you either. Ionia won't, you saw to that yourself. Piltover doesn't even know your name or who you are. Same with Bramble City and their residents."

Insanity must have it's drawbacks. He's forgetting the most important player of them all. "The league would step up for me. You can't kill me the same way I can't kill you. All I have to do is call the-"

He laughed at that, a madman. "Call who? Say what? There's a large cliff of distance between you and I, puppet. If I said I was plotting to kill the high summoner himself, you couldn't do _anything_ about it. Who would they believe - you? A fresh champion off the boat, who's already got a warning, and then mauled a summoner? Over me? You don't have _proof, or credibility._ And you never will."

He returned shuffling to his work, keeping two balanced beakers perched in between his fingers. "The league just sees you as another random champion come from the wood cracks to feed their machine. They could care less what happens to you if you don't succeed. I, on the other hand... well hahah," His eyes swept up to me with victory, and he took a slight bow.

"I'm famous. **Untouchable**. Don't you see? You have _nothing_." He spat the word out at me, and I felt it stab my heart as if it had substance in this world.  
My body was rebelling against me, and I couldn't shut it down. I've always had absolute command over myself, but now everything was falling apart around me save for my mind.  
"No one can protect you, no one can save you and no one cares to either. I have it all. Here in this room, I can say whatever I wish, and magic can't record it."

I felt a shudder come again, I suppressed it once more. Sweat pearled up on my brow. He was right. I realized it. He was right. _And he wanted me to know it._ The man walked up to me, and I unconsciously took steps away until my back hit a wall. A finger of his reached out and lightly touched my collarbone. It felt like ice had formed where he touched. The adrenaline in me made everything feel cold.

"So when I say,_ 'Your mine'_ I do mean it, puppet. Everything. _You. Are. Mine. _You're the next toy I get to use, the latest model. _I own you_."

I swatted his hand off my person, but he laughed instead, waving his arms around his lab.  
"I'm tired of the subjects Zaun provides me. All of them have little natural resistances - I have to pass weeks building it in them before I can even begin testing. A lot die before they even help my work progress. It's quite disappointing." He tutted, walking over to his bench. I couldn't speak, I felt helpless, unable to do anything. Just paralyzed. This wasn't right, how could I not move? _Drugged_. A voice in the back of my mind whispered.

"Sivir brings me better test subjects, but I have to compete with mundo for the bodies, or warwick. And I've found an ingenious new source: New champions are perfect. They come naturally more resistant, and so easy to pluck. Just force them to fail a few matches, and snatch them when they recede into obscurity."

My skin crawled, hairs stood on end. This man... wasn't lying. I could tell.  
"When I find time to set everything up, I'll take you. So that when I say dance, you'll dance. Or Sit. Beg. Shake hand. Roll over."

I felt the shudder come up again. But I gave him my deadliest glance instead to mask the shudder. If it affected him, he seemed completely unperturbed.  
"Hahaha, now now puppet. Give me a better look then that. I know you're scared beyond your wits. That's R7 in work, one of my earlier products. I'm quite immune to it, but everyone else... You see, I've done this for a long while now, and I have grown... efficient at it."

He moved again close to me. I recoiled backwards, but the wall kept me pinned like a hired hand. "So... when I say, Die. You'll die. Just like that." He blew out an imaginary candle. I felt the beads of sweat drop from my brow, my neck and shoulders frozen over with adrenaline.

"You won't find me easy prey singed." I breathed out at him. I had to get out, leave. Run. But I couldn't, the ultimate weakness. I had to stare him down - I had to hope he couldn't see the fear in my eyes. He looked deep into mine, a flicker of insanity in the background. It felt as if he saw everything despite my best attempts.

"How admirable. Even with R7 in full effect, you still have some bark."

"I'll gut you if you even try anything." I felt some strength rise back into my cheeks. "Gut me? Like a fish? Puppet, I am the face of death. Death is too stubborn to die from such a thing."  
"You know _nothing_ about death Singed, you just rain it down from afar. From some cliff, in perfect safety. I've battled it face to face on the battlefields, I've breathed it, felt it, become it. You've g-"  
"Hahahaha! You, trying to compete against me for who's the most favored by death? And you've got the nerve to tell _me_ I know nothing? Puppet, I'm the architect of it." Singed replied, calmly. "And I've dealt death 'face to face' more personally then you'll ever know. Let me remind you something, _commander_. You might have forgotten, just who people like _us_ are."

He drew close again to me, my body shrank to the floor to escape. I felt my grip on my sword shudder. His hand reached down and clamped on my shoulders, freezing me in place. He looked deep in my eyes, searching for something. "You know the best part about killing someone - the look on their face. Yes, you know it. You know the one." _Stop. Please. _I screamed inside, but outside I kept my eyes glued onto his. I would not back down. I held my breath and ground my teeth shut. I could not back down. But I knew what he'd say next.

"It's not when they're threatened. Not when they're hurt. Not even when the see the knife. But it's when the _feel _the knife go in."

I remembered the executions, I remembered every single one of them. "I'm not you." I whispered. "I'm different then you are." He just smiled back. "Oh you're different than I am? Well, puppet. Only thing that makes us different: that you're going to die before I do."

His breath reeked of decay. I couldn't fight anymore. I broke eye contact first, looking down. _I couldn't._ "I wouldn't be so sure about that." I uttered to the floor, but the conviction was gone from my voice. I felt empty. He grabbed my chin and lifted my face up again, observing. As if saying _"I'm not finished with you yet." _I couldn't do anything, my muscles felt paralyzed.

He spoke. "That look. That beautiful look, when they know that _this_ is how they die. I love that look in people's face. That's really why I became a chemist. That look right there. I wanted to see all kinds of it." He grinned. And pointed to a skull on his bench.

"Let me tell you why I'm supremely happy you'll pull up a fight. See that? I find it good luck to keep a fresh one by my work. Work's more productive. If it's even 3 days old, the luck just runs out of it -It's _worthless_ after 3 days" He threw something at the skull, shattering and knocking it off his bench. "At least for a normal skull. Now, people that make it hard for me to take them.."  
He grinned. The deep chilled grin of white insanity. "Well... they last a week on that bench. The best luck I can ask for. You can consider it a tribute from me, a nod of the head to people who really helped me make progress in every aspect. They are worthy human beings."

"You're insane." I spat to his face, finding the inner strength I needed and shoved him off. I wanted to stab him, but I realized if I did, everything I had would disappear. And he knew it too, judging from his wide smile.  
"Insanity and drugs are some things I'd recommend to you Riven, they've always worked for me." He stood back up, wiping the spit from his face, and observed the time. "Now now, turn around and go puppet. I've given you enough heads up to make this interesting. I'm a busy man."

He reached down a hand to help me up, the arrogant bastard. I slapped it out of the way, and stood up slowly. Then, I turned and left. I didn't need to be told twice. My feet moved on their own, and in my panic I nearly stumbled. Half of me wanting nothing to do with this man, and the other half wanting to put as much distance between him and I as I possibly could. For the second time in my life, I felt powerless, and that scared me beyond the paranoia I felt of him.

"Run little puppet. Run, and hide. But you'll find there's no room to run to in the league that I can't catch you, and hiding under your bed won't save you either. Now go back to your little friend outside, I've got work to do, and taking you in, isn't on my schedule for today. I'd eat a few good meals if I were you. They might soon be your last after all."

I slammed the door shut on my way out, and then panic sprinted to the other side of the hallway, no longer caring about maintaining any sense of appearance. Kate was waiting for me, and already going through the steps. She grabbed my hand, "He's not getting you. Shhh shh. It's all right." She said, her voice soothing, with the right pitch. "You've got us. He's got no idea just what he got himself into, that bastard. You do _NOT_ fuck with my friends. It's all right. Calm down. You're safe." I was breathing hard, almost as if I couldn't get the air in my lungs correctly. She continued talking, but I didn't hear her.

My hands were shaking. Death lurking behind me, horrible, alone and far away from any dignified exit I could have ever imagined. Surely I wasn't allowed to die like this, as some test _thing_ for a madman.

I'd finally understood what fear meant.  
There was a monster living in the hallway 7 doors from mine.


	12. Chapter 12 - Fight like you Live

Chapter 12 - Fight like you live

* * *

**Higgs**

"Wake up... I need you to wake up."  
Hmmm, I felt sleep start to leave me like a jilted lover. What was I dreaming about? If I go back to sleep, I might just remember it again. But I felt the bed creak as something sat down to the side. That's not a good sign I'd get any more rest...  
"...You're not usually this forceful Kate," I mumbled sheepishly, "What about leaving the patient to rest?"  
"You're tougher then that Mal, I don't date weaklings." She said.

That got a groan from me. "You're dating a summoner, we're not exactly as buff as some people I know. Do you see any of us hit the gym?"  
"... You know what I mean... Listen, there's some serious hell happening Mal, you need to wake up."  
I opened my eyes and they readjusted quickly to the light that's been turned on. Kate hovered above me, a worried look in her eye.  
"Fine... I'm awake, I'm awake... What's wrong now?"

"Remember how I said it was odd that some of the new champions would just completely disappear after they flunked out?"  
_Vaguely_. "I remember you mentioning that, when was it... a few dinners ago? Weren't you just being curious?"  
"I was." I heard her pause, which is probably where she'd bit her lower lip. She always did that when she's worried, and her voice dripped of worry. "But now I know why. It's Singed, Mal. He's been abducting the dropouts right before they leave the league. And using them for his... experiments."

My eyes focused forward, wide awake, the dots adding up. "What? He is?"  
"I heard it from his mouth myself, but of course his rooms sealed with magic, so there's no way I can prove it."  
"Right, Right, figured. And memory spells won't be conclusive since they can be modified easily. All the typical stuff. Hell, is he really doing that?" I can't stop him, he's been in the league longer then I have, the council would give him special treatment.

But it bothered the hell out of me this was going on in the background. I mentally ran through possible options I could fight him with. Paperwork was the best bet I could think of, and that would have about the same effect as me throwing a pile at him. I doubt papercuts would scare him into place. I obviously couldn't fight him fist to fist.

"Are you sure he's doing this? It just seems too... gutsy of him. If he's caught, he'll likely be thrown out of the league completely. He wouldn't risk his income like that just to get a few more experiments done right. He's too methodical to be that greedy."  
Kat shrugged at my comment. "I think he's just gotten used to his power, It's only going to get worse from here on end." She said. I frowned at that because it's true, that's the life of people in power. They keep climbing up.

"Once I get out of here, and back on my feet, I'll look into it more. We'll have time then." I flatly said. I'd need time and a plan to do something. Against a champion like Singed, a well thought out plan was needed. That means time spent doing it right. But right now, I wanted to sleep. All this felt far away, it wasn't even my problem. I didn't want to mess with Singed, I might die if I do. I'll take it slow, I'll build up a case against him, and flatten him before he even realized someone was gunning for him. "Besides the next newcomers that will be joining the league while I'm in bed might make it out. We got time. Singed only targets champions that flunk out in their debut and never make it to the actual rosters right?"

Kate's next words brought the unwanted fight to my front porch and into my house.  
"You're going to have to find the means to do it now, somehow. His eyes are set on Riven." Kate whispered to me, a shiver creeping in her every word.  
What? No way, that can't happen. Not Riven. Bullshit. Like that girl would let singed even touch her. I internally laughed at the scenario playing in my head.

_Hey girl, Singed would say. Want some free carrots? Hop in my lab, we'll have some... fun._  
_And Riven being naive little Riven would follow into the lair with a cheery 'Ok!'  
Que the door slaming shut and a half second after a horrible scream, "Just where do you think you're touching me creep?!" followed by all sorts of potions crashing behind the closed door. Then Riven would open the door, broad smile on her face, trotting off with her huge sword perched happily on her shoulder. Singed beaten to a pulp in the background. _

"That won't happen," I assured her. "She's stomp Singed, have you seen that girl's sword? Besides, Riven's won 4 out of the 5 fights we've been on. She's still on debut, but it's promising, he knows she won't be a dr- Oh."  
Now the lines added up. Why she attacked me. Why the drugs. That also means he really wants Riven to have used a joker card like that. In a half moment, my little play in my mind took a horrible turn as I fully remembered who Singed was. He was just as clever as I was, if not more so. And he had more power in the league then I could muster up. This war would be waged with evidence and counter-evidence. Swords would have nothing to do with it.

"Now you see what's going on." Kate whispered, sitting on my bed and hugging her knees.  
"... Riven's going to be suspended for 2 weeks, as normal for assaulting a summoner. During which people will forget about her as new champions join the league. She hasn't made it yet after all. Fuck."

This was looking bad. I still couldn't wrap my head around all of this, singed abducting people. I always knew the rumors of mundo, Singed and Warwick fighting for slaves and abducted people, but I had never suspected singed would be as gutsy as to steal _champions_.

"I've got to get out of this bed," I said. _There's work to do._ Riven's sword augment, If I could get it perfected she'd have a better chance of surviving any attempts at her life. No, too clunky. That was for the league. We'd need to figure out a close quarter means of -  
"You're not getting out of this bed for another 7 days, Mal. This is the end of the line for your part in this story, your muscle contusions aren't something we can completely heal just yet. We can kick your system into gear to heal faster, but 7 days is the minimum."

"What, I can move - watc- _Arrggg_...**Nggg**." I tried to show off that I could sweep my leg off the bed and onto the floor, but suddenly my body decided that was another piss poor decision and I should be punished for being stupid.

"See? You can't even walk right now." Kate said, without even moving to comfort me. I lay quiet for a moment, thinking.  
"... All right. I can still give advice though, and do other things. I'm not useless." I said. She smiled, and gave me a quick peck.  
"I'll be installing security around here. Also, this might hurt for a moment." She drew out a syringe, filled with a pale clear blue liquid. I flinched.  
"Does it have to be so big?"  
"Nope. I just like to scare my patients."

"Have some mercy woman. By the league... Have you talked with the others?" I asked, and she nodded. "Everyone I could find. They all know the picture. We've got no proof, but we know what we're up against."

She took out my arm carefully, and I felt the sting of the needle.  
"What's this for Kate?" My curiosity piped out. "Thought I was done with all that stuff."  
"Not yet you're not, this is my plan B. In case the worse happens. If you're lucky, you won't have to know what this does."

I gave up trying, instead focusing on just what we could do against Singed. But no matter how much I estimated, I couldn't think of many ways he'd win.  
It was our _entire_ group against singed. That man might be ruthless, but he stood no chance.  
"All we know right now is that in the next 2 weeks Singed will make his move. I don't think he realizes just how many friends we've got. So long as we keep someone near Riven at all times, there's few ways he could successfully get her."

The nurse nodded, then looked behind her as if something had come.  
"I've got to go now Mal, looks like they need me."  
"Busy day eh?"  
"Unlike some people I could name, I don't get paid to sleep in a bed all day."  
She said with a smirk.  
"What, this job isn't as easy as it looks. I've got to worry about evil men trying to snatch my friends."  
She walked off, "I'll send Riven to meet you in an hour or so. Once things have calmed down. I think he's doing some sort of psychological warfare on her, to break her. I don't like it."

I swore under my breath. "That's just like him. There's few summoners that actually work with Singed to summon him out, they are all... strange. And not in the same way as the normal summoner strange. They're almost brainwashed I'd say. He's not someone you want to work with. Or against for that matter. But what's common sense to me anyhow. Fuck it."  
Kate threw me another worried glance. "Be careful Mal, if the going gets rough, I want you to run."

I laughed dryly, and motioned my bedridden frame with my eyes. She tutted and looked off to the side. "You know what I mean."

* * *

**Riven**

He was sleeping when I walked in. I hated singed for what he had done, but I hated myself most of all for being to weak against it. And now I had nearly lost ties to a friend.  
Kate had told me I should see Malcom first thing. She had stayed with me for an hour, helping me recover from Singed bombardment. At first, still fueled by whatever gas Singed had drugged me with, I couldn't even consider meeting that summoner. Too many bad memories associated. Too much guilt. But as the drug wore off, my sense of self returned. I would not be so weak as to ignore this.

Walking into his lair was the worse decision I had made. I've grown use to being able to take risks at all times, since the power of my sword and conviction were always there to help me fight when I needed to. But that was no fight. I couldn't fight.  
No sword would help. Conviction would disappear before I could reach out for it. He made me realize just how lacking exile had made me. I wasn't as strong as I once was. I was missing purpose. I knew only my destination, but I had no means of reaching it. A Noxus that was free of corruption was naive, I could no more attempt to reach that, then I could fight singed in his lair.

The thoughts clouded around me, and continued their relentless barrage before Malcom spoke.  
"What's on your mind Champion? You've been staring at the wall for the last 5 minutes."  
"You're awake?" I said, perplexed. I hadn't even noticed - I must be really out of it.  
"Right back at you Riven, you look like you've missed several days of sleep."  
"I don't think I'll find any peace in my dreams," I said bitterly. I knew just what was waiting for me tonight in my sleep, and I knew he was also waiting out there in the world somewhere. Outside of sleep.

"All right Riven. Tell me the full story." Malcom said. He looked right at me, and in his eyes I understood. _I'm here to help you._

I smiled. I had no army to command, I had no brothers and sisters in arms anymore. But I did have friends. And that's the only thing I'd have to work with. _The soldier that wins is the one that changes his strategy before the enemy does_. "It's a long story." I said, a small smile played on my face before I wiped it off.  
"I'm not going anywhere. You might as well bore me with a story." he said tweedling his thumbs innocently.

I sighed, and looked away. "Where to start..."  
"At the beginning of course. Where else?" He answered.  
A dry chuckle escaped my lips. My days were numbered right now. I may as well.  
So I told him my story. Everything. From the start. Who I was. What I had done. I didn't leave anything out, neither what my achievements were, or my failures. How my mistakes had cost me, and those who served under me. The war. And the madman's final part in it all.  
I told him about my meeting with him in his lair. About the weakness he'd exposed in me. I told him everything, and when I was done, I felt empty.

"... That's a lot you've been holding onto." He whispered silently. I nodded. "And now? How are you feeling Riven? I need to know."  
I sighed. I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want to tell it to myself either. "... I'm scared."

And the words were said. As if by saying them out loud I had agreed they were true. "All my life, I've known I would die at some point in some war. I was at peace with that. I would fight until someone stronger, better then I, waged a war with me and my defeat. But the thought that my life is soon coming to an end as just a _thing _to be tested on until I die... That in the end, it didn't ever matter. The people that died fighting for me, the wars I've waged. To end it all in a white room, curled up waiting death. It scares me Malcom. Beyond any reason. And it's real. I feel boxed in, slowly, like my world is getting smaller and smaller. He's going to peel away everything standing between him and I."

Malcom didn't answer for a moment. "Does he know about us? About the rest of our group?"  
"No, I don't believe so. He believes I haven't talked to anyone, just stayed with you and performed some matches."  
The summoner smiled. "And that's exactly what he should think. It would have been that way if any other summoner debuted you instead. They wouldn't have cared for anything other then the league matches. You wouldn't have spoken to any champions or made any friends. And then, when he came for you, you'd find yourself alone and without anyone. Exactly like he said. Which is why you have to know: We have the advantage on him."

Malcom was right. Singed had gloated to my face the entire time, assuming that I had no one else. But I did have friends. I didn't know them very well, but they all knew Malcom. "Would they really help me? They would be risking their own lives for mine."  
Malcom laughed. "They're champions. Half of them have already forgotten that they're not immortal. If you die several hundred times, you're likely to be completely at peace with running into deadly situations. Although, I'll make sure none of them do anything crazy."

I thought for a moment. But a glimmer of hope had returned in my mind. Higgs continued his speech. "He's not going to win. He's outnumbered, and outgunned. He hasn't done his research, and you got lucky when you landed with us. Think about it. You and I won't fail. And even if he does manage to abduct you back to his lab, I'll get all of us at the table to charge after him in his lab. You know I could easily too. I'll just promise them you'd do a bunny suit photo-shoot with them. We'll go beat his arrogant ass, and smash a few things. Oh and get you out of there too."  
He grinned at me.

I gave him a slight indigent jab. "It's going to take a lot more then saving my life to get me to pose in a bunny suit, summoner. Don't get any ideas." But I grinned on the inside. I felt... relieved. Because he was right. For the first time since I confronted singed, I felt safe again. The world opened up to me once more, and I wasn't staring at death with a wall to my back. Even if the worse comes to happen, they would step up and rescue me. I had people I could rely on again, the same way that I could rely on my fellow soldiers to cover my flank, and fight on without worries of a knife in the back.  
"You promise?"  
"I promise on fluffy that I won't let Singed take you. That would be bad for my career anyhow, I've got to keep an eye out for number one after all."

I smiled at the thought of the stuff animal. Although it was a liability and a guilty pleasure, I was happy it had come into my life. "You better not fail that promise Malcom. My stuffed rabbit would maul you if you did."  
"Oh I'm so scared. My legs are shaking. Hold me." He said, dramatically.

I stood up, I had passed enough time in his company, he needed rest.  
"Riven, before you go, we should discuss a bit more about the league matches. As much as Singed and evil plots lay out, we can't forget about the other important details."  
A good point. With everything that had happened, I had forgotten about the league. But then I also remembered something sour I had neglected to tell him. "Malcom. I've been suspended from the league for 2 weeks. They told me 2 hours ago, before I came here. I... I can't be a champion anymore."

"I know. But think of it this way: That's 2 free weeks of practice that you can use to really make your debut week the best. Even if it's been interrupted midway. It's an old trick only desperate summoners do to weasel in more than the first week of practice. It's pretty frowned upon, but I don't care about my reputation at this point."

Typical of that summoner, to see everything as a tool to be used. But he made a point. "I'll hazard a guess that this is about the sword addition?"  
"Yep. I want you to take over that project and work on it yourself. If you need help with the spells, go see Sara. She's a summoner in training, and a good friend of mine. I think I've mentioned her a few times. You'll find her by the apprentice dormitories, 3rd floor, room 29."

I nodded. I could do this much for him. For both of us.  
"Also, on a more grim note: I'd start looking into means for resisting abduction. Anything to give you an advantage when he does make his move. You know he's coming, so keep people close by, yea?"

"That makes sense. I have been meaning to learn some new defensive arts." I said.  
He brightened up at the thought. "That would work great, all the better if you can also use it in the league matches. Every bit helps."  
I tutted at him, "Is that really all you think about?" but Malcom just waved his hand. "Gotta make a living somehow Riven. I take my job seriously you know. All parts of it. From beating off insane champions trying to abduct my partner, to getting said lazy partner to actually do something productive."

I laughed, and gave him a quick pat on his head. Time for me to go now.  
But as I reached the door, he chimed in once more. "Oh, and next time you come in, bring me some éclairs too. Morgana's got a bakery around here somewhere, only her's will do. Then we'll call it even."

I raised my eyebrows at him, and left the room, waving my compliance. At least now I knew where he got his pastries. That summoner knew how to bully, and what he could get away with. Now if only he could put that skill into a worthwhile cause...


	13. Chapter 13 - Dead Man Sleeping

**Riven**

I found an empty seat and sat down. The group had met up once more in the cafeteria. Same table, and a newcommer was to the side. The Private we had run into at the mall with Lux I remembered. And speaking of lux, she was right next to him, cheering him on for something.  
"... 'ght. Going 'or the 10th right? Right? Or the 11th? Uhh..."  
He nearly fell off his chair, but one determined hand hit the table hard to keep him stable, and he drew himself back straight.  
"tha' all ya got kid?" Gargass laughed, taking his cup, and drowning it out without a second of hesitation.

The private eyed the lumbering champion with a look of shock. "... how?" He squeaked, but then a look of defiance drew in. "FINE!" He yelped out. "'Nother! I can handle this oversized loaf of... of' of... uhh.."

A cup was re-filled in a moment, and thrown sliding to his end. The private reached a hand out, and grabbed the air next to the cup, lifting the imaginary object for half a second. Then trying again for the solid cup. This time he managed to grab the thing, but nearly spilled the contents.

I watched, next to Jax. "I wasn't like this for my innitiation right?" I asked him with a worried breath. "Naw, not at all. You were punching the crap out of Higgs. Except you missed every hit and just beat some thing else in your path instead. Much more belligerent." I sighed.

"You didn't miss to much bunny. This kid's got guts. Irie came over to introduce all of us, and out of all the people he picked Gargas for his initiation Don't know if he's just dim or really really brave. Either way, I like him." The armor clanked out it's own laugh, mimicking Jax's.  
"Where's Irelia?" I asked, not seeing her in the table.

Only Gargas, Lux, Jax and Shyvana were at the table, with the dragon lady keeping a worried eye over the drunk man.  
"She left for a bit, I think getting the servers to bring food. And a bucket. She expects him to be 'Puddy for her hands' when she comes back. Hahahahah, I've always thought she was a bit strict, but now she's softened up a bit."

I heard a clunk on the table, and saw the man's head layed flat on the table. "Ohhh... I don't feel so good."  
Gargas laughed hard, "'ommon kid, one more. I feel I'm givin up. One more, probably can't handle it meself. Honest."  
The soldier rose his head a bit. "You... you look fine. Liar."

He stood back up straight but his nose was red as a cherry. Two arms wrapped around his chest in an affectionate hug from his back, and I recognized the face behind the man. Irelia.  
"Well. How do you feel? Did you beat Gargas?" She winked.  
The man nodded. "Yes sir, captain, sir. Enemy 'feated. Returning to base."  
"What you talkin' bout kid? I drank ya under the table!"  
The private gave the fat champion an indigent look.  
"Clearly, I'm 'bove the table. You lose, take it like a.. like a man! Ha!"  
Jax roared out laughing.

"Guess you lost Gargas. Apparently Irie's boy is tougher then he looks."  
Gargas and the Private kept their eyes locked for a moment, a deadly staring contest, before Gargas threw his hands in the air. "Yep. I giv'. Yer boy here's the better drinker. Better be givin' the lad a reward latter tonigh'" He laughed, and winked.

"I wonder about that." Irelia said, keeping the end open. "Private, Raise your left hand." She ordered. The soldier did as he was directed without a moment of hesitation. He looked to his left hand as if it had moved on it's own, surprised.  
"Now, say 'I'll do everything Irie says because I'm too drunk to do anything else.""

"I'll 'o everything Irie says... cause I'm too drunk to do 'nything... else." He parroted back. Then stopped. "Wait a second..."  
"You guys have done a fine job with him. Thank you." Irelia addressed us. Jax folded his hands on his chest, he seemed to have realized something "Now hold on, is this what you meant by him being puddy? Let me try."  
He coughed, and deepened his voice. "Private! AttteeenTION! Give me a compliment. On the doube!"

The private turned his head to me, "Sir. Ye' Sir. On the double. You've got amazing doubles, Sir!" He said without a single pause or stutter. I felt my cheeks flush, and my arms cross over my chest fast. Irelia's head popped over his shoulders, clearly irritated. "What was that private?" She asked to his side.

He turned around, looked her in the eyes for half a breath, "Oh, Irie! Man, I'm always happy to see you." He said giggling and dove his head forward to give her a kiss. Irelia jerked back surprised for a moment, although a little too slow. It was heartwarming to see, even I felt a something stir in me at that sight. But shortlived it was - his head fell down breaking contact, and racing to the table. It didn't move anymore after it's fated encounter with the wood.  
Irelia raised her eyebrows a bit, her hands reached out to her lips. "I guess I did ask for it. Drunks. Go figure."  
"You're telling me, I should get some advice from this fine fellow. Ladies man right there." Jax chuckled out, feet taking their usual rest on the wooden table.

The Ionian took a seat next to her partner, but no amount of poking made the private stand back up. He was fast asleep. The table shared a quick chuckle, and then silence crept into the group as the private began to snore.

Jax broke the moment first."Well Bunny, I believe you've got yourself one interesting stalker."  
"Kate told you all I assume?" I answered. The air noticeably turned serious.  
"Ya bet she did tha' one." Gargas boomed next to Jax.

Irelia nodded at me, and lux. "She's informed me as well, personally. It's rare to see a nurse all the way to the combat fields."  
Lux scooted her seat near mine slowly, and I knew just what she was unsubtly trying to aim for.  
"Just get it over with already, you don't have to sneak it." I said sheepishly, and a moment latter she'd already found her usual spot at my side, keeping a tight noose over my neck with her arms. "Don't worry Riven, I'll make sure he doesn't get you." She grinned.  
"I'll even get Garen to do it for me. He... _owes _me a favor let's say. I can make him guard a Noxian all I want with the dirt I've got on him,"

She giggled evilly, and for a moment I wondered if she really was the bubbly girl she'd been. Or was that also a disguise? I knew she could play any role she wished. _Any_. So who was she really in the end?

"If you go to the pool, or a hotspring, I can takeover the guard shift for that," Jax said. I threw him a crippling look. "What? I'm just looking out for you. Honest. Cross my heart. You should be happy, no one's going to mess with me there. I've got a lamp, and I'm pleased to say I use it for good."  
"Right..." Lux said, sarcastically. I blew a strand of hair away from my face, and addressed the blond, "You're not any better, you're practically glued over me." She hadn't let go of her hug yet, although I knew well she wouldn't.

"I can't help it now can I? If I let you go, one of these guys would pick you up. No way, I want you all to myself." She grinned at me, looking up.  
I sighed and let her have her way. It's harmless anyhow. If anything, I found it interesting for a Demacian to do such things. It was more of a reminder that whatever life I had lived before, whatever enemies I had made, even my own thoughts on them - none of that exists now. Not here in the league. The rules were different here.

Shyvana spoke for the first time, halting Jax in the middle of some crude joke. "Still, we should plan out guard shifts." She said, "Jax, you wonder all over the league, could you stay by Riven's side anytime she's going out?" The mercenary champion nodded. "On my life. I'll do this pro-bono, Been a while since I got to do a bodyguard job. Will do me some good I think, can't be going soft now." The half dragon smiled at jax, which made him instantly turned his helmet to the side oddly enough.

Lux gave the man a knowing smile, but I didn't quite catch what went on between the two. In fact, I felt completely startled that they were actively preparing my defense. I hardly could believe it. Before I could even talk, Shyvana had continued on.

"Irelia, I know you spend quite a bit of time at the sparring grounds. Anytime Riven is there, could you both stay together? It will give Jax a break."

The Ionian nodded her consent. "Are you sure you wish to protect a Noxian?" I asked.  
"I don't see a problem with that." Irelia said calmly. Could I trust her? "Why? I was a commander in the Ionian wars, I'm... responsible for more bloodshed and innocent deaths then any."

The captain gave me a puzzling look. "That was then. We as Ionians do not dwell on such things. We rise above it, that's the pride of our people. Noxians were a test to our resolve, and we've overcome that trial. You were once our enemies, but no more. I feel the same way. Although not all of us have forgiven, so I can't speak for everyone." She answered me.

I looked at the rest of the group, but they all obviously trusted her. I sighed, and gave up trying to be suspicious. Either it happened or it didn't. And I felt in my gut that if Irelia wished for revenge, She'd fight me herself instead of letting me die by _that man's _hands. I would not wish that fate on anyone, not even my most hated enemy. Not even singed himself. To die in such a manner...

I brushed that thought aside. There was little use in pondering _What If's_. "Riven, I would not recommend sleeping in your own room for the next 2 weeks. I'm sure you'd understand why."  
I nodded at that. "Won't be the first time I find a safe spot in the woods to sleep under." I said, already one step ahead. I'd likely be safe on tree branches, I do remember thicker trees by the center of the forest near the league. They would do nicely, only a one hour hike to reach them. And besi-

"Oh! Oh! She can sleep in my room!" Lux brought me back from my plans. "Are you sure Luxana?" I breathed out at her. No way, if Singed found me, I'd be risking Lux needlessly. "If I slept in the forest, and he found me, then only I'd be in problems. But if I used your room, and he finds me, we'd both have problems. I don't want to risk your heal-"  
"No, you're not sleeping in the forest." Shyvana said. I could tell it wasn't a suggestion. "The demacian quarters may be more of a problem then it's worth, if they see a Noxus ex-commander coming each night. I'm sorry lux, she can't sleep with you or I. Irelia, Sarah or Kate is a better choice. Regardless, We might have to all sleep in the same room, the more we keep together, the less likely singed will succeed in a night raid. We'll force him to use another tactic."  
"I always wanted to have a girls night out with friends!" Lux bubbly said, clapping her hands excitedly.  
"Wait, what about me?" Jax piped in excitedly. I could already see where his mind was going. "I'm in the independent wing, no one bothers with who's coming and going. She can sleep with the champ no problems. You're all invited too."

Jax was unanimously shot down. "I appreciate the sentiment Jax, but in this case, seems more like a job for women." Shyvana politically said.  
"Killjoys." The champion muttered, with Gargas patting his shoulder saddly.  
I could only wonder at what exactly I've gotten myself into.

But before we could talk more, a small paper airplane appeared out of thin air and flew in a straight line to me with single minded focus. While it was carried by the wind, I could tell there was something more than meets the eye.  
I snatched it from the air before it could stab my head, and whatever had held the paper airplane afloat for so long quickly dimmed and died.  
I was left with just the piece of crumpled paper in my hand.

"Well, what are you waiting for bunny? It's probably from Higgs. He likes to communicate with invisible paper airplanes. Says it's the single safest way to chat. The idiot."  
I unfolded the paper, and read just what he had to tell me.

"You don't look to happy Riven, what's written?" Lux asked me, looking carfully at my features.  
The rest of the table had inched forward to hear. I gave up trying to keep things to myself, it's obvious that this entire thing had turned into a group problem, not just mine. I couldn't tell if I was happy or worried about such a development.

"Apparently I've signed a paper 30 minutes ago announcing that I was resigning from the league as a champion. Higgs wants me to run to the office and undo that." I've resigned as a league champion? What?

Irelia muttered sheepishly. "That's his plan? So he forged a document. I was expecting more."  
I agreed silently, standing up. But it was Lux who had something to say next. "I don't think that's his plan. I think this is just the start. He's testing for something, although I don't know what. Not yet." I looked at her, but she shook her head. _I don't know. _Her eyes told me. _But I don't like it. _

"He moves fast, just a few hours after our run in and he's already trying to kick me off the league. I'll head out and fix this right now. If I don't deal with this now, he might have a window to do something while I'm not a champion and protected under the league." The others at the table nodded, and I took a jogging start to the league offices.

What are you planning Singed?

* * *

**Higgs**

My eyes flew open. I felt my heart beat faster. My shoulders were cold, adrenaline spiked through me.  
_Fear_. I thought. It's been a while since I've felt this.

I looked around the room, but I was still in the hospital. Prisoner of the bed. There was a slight cough to the side of the room, a presence that waited to be spotted.  
I saw the man sitting calmly at a chair nearby. His hands were bandaged up, along with a larger part of his face. The fear in my stomach exploded but the rest of my mind was calm as stone.

_This is where I die._

"I should have expected you." I said.  
Singed sat up, and calmly walked by my bedside.

"So that means my puppet has come around telling you about me."  
"As a matter of fact she did." I lied through my teeth.  
"Hmm, of course she did. And not your pretty little nurse friend by any chance? I'll be seeing her next, don't worry."  
_Fuck_.

"What do you want?" I asked. There was no point to stalling.  
"Normally, I'd have left you alone. Killing a summoner tends to have heavy problems associated. Frankly, you weren't worth the effort to mute. At first. But Riven though... She's one of a kind. Worth the trouble. I looked into you, since the puppet didn't seem as scared as she should have been. I can't have that now can I? And then I found out what a mess of a summoner you were."

He took out a folded piece of paper. "I spent the last two hours trying to get a forgery of her signature. 45 minutes latter, it's revoked by the champion herself. There's no way she'd have reacted so fast considering the league wouldn't have notified her. No, no no." He tutted, pacing around my bed. "Someone must be watching her like a hawk. There's no way you'd ever just look the other way, right?"  
"You got that right. I've got birds all over the league telling me the oddest things." I said calmly.  
"All these papers by your bedside. I'll hazard a guess I won't be happy if I see what's written on them yes?"

I waved my hand out at them, "Go look for yourself since you're here. You look like the curious type."  
He strolled on, and rummaged through my papers. A moment passed. I pondered my options, and a small paper airplane flew into the room then.

The moment it entered the door, it flew for a half second, then instantly plummeted to the ground, as if the energy that had kept it aloof had suddenly disappeared. I swallowed, knowing what that meant. Singed gave the limp piece of paper an eye. "Clever. I imagined you were using instant communication, but it was impossible to shut it down. Couldn't find a single trace. This explains why - what I was looking for didn't exist. And here I thought you were being a good little summoner and just not doing anything. A little old fashioned for my tastes however."

He reached for the piece of paper, and read it out loud. "_Looked into shipment logs for Calrium and Hextate, found two crates of the stuff designated for room 201 in the Demacian quarters. Third floor down, near the storage sections. Why exactly are you using your favor on basic lab materials, this isn't another one of your pranks right?_"

I laughed bitterly. "I'd love to be able to write him a letter telling him it is for my pranks." Singed nodded. "Please do. I'd rather not have to waste my resources killing unnecessary people. It's not exactly the easiest to get away with, murder. The less I have to do, the less chance I've got of being found." He passed me a piece of paper, and pencil.

I jotted down my note, but before I could fold it, the chemist took it from my hands, reading the letter to be sure. Once he was satisfied, he handed me back the item. "If you mind, You'll need to shut off that null-magic field you've got rolling. I can't launch it." I said flatly, as if it was obvious.

Singed just grinned at me. "Really? How about you fold it right so that the wind powers it for a change? If you do it right, it should clear the zone before hitting the ground. Then it can fly off to your little bird. I'd rather you not escape me the moment I let my guard down."

I pointed to my bedridden frame. "Does it look like I'd be running anywhere?" But of course, we both knew I didn't need to run when I could use spells.

I watched the paper fly away, and reach the safe zone, away from his null-zone. It took off and flew. _Sarah you better be clever._ I thought.  
"Was I close though? About your lab."

Singed patted my shoulder. "You were dead on. I keep all the more dangerous and unique chemical names under different aliases, but I neglected the basic items. Good eye to look for whoever was using both. Triangulation. What other champion in the league would request both Calrium and Hextate but me? Warwick has a history of avoiding Hextate, and mundo... I'm not sure if he even uses chemicals in the same way that an educated man would."

He continued to rifle through the documents and papers I had amassed on my bed. "You're surprisingly calm for a man that's been caught." I commented.  
"I wouldn't be calm if I lost. Believe you me, summoner." He answered back.

Reaching the end of the stack, he patted them down. "You're very thorough, although Ne'rel and Tangant are both champions I couldn't get my hands on. Your guess on where they are, is just as good as mine. Everything else is spot on." He spoke after a moment of reading.  
"I'm flattered." I dryly answer.

Singed sighed, "I guess there's no helping it. You really must die."  
"Nope, no helping it. Although in my defense: Kill me and someone else will pick up the trail. I don't work alone you know. Right now, you know who's doing the info-digging. You know who the other player is in this match of chess. If I'm gone, you won't know anymore. You'll start back from square one."

He sighed again, and took out a rag and a bottle. "A good reason, but this game will only last a few days at most. Removing you buys me most of those days, which is all I need. I'd rather lose a bishop if it means I'm closer to taking your queen. So... this is the part where you bargain for your life," He said methodically. I heard the splashing of the bottle. Whatever it had held, its contents were on the rag now. "And this is the part where I tell you to fuck off." I replied.

"Hahah, Mr. Higgs, you're very funny. But this isn't the place for a hero. For professional courtesy, I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to lobotomize you. If you died, I'd have to mess of paperwork to escape. But this is a loophole per say. If they catch me, at most it will be a 2 week suspension for 'harming a summoner' same as your champion. Amazing how badly written the rules of the league are?"

He sat down on the bed. I had an urge to flee, but my legs refused to move. My body simply could not run. This was it. "How did you get past the guards? I've got a few guesses, but I want to know." I asked.  
"I didn't Mr. Higgs. It's amazing what the mind will do if you give it the right... nudge. They believe they're keeping an eye on your right now, too bad they're guarding the room 7 doors down."

His hand reached out with the rag and closed in for my face. This couldn't be happening. A part of my mind could not accept that I would die here. Like this. Both my hands shot up to stop his, but as I expected the difference in power was overwhelming.  
The wet towel struck my face, and he kept it there. I held my breath, my eyes glaring at him.  
"I wonder just how long you'll try to resist fate. You should just surrender, Mr. Higgs. Your life was not to eventful. Nor will it be missed. You appeared out of nowhere from the paperwork I read, no background history, nothing. Just a name on a paper. Malcom Arrows. Blank nationality. Blank memory. A blank slate. It feels almost as If I'm erasing a dead man from the world."

I felt my lungs start to billow inside. The need for air began to nudge it's way into my mind. Still I looked at the man, conveying all my hate and anger. My arms strained at his, but he didn't even flinch.

"But when I think of it further, I believe I'm just simply erasing a boring existence instead. Something that has little point. You wake up, you eat, you summon and train champions. You go back to sleep. And in between, what do you accomplish? What can you become? Nothing. You're just another summoner to me, a clog in the machine. I feel no joy in killing you. The same that I'd feel killing off a spider lazing in my attic. Waiting for me to tell it: it's ok to die."

_Fuck you._ I brought up a list of mental spells to use. But if my reserve spells hadn't defended me already by now it meant the anti-magic shield he'd brought with him was potent.  
_Flash_. My muddled mind thought desperately. _I'd flash out, somewhere else_. But the magic fizzled around me, and I still found myself struggling for my life. _Flash is magic._ The information read through my mind calmly. The wet rag still lay clogging my face, waiting for me to breath in whatever singed had splattered over it.

Now I felt my body rebel against my choices. Air. I _needed_ Air. I felt my arms and legs struggling, trying to flail around, trying to dislodge whatever pain it had. But my arms refused to save me. And as much as I turned my head around, the rag remained fixated on my mouth and nose. I scratched at his arms, but the bandaged wrappings were far thicker then I assumed. My fingers roared out for his face, but it was just out of reach. I clawed empty air.  
The bed shook at my efforts, papers and folders fell down on the floor with slight sounds.

"Malcom, we're reaching the end. You and I. And this is the part where you go on ahead first. You got lucky a few days ago, but now that lucks run out. You had a choice, and you made the wrong one by getting involved. Farewell."

_Air.  
Air._  
**No**.

Finally, I felt it. My head stopped rocking, and I achieved a complete loss of reality. My arms slackened, and slipped off his arms. Nothing felt important any longer. Time slowed down to a standstill, with my floating mind watching second after second die. _Meaningless._ Darkness began to stretch through my mind, synapses domed, expanded and burned out.  
A moment passed underwater, looking up into the eyes of a man.  
"Breath... Ascend..." The man chanted softly to me. All around a dull hum in my ears. "Slowly... Slowly."

My mouth opened. A small draft sucked in. Life returned like a tide in my system, memory second. And then I remembered why I had held my breath.  
The rag smelled of cinnamon. Some exotic spice. I couldn't put my finger on it. But there was no reason to put any more seconds of thought into it.  
The man stood up, walking to pick up the folders and papers scattered around my room. I watched him go, but I didn't want him to be the last thing I saw. Instead, I turned my head to see through the window into the night sky. The stars shone brightly, twinkling goodbyes. They looked beautiful.

A pang of regret washed through me. _What else have I missed in this world? _  
The sorrowful bells rang in my head, slowly at first, but then I heard them louder and louder. The room swirled, light blended colors and a sweeping darkness reared into existence and consumed everything I could see. The bells echoed louder and louder, a melody of silence.

I saw her from the corner of my mind. A glint of red hair and green eyes.  
_Laura_, a part of my mind called out, reaching for her sad smile.

_I'm home._

Then I was gone.


	14. Chapter 14 - Spark of the Anvil

**Author's Note: **Did some quick edits and revision to this since I wasn't too happy with the results. Thanks for the feedback guys! It's really heartwarming ^^

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Spark of the Anvil**

* * *

**Sarah**

Finding the crystal, I kept a heavy hand on the object, not wanting to lose it again. The upside down staircases were hard enough to navigate, and the mermen were just a pain to deal with. Not to mention that thing was still chasing me. Boy, my life just never got easier.

I sighed, and then wondered what I was supposed to do with this crystal anyhow? I spent the last few days chasing after it for what exactly? Actually, where exactly wa- _Oh. I was dreaming._  
I realized it with a smile. Mermen, upside down staircases, some weird thing chasing me. All a dream.

Which meant it's time to have a fun lucid dream. I swapped the map over, favoring the comfortable hallways of the league, but a ringing voice started drowning through me. My alarm clock.

_Damnit_.

The dream collapsed around me, and trying to hold it as hard as I could, I was just unable to. "... All right, I'm awake you demon spawned _thing_." I muttered at the league's alarm clock happily lording over me.

But if it heard me, it had no mercy in it's soulless metal clockwork. Instead, if kept ringing with the obnoxious noise until I finally got up.

Mornings in the league were the same as always. Clean up, brush teeth, put something nice on, and go eat. Half the time I could care less about the first three. But today I wanted to stick to the routine. By the time I reached my door outside, I was wide awake the alarm clock was happily waiting for tomorrow to do this all over again.

Outside I found the smashed remains of a paper airplane. Likely collided with the wood in an all too epic fashion. Apparently Higgs had decided to answer back for once in his cryptic games.

Higgs was all right for a weirdo with glasses. More importantly though, he's the only summoner I know that is actually friendly.

_"You caught me, I'm planning a huge prank that will top even New Year's prank. Gonna be fun."_ The letter spelled out. I chuckled, _you actually told me your plan for once._ That's pretty out of character for him. What sort of prankster admits his plans?

And to add insult to injury, how the hell would he 'top' New Year's anyhow? I found it funny that he even mentioned it. After that _utterly _failed on him, he's tried to board and nail any talk about it anywhere he'd find it - but that's one black mark on his past I'm never forgetting. Who in their right mind would give up such a gem?

"You're losing your touch old man," I mumbled, walking back into my room.

He makes it sound like new years was a smashing success to beat. Had he forgotten? No way, even with all the mind games he's tried to play on us all to forget, he didn't just go and hypnotized himself into believing it. Or did he?

I grinned to myself, imagining how that would play out. But something in the back of my mind was clicking. _Gonna_. I thought I told him spelling _Going to_ like that irritated me, a pet peeves. One of many pet peeves I had. I couldn't help it, It really drove me _nuts_ when people refused to correctly use language.

I sighed, shrugged and pocketed the paper. What was today? Saturday? Or friday? I don't know, all I knew was exam dates and when research papers were due. My life was driven by that.

Checking my calendar, It was indeed Saturday. I stretched my arms up, deciding. _Should I pass today productively, or just go do something fun with friends._

... _Naw, I'm not feeling like working today._I was going to take it easy, and go relax with the cafeteria group. I could also go up to the ward and see Mal personally cheer him up a bit. But the rest of the staff scared me. I was nervous around new people. Once I knew someone, I could be myself. But strangers instinctively frighten me.

Maybe go out to the sparring ground to meet Shyvana or Irie. Usually the people there don't even notice me. I feel at peace like that. And least both of the champions had a level head on their shoulders - which isn't something I can say about other champions. I loved to talk to them while they drilled on the target dummies. Life was so... interesting when you're important. I'd always be happy to hear just how their days were, even if for them it was routine.

Life was pretty good these days. And how it all started two years ago awkwardly walking through the hallways of the league. Feeling like a mouse in a lion's den, so tiny. The league, the most legendary place on this earth. With the champions themselves, I'd be within _walking_ distance to the greatest men and women this land has ever seen.

The thought really fueled me to go farther, even if I couldn't find a single friend through thick and thin. And then, Malcom shows up out the woodwork to grudgingly assist on a mentor program.

Before I knew it I was sitting at a table filled with champions. Garen, Lux, Shyvana, Katarina, Irelia, the list went on. They came and went, but they'd always be a constant. There would _always_ be some group of people at the misfit's table. _"I know something that could help you out with your shyness." _He told me. That was overkill. _"But hey, think of it this way: if you can talk to the champions of the league face to face, there won't be anyone you can't talk to. Guarantee it, or your money back."  
_And he was right, for the most part.

To think that years ago I was just some country bumkin scrambling through the town's pathetic library for even a simple light spell. Now I'm sitting and eating with champions of the league.

I set my bed, and opened my windows up. When I come back, I'd want fresh air in this tiny room. Tidied up my desk, but was interrupted by a knocking on the door. That almost never happens. And especially not this early in the morning.

_Uh oh._

* * *

**Riven**

I didn't have to wait long. The door squeaked a tiny gap open, and two brown eyes looked out, rest of the door frame used as a shield "...Ummm... Who are you?" She said to me. The voice was just as tiny as the presence behind the door. Her eyes were at chest level compared to me, and looked absolutely terrified. "Are you Sarah?" I asked.

"... I asked first..." She piped up. I raised an eyebrow without realizing it, but complied with the summoner's request. "I supposed you did. My name is Riven, I'm an Exile from Noxus. I've joined the league as a champion about one week ago." The door instantly shut in my face_. I must have said something bad. _"Wait! I'm sorry if I've offended you in some way," but I could only hear breathing on the other side of the door.

A moment passed, and I heard her voice again through the door.

"... Do you promise you won't hurt me?" She asked. I felt my heart sink. Of _course_ she'd know.

"It's not what you think, what happened between Malcom and I. It's... It's complicated. Believe me." I wanted to tell her, but I didn't want to drag everyone into my fight. Champions can fend for themselves, but summoners and normal people would not fare well against Singed. I just hoped my words would reach her.

"... Mal did talk to me about it. I knew he wasn't telling me something, but... he didn't seem angry at you..." The voice drifted through the wooden door, it seemed as if the girl was trying to convince herself on my behalf.  
"All right." She finally said. "... I'm opening the door ok?"

I waited, but the door didn't open. "So..." I spoke out, unsure what to do next. Her voice drifted to me again "All right..." A pause. "...I'm really going to open the door now. Ok. Now... For real this time." And yet the door remained locked.

Malcom did tell me summoners were strange people. What they gained in abilities, they lost in 'Being normal' as the summoner had described it. I gave her a nudge remembering what she asked. "I won't hurt you. I promise, on my life. I need your help, Malcom sent me to see you."

"... He did? What could I do that he can't?" She whispered. A good point. "He... has a lot to deal with at the moment, and he wouldn't have sent me to meet you if he didn't have confidence in your abilities."  
"Right... The whole hospital thing. I'm sorry, I should have thought about that."

A slight pause, but the door still remained shut. I decided to try something else. "Could you see this metal attachment and study it? I can slide it into your room if you feel uncomfortable in my presence, summoner. It's what he was researching, before... before everything."  
Another pause. "... Ok. I can do that."  
The door finally creaked open, slightly. "I'm giving you the attachment, please do not panic if you see a metal sword end slide in."

I held the metal with my hands, the gloves preventing the metal from biting into my hands. "It's sharp, you can not handle it with hands." I directed at her. "It's ok, I can levitate it." She answered.

_Very well. _I slid the metal through the door, wondering for a second why I didn't just rip the door off and speak face to face. This seemed silly and redundant. Halfway through the door, I felt something on the other side hold the metal in place. "Do you have it?" I asked. "... Yes, yes I've got it. You can let go now."

So I did, and for a moment the sword end simply hovered there, before being sucked through the door in a flurry of speed. The wood slammed shut, and I was back to square one, minus a chunk of metal.  
A few moments latter, her voice drifted out again. "...ummm...It's only hooks. There's nothing else to this. What did you need me to do?"

Sighing, I realized she wasn't telepathic, I'd still need to fill her in on the details. I decided even with the door in between us, I'd still at least get things done. Explaining to her Malcom's plan didn't take long, and the situation as well. I avoided any talk further to the... _incident_. I didn't believe it would be a good move to explain to her how I nearly killed her friend.

"... All right. But, you said you know where the sword pieces are right?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"... Then why don't you use those pieces for the complete sword? It would work a lot better."  
"Because..." Another sigh. Must I explain that as well? "Because to me, my sword reflected everything Noxus was. And I realized it was broken, it wasn't whole anymore. So out of anger, I shattered the sword. I'd..." I frowned. How would I explain this?

"I'd ... rather serve of only the greatest pieces of Noxus, even if they are just fragments, then serve the entire thing that included the corrupted and decaying parts. I would be the one to choose what ideal I was loyal to, instead of having that chosen for me."  
"... Ummmm I don't really understand.. I'm sorry!"

I looked up, wondering If I should just leave now. I wasn't getting anything done. But then I remembered Malcom's words of advice to me. I did promise him I'd complete his plan one way or another. This was a small obstacle of patience in my way. How weak was I to turn away from this?

"Let me restart. I used to be a Noxan commander. My company battled the enemy, following our orders to the letter. I believe that strength in everything is the greatest thing anyone can achieve - Anyone can be stronger, they just need to have the will to reach it. That's why I fought for Noxus. I believed in that ideal. Eventually we engaged a fight we couldn't win."

I held my breath, realizing how naive what I said was. After everything happened, how could I still believe in that fairy tale? But some deep part of me held on.

She didn't say anything, waiting for me to finish "We were surrounded, and they battled us with a stronger will to win then we could muster. It wasn't a bad death. I was proud to have battled against such a foe, and die to them. They... deserved to win. But the high command didn't agree. They sent an artillery strike, preferring to sacrifice my company's end in exchange for a stalemate on their reports. A chemical bombardment."

"I survived it." I choked out. But I continued on. "And I realized then, the ideal I had fought for, that I had believed in since I was little, wasn't alive in the leaders of Noxus. Why should I serve such people? I broke my armor that they gave me, and broke my sword as well. Only keeping some parts, because I still love some parts of Noxus. I just hate what it's become as a whole."

Sarah spoke then. Because I was out of words. Speaking was never my strong suit. "...If your sword is Noxus to you, it doesn't make sense why you'd just leave it alone and broken, isn't that the same as giving up on what you love? ...You are still fighting for Noxus right? At least, fighting to bring back the Noxus you love. Save it from what it's become..."

I stopped. The words hit me with a ring of truth I couldn't escape. I stood mute. "..Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! If I offended you or anything! Really! That was out of line from me! Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"...Don't be." I said, shakily. The words had resonated with me, something deep. _...You are still fighting for Noxus right?_ It was as if I had been looking for those same words inside me, but having them said outside was the tipping point.

Right here, right now, outside the door to a summoner's room, I felt a weight on my shoulders. What was I doing? I wasn't fighting for Noxus, I was giving up. I wasn't even trying to fight for what I love. How weak could I be?

I felt disgusted with myself, with how I'd simply stopped trying. "You're right, Summoner Sarah. More so then you could imagine. I wasn't just not fighting for Noxus. I was giving up on the very Ideal I had broken my armor and weapon for. And to do that... I'm just as bad as the high command of Noxus."

_Save it from what it's become... _She said. But I knew deep down that wasn't just it. _I had to save myself from what I've become._

I leaned back on the door and sank to the floor. Of all the places to find a point of life, I was humbled that it wasn't on the fields of battle, or sitting by the hill that claimed my life. There was no surreality to this area, this timing. But yet it was. I'd figured out the answer to my exile talking to a woman hiding behind a wooden door I could smash through at any moment I cared to.

I began to laugh. A barking alien laugh at first, but then it bloomed into something fulfilled when I thought of everything and everyone who I'd met.

It felt like an impossible task, but I knew that was only one purpose I could dedicated my life to. And finally spoke again. "I will bring back the 4 pieces of my sword. And I will force it back into a complete blade, by my own will, the way I choose so. And somehow, somewhere I'll find a way to do the same to Noxus. Until my dying breath." I swore.

"...I think that's a good idea." Sarah squeaked out from beyond the door. I think she was even more terrified of me after my insane laughter. A dry chuckle left me, remnant of what I'd done a few moments ago. I stood up, brushed off my legs, and streched.

"I will see you again summoner." I said. _My purpose is clear. _I knew how to redeem myself. I refused to die to singed, not with a country to save. "...uhh... Ok then champion."

I walked off, but as soon as I turned the corner, I ran into the Ionian Captain herself.  
"Irelia, Sorry to be in your way." I said respectfully. But as soon as I took a sidestep to move past her, the captain's hand shot out and held me from continuing. "Riven. I heard what you talked to with Sarah. Everything."  
I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I want to come with you Riven. For more reasons than you can imagine."  
"You want to come with your enemy, and help their very country?"  
"You are not my enemy - not anymore. And like I said, I want to come for more reasons than you can imagine. Let me come with you."

She wasn't just asking. But I wasn't one to be pushed unless it was earned.

I looked into her eyes, and she looked back into mine. I saw dedication. Willpower. A focused might.  
"... A week ago, I would have told you no. That this was something only a Noxian should do. For Noxus, by Noxus." She waited on my next words. "But after a week in the league, I've come to understand that strength is shared among those you know. Fury company was strong, not because of it's soldiers, but because of the links between us. The same goes with you Irelia, and all those I know. I would be honored if you came with me to help reform Noxus." I brought a hand to her shoulder and held it there firmly.

It was a move I had done time and time again to my fellow soldiers, when I wanted them to know I would have their back. The way they'd look back at me. In those eyes, I saw trust. Even if they couldn't see my face, even if all I appeared to them was a hulking armored monster. They would trust their lives.

Irelia sighed deeply, as if she had been holding her breath, and then replied the gesture back. We held each other for a moment more, and then the moment was gone. But the bond remained.  
"When do we leave?" She asked. "Now." I said. The Ionian nodded.  
"Before that Riven, there's something I came down here to tell Sarah, and I suppose someone would have told you as well." Her tone was sad, sorrowful. "What is it?" I asked.

"Higgs." She answered. And I already knew something terrible had happened.

* * *

**Riven**

His eyes were open, but nothing shone behind them. No twinkle of thought, no snide comments lurked behind them. They were as empty as a graveyard, a tribute to where life once was. Unmoving. I felt I could go insane if I held his gaze.

"Here, eat this. There you go, slowly." Kate coo'd at the summoner, trying to make the man eat a spoonful of oatmeal. But the man didn't even turn to meet the nurse's eyes. He simply remained staring at the wall. Let alone eating. She did manage to feed him some part. A chunk of it spilled out and dribbled down his mouth. He didn't react at all. Instead, his body simply and mindlessly chewed the oatmeal.

And his empty gaze, just kept staring at the wall the entire time. I felt a shudder behind my back remembering how full of life this man once was. _Singed..._

Irelia, Sarah and I stood by his bedside. The elusive summoner Sarah had opened the door when she heard Irelia talking, and shut it the moment she heard the news. It took the Ionian 5 minutes to pry it back open with her words. She was a lot smaller and younger then I had assumed, and it felt like any large movements would have her scamper off faster than either of us could catch her.

Malcom had been right. Out of the hundreds of summoners, it seemed like he was the only one halfway normal for some reason. Must have won the lottery. I could imagine he'd laugh and say he actually had the worse luck since he'd be stuck with us. My heart sank when I realized that luck had lead him to be the _thing_ he was now. It was gut wrenching.

"Soraka stopped by earlier, since Irie called her," Kate told us in a monotone. "She said there may be a way to save him, but she won't be able to do it until the full moon - and she's not sure if it would help. Full moon won't be out for a long time also. There were other ways to do this, but she didn't want to tell me. Said I might just hurt myself trying. I don't know whether to hate her, or... or," But the nurse just sighed and took a deep breath.

Sarah spoke quietly, pitching her ideas "I... I can't think of anyway. Maybe a few mind spells, but I'd get trapped wherever he is... umm... If he's still here with us."

Kate looked up, "I was sure he wou-," He voice trembled for a moment, but she was back in command before we could reach a helping hand out. "He'll be fine. We just have to wait it out until the full moon. Then Soraka could heal him. I know it will work, I just do."

"We believe you." Irelia voiced out softly.  
I just felt my fist curl up. Singed would pay for drugging a helpless man and... ending him in such a way. "I'll make him pay for every transgression. He's not escaping this." I hissed at the air.

"My my, I wish you luck, puppet. I'm sure with that energy, whoever it is you're chasing will be caught soon enough!"

A voice sounded behind us, laughing. My back chilled and my hairs stood up. We all instantly turned to meet Singed. "Hello champions, I expected to find a few apples when I shook the tree, but this is a rather pleasant surprise. Oh! I'm sorry, am I disturbing something?" He asked innocently.

I lunged at him with my fist, but was held back by Irelia's quick hands. "Let... me... **go**!" I yelled, struggling against her light frame. She was far stronger than I had assumed. "That's _just_ what he wants!" She hissed in my ears, but I was still in a fury to beat the smile off his face.

He only laughed harder. With a final grunt, I broke Irelia's grip on my hands, and gave Singed a glare filled with all the hate I could muster. "I'll hurt you." I said with a scary amount of calmness, ice in my voice. "I will."  
Singed moved closer, until he looked at me eye to eye. "What are you waiting for?" He whispered back.

It took every last bit of my willpower to stop me from assaulting the man. It was the Ionian who saved me again, this time by changing the subject and forcing him back. "Singed, why are you here? There is no reason for you to come to the room of a comatose summoner, who you have no ties to. This is suspicious." She said flatly.

"No ties to?" The madman shrugged. "Perhaps I haven't introduced my self yet. Ahem, I've volunteered my services to the league in find out the culprit behind Mr. Higg's... disturbing change from healing to... _incapacitated_. The summoners believe foul play may be involved, imagine my surprise. Since I _am_ well versed in chemicals, I may be able to trace just who it was that... lobotomized this summoner, for lack of a better word. I believe that counts as a "tie" to Mr. Higgs here."

"You _asshole_, you're the one who made him this way! There's no room for doubt." I spat at him. Sarah paled, and hid behind Irelia. Singed raised an eyebrow, now just noticing the summoner. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're suggesting puppet. And you, hiding behind Captain Lito, would you happen to know anything about a prank Mr. Higgs here was plotting? I fear it may be involved in this case. I must know dear, on orders of the league." He said sweetly.

But Sarah remained hiding behind the Ionian champion, mute. Singed drew back. "No? Well I suppose you're not the bird I'm looking for. Still, What is your rank, and current residence Miss...?" He asked, but Kate shot a pleading glance at the summoner and Sarah clammed up not saying a word, getting the message quick. There was more at play then she knew.

Singed was visibly irked, but he simply shrugged and moved past to Malcom. "So be it. Let's check the patient. And before you ask me to leave nurse, these are my papers. As you can see, I've been asked by the head summoner to look into this matter. I have every right to be here."  
Kate snatched the outstretched papers, and thumbed through them, looking for even the slightest inconsistencies.

Singed patiently waited. Finding no such paperwork errors, Kate handed back the papers regretfully. "You have 15 minutes. I'll be watching you like twitch stalks pretty girls. You do _anything funny_, I'm writing you up and having your _ass_ thrown out of here." she hissed with malice in her voice.

"Oh, so scary. Relax nurse. I am genuinely curious to see the results on this summoner." He brought out a small purse of items and objects, to which Kate glanced over critically before allowing their use. She would make sure he only observed.

10 tense minutes passed, before he spoke again, after having examined the unblinking Malcom Higgs. "You're clever. I assume it was you who injected him with hyperlympharis?" He asked Kate. The nurse only gave him a curled smile.

"Regretfully, it _did_ save him. All of the higher cortex should have been shut down. You wouldn't even see a trickle of through. I'll have some more work to do, but hyperlympharis is such a fickle little thing. Changes immune reactions on a case to case basis."

He observed his instruments carefully. "But no, there's definitely something in there, although it's dim. He is quite literally a prisoner of his own mind now. At least, he's somewhat alive rather than irreversibly gone. Your victory here is bittersweet, I do so look forward to your own future Miss. Kate."

"How can I even trust anything you say about him," Breathed out Kate, completely unworried about the threat on her own life. But singed just shrugged. "I couldn't care either way. I do have to report to the high summoners my verdict on this case. So I may as well be professional to the letter. As for Higgs, I recommend death by injection, since the mind cannot be saved. Waste of resources to keep a comatose man alive, I'm sure the high council will see it my way. The investigation is inconclusive, and no suspects have been found. It will be filed and put into the cold case archive. My job's done. Thank you everyone."

Singed turned, and strolled out the door. "Good day," He politely intoned, and then left.  
"That man will reap what he has sown." Kate muttered under her breath. Irelia patted her shoulder affectionately, but Kate simply dove and held the Ionian tightly. The nurse's body trembled and a muffled sob shook her like a rag, and I felt a need to leave her to her grief.

With one final look to the unblinking Malcom Higgs, I turned and left. Sick to my stomach.  
"... Wait. Riven." Sarah spoke. "I can feel that... that man was the one who did this to Mal. If," she swallowed hard. "If I fix your sword, could the first person you strike down, be that man? I know I'm selfish to as-" But I cut her there.

"It would be fitting, for my sword's first act, to cut down the man that broke me originally. I promise you this, summoner Sarah. I will have my revenge. For fury company, and for the pain that he has inflicted." I stalked out of the room, the last sight I saw was sarah's understanding eyes. She understood. And she knew I would follow through with my promise.

_And I __**will not **__make it painless for that man._


	15. Chapter 15 - Victory

**Author's Note**: Ok, I'm back. I plan on getting this story done. There's not a lot of readers, but I think I did a good job and I'll see it through to the end ^^ I appreciate the mini-comments you guys put out, probably the main reason I came back to this. With that, let's go.

**Chapter 15 - Victory**

* * *

**Riven**  
**  
**I tried to stop by, before I left. To tell Kate where I was going, tell her my plan. But on reaching that door and seeing her silhouette through the window, I felt courage desert me. There was no death more horrifying than the one Singed inflicted on Malcom. I stood rooted at that door, on the outside looking in. Until the Ionian captain found me.

She came softly, a silent presence behind me. "Shall we go, Riven?" The question floated, knowing there could be only one answer. I nodded, and stalked forward. My mission was to return to the hill - The very same hill where Singed had scared my life forever. To undo what I had done years before, to make things right again.

Irelia had set up the travel accommodations. We left in the middle of night, away from prying eyes. I didn't carry much with me. The only item that had any value to me was safely in lux's bed, likely making friends with her collection of stuffed animals she had. It was a silly chat come to remember it.

* * *

"Riven! I'm so happy you came by, I was starting to look for an excuse to do something other than these reports," She mentioned, jerking one annoyed figure to point at the perpetrators on her desk. Her eyes narrowed slightly, but her voice was the same bubbly youthful abandon as it always was, "So, what is the occasion? Tell me! Tell me! _Tell me_!"  
"I...uhh... Listen. I'm going somewhere. A trip - Don't worry, I'm going with Irealia - It's for Noxus." I said, quickly putting down her incoming barrage of questions. "And... I don't trust the security of my room anymore as you know."

For the past few days, I've been sleeping with Kate in the nurse's wing. As have a handful of other champions as well. The first day was the strangest, and lux insisted we fight each other with pillows. Something on tradition. It was odd, but ultimately, something I had fun in. Among the guys at the table, talk would always be on the most random choices and topics. Among the girls, I realized there was a different culture. All of them, even Shyvana, seemed to enjoy immensely talk on who liked who. Interpersonal relationships. And guessing which couples would be formed next.

To say I blushed more than once when they turned their attention on me would be something close to the truth. They had plenty of imagination for that, but I was more embarrassed of revealing Fluffy to be truthful. Thankfully my fears were put to rest fast. Lux had mercifully brought an army of stuffed animals with her. Fluffy went under the radar as easily as a leaf in the autumn wind, except the Demacian would give me a knowing wink every now and then to remind me of my place - and the new favor I owed her.

"So. Let me guess your mind. If you felt threatened that your loveable stalker might break into the room, then there must be something of value there? And the only item you'd leave in your room that has value... not to mention you came to me about whatever it is... because I'm the only one that knows about Fluffy?" She gave me a winning smile.

The sort of smile that told me I'd buried myself even deeper now. I wonder if I'd owe a mountain to her after all is said and done.

I sighed, and pulled fluffy out of the backpack I had, and grudgingly handed the rabbit to Lux. For her part, she was a graceful winner. While putting the rabbit safely among her other plushies she talked. "You know, I won't pry to what you're up to in Noxus, with Irelia. I'm sure if it had been something important you'd have told all of us, right?" I stiffened, and looked to the side quickly, unable to meet her eyes. Lux tutted, "You make this so easy. I swear, a rock has a harder time lying then you do. Do me a favor Riven, when Jax asks you to join a game of poker, _you say no - especially if it's strip poker_."  
I nodded. I'd heard of Jax's infamous poker games, and the 'victims' he dragged in.

Lux hugged me again out of nowhere. I'd become to accustomed to and returned without a thought. She was shorter then I was, so the only place for my hand were around her shoulder and patting her head. Which seemed just fine to both of us.  
"Don't do anything stupid Riven." She sighed.  
"That's not in the plan," I shot back with a half smile. "But I know what you mean. Irelia and I know what we're doing." Lux tutted again, "That's exactly what I mean. Knowing you two, you probably chose to go alone, and without a single bit of backup. That girl could order a regiment of soldiers with her, and she'll go alone. Both of you are a match made in heaven you know that right? She's just as stubborn and sentimental as you are." Lux sighed and buried her face in my chest.  
"I'll take that as a compliment to her character," I said, and a moment latter we parted ways.

* * *

Irelia for her part had been meticulous about the travel plans. She'd planned out even reservations at the inns we'd stop at. Disguises we'd pick. Back stories we'd invent, identities to carry. Anyone else might have been annoyed at her precaution, but as a fellow soldier, I could only admire her follow through with order and planning. While packing our final gear, she stood up, eyes closed with a flicker of a smile, and waited.

A moment later, as if on some imaginary queue, two arms wrapped around her stomach and hugged her from the back. "Don't die." He said, more seriously than I'd ever seen the private capable of. Irelia waited a moment, then huffed, "You wouldn't be giving your commanding officer an order, correct private?" But the arms only held her tighter and he said again, "Irelia, don't die."  
The captain smiled softly, turned and gave her partner a quick kiss. "That's my promise I'll come back in one piece." The private beamed a smile that made me feel... jealousy? Envy? An odd feeling in my stomach, seeing the two so close. "If you break it, you better have a lot more of that to make up for." He said, and the captain nodded her consent. "My next kiss won't be in heaven, you have my word on that." she smiled and turned back to her work, the conversation finished. The soldier turned his eye on me and nodded. I simply watched him, unsure what to do, until he awkwardly broke eye contact and shuffled away.

Irelia on her part started to hum while she completed the wagon's preparations. We set out soon after.

The trip itself was uneventful. I called forth all that was said, on the final trek into the mountains. A 7 day voyage, mostly spent discussing ideals, combat tactics, and life in general. I'd always had a respect for the Ionian people, but Irelia exemplified all that her culture stood for. And she believed the same about me. We were comrades, and while her journey had come to an end long ago, mine had just begun. I still had years to go before I could change Noxus.

* * *

**Irelia **

But the hills we passed held nothing but a grim forgone feeling. The trees turned more and more twisted as we advanced deeper into the land, and a scent of death started floated through them. Remnants of the chemical war that these grounds had seen. We walked silently, carefully. Riven ahead of me with purpose and I keeping the rear guard. Without a single doubt where her legacy had been buried by blistered hands a year ago, she moved forward. Or maybe she knew not where she went. Lost then and lost now. I could not tell. And she made no show to explain it. Instead, she simply walked forward. Half transient. I followed behind.

The forest was silent. All animal life had vanished long ago, and all trees presented themselves as skeletons, devoid of anything green. Any Ionian would have their hairs stand on end at this strange air, but I wasn't just any Ionian. These hills would see centuries before life could reclaim them. If it was even redeemable. I heard twigs snapping around us, but nothing could be seen. Ghosts were stalking silently behind us. If there was such a place as the grim reaper's garden, this was surely it.

The war between Iona and Noxus was a brutal affair. I'd heard of the story of this hill. What we had done to win it. And what Noxus had done to keep us from that. To think there were ghosts following behind us wasn't as alien a thought. What would they think? To see a Noxian ex-commander, and an Ionian hero, walking side by side. Weapons at the ready. I could only wonder. "How much further?" I whispered. "Not far." She answered.

The branches continued to snap around us without any guilty visible. It was unnerving. Riven also showed signs of worry and slowed down her approach. "Invisible assassins?" She asked under her breath. I thought for a moment. "They'd have attacked by now. Before we could even consider that." Riven nodded, and continued her advance, slowly walking up the hill. The trees became more sporadic, and eventually not a single one was left. We walked on the naked grey dirt, and soon we began to pass half-armored skeletons, littering the ground. Closer now.

I made my salute to the dead for every soldier I passed. Riven kept her eyes focused on one point ahead. Single minded, with no distractions. No pause for any Noxian or Ionian soldier she passed. But as stoic as she appeared, I noticed she put respectful steps to avoid stepping on the corpses. Within moments, and small sounds of footsteps scaling the hill, we reached the end. The battle must have taken place at the base, since near the top it was devoid of any battle memoirs. At the peak, you could see the entire valley.

I thought how it must have felt to the Noxian next to me. To see a valley dead around you, somehow surviving. Riven must have stood here, right here. One year ago, broken and watching everything she knew on life flicker and die inside her. I understood her choice and her anger. But the Riven next to me was silent, reserved. Crouched down, and starting to uncover a year's worth of dirt and memories. I could only hope she was as strong on the inside as she appeared on the outside.

I would never know. Because at that moment, I felt danger. I turned around, swords ready, but nothing was in sight. I felt Riven next to me also draw out her sword, at the ready.  
We waited, back to back.

Nothing came.

The hill was as silent as it had always been. 5 long minutes stretched by, taunt. I turned my head to glance at Riven, and that's when a wrapped hand materialized out of thin air, and shoved me hard on the ground. _Contact_.

I heard a sound of broken bottle. Riven shrieked out a battle cry, and then someone stumbled. I rolled down and got my footing, but before I could stand back up, a huge mass pinned me back to the ground, and something pressed on my face hard. _A rag or cloth of some sort?_ My swords flew and impaled my attacker, and I heard a grunt and the pressure lessened a bit. I shoved hard right then and won my freedom. My swords ran out again, harassing my bulky aggressor. Getting my footing back, I finally had a moment to see just what was going on.

"Hmm. That could have gone better." The alchemist muttered in a slightly annoyed voice. I shot him a grin, "I thought you were intelligent Singed. This won't be a fight you'll win." Riven was behind him, struggling with some chemical goop that tied her down. She had stumbled into the puddle at some point, and was struggling furiously against it. It was a losing battle for the goop, but Singed felt unthreatened. "Couldn't you be a good little champion and breath in the P12 solution for me dear? It's just a memory loss and knock out solution. Harmless, I assure you. I'd rather not have to put more effort in this." He raised his rag as if the offer was genuine. I answered with my swords, and charged forward.  
He sighed, raised his shield instead, and we clashed.

The fight was furious. But very quickly I noticed two things. He'd keep himself with the north to his back, and he remained on the defensive. That meant he had a plan, and whatever it was, he had assumed it would win him the fight considering how calm he was.  
"Oh, looks like the puppet's clear of my P6 solution. You know, normal people can't break free of that right? Ahh, the annoyance that champion specimens are. Very well then. Plan B it is. Fedorian if you will?"  
He called out, and then the battle went all wrong.  
A pull hit my armor and weapons hard. I felt dragged backwards, feet scraping a tiny rut in the ground, unable to even keep my swords at my sides. It felt like an iron hand had grabbed my person and yanked hard. I fought for a half second, and then flew backwards, tumbling up the hill before hitting a wall. Trapped and spread out flat like an insect on a spiders web.

Riven fared better, her shoulder pad ripped angrily at her tunic but just barely remained fixed. It seemed like she only had to fight to keep her sword. Singed was also fighting the pull, using both hands to keep a good hold on his shield. It seemed like nothing else on him was affected. "Of course, I know you don't have a great deal of metal on you puppet, but without your sword you're far less of a threat. Still, why take chances?" Singed said, and then he let go of his shield. It ripped through the air and hit Riven hard. She was knocked backwards, but her grip on her sword stayed true. Which was a mistake, since the sword and shoulder plate combo dragged the girl up until it slammed on the magical barrier I was stuck on. Then I saw it. A summoner behind the barrier, muttering a chant of some sort. "Riven, behind the wall!" I shouted, squirming uselessly against the metal armor I had, a prisoner to it.

Singed was on me in a flash. Bottle out, he put a drop of liquid on his rag, and shoved it into my face. I could do nothing to stop him, pinned to the magical magnet behind me. _Was this how higgs had felt?_  
But Riven refused to give in.

She ripped her shoulder pad off, let go of her sword, and punched Singed hard in his jaw. The rag left my face, and the alchemists fell on the ground, the open bottle of tonic spilling everywhere and splashing both my face and his. He roared, and shoved the furious Riven off him as if she was the weight of a pillow. "Do you even know what you've done?!" He yelled, reaching into his stash. He drew out a small blue vial and downed the whole thing. He gave me a sideways look, "Sorry captain. Only enough antidote for me. Or rather, I took all the doses. Why not? It's dangerous stuff you understand? I have to look out for my own vested intere-" But I couldn't follow what he said. My world began spinning. I felt darkness around my eyes, and the will to fight deserted me.

Before I knew it, the fight in me wasn't the only thing to disappear.

* * *

**Riven**

I got back to my feet in time to see Irealia's head droop down. The thought of danger for her flashed through my mind and I felt an unspeakable red rage at the alchemist in front of me. He would die. _Today_. Sword or no sword. I dove after him and we met head on.

Punch after punch, I put every bit of training I had into me. And I was winning. He was simply slower then I was. Stronger yes, but slower. And my mobility was a godsend in such a fight. He howled at me after a particularly effective heel kick struck him in the face. I took the moment to grab my sword, but it was still stuck on the magical barrier. I'd have to obstruct the summoner behind the barrier to recover my sword.  
He didn't notice my intention, and I bolted around. Unfortunately a hand snaked out and grabbed my ankle, dragging my downed form back. I turned fast enough to execute a heavy knee blow only to have it blocked by his forearms. To which he answered back with a heavy gut punch. I doubled over, and feigned defeat until he was in reach of my own punch.

My muscles coiled up, and like a spring, my fist rocketed out and connected again with his face. It knocked him back. I scrambled to my feet and lunged after the summoner, bullying him down. The barrier dropped instantly, and with it Irelia's armored form, weapons and my own sword. I reached a hand for it. With my sword, Singed had no chance against me. Victory was mine.

My hand cupped the hilt and the familiar glow of my sword reared out, almost in sheer gratitude of being reunited with it's true owner.

And then a heavy punch came from my peripheral vision.

I saw stars flashing, felt my body roll on the ground. Reflex brought me back up on all fours. I still had my sword in my hand, I felt the hilt warmly, my grip trustworthy. But the moment I lifted my head up, something like wet cold air hit my face. I shoved my eyes closed, but forgot the most important defence.  
It smelled like rotting wood, and instantly strength was sapped from my limbs. I got to my feet, only to topple back down into the ground. My sword slipped from my grip. _No_. I willed my limbs to move, but the only thing they could do is offer a dull twitch.

Spinning. The world was spinning. What was going on? Then I felt pain on my head. My hair was being pulled, hard. And the pull was so strong that my entire body was lifted up to match. My eyes focused, colors were swirling in front of me, but the blurred outline of a masked man met me.  
"I have to say, you pulled more fight than anyone I've ever encountered. You almost won too. If all my champion specimens were like you, I'd stop this business. Too bad none of them are worth as much as you however."

I grimaced, or did my best attempt at that. Keeping my eyes open was hard enough as it was, let alone moving my limp body. I simply dangled there, lifted up by one of singed's arms and held by my hair.

"... you... can't... win," I snarled at him with every last drop of effort. He tilted his head to the side, "Odd thing to say, considering I did just that. Checkmate puppet. Well played. Good game." He patted my cheeks affectionately with his free hand, and I could only fail to spit on him. Instead the spittle half left my mouth, half dribbled down.

He brought his wrapped hand to wipe my face roughly. "Now now Puppet. Let's not be a sore loser here. See, I'll even bury your sword and shoulder with the rest of your broken gear. Finnish what you started a year ago. I know, I know, it's real sentimental of me. I couldn't care less about the personal lives of my specimens, but I'll make an exception for you. In... _honor_ of your fight. How's that?" I had no answer for him, instead I stared hard into his eyes, trying to pass through every last ounce of hate I had for him. His free hand grabbed my mouth and opened it, " 'Oh Yes singed, I'm so happy you'll take care of me! You are a very generous man!' " He said to himself, opening and closing my mouth as if I truly was just a puppet to him. I tried moving my hands to strangle him, but the best that came out was a twitch in my muscles. He smiled knowingly, as if he knew what I had attempted. "You're going to be fun, puppet. I can't wait to see what makes you tick." He took a look at the summoner behind him who was slowly getting on his feet.

"Let's go home Fedorian. We are far enough behind schedule as it is. Would you be a dear and carry the Ionian for me please?"


	16. Chapter 16 - Change of Plans

**Chapter 16 - Change of Plans**

* * *

**Riven**

_Am I going to die?_  
The thought crossed my mind. All around me, the answer hummed:

_Yes. This is the end. _

I closed my eyes, but realized nothing changed. Everything was still an eerie white, eyes closed or eyes open. Until something wasn't white.  
In front of me, one large stoic stone jutted from the nothingness that surrounded both of us. _I remember._ My feet hit the ground, along with my thoughts. If I could call it ground. A plane of whiteness, obstructed boldly by the stone and myself. The far stretches of whatever realm I inhabited coiled around.

"... this is a dream isn't it." _It has to be._ That stone was etched with the face of a Noxian commander. I never knew who it was. This stone was rooted at the gates of the shrine. A hero. Strength. If there were ever a symbol for that, it was that. The moment I chose to be a soldier. I remember looking on that stone, how old had I been?

I'd never find that shrine again - that I knew. Too young to remember the directions. And then too old to have the time to find it. But the memory remained as a mystery to me all these years later.

"I failed." I whispered to the Noxian Hero. The etched commander didn't move. Of course it wouldn't move. It's a drawing, _carved in stone_. As if to prove me wrong; it moved.  
Coils of darkness struck at the hero, brought it to its knees. It fought back - wasn't enough. Consumed. The lines faded to deep jet, and nothing of the hero could be seen anymore.

I felt a tear on my check. "Yes." I whispered. "Exactly like that."

The stone drawing shifted, the hero's helmet slowly surfaced from the darkness. "Have you given up?" It asked in a metallic voice. I stared into the helmet. "I don't know." I finally said. The words echoed around. _I didn't know._  
"Have you given up?" It asked again, it's voice chillingly human now. It wanted an answer. A genuine answer.

I sat down. Then looked around. There was nothing, this world was empty and dead except for the stone and I - and I'm not sure even we could be said alive. Instead of giving it the answer, I asked it the question I needed to know.

"Where did I go wrong?" quietly, voicing the desperation. "I tried so hard to be you. Every day, every hour, every second. How did it get so wrong? How?" I almost choked up, but my message stayed true. I was done trying to be stoic, strong. Trying to be the hero I saw on that rock all those years ago when I was but a child. At least in my last moments, I could be free of that image.

The helmet sunk back into the dark waves, defeated. "Strength without purpose is weakness..." It hissed softly at me, receding.

This time, it's voice was mine.

* * *

**Singed**

Finally had her! This was a triumph! Great success noted! For a moment, I almost believed I had lost - _impossible I know_ - but this girl certainly seemed capable of defying the impossible. She'd survived my barrage, and much more after all. (I really couldn't handle that, my poor heart.) The thought of my experiment having _failed_, and _never_ being able to rectify it?!  
It chilled me beyond words, to my very core. Horrible. _Horrible_! Now I could fix it.

I pinched her cheeks just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. _No, she was solid all right_. My body was battered after having to subdue the Ionian captain and her rather sharp swords, not to even brush the topic of that fistfight with the girl. What a pain. But the pain was worth the effort! Yes, yes it was! My craft came before _everything_. I was an artist after all. What is art but pain? And thinking of the Ionian captain... that would be another problem. This world was filled with problems, but thankfully, also filled with solutions. If you were clever enough to find them.

She'd been exposed to far too much of P12. Lethal amounts really. Even I panicked and drank 3 times the normal antidote, and I was arguably exposed to less of it. The captain was breathing - which means I won't have to dig a grave to hide her in. Digging graves is annoying after all. Although she very well might end up like her friend, that summoner. What was his name? Miggs? Figgs? Yes, Figgs I believe. Figgs it was.

Oh it didn't matter. He's long dead and removed from the playing field, no point in remembering his name. As for what to do now: I'd simply frame the girl! Perfectly normal to assume a disgruntled ex-noxian soldier attacked an Ionian hero, and caused some trouble. Noxians hate Ionians after all. Or something. I shall work on the details posthaste, after I conclude with these loose strings first. All stories must be wrapped up correctly. Any scientists worth his sodium chloride would know that. Experiments must be logged, completed and closed. And there would be ample time to make sure every detail fit.

I lifted the girl's still form on my shoulder, and set out for the long trek. Which is where a peculiarly nagging thought settled into my brain before even the first step.

_That's right!_ I'd nearly forgotten. I stopped in my tracks, and took a look at the hill. I had made a promise! Oh what a bothersome problem this one. Bothersome, a highly fitting word for this. But if anything, I was certainly _not_ unscrupulous enough to ignore that. My word is my word is a word and a word.

I scanned the hill, It didn't take long to find where the girl had tried to unbury her treasure stash. I was reminded oddly of a bluejay - or a rat really - stashing nuts into the ground, and then looking for them a week after.  
Half the time, the fickle birds would forget! Except if they were starving. They'd always find their stashes when the need was great. Just as she was destined to find her stash once more, when her need was great. Which worked well to my favor. Can't have all these violent actions anywhere near the league after all! That won't do.

I tossed her to the side and got to work. It wasn't a problem, I had my summoner lift the soil off the ground, and then junked her sword and shoulderpad into the burial. In a moment, the dirt collapsed on the gear and my first promise in years drew to a brisk and conclusive end. Simple and fast, as it should be.  
"She will be eternally grateful master." The summoner next to me whispered with a bow. I nodded. "Of course she will." but sadly I knew that was the untruth. My acts of kindness are often naught but ignored, it's a tragedy really. After so many years without even an attempt at doing the right thing, I figured I'd do so for my own pleasure. What could be more noble after all?

I don't even bury my own specimens, and yet here I was, burying the girl's inanimate objects. How sentimental of me! Also quite dumb. But... it was no real problem in the long run anyhow, only took a few minutes after all. Completely ridiculous. The things I do out of my own heart, and they dare to call _me_ evil? I might be a _tad_ unconventional when it comes to the bizarre morals of their cultures, I'll give ground on that. Oh who am I kidding? I loved to toy with them. Even now. Why convince myself otherwise? I wiped my hands clean, and turned around to find my summoner missing.

Now _that_ indeed would be a problem I hadn't predicted.

* * *

**Lux**

The duo made it hard to track them. Irie was a tough nut to crack, but once I figured out the pair's ultimate goal, it wasn't difficult at all to see the pattern in the map. At first, I really believed they were going to Noxus, until I realized their path took them deeper and deeper into Ionia - If they were trying to throw off a trail they were hammering their efficiency here for not much reward. That is **if** their end goal was Noxus. After a few miles into the country I suspected they were not planning on turning around at any point, and by now I'd made up my mind on it. I wasn't the only one who thought so.

So a change of plans, and everything made sense after. Puzzles have that tipping point, where once the key is discovered, the rest of the pieces gravitate almost without a single push of effort. Light worked the same way I felt.

Fortunately, my group of rescuers were not the sort that'd be troubled by such a field trip once I explained it to them. I smiled, and got into my character again. Bubbly, cheery, and ditzy. My favorite. "Well everyone! I've got good news and bad news! Which would you like to hear first?"  
Jax walked right behind me, carrying the summoner Sarah on his shoulder. As much as he made it sound lewd, in truth he did have a heart of gold somewhere in that armor of his. The poor summoner never really hiked like we do, her stamina would give out in less than a day's work. Meanwhile we'd be sprinting across summoners rift day in and day out. It took quite a bit of magic 'makeup' daily to make myself look slim when in reality I'd put a muscle builder to shame. And I don't like to look like a man. Light magic certainly comes in handy when you want to look pretty! It's like cheating, only you're never caught.

Still, the summoner had insisted to come with us. Worried about her friends, in her own way. The compromise jax suggested was actually smart - I'd have suggested it myself.  
"How about you tell us the good news, and then more good news?" The mercenary asked. "Of course, I can do that!" I shot a grin at him, and told them my ideas. "First, I think that they really were not going to Noxus, as Shyvana suggested a while ago." The dragon lady nodded. She'd tagged along for her own reasons, but I've got my hunches she really came because she's worried as all of us are.

"Miss Crownguard, I can't allow you to leave on good conscious, escorted only by a summoner in training and a mercenary. As much as Jax is capable, I must insist on coming with you. It is my duty to Demacia!" She nodded proudly. I gave her a perfectly constructed knowing smile which made her droop her pose. Busted. But welcome anyhow.

Garen almost came as well, but Kat and Javan ambushed him away from our little rescue group. I'd be slightly angry if I didn't already know the full story. They had their own problem to deal with, same as I did. Arguably, their's was more important too. Truth be told, I should be going with them.

Shyvana tagged along softly behind Jax, as she naturally gravitated to. This trip was fun for many more reasons then I let on. I always found interest in studying people, how they acted, and what they thought. The pair spoke loudly to me, even without passing a word to each other.

"So, where are the two troublemakers goin' then?" Jax asked me.  
"Ahh now that is the question! I'm a spy after all, old habits die hard. We tend to be an informed bunch. I think that the only place in Ionia that would interest Riven would be her final fight. The place where she gave up her career and became an exile."  
Shyvana nodded, "That would make sense. I assume you already know where this location is?"  
"You thought for a moment I didn't know? I'm so hurt!" I turned and gave her my best tear speckled face, complete with red puffy eyes. I'm a natural. "Oh! I'm sorry Lux! I didn't mean any offence! I believe your skills are unmatchable!" I skipped over and patted her head, "Malcom was right, you are easy to tease!" And I threw her a hug for good measure. Jax scoffed.

"Why do I never get the famous Lux hugs? You're killing me here girl." I gave him an enigmatic smile, "Hmmmm, I wonder about that..." Jax turned his helmet my way. "You're leaving that open ended? So cruel, I might just cry right here myself." Jax made blatantly fake sobbing noises in his helmet, which went completely over Sarah's head. "... uhhh... don't cry Jax? Please. Makes me sad too," The summoner patted his helmet oblivious to the owner's intentions. Jax sniffed, "You know, _*Sniff*_ you might be my favorite summoner next to higgy, Sarah." Sarah turned beet red and stiff. Before she could croak out a weak _thank you_, Jax was howling in laughter. he almost knocked her off his shoulder, the oaf. Shyvana and I rolled our eyes. At least some things would never change.

"So, for the second bit of good news!" I skipped up to jax, "We've got a long hike to go, plenty of exercise for all of us!" His helmet turned to inspect me.  
"You really can make anything sound good huh?"

* * *

Grass didn't grow, and the land was barren. We had entered a site where the very trees had lost all leaves. I knew this was coming, and I told them to expect it at the last inn we stopped by. "Traces of chemical warfare. Even the ground is dead." I said, serious again. There was no need for a bubbly character at this moment. We were in a warzone, and it demanded our respect.

Shyvana and Jax understood straightaway. We slowed down and moved softly. Tracks became clearly visible soon. A pair walking just as cautiously deeper and deeper into the dead forest. Jax found another pair of tracks further off, following the original. They were blurred on the ground, the way an invisibility spell would affect them. I realized straightway the picture.

Sarah was the first to find them. She gave a yelp, and shut her eyes from the world with her hands and began to shake. The dead soldiers littered the valley, only bones holding onto their weapons and trapped in their armor. None of them looked like they'd died fighting one another. Some were even huddled together, different insignias clear in the dead wind. "This place has some bad juju..." Jax sighed, walking carefully among the corpses. "Bad juju."

The trail ended at the top of the hill. There, all kinds of footprints became visible. The stalking ones must have engaged the regular pair. So Riven and Irelia hunted someone here, and chose to battle? No, it had to be the other way around. Neither of them had the resources for invisibility. Riven had this place as her destination, she wouldn't be hunting someone down. And the stalking pair, there's only one person who's after her, besides us. Stands to reason he wouldn't come alone to face against two armed champions with a bone to pick. Eventually, I could only find one set of tracks leaving the hill, heavy footprints, likely with a weight to them. Before I could examine the retreating trail, something else got our attention.

Shyvana was the first one to find the mound of recently disturbed dirt. "Over here! This lot smells different." She beckoned to us. Jogging up there, I had to agree. "It's freshly overturned dirt. I'd say there's something buried under. Jax, help us out with this?" He muttered something about us not wanting to dirty our nails, but gave up after I gave him my best winning smile. Of course he would, I am the superior actor. That smile had never failed to melt a single male heart yet. I'd argue it's just as effective on women too. Jax sighed deeply, sat down Sarah, and began to dig.

Soon he uncovered something. "It's heavy," He grunted while trying to get a hold of it. Finally latched firmly on whatever it was, he tugged hard and the ground sloshed off with a dry sound. He exploded backwards suddenly dragging the metal prize out from the dead ground's clutches. It... was a sight that chilled us all.

Riven's sword.

* * *

**Riven**

Again and again, images and memories surfaced around me. Some tried to inspire hope. Others told me to simply give up. Still others were so cryptic, I could hardly understand them. One pattern that made sense to me: All of them were memories from my past. My life was flashing before my eyes.

The drill instructor appeared before me now. "Recruit, the hell do you think you're doing?" I stood up with a crisp salute. "Sir! Contemplating my defeat, sir!" He nodded. "Damn right you are. And you really want to be part of the military, grunt?! **Contemplate harder!** I expected so much out of you recruit, you better pay that rent if you want to follow that dream of yours!" He gave me a sad look. A look that said _You don't understand, you're too naive to understand. It's not what you think it is._

Impossible, the drill instructor never had a single expression on his face, I don't reme - _no he did_. He always did. I just didn't have the experience to understand it then. But I had to know now. "Sir, permission to speak freely sir."  
"Granted." He barked out. " What did you mean by that look sir? What's been on your mind all this time?" I asked him.  
He turned and drilled an imaginary platoon behind him. "I expected so much out of you recruit! It's time to pay that rent!"

And then he was gone too. Like all other apparitions. Here for a half second, gone the next. In his place, the man standing in front of me hit my feelings like a sledgehammer on my heart. I felt my breath knocked away along with my legs. "No... not you. Please.." I collapsed downward onto my back. I tried to scramble away but there was no escape. For every fumbled step I took backwards, he remained just as close without even a motion of legs. Not him. I couldn't let him see me like this, I couldn't ever let him know I was completely beat. I tripped over my arm, and crumbled to the ground. I didn't bother to get up.

Commander Darkwill stood silently in front of me, his full regalia and helmet blocked any sight of who the man was. A father, a soldier, a friend, a hero. I'd never know just who that man meant to me. He looked down, and drew out a sword. My sword. The one he would give me himself. But there was no ceremony. No audience around to watch my coronation. No cheering, and I felt not a single tinge of pride. It was just me, sprawled on the ground silently heaving.

He slammed the sword into the ground with a vengeance. Instead of sinking into the white plane, it shattered into 4 pieces on contact. He drew himself to his full pose once again, looking down on me. The hilt of the sword was thrown down carelessly to my side. "Accept the sword, or relinquish it." He spoke calmly, his pose somber. Waiting without a word for my choice.

The dead faces of fury company appeared behind him, until every last one of them surrounded me with judgment in their eyes. They waited with me. Unblinking, and unmoving. Slowly turning into bones flashing toothy grins.

They would wait a long time before I could even stand and make my choice.

* * *

**Singed**

After a while, I had concluded that the man had indeed teleported away.

P67 was a potent hypnosis. Under such an influence, the subject would invent his own reasons for following my orders. It's brilliant really, the more introspective the individual, the more powerful my hold over them. The elaborate stories they'd create for themselves were amusing. They'd behave strangely to their peers of course, which would often result in the subjects friends or family shaking the confusion out - if not, then the chemical's corrosive properties would bring the subject to a natural end. Regrettable. That was a defect I could simply not fix. There are limits to even my line of work.

Summoners on the other hand, usually had no friends! And because they were strange by nature, very few would ever be suspected of my meddling, not to mention they were in plentiful supply! For every subject that died, another could be procured. More perfect targets could not exist.

So why?

It was quite the anomaly. I could only conclude that the summoner had indeed broken my hypnochemical solution by some means. And given how fickle the human mind could be... no point in even hazarding a guess as to why, or what was the trigger even. But the man had disappeared, and if he was no longer under my control, then he was another string to tie loose. _Ahhhhh more work._ Always more. My work is never finished.

I didn't particularly feel that annoyed actually. I had my prize, and everything else was simply clean up. I am _superbly_ good at that. Reaching out, I plucked the Ionian captain and lifted her up. Armor and all. She weighed far less than I had assumed, and settled easily on my other shoulder. Her swords slinked behind her, as if floating on water. I suppose even in limbo, the swords were still connected to the core. Interesting, but ultimately irrelevant. So long as they did not bother my work, I couldn't care less. I bid the valley goodbye, and began my journey home.

Plenty of time to plan out how to deal with such problems. Plenty of time. I'll have to drop and chain up the girl first, make sure she can't escape when she does wake up - as she obviously will try. Speaking of her, I felt her twitch on my shoulder. This brought me to a curious stop, _she couldn't possibly be waking up?_ I waited, but no sound came from her again. I wasn't quite sure if she'd be the same person at all when she'd awaken, but her body's natural resistances shouldn't be affected, so no point in worrying about that.  
I continued my trek humming softly to myself a jingle I heard in my past. I couldn't wait to start my work again, the old formulas returning, and possible solutions to my problem drifted through my mind. Oh, if only that summoner hadn't ran. I could have been back at my lab right now, testing!  
I shook the thoughts out of my head. There was a time for everything! Right now, I had time to prepare. I would be testing soon enough as it is.

After I'd secured my prize, I would have to deal with the ionian of course. Easy way would be to turn her into the hospital, and explain that I had stepped in heroically to obstruct a fight between puppet and her. The Noxian, furious at my meddling, threw an unidentified chemical at the captain, knocking her into the state she was in now. I fought and chased puppet off afterwards, but the girl managed to get away. Yes yes, I could always claim that girl was mentally unstable, and likely a drug addict of some sort. The council loved to be harsh on drug addicts.

If the Ionian ever woke up, she'd have complete amnesia. Probably. I had little to worry from that direction. Then again... she was an undead lich, due to Soraka's meddling. Who knows how P7 could react to that? Even her swords followed dutifully behind the ionian, mute, silent, and certainly odd.

Bah. I could deal with that problem when it came. For now, the summoner was the loose end. If he was no longer hypnotized, then he is a witness to my plans and should be silenced accordingly. I'd have to find the rat first, and make sure I squash him before anyone else could make him squeal.

In the middle of my thoughts, The prize twitched again on my shoulders. Very odd. Could it be her amazing body had already fought off the prototype's muscle relaxant? If so, only her mind block would remain. The girl was liable to wake up at any moment now and make life difficult again. I sighed, and set her down. A dose of P90 would solve everything. It's highly unlikely - impossible even. If she did wake up, she probably could only look around, and that might prove hard enough. Still, best to be safe. I'd worked too hard for this one to throw it. I shoved off the Ionian captain on the ground enjoyed briefly the feel of a freed shoulder. I expertly took out my favorite rag, and sloshed a good amount of the solution in question on it.

Unfortunately, the rag never managed to reach it's target, as my hand was frozen. Held trapped in the air by what appeared to be light. I had fought that blond bitch too many times in the league to not remember such an annoying move. I rolled my eyes, "Really? Must you plague me with that spell even outside the rift?" I sighed, turning my head to observe the yellow haired annoyance.

She was out of breath, and had an angry look on her face. Well, that means I can't say Riven ran away from me after. Too bad, I'll have to find another explanation, and another way to secret her out of the league's hands. Couldn't be too hard I suppose, the league was my toy after all. But what was Lux doing out here after all? And behind her...

I observed the champions gathered. Shyvana filed behind Lux, and one more duo running up to us now._ Ahh, they must be worried for the Ionian_. Perfect. That should be easy to wiggle out of. I grabbed the Noxian subject by her corset, lifting her up like a hunter lifts up his kills. I was about to open my mouth when I saw the worse possible sight.

The summoner girl riding on Jax's shoulder. _I remembered her._ The shy girl at Figg's hospital funeral. The one I had considered irrelevant.

Oh dear. Well, now she was certainly relevant. That meant that these champions were here for Figgs. That man was a thorn in my shoe even in limbo! Impressive. Limbo was too good for him! I should have just been traditional about it and stabbed the mage's heart.

"Let the Noxian go!" The demacian half-dragon roared at me.

"That's not likely to happen." I answered dryly, shoving the girl onto my shoulder, and preparing one of my flasks. I'd let them drag back the Ionian, but I will be keeping my prize. I've earned it after all.

The three champions started to circle around me, their intent plainly obvious. I wasn't worried, I'm not the one that can be beat so easily - as they possibly remember from past battles. I brought the insanity potion to my mouth and drank the whole thing in one go. The familiar high of the potion was always exhilarating. Almost as great a feeling as crushing champions like the ants they were. My shield lifted up, and I felt every muscle in me coil and tingle.

"You want my test subject? _Come_ c_atch me._"


	17. Chapter 17 - Pursuit for Truth

**Chapter 17 - Pursuit for Truth**

* * *

**Riven**

Alone.

Alone with nothing but a shattered sword for company. It felt nostalgic in some way. Brought back to mind my self-imposed exile in a soft light. Living meal to meal, always hungry, tried, cold. But compared to my real burden, I could hardly feel the hunger, fatigue or the biting chill. It felt like this, just whiteness as far as I could see. My hands in front of my face to remind me I was still human, and the weight of my sword to remind me I was still a monster.

The only constant in my life was that memento of the final fight. My best friend, and worse enemy.

I had picked it after all didn't I? And the moment I did, everything vanished.

Alone again with nothing but my thoughts and the old broken sword. I could only wonder in how many pieces I was broken into myself now.

"As far as I'm concerned, whoever wins the fight, wins the goddamn fight."

I knew the voice echoing behind me. Even exactly what would next be said. Oddly enough, there were no anger in those words, unlike how Higgs had originally told them.  
"You're still breathing, and you've got a spot in this world, as a champion no less." He calmly said, walking up behind me. I felt his hands on my shoulders with a reassuring grap.  
I turned my head down and let my shoulders sag: I had nothing to reply. No excuse to give.  
"Go on, insult everyone by dying stupidly." His voice still held no malice, no edge where it should have been razor sharp. I could almost imagine he'd have a stupid grin on his face if I had the guts to look at him now.

Movement around me, I dimly realized. A small white stuffed rabbit at my side, looking upwards with black beady eyes. A chuckle left me, It's funny to think this stuffed animal followed me even here. At the burial of my own mind. Couldn't help but break a smile at that.  
Lux, Kate, Irelia and Jax took their own steps forward appearing out of the whiteness and putting on hand on my shoulders. They said nothing, and everything with a single touch. My smile widened. No, this wasn't my burial. Not yet.

My eyes caught the sight of all the friends made in recent history. All of them. Even Sarah, tiny and frail. she glanced at my sword with a knowing glint. It was her turn to talk.  
"It doesn't make sense why you'd just leave it alone and broken, isn't that the same as giving up on what you love?"  
I nodded. I knew the words she'd say next. The ones I had been looking for.

"You are still fighting for Noxus right?"

_Not yet I wasn't._

I crouched down, a spark of power flared into me. Determination. This _was not_ where I'd end my story. I had my calling, there was nothing - **nothing** - except for death itself that would stop me. I could feel a weight that I instinctively knew - the ceiling of this world - on my shoulders. This world's mystery were shred barren to me now, I'd outgrown them. One could laugh at the realization - a bubble. I was in a bubble, cocoon really. A perfect little world that would either reforge or consume me. And if the plan had been to condemn me to the same fate of my summoner, failure is an adequate word.

Only my first, and last visitor now remained with me. The final inhabitant of this dying tiny world I would soon break out of.

The helmet surfaced from the darkness of the art.  
"Strength without purpose is weakness." The helmet hissed again, holding my voice hostage.

"I have strength." I told it with conviction. The words sheared the helmet off and without surprise, I saw a young woman's face under.

My face looked back to me like a broken mirror. The cracked fractures spread like a spider's web; not a single detail had been spared. Had I been an artist, I might have said that this carving was beautiful. "Tell me truth." My face asked. _Set me free._

I did not hold back. I told her the truth. The one I knew all this time in my heart, that I'd been slowly and steadily coming to conclude. And never had the words for. It felt like I had found a key of words, a single string of letters that would open everything.

"What is broken, can be reforged."

The carving smiled at me. The fault lines shifted and crumbled together, disappearing until the face was flawless again. It felt like watching a puzzle solve itself. I looked up, to the ceiling of this world again, and I stretched my hand out. Pushing out with a will of fire, until the world couldn't hold me trapped anymore, and collapsed around me like the last murmurs of a good dream.

I was awake.

* * *

A flare of light blinded me for a moment, until I adjusted. _On the ground_, I was on the ground. My cheek pressed against dirt, it smelled like ... dust. Dead dirt that had nothing to its name.

Memory flooded my system. _Ahhh_ _This hill again._

With a grunt, I brought myself up. My arms and legs felt heavy as metal. Sluggish, every muscle felt beat by a hammer. When I raised my head, I saw the full picture.

Nearby, an outline of a blond girl lay slumped on the ground, as if sleeping with her back to me. The armor told me all I needed to know about her identity.

A roar of a dragon-like creature nearby made me turn my head.  
Shyvana.  
It fumbled around against the air, scratching at imaginary enemies, and then collapsed on the ground. It didn't stop there. Instead, it rolled around lashing out at invisible prey while puffing out smoke and fire in every direction. The battle had left her to madness several safe hundred yards away.

A purple cloak could be seen struggling against a viscous pale liquid, broken bottles glittering among the goop and moving with it. He gave furious growls, but it didn't seem like he was making any progress fighting his way free. The more he struggled, the harder the goop became. An organic prison.

Directly in front of me, I saw a small frail girl, trying hard to lift an impossibly large broken broadsword, while slowly walking backwards away from something. Then she looked straight at me, and the sword slipped from her grasp. "Riven!" She yelped at me, scared, surprised, and maybe a bit hopeful.

Her opponent had turned his head to meet mine before even Sarah's had. Our eyes met.

Singed looked like he'd seen better days. Disheveled, wrappings burned and falling off, his shield dented, and even his mask had been ripped off. I saw the smirk on his face slowly disappear the longer we held our gaze.

"Impossible." He dumbly said. Then his smile broadened wide again. "... No, amazing! You... you... I must have you." He raised his shield, and began to stalk forward in my direction, all thoughts of the world lost.

The world became real again. With it, the realization that I was still in a terrible position. Furiously, my mind skimmed through possible strategies to beating the madman. Each time, the answer was against my favor. He stalked closer and closer, clearly unafraid of me.

Sarah, the frail summoner had bolted for a small bag, and drew out a metal peice. I froze, recognizing the piece instantly from my dreams.

But this one was real. Sarah's eyes pleadingly matched my own, and my plan was built for me. _Stall him._ She begged silently. And then bolted into action, assembling the pieces together.  
I got to my feet, and then lifted myself up with a groan.

My turn to get to action. "You want me?" I asked.

"Come get me."

* * *

**Singed**

She turned, and ran. I of course didn't waste a half-second, bolting after her with a joy I hadn't felt in years. "**HAHAHAH! RIVEN, RIVEN! **You wonderful _perfect_ human! Ahahahahah!" I roared in laughter, actual genuine laughter! Puppet didn't deserve to be called puppet! She was Riven - the greatest human I had ever the honor to meet.

Amazing, simply amazing. How? It could **not** be her body - there had to be more. There are limits to the human body. Actual physical limits. I've done theoretical experiments on paper before, assuming the most perfect possible immune reactions. And yet Riven had managed to surpass those limits.

Even now, the girl was sprinting furiously away, jumping over logs, and looping between trees. The way she moved, I could tell my chemical wasn't faulty. Not in the least! It was doing it's work, I could see it in the way she ran. That girl was moving on sheer human willpower. A variable I rarely had the chance to meet, and often threw out the window as irrelevant.

It wasn't irrelevant at all, just never potent. And here she was, a specimen capable of outperforming my own work, by sheer mental fortitude. The things I could test! The things I could learn! A deeper knowledge of the human mind and it's true capabilities was running slightly ahead of me! I simply had to catch her.

Which I quickly realized, may be harder to do then I had anticipated.

The girl lead me deeper into the dead hills. Hiding was out of the question of course, there were no foliage to scamper behind, no trees with leaves to obstruct my view. The only questionable piece of scenery worth noting, would be the dead tree trunks that dotted the landscape with perfectly preserved branches. Not even rot could live here. My work was near perfect, and yet here was a survivor, sprinting through with a life-force all the other subjects had failed to hold onto.

It's ironic really, poetic even. Fortunately, I was not tried enough to fail catching a chemically weakened running foe, even after that rather long fight with three champions. She was admirable, but even sheer human willpower couldn't be a panacea to everything. I would soon catch up, and she knew it. There are limits to everything, even miracles.

A few steps away from lunging and grabbing her ankle, the girl scurried up a dead tree before I could snatch any part of her limbs. Clever. I rushed to a stop at the base of the tree, almost running headfirst into it.

Looking up, I saw her come to a stop on a limb, eyes wide and fixed on my own.  
"Come down now Riven. It's over. You've had your fun, now allow mine if you would please."  
She snarled at me from the top of the branches, looking around her for a way out. I paced around the base, patient.  
While she desperately searched for a way out that wasn't up or down, that's when I made my move.

My shield clattered down, and I began to scale upwards. She didn't like that. Not one bit. Halfway up, I was swatted forcefully by a heavy branch she managed to snap from the tree. "Hahah! It'll take more than a glorified twig to stop me!" I laughed, and then she flew down feet first on my face.

That knocked the both of us off the tree. I hit the ground hard, but being an athlete as she was, she had gracefully rolled safely and already picked up my shield.

Well, that might be a problem I suppose. The shield was heavy, and the girl was weakened. I suspected she'd have only one swing in her. I gritted my teeth and lunged forward. May as well get that swing over with.

She was slower than I expected. I was able to use both hands and grappled the shield to a stop. We wrestled around for a moment, each trying to get around the other. My hands reached her throat, but every time the shield would swipe my advance off with a heavy grunt from her. "Fun, fun, we should do this again sometime." I flashed her a toothy grin through the shield's visor. Her eyes only narrowed in focus and her nose flared.

I lunged the shield to the side again, and this time reached for her. For a half second, I almost had her. Instead she shoved the shield against me, and sprinted away. What a fun prey. Of the few times I had hunted beasts, they would usually never go toe to toe with me. This one had the guts to do so. I grabbed my shield and jogged after her. I could take my time, after all I'd have to hike back after. I needed my strength for that. Riven on the other hand was rapidly burning through whatever fueled her, and it showed. She ran slower, her movements more desperate then pre-planned. The noxian soldier in front of me had become little more than a will to live on two legs and a struggle for survival.

She collapsed twice on the way. The first time she scrambled back up before I could scoop her.

The second time she wasn't as lucky.

She tripped over a log, and I caught her ankle just as she bolted off. She fell straight back down - In half a second, I had wrapped my hands around her throat.

"If I can't sedate you, then I'll just do it the old way. It's been years since I've had to do this, interesting how it all returns to basics." She struggled and clawed at my hands. Her legs kicked again and again, but in the wild the antelope never wins once the lion's jaws sink into its throat.

"You know... you remind me of that summoner, Figgs. He fought exactly like you. Even tried to claw at my face, Yes! just like that! Yes! And like you he _just_ _couldn't reach." _ Her small frame kicked and buckled. Choking sounds were the only insults she had for me now. Ultimately it made no difference.

I stared into her eyes, willing her to be still with every cell in my mind. To stop breathing - to give up that fierce look in her eyes. She stared right back every second for second, a look of contempt and hatred that blazed so fierce it touched even _my_ heart.  
I felt the absolute _need_ to extinguish that fire in her eyes. Stomp it out with my own two hands. Stifle it until not even the embers remained.

A peculiar feeling, one I'd felt before. That feeling of crushing something beautiful, to see it's hope turned to despair by my own hands.

I was confused as to what I wanted more. To kill her, or to complete my experiments. Logically, killing her served nothing. All that effort I had spent to take her alive for my research would come to nothing. A waste. But the feeling of absolute satisfaction in destroying this pristine example of humanity... in full glorious struggle for the right to exist... _thrilled_ me to no end.

And then she did something I didn't expect. While I was deep in contemplation, her hands snaked to a potion on my forearms, and she managed to free the bottle off in a halfmoment. The little viper, she threw it into my eyes, solution spilling onto me and dribbling down on her chest.  
I felt the burning before my mind could warn me.  
"**ARRRGGGGG - NGGGGAAAAAHHHH!** " Roaring! Angry! Burning! I can't see, I can't see!

My hands reached to my face and wiped off the excess solution. I was in command, **I WAS IN COMMAND. **A powerful blow hit me to the side of my head and I fell straight down to the side without so much a flinch. My body wiggled around and my hands found what I needed posthaste. Belt, rag, desolvant. In a moment, P34 was neutralized and the burning started to fade. I started to hear again. First I heard was the sound of footsteps crunching dead leaves, spiriting away my prize. _No_.

I howled after her, angrier than ever now! This girl refused to give up! **Fine**, I'd catch up to her. I'd catch her. Oh just she wait, I will be at her throat in no time. I left my shield and focused on moving faster.  
Faster and faster my feet moved, and soon she was in eyeshot again, her little advantage gone with the wind.

Stumbling through the forest, reaching the clearing where we'd started the merry chase. What was her plan? Revive the annoying blond? Impossible, I sedated her out in the most tradditional way. A gut punch and then knocked her lights out with a heavy side jab to her forehead. She was a gifted mage, but lacked the physical resilience she needed once she'd spent all her abilities and the distance had finally been breached.

The dragon wouldn't help Riven either. More than likely, that dragon would swat Riven down and I'd be short one bountiful lab specimen. Her confusion would last for at least another 15 minutes at the very least.

As for Jax... I could only hope that was her goal. I threw at that champion every last bit of my mega adhesive. Nearly 7 times the dose I'd normally throw out. She might have gotten out of one dose, but there was no way she'd escape 7 of them. If she tried to help him, she'd get herself trapped and my chase would come to an end without any more effort from me.

That left only the summoner brat. What could she possibly do? During the fight with Lux, that summoner had been a thorn at my side, constantly throwing support spell after spell onto the blond terror until I finally caught up to the demacian - ghost spell or no, no one escapes me.

I howled with laughter again, I felt alive! She'd indeed run into the clearing, and crouched by something. I arrived momentarily after.

"Now now now, look out for my singe - oh."

For the first time, I felt I might lose.  
"You're in for it now chemist!" Jax sneered at me from the puddle that kept him trapped. He'd stopped struggling to watch. "Bunny's about to teach you a lesson in humility."

In front of me, Riven stood back up to her full height. In her right hand, I saw the tip of her hilt.  
That wasn't what worried me. To her right, I saw the edge of her sword. So large not even her body could hide the fact.

It glowed green, and pulsed with an unmistakable intent. The most striking feature: The blade's broken pieces held together by the coursing unmistakable magic. She turned her head slightly, catching my eye. The pose every bit beautiful as deadly. I had... made a mistake. She turned to face me, sword lifting to match her words.

"You are beyond redemption!"

* * *

**Riven**

I charged at him. Every nerve in my body felt restored, every muscle healed. Half of it was the work of that summoner Sarah. The other half was the weight of my complete sword humming in tune with my very core. I was unstoppable. I was Riven.

A spark of yellow light, and Singed's back was exposed to me. Sarah wasn't as powerful a summoner as Higgs was, but at this distance from me, she didn't need to be good for the flash spell to work.

A kii burst brought the mad chemist to his knees, knocked over from the surprise. I spun around him, my blade whistled after me and struck deep through his flesh. He grunted, but wasn't done yet. The man desperately lunged after me, trying to grab anything he could wrap his hands on. I never gave him the chance. With another angry sweep of my blade both his hands were cleanly sliced off. The heat of the magic cauterized the wounds the moment they formed. My wrath incarnate.

He staggered backwards looking at the stumps of his arms. My blade whispered into position, fully extended and pointing at this throat. I saw it in his eyes. The moment he realized he had lost. "...I... no... you... I..."

It was my turn to toy with him.

"Something got your tongue Singed? How unexpected."

"You.. I... you won't kill me.. you can't... can't. No. You can't."

I smiled, a feint scrawny thing. But he saw it, and his eyes narrowed fearfully even.

"I can't? How much do you wish to wager on that? I'd say the odds are against you now, given that you don't have hands anymore." I lightly hummed, walking forward with every word. Every step I took, he took a step backwards. I enjoyed the feeling. How long I'd waited for this, for this moment.

"Kill me, and you can kiss being a champion goodbye." He hissed, far more sober now than ever.  
"My duty is to Noxus." I snarled back. "I've no time for games."

My sword drew up for the final blow. I would be true to my promise with Sarah. He would be the first I butchered with my reforged blade.

"Wait - w-w-wait! Figgs and the Ionian! I can save them, kill me and they'll be gone forever!"  
My sword froze, a second from taking his head off.  
A bluff? "Can they be saved?" I whispered. He heard it, "Yes! Yes! Of course, I can easily synthesis something! Bring that summoner brat here, and have her take notes!" He rasped.

I held my gaze. Inside, every part of me wanted to slice his head neatly off his body. To end it here and now. My gut told me if I squandered this chance, it would be the last he'd ever give me. There was no going back after this, he'd never underestimate me again.

Now or never. Revenge now. At the price of my two friends. I gritted my teeth, hating every second of this. But I was a soldier first and foremost. My choice had already been made for me.

I turned to Sarah and motioned her over. Mistake. The moment my head turned, Singed bolted.  
I turned to give chase with a bellow, my blade's strike a hair away from severing his neck. Too late. Behind him a cloud of purple mist formed. I've never seen the man run faster either.

Sarah held my hand. "Don't chase singed." She whispered. The very same thing Higgs had told me once during practice. I wouldn't survive that chase. Not in my condition.

I had him. _I had him_. But I faltered, I hesitated. I had been weak in my one moment!

"Singed! You can run! But I _will_ have my revenge!" I roared my anger after him."I'll become a champion, and I will butcher you every single time I see you. You hear me?! I won't hesitate next time! Not then, not ever again!"

A moment passed, and then the moment was gone. "You done good bunny," Jax whispered to me from the side. "Sarah, dear, can you get me out of here please? We got time now."  
I crumpled on my feet. My sword drew one last cackling breath, and the magic vanished. The pieces dropped unceremoniously to the ground, devoid of any life.  
I was just a girl again, with a broken blade and a worn out for another lifetime.

No idea or plan on what to do next. Too tired to even think.

I let the fatigue whisk me away.


	18. Chapter 18 - Arrows

**Chapter 18 - Arrows**

* * *

**Sarah**

"... but she'll be all right yes?"  
"For the _hundredth_ time Sarah, everyone will be all right. You can trust me, I know what I'm doin'."  
he muttered to himself in a bored voice, "I'm the grandmaster at arms, I've been through this sort of junk before." Maybe I annoyed him too much?

"When have you last assisted in a half-dragon recover from an insanity potion?" Shyvana asked naggingly behind, but all the purple clad mercenary deigned to answer was a short sigh.  
"If there was a profession for -" But he was cut short. Whatever Jax's witty rebuttal had been, none of us would hear it. Lux stirred, and cracked one eye open, which had Jax's immediate undivided attention.  
"Well well, sleeping beauty. Was wondering how to convince the others to let me wake you up. We can still kiss though right?"

Lux gave the mercenary a look-over, slow realization on where she was visibly dawning on her. With a yelp, she flew out of Jax's arms like a wild cat, and flopped on the dirt ground with a thud. Unlike a cat, it didn't look dignified. "Ladies just can't seem to hold onto me. I'm hot stuff." Jax shrugged and chuckled deeply to himself.  
"Your rugged good looks must scare them away!" I beamed at him, giddy and happy for no reason I can think of. We've been walking for some time now. Walking and summoners goes together about as well as oil and water. The relationship is a bit lopsided.

"That's exactly right pipsqueak! Another point for you. Come to think of it, You've been awfully chatty these last few hours you know. I thought you were the silent shy type." He shrugged, "Had me fooled all these months."

My smile only widened. "I've been quiet enough for a lifetime I should think! Better yammer away before I can't yammer anymore. That's what I've learned."

Lux stood herself back up, brushing off both dirt and her furious blush from her figure. "Ok, so." She said in her usual cheery voice. But it sounded a bit forced to me for some reason. Like a hastily put on beautify spell.  
"I think I need to be debriefed about all this." She quickly demanded once her tunic was wiped clean of dirt, dust and Jax cooties.  
The man patted her head much to her visible annoyance, "Singed knocked your lights out. Pun intended." Lux's cheeks puffed out, and she almost got a word out - but he turned to the pair behind us without even bothering to hear Lux's rebuttal.

"Hey girls, I think you can take 5. Hands are free now, I can handle the captain. No worries, I'll be gentle."

Riven and Shyvana both trudged behind as they carried a slumped armor-clad woman, arms draped over their shoulders. If her red ionian armor didn't already clue the observer, her 4 blades paddling softly behind her would. Her feet dragged on the road for each step the two champions took, neither of them in any shape to carry a fully armored soldier alone.

Irelia's head was bowed deeply, her black hair covered any escaping details. She hadn't stirred since her fight with Singed. Nothing I did woke her up. But I wasn't too worried, I was convinced everything would be all right. We'd bring her back to the institute, and she'd wake up soon enough.

"On my honor!" Jax protested loudly, interrupting my thoughts. "Common, you know me. I'm a gentleman." He clarified when both of them gave him a scowl, but reluctantly allowed him. Unlike the battered duo, he had no problem lifting the captain as if she was nothing but a sack of potatoes. "See? I'm the pinnacle image of the dashing hero. Common ladies, Even got my own cape to match. Now imagine if I had a real horse."

"I'm sorry. The ladies you're looking for are on another dead hill." Lux patted at his back.  
"They are?! Well. That sucks. Guess I'll just have to make do with you lot." Jax said gloomily, walking forward again. "You know, Bunny if you've got to uncover some long lost relic that'll change the tide of war for ya, next time could you do that at a hot spring? I think that'd be best for moral."  
The Noxian grunted a question clearly missing Jax's point, "Hot spring? I don't understand how anything of value could be uncovered there."  
You know, they say I'm dense, but even I understood what Jax was after. And Jax didn't fail to answer, "Oh I know plenty of valuable sights to be uncovered over there, if you know what I mean." He enigmatically said, moving onwards. The group followed behind. Riven, unsurprisingly, still had no idea what went through.

I expected Lux to reach out for the exile, and whisper in her ear the truth of Jax's plot just to see the stoic soldier's face turn beet red, instead Lux simply asked, "How long was I out?" A serious tone to her voice I'd never expected from the bubbly girl.  
"Possibly 4 hours now." Answered Shyvana, one wary eye fixed on Riven. Ready to spring if the exile collapsed. The Noxian champion looked weather-worn and beat, although other then healing, I was at a loss for how to help.

She'd been stubborn from the moment she woke up. Refused to be carried, or helped in any way. Even wedged _her_ help in carrying Irelia - quite forcefully too. It took her another 3 hours before she even mumbled her thanks at us having come save her. We were expecting her to collapse again any moment now. If I had any gold on me, Jax would have begun betting.  
"You should have just got all of us together for this little escapade bunny. Would have been way easier. I love a good rabbit hunt, but damn you put it to the next level." Jax had lightly answered back, and then went silent; he'd stepped on a nerve and he knew it.

Riven looked down darkly. "I know... It was reckless of me. I ca - I have no excuse. It put in danger Irelia, and that should have been my end - had I not been lucky. I had no right to do this alone."

Jax groaned out, "... aww jeeze. Bunny, look: you're too serious about things. Lighten up, we won today right? We'd have come after you anyhow - so it wasn't luck. Lux was on the ball for that. Or I'd have been. Kate was a time bomb waitin' to blow if we didn't go. Hell, even if Higgs hadn't sent me that message about following your tail if you jumped ship - Well, before he... oh man. I'll stop talking now." He turned away from the sad sight around him. Higgs had been his friend too. We all remained quiet for a moment. We'd won, but we'd lost before.

As for me, I spent the trip walking. Being able to walk felt amazing - otherwise, I'd have found some way to avoid it entirely. I smiled and laughed with the others, found myself even speaking far more often too. Slowly at first, but quickly I blathered more and more of my mind. Unafraid of speaking, or treading on people's feet anymore. Compared to what I'd been through, being around people felt like an innocent thing. Sometimes I'd trip over my own words, or stutter and I just didn't care anymore. In comparison, a little embarrassment was nothing.

From the moment I entered the league, I had a grand vision of what the champions were like. How epic the fights must be. Heroism, and heroics. Great plays, and teamwork. I walked though the halls of the institute completely pinned and humbled by the massive grandeur of the legendary stories I grew up with. I'd forgotten just how horrible real fighting was like. It wasn't romantic. It was a brutally terrifying fight for survival. That's why the league was made. Men were not made to wage war for eternity like animals. My mind constantly skipped over to the darkest moment of my entire life: staring into that chemist's murderous eyes. The moment I realized that truth about war. The moment I was sure I would die.

_I saw again and again in my mind. Singed padding forward, eyes with a twinkle of premeditation. Alight with laughter when I'd bolted backwards for Riven's Weapon. Too heavy. By sheer fear, I'd managed to level the massive sword near my chest and yet the chemist still walked forward. Unafraid. Amused. Those eyes. Like the eyes of a cat staring down a mouse. Looking right into my skull, into my very soul. The look of a man who knows he's already won. But his eyes betrayed the true intention. I've never felt the weight of death press on me until I saw it reflected back into my pupils._

I shook the memory from my mind once again, waving my arms furiously to get the blood flowing again. Adrenaline was an interesting thing, I've never felt it in my life until today. I was still giddy off it's high.

Being able to walk felt amazing.

* * *

**Kate**

I knew they were up to no good. You leave them alone for a moment, and they're already getting themselves killed, or league forbid - drunk and passed out on the streets. If I wasn't buried under a mountain of wounded, bleeding, and complaining - I'd have dragged that Noxian back into the institute by her ear if I had to. Or more likely on a stretcher knowing how stubborn she was. And bring a few iron hand cuffs for good measure.

I had no idea how that girl managed to convince Irelia _of all champions_ to come with her on some insane mission because it certainly wasn't her tongue that was gifted.  
I stormed through the hospital, my glare alone would send even the bravest staff members running for the hills. Today was not a good day to cross anywhere within my eyeshot. The icing on the cake that broke the camel's back was the blond menace sending me a cheery hello a few hours ago, after her cheery goodbye a few days prior.

* * *

"Hi kate!" The gem impersonated Lux's cheery voice almost flawlessly. I'd been waiting a few days for that gem to start speaking, and only now it decides to cry out. Oh, my vengeance would be sweet.  
"**You!" **I snarled at it, "You left without even telling me what you're up to, before I could eve - You even dragged Sarah with you, think about that! _Sarah_! You little twerp, the poor girl probably had no real idea what she was getting herself into, and you just _shipped_ her off with you?! If anything happened to her, You better plan to sleep with one eye open for the next year!"  
I rubbed my eyes hard and forced myself to calm down. "... Did you get Riven and Irelia?"  
"Well... Yes and no!" The gem answered back whimsically.  
"Lux... spill it." I growled.  
"Do you want the scientific debriefing?" She asked innocently. When I didn't answer, Lux took an audible sigh.  
"Singed was there, like you and I expected. He beat us to them, and bested both of them somehow. Almost got away. We put a stop to him before he got far, but Irelia's in a coma from the fight when we found her. Not the same thing as... well. She's in a coma."

I flinched. I was expecting the worse, as a nurse I see it every day. But for Irelia to be the victim? I ran through possible remedies, and everything pointed to getting Soraka involved again. Comas are an ailment of the mind, there is little a nurse can do for. We'd need to bring out the heavy weapons.  
"I'll grab the Starcaller with me and have the rooms ready. I'm sure the rest of you also have a few things to patch up that you're not telling me. You might as well get it over with now so I know what to expect."  
Lux took a small pause. "Actually, Sarah's pretty handy with healing as a summoner spell. Most of our superficial problems were taken care by her -"  
"Summoner healing is a hammer and glue solution, I keep telling champions and they keep walking off on me. Only to come back on stretchers when the spells wear off. Believe you me, I'm the one with the last laugh here. Get back here as soon as you can before you break something else. How far away are you from here? 3 days?"  
The gem sat silent in my hand for a moment, the person on the other side considering how to answer my question. That wasn't a good sign.  
"Ok, first promise you won't get mad!"

Stoically, I remained silent. I don't negotiate with terrorists.

"... We're about one hour from the institute right now."  
That irresponsible brat.

"So you're telling me I have one hour to get a room cleared for your group, In a hospital where you need to book rooms at least a month in advance, and drag Soraka there too?"  
"Yep, you've very bright! Toodles!"  
The gem turned black before I could even throw it out the window. Heads were going to roll for this, she's just in line for now.

By sheer force of will and some arm breaking, (Mostly arm breaking) I managed to get staff to prepare the room I'd need and kick out the occupants. They weren't happy - the ones that could talk at least - but they'd just have to man up and take a few more health potions then recommended. I kicked them all out of the room, even the ones with the full body casts. I'd chuck them out the window since it was closer, but some of the staff came with me for the evacuation and I didn't really want to deal with eyewitnesses.  
They're just bellyachers anyhow, 3rd degree burns isn't even that bad really. Someone else would find the mountain of moaning in the hallway and sound the alarm. Not my problem. I for one, wasn't going to be losing any sleep for that.

* * *

"And she's unconscious?" Soraka spoke soothingly to me. I hate to admit it calmed my nerves somewhat. The very way she talked, with almost an echo. I didn't look at her, since I knew that would indeed snuff out any last bit of anger I was holding onto. We both stood in the empty room, several beds cleaned out and waiting for the rugrats coming in. Soraka had some unholy ability to erase 'bad' feelings with her peaceful eyes. I for one, wanted to remain in the moment. Otherwise I might remember the past.

"Yes yes." I huffed, eyes glued onto the window. "Lux said she was passed out, in a coma. You know the reputation the misfits table has? Exactly like one of their drunk escapades gone bad. I can't even save Mal, saving the Ionian is probably outside my abilities too. That's where you come in."  
"Do not worry child. There may yet be good news for your soulmate."  
"Mal? ... Something you're not telling me?"

She paused for a moment. "I must consult the stars. The path to walk must be the right one. I cannot make a promise I'm uncertain to keep."

"So, what's the plan then?" I asked.  
"I cann-"  
"What's. The. Plan?" I 'asked' again with a bit more ice in my voice. Normally, I'm fine playing the sweet and caring nurse. But right now, I had that group of troublemakers incoming, with another difficult case. Patience wasn't my virtue. I'll regret pushing the gentle lady later, _I wanted my damn answers_. Enough with all this prodding along bullshit. And if I had to bend a champion's arm for it, so be it.

"... The strong of heart guides the weary soul."  
I had to laugh at that when the puzzle came together in my mind. I remembered when she'd told me my options for Mal. Wait for the full moon and the full stars, for some small sliver of chance on some vague magical mumbo-jumbo. Or something else - something that I'd put myself in danger for.

"Is that why you didn't tell me? I get the feeling I understand just what's behind door number 2 now."  
"Knowledge is a responsibility. If the path leads to death, to point one in that direction is the same as being the one that ends their life. I could not show you that path, for it would be no choice for you."  
" You're right about that. I'd do it." I sighed, and waved my arms. The starcaller nodded, looking out into the window.

"Irelia Lito will awaken from the plague Singed has inflicted, the stars hear me, and answer. Perhaps along the way, she can guide another lost soul in her return."  
"And if she hadn't been struck down? If the full moon plan didn't work out? Responsibility is a two way street. What would you do, being the only one who knew how to save Mal? Would you keep that to yourself and let that man.. die?" I turned to look at her now. I already felt my feet returning down to earth, to look her in the eyes brought me into contact with reality again. I did want to make her squirm for holding that info. I wanted to be unfair to her. I really wanted to.  
But all the anger was dying down in me with every second that sank.

No more work, nothing to keep me busy, to keep my mind away. I almost cried again as the memory of the last few days came storming back in, but I held it together. She gave me a sad knowing smile, as if she saw right through me. "I have thought long about that very question Kate. There is one I would have told."  
Couldn't help but chuckle dryly at that. Does everyone think it a smart idea to avoid telling the medical professional about their plans? Lux. Riven. And now even Soraka. This world is getting more insane by the moment. My mind flashed back to Malcom, he would have something funny to say about this insane world. No question. "So, who is it?"

Inside I already knew the answer. There was only one person that had the discipline to willingly enter a coma, and then have the mental fortitude to escape it, dragging some hapless summoner behind. I don't know much about her, but my gut told me she would have accepted that mission without hesitation.

She'd probably accepted worse in her days.

* * *

**Higgs**

He raised his hand upward, silencing me midsentence. "An intruder comes."  
If he wanted to be some enigmatic silent stoic man, he certainly nailed the part. But more likely he simply didn't care.  
I turned my head to look down the immense hall, and sure enough, the huge gates shyly opened.

A woman stumbled in, arms desperate to hold onto any heat with the blizzard whipping past her in an onslaught. It streamed through the vulnerability in the doors, dissipating quickly inside in disappointment, finding the hall just as cold as the outside.

Surprised is an understatement when I got a clear view at who she was. "And she's an intruder? Not a figment of my imagination?" I mumbled out in wonder at the seated man behind me. That earned a thin smile from him, as if I'd made some witty inside joke. I didn't have to look around to know, some things in a dream you just understand.

"Do you know the woman?" He asked, to which I gave him a curt answer, "She's Irelia, captain of the Ionian guard. A champion from the league." The man nodded in his seat, as if that answered everything.  
"Then I do not know her. Everything in this world is a product of my memory or creation. I never knew a woman named Irelia, therefore she must be from your era. And as an artificial construct, you hold no power to have her appear in _my_ mind."

I nodded, "So only one option left. She must be from the outside, like you said. But that's impossible."  
The man didn't answer, instead he remained silently on the stone throne thinking. We watched her walk up the steps to us.  
"Higgs!" She boomed out, a broad smile threaded on her face. Way back when I first met Irelia, I alway joked I'd only ever see her smile in my dreams. I was proved wrong soon enough, but the irony in this situation is something my wondering mind thought notable.  
"Are you the really Higgs?" Irelia said cautiously, finally crossing over within hearing distance and breaking the ice. "I'd ask if you're the real Irelia, but I'm glad either way. I was growing bored of keeping the boss company." I pointed at the seated man with my eyes.

Irelia nodded, as if that answered her question and trotted up, "No fire?" I gave her a sad shake, and the man answered for me with a slight wave of his hand. "There are no fires in this world. I have my reasons."  
"Who's this Mal?"

I didn't really have an answer for her, "He's.. well it's complicated -"  
"I am Arrows. This should clear up misunderstandings. I assume if you're here, then 'Malcom Higgs' has passed too much time in this frozen world."

Irelia's brow furrowed. Question time. "All right, first, where is here?" She barked out stiffly, likely miffed at the lack of fire.  
I so called it.  
"We're in his mind." I said, pointing to Arrows. The Ionian bristled at that, clearly something was wrong with my answer. "Soraka told me I'd be sent into your mind to save you, why am I inside his? Who is he even?"

Too many stories to tell. I wanted to start where I left off.  
"All right hold on a moment," I exasperated. "Because we're going into way too many tangents here. Last I remember, Singed came up to cuddle with me in my bed and it didn't end well. I think he had trouble understanding 'Fuck off' so what happened after?"

Irelia grinned at me. "Looks like you're still in one piece even after he had his way with you. He put you in some sort of cationic state."  
I nodded at that, "I think I remember him telling me that's his plan, he loves to gloat. Must be terribly lonely the poor bastard."

Arrows remained seated on his throne, silently observing our discussion.  
"If he is, I certainly don't wish to fix that. After you were indisposed, Riven and I went to a hill in Ionia, to recover her blade parts and reforge her weapon. It was a spiritual journey in a manner of speaking."  
"I figured she might do that the moment she said they existed, though mind you - I had nothing to do with that choice, I didn't say jack squat about getting her original back together. I'm guessing you went alone right?" I dryly shot out. I could see where this was going from a mile away, and Irelia made it especially obvious when she turned her head to avoid my eyes.

"Yes ... We did not expect Singed to find us. I used every precaution in the book, no one should have been able to track our path."  
"And he somehow found you either midway or at the hill? Probably at the hill, it sounds like a pain to follow behind you. I wouldn't have bothered to follow after an Ionian captain trying to be sneaky."

The captain looked down at her feet. "Yes at the hill. He must have been tipped off."  
"So, you beat him down and won the day?"

She sighed annoyed at having to give this answer, "No. He used some sort of magnet. Powerful one. It let him fight us one at a time. I got knocked out while I was pinned."  
"Hmm hm. Figures. Did we learn a little lesson from all this young lady?"  
"Oh shut up. I knew you'd be a smartass." She hissed at me, clearly annoyed.  
"Guilty as charged. You know you could learn a few things from his book, mainly about being smart with who you're against."

Irelia continued on her tale. "I remember waking up in my dreams making my way out. But before I could reach the surface, Soraka's voice flooded my mind. She told me she would throw my spirit into yours, and I'd have the chance to drag you out of whatever prison you're in."

Honestly, I had zero understanding of anything that had to do with the mind, but surprisingly Arrows nodded his head at that. Why would he know something I don't? Aren't we the same person technically?  
"Next thing I know, I'm standing in the middle of some snow ridden mountainsides, with frozen Noxian and Ionian soldiers from the wars, and this large fortress in the distance. Took me forever to hike up here. It's cold."

I could only pat her shoulder reassuringly, "I know exactly what you mean, I had to do the same thing myself. Those steps were a real bitch right? And it's even worse once you're here and this bastard doesn't even have a fire."  
Irelia nodded her head enthusiastically, "They just _never_ stopped. I don't think I'd have been able to do that journey outside a dream -"  
"How many days have passed since Mr. Higgs has been thrown into limbo Irelia?" Arrows asked suddenly, no longer silent. The man had readjusted himself on the massive seat, keen for an answer. It's as if a thought had occured to him, and he couldn't care less that we were having a civilized discussion.  
"I would venture a week or less, counting the days we also left for Ionia."

"You're kidding? I've just arrived here myself!" I explained. "It felt like a good 8 hours since I appeared and did that walk up into this fort!"  
Arrows nodded. "That settles it then." He said as he stood up. He moved with the weight of a mountain, as if he had not left that stone throne for years now. "Higgs. Irelia. You must both leave this place. Time moves faster here, there is none to waste."  
He moved a massive leather bound hand to point at a small service door to the right. "By that door, I've left a way out. Follow me."

Arrows lumbered down the steps away from his throne, heavy bear fur cape draping behind him. He at least certainly looked warm in all those hulking layers of fur and leather. Opening the wooden door, what lay beyond was just another hallway.  
"That's anti-climatic." I chuckled behind him. Arrows shrugged. "Were you expecting sparks and lightning? All that matters is that it's a door. What lays behind it has little to do with it's function." He turned to Irelia. "Walk through," he commanded. "The moment you cross the threshold, you will leave this realm and return to the living."  
"And you?" She asked. Arrows gave another shrug.

"He's had this backdoor in place for years now. If he wanted to leave, he'd have done so. At least, I'd have done that myself. This place is too damn cold for my tastes. No offence." I barked out behind Arrows.

"That said, will you let me return after our talk?" I was curious, wondering what he would do. He couldn't possibly let me leave with the truth.  
"I don't see why not."  
That was odd. I furrowed my brows, something was off. The most well guarded secret in my entire life - if you could call it a 'life' and he'd let me walk away with that? I sighed, wasn't really my choice anyhow. I was just a means to an end anyhow.

Arrows motioned for us both to cross, and with a shrug I walked down the hallway, the captain behind me. I didn't feel any change, but turning around I realized Irelia had vanished. Only Arrows remained, watching me.

"Of course I cannot allow you to leave as you are construct. That would defeat your purpose."  
"I figured not. Just us now huh?" I cheerily said.  
"I will remove your memory of this encounter." The man said, lifting off his hood. My eyes met my own. If he cut his beard, and went to war with his long hair, he might look like me.  
"Makes sense. Can you hurry it up?"

He reached his hand out and grasped my head. I felt my mind clinched.  
"Are you sure? About all this. About staying here." I asked him, wondering if the original felt any inclination to return to his shoes. "This world is my prison and mine alone. The message I wrote years ago, you still have it?" He asked darkly.  
It was painful to nod.  
"Then know this: My message hasn't changed anymore then the ink on the paper. Now, return to your life." His eyes darkened, and I couldn't tell what emotions were hiding behind his vision. But knowing who he was and his history, I could venture a guess.

"If you say so boss."


	19. Chapter 19 - Battle Bunny

**Author's Note: **I've been working on getting the story out faster, and I think it's affected my writing a bit. So I'll take a break to edit past episodes and really polish them up. I've got the story written all the way to the end (At least an outline of things I have to write) from long long ago, so that's egging me on to write fast.

But then again, I am writing for all you lovely readers out there - Yes you! Reading this now :D  
So question for you: Do you want to see more story pumped out faster, or slower and more fleshed out and well written? The content will be the same (Things characters say, where the story goes, the big details) but it will sound a lot less amateur. All up to you all.

I think even anonymous readers can submit a comment, or review, so go right ahead and do that!  
With that said, back to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Battle Bunny**

* * *

**Riven**

It took only moments to sprint from the training grounds to the medical wing, I was fast - very fast. I barged through the doors into the dimly lit room with such force I may as well have just beat it down with my sword or run into it with my shoulder.  
Inside two beds with two lumps. Kate waved sleepily at me from her chair and next to her laying bedridden, Irelia's eyes lazily drifted to meet my own.  
I sighed a breath of relief. It had been nearly 2 weeks since she'd been in a coma. The feeling in my heart almost made me collapse on my knees, but I had more discipline then that. I couldn't believe it when I read the message, but now it was there in front of me. She was safe.

"If you were Lux, you'd probably rush up and hug me Riven, from the look on your face." She chuckled.  
"Good thing that's me!" a playful voice behind sounded off and before I could step out of the way, a sliver of blond hair dashed under my arms and threw herself onto the bed belly first with a vengeance.

"There there, settle down now Miss Crownguard." The captain coo'd at the girl, but Lux only deepened her hug. It touched my heart. I remember how my own comrades would show their appreciation at beating the odds. They'd clasp each other by hand, and hold for a moment longer then friendly greetings required. Perhaps the ritual was different in these halls, but the meaning passed was the same. _We'd won. We beat death. _  
Some emotions bypass countries and cultures. Strength wasn't just a Noxian exclusive. All cultures had their own strength, a lesson I was quickly starting to learn and internalize.

Turning to observe the other bed, I saw the other end of the coin. If tails was the happy end, Mal was still sitting on heads. It's occupant remained frozen, a mute stare into the wall, oblivious at the reunion next to him. I only felt deep disappointment, and the cutting edge of a guilty mind. I'd caused his end. He was just another reminder at my failure at the hill.  
"He was right behind me when I left." Irelia muttered with worried eyes once she caught my stare. "I believe he should wake up in a moment."

Forcing down the smile, I found a chair since I didn't trust my legs wouldn't give in this time. Too much good news for one day. It's not something I've dealt with often in my life. I'd grown a thick skin to bad news, but good news was something alien almost. When war strips me of my comrades, it was the terrible knowing that they would never return that haunted my men and I most. That the purchase death had claimed, it'd never barter or trade back. Now, this was as close as I could get to seeing death swindled out of it's shopping shree. Someone had been taken, but they may yet be spirited away from the shopping bag.  
I felt giddy, excited, hopeful.  
Already Irelia had come back from her own limbo, and Higgs might too. Everyone I'd lost. I didn't dare be hopeful at first, but the emotion overpowered my common sense. Higgs would laugh in my face and tell me I was a sucker for good news, if he were awake now.

If only such a thing could happen for fury company.

I almost didn't notice Jax, the Ionian private Zen, and Shyvana beelining for Irelia. "I gave you a kiss but you didn't wake up. That's not part of the script you know." Jax stated annoyed, to which the private quickly said "He's lying. I made sure he didn't step a foot near you."

A look at the private painted him out of breath, sweating, and in full armor. Likely he had skipped out on his rounds when he heard the news, and didn't stop for anything but the hospital door.  
The captain smiled mischievously at her underling. "So you neglected and deserted your duties, just to guard me against the scary lumbering Jax?"  
The private saluted with a grin. "Yes ma'am! The scumbag threatened me 12 times, but I held the line sir!"  
"Held the line against the big bad Jax, you hear that?" Lux giggled, "Does he have any brothers maybe?"  
Jax wouldn't let this go down in front of him, "15 times actually. You were just too thick to understand my more civilized threats." He turned his attention to the bedridden Ionian. "He's gotten a hundred times cheekier around us then he was before. You better teach him some new tricks soon. Like roll over, and die."

The private elbowed Jax on his side, which wasn't effective. "Hey now, be a good sport. Else I'll have to drink you under a rock instead of a table."  
That got a hearty laugh from him. "You know what, I'll take back what I said. You, Private, are a worthy barmate. I look forward to future troublemaking." Jax elbowed the Private back. Unsurprisingly, it was super effective.

Shyvana patted Irelia's head quietly, as if that conveyed everything the half-dragon wished to tell. She didn't say a word.  
I settled for just giving her a small smile. I was never one for these touchy reunions anyhow. Neither was Kate as it looked like, since she went through the same plan I did.

The private took a seat next to Irelia after he scrambled back to his feet. His eyes said it all when he gave her a look. Envy isn't an emotion I often felt, but it growled inside me at the sight.

We spent the next two hours talking about nothing all together before another joined us.

It was a slight movement on the other bed that go both our attentions. "Hey girls, I hate to break up some happy reunion, but I'm real thirsty." Malcom Higgs winked at us when we turned to stare, "Common now, You look like you've seen a ghost. I can't be that pale. I tanned a few years ago, damn expensive too."

* * *

**Higgs**

It didn't take long for the group to slowly leave after many teary reunions, and a few funny stories. I even got the fabled Lux hug and the stare of deadly jealousy from Jax too. Not sure if I should be happy about the latter.

Then they told me the story of the hill. And by the league what a tale that was! One for the epics for sure!  
And absolutely terrible for my career too.

"So. When's the due date? And how much is it?" I asked the Noxian mid-sentence with a heavy sigh.  
She broke from her story, to clarify. "I'm not sure I follow Malcom. What due date are you referring to?"  
"His plan B of course. You had a fight with the same champion you were already on probation for._ You even cut off his hands._ The league probably sent you a letter asking for your presence in some monkey trial Singed planned out. It'd be real formal, and if you didn't answer it, they'd probably show up at your door and ask you to ..."

The look on her face told me everything. My hands reached my face and dribbled down. Oh dear. I just woke up and I'm going to be sacked. Everything was going so smoothly too. Guaranteed bad endings, just add water and one chemist.

"How long ago was it?"  
"You missed it by 3 days. Malcom..." She gave me her '_There's no easy way to say it, so I'll just blurt it out_' look. "My champion status has been revoked, and I am exiled from the city for 3 years minimum. They will be coming to clear my room within the week."  
"During which time, the league won't keep an eye on you, and you'll mysteriously disappear, whisked away by the terrors of the night. He even made sure they'd exile you so you couldn't stay with the champions here. Clever bastard."  
"Persistent bastard more like." Jax darkly added. "The man had his hands chopped off, and he's still gunning for bunny."

They all fell silent, "I just woke up, and you lot are making me work." I grunted at them. "I can't belive this, Kate, pinch me I'm probably still in limbo. For shame! For shame! I should sue for unjust labor treatments here. You know Riven, think twice about the next time you plan on seducing an insane veteran war criminal. Ol' Higgs might just have a heart attack. Then what huh? Who's going to come save you from the paperwork? You? You think papercuts aren't a thing? Punk."

I waved my arms around, and got a few smiles from the lot, but the news was too dark to brighten up.  
".. Ahhh common now, I'll sort this out. I'm your summoner right? This is my job. Trust me. I haven't been sacked just yet. We'll figure this out." I reached out my hand, and she grabbed it, clasping it firmly. _We'll get through this._  
I cracked my knuckles as dramatically as I could next, reached out a hand to Kate and had her drag me out of bed, after being taxed a few _welcome-home_ kisses. Turns out, 2 weeks of bed rest in a comatose state works wonders for a recovering body. It also payed to be in cahoots with a nurse.

* * *

**4 days latter**

I met them at the infamous table a few days after. All of them already knee deep in some talk about who could win an arm wrestle. Current fight was Riven vs Lux. Surprisingly, Lux was putting up a stubborn fight. The table had no open seats, and the usual suspects were gathered around. Lux, Irelia, Gargas, Jax, Irelia's Private and Rammus. I'd spend time looking for another chair, but Riven's was overextended by a slight bit and made for a perfect target. I carried out my operation to the letter, causing her focus to fail with her seat spirited away and Lux didn't waste the moment to sweep for victory.

Riven turned her eyes in my direction with pure murder in them, but I proudly sat down on the once occupied chair, just to make sure everyone knew it was Higgs territory now. "Well Riven, I've got good news and bad news. And the bad news is that you won't get to murder me for your chair after I tell you the good news."

Seemed my defense was solid, as the girl turned and brought out another chair before seating herself once more. "Speak." She said. Everyone around turned silent. Waiting. Oh man, pressure's on now.

"Well uhhh... I lost." They seemed stunned for a moment, at a loss. I waited for a moment more for the news to sink in.

But my toothy half smile gave it away a moment after. I was a terrible actor.  
"I'm just yanking your chains. I won of course. Never say die. The council overturned their decision, at least as far as I could bend their arms. Your rank as a champion is officially 'Frozen' for 4 months instead of revoked. After that you'll be allowed back in, following some state-of-mind tests to check how you're doing. However, you are free to remain in the city - just not the institute ground themselves, they're off limits. The league will monitor your actions closely to make sure you are not attempting any more rabble - which means Singed can't have his way with you. Not when the leagues watching like a hawk. Now be a good model citizen so I don't lose my job mmhmm?"

She sighed, and flashed me a grin with a light jab on my shoulder for making her worry, probably the closest I'll ever come to a thank you from that stubborn girl. Of course, I wouldn't ever tell her what I'd done to push that through. That deal with the devil was going to be a secret I'll carry to my grave. She was strong, I'm sure she could handle it. But I wasn't proud of my resolution. I think that guilt will start to eat at me soon if I didn't keep it in check. It's just another thing I'll have to live with.  
"Seriously. You break even a vase, I'm going to get sacked ok? I'm trusting you won't be a troublemaker for the next 4 months. Also, I deserve a raise for all this. Or at the very least a promotion."

Jax patted my back. "Don't worry, I'll take her under my wing."  
"That's _exactly_ what I'm telling you to avoid, ok Riven?" I hissed. "_Anything_ to do with Jax is off the table."  
Lux nodded. "Excellent plan Higgs! I'm in full support!"  
Irelia and Gargas beamed me a smile. The former was far more attractive to look at, and the latter may yet give me nightmares about dental hygiene.

"So what now then Bunny? What's your future plans?" Jax spoke calmly, stroking an imaginary helmet chin beard. He was up to something. All of us at the table knew it. Except Riven. I opened my mouth but a look from the mercenary told me to shut it. Or else.  
"I suppose I'll have to find a new residence until I can return to the institute." Riven voiced out softly. "I've been an exile for a year across a countryside whose language I didn't understand; I know how to live on the streets. I believe I should be fine."

"Ya need a job to pay for room n' board, ya' hobo." Gargas shrugged. "A champion shouldn't live on the streets Riven," Irelia followed. The Noxian only furrowed her lips in thought.  
"Mhhm." Rammus agreed, putting the point in stone. No one argued with Rammus, his voice was final. That was an understood rule even Riven picked up on early.

"...Yes. You're correct. I suppose if my plan is to return to the institute, leaving this city isn't a viable option."  
I piped in this one, since it's related to my job career and all. I loved Riven, she's a great friend and if she wanted to do anything, more power to her. So long as I get a champion at the end. Because the paperwork is hunting after me hungry for my soul unless I actually début the champion I originally signed on. And gosh damn it, that's what I was going to do.

"Well, we've got 4 months to practice for league matches, so closer you are the less I have to go out of my way. You know, walking and I haven't been good friends ever since I learned teleport." I could see my point wasn't very valid in her eyes. "Ahem. Also a bad idea to leave from a safety standpoint. Remember the league will give you additional observation. That means, the closer you are to the institute, the less likely Singed can do any antics - if he's at all still gunning for that. Last I checked, he's been spotted in Mundo's company looking for means of regrowing his missing hands. That's an all time new low for the man. He'd probably prefer cutting his wrists then visiting the 'Doctor'. If he had hands to cut wrists with."

That got her agreement at least. Shyvana laughed at that, "I can see why he's resorted to that." We all traded smiles, I wasn't there to see it personally, but I heard Riven was quite the dramatic dashing hero for that episode.  
"I wouln't know wat' ta do without me hands, how would I drink?! Thats' my nightmare that is!" The fat man boomed, clearly distressed at the thought. Jax elbowed him, "I'd pour it down your mouth myself, at least until I'm too drunk to aim well. Friends have each other's backs."

Gargas's eyes teared up slightly. "Ya mean it bucket head? Ya the best friend a man cin ask for, ya know that right?"

"Hmm, I wish I had been awake when you pulled that sword out. Perhaps I will see it in again in the league." Irelia dreamily muttered. The private next to her suddenly had an idea come to mind. "Speaking of that captain, I think I remember a promise you made me before you left. I'm going to go and say you broke your end of the deal here with all these antics." The private bullied, to which Irelia only aloofly said with a wink, "I suppose so. I'll have to consider that for the future."

"But back to Bunny here," The grandmaster called attention to himself. He had something, and knowing him it couldn't be good. "I think we can all agree she won't be able to find a job herself so I su-"  
"What do you mean I can't find a job for myself? Do not look down on me mercenary, I'm far more resourceful than you might guess." Riven snarled, indigent.  
"Riven, be carfu-" Lux mentioned but was cut off by Jax without so much a flinch.

It didn't matter that Jax had a helmet, the way he leaned forward, we all knew he had caught a fish and was grinning ear to ear inside that metal bucket of his. "Common Bunny, you couldn't find a job around these parts even given 1 week. On the other hand I- "  
"I've found work within days before, and I can -_ and will_ - do so again." The Noxian spat stubbornly, uncrossing her arms and leaning forward to meet Jax's stare. Expecting her rebuke to be final.

It was anything but. "All right fine then. If you're so convinced about that, put your money where your mouth is. If you can't find a job within one week, then you'll have to buy a pretty white dress and go on a date with me."

Riven barked out a laugh at that, clearly finding opportunity.  
"More importantly, when I win?"  
"_If_ you win, then I'll admit defeat," He waved his hands up, as if surrendering.  
Her eyebrows shot up. She smelled a possible deal, and she wasn't going to let up.  
"T-Thousand gold pieces if I win." The way she said it, I believed Riven hadn't seen a thousand gold pieces put together in her life. Such a sum is kibbles compared to the income of a champion. She was thinking about striking it 'big' which was funny in it's own right. But Jax played along silently.

"Damn girl, If you want to up the stakes that high, I'll bring out the fire. I've got a friend, he owns a bar I go to every now and then when I'm in the mood for it. Finest bar in the city. If you lose, you have to go work there, you'll mix and serve drinks. Bartender and waiter all in one. And that date too. If I lose, then I'll cough up a thousand gold pieces, plus you get the bragging rights."  
"Deal!" The girl shouted out, smashing her hands on the table with glee, already counting her newfound acquisition of gold in her head. It was dreadfully obvious the rewards had blindsided her to the perils.

All of us sighed. Seemed the lure of money was something to hold like a cudgel over poor Riven, and now Jax knew that. Which only meant danger for my job if I didn't keep a close eye on this situation. More work. I wasn't getting paid enough for all of this, seriously.

"What?" She asked, clearly puzzled by our behavior.  
"You walked right into that one."  
"Hook, line and sinker." Lux nodded with my statement.  
"I wish you the best of luck, Riven" Irelia added.  
"Ok"  
"Should be fun! Gah-hahahah! More drinks ta' celebrate dem bets!"  
"Dibs." Jax elusively finished, already sensing the waiter arriving with the platter of food.

I'd find out soon enough just how the con man would swindle Riven out of her victory. I had my guesses, but I'd never imagine how low he'd go.

* * *

"Watch and learn Higgy. Watch. And learn." Jax chuckled darkly from his crouched hiding spot.  
Even if you'd just met Jax, you'd know there wasn't anything good coming from a laugh like that. "I never lose a bet. Never. Except maybe to Graves and Twisted Fate. But we don't talk about that Higgy."  
He remained hidden until he was sure his target had passed on. Once the coast was clear he dove forward into the warehouse like a commando on a mission.

Inside the workers shuffled around, the very air was filled with hard work and busy bodies. Everyone scrambled around ferrying heavy boxes left and right. Jax paid no attention, smoothly sailing through the room and homed into one man at the center of the eye. He was diligently taking notes, every second raising his eyes off his clipboard to survey the work area. He'd see a curious sight soon enough, of a purple clad champion walking through the sea of work, and one scrawny man hitting every single box carried around without fail.

"Jax! From the league?! What's such a champion like you's doin' in this parts?" The man laughed, setting down his clipboard. Jax didn't skimp out on the formalities on his end, "Well, other than visiting these fine establishments, which I'll definitely be saying good things on latter, there's a slight problem I've got that needs to be fixed and only you can do it my man!"  
"Oh, well then, what cin' I do for ya' champion? I'm all ears."  
"You know that girl that came in a moment ago? With the white hair and strong arms?"  
"Ya' mean that ex-champion that's lookin' for work?"  
"That one exactly! See, we're trying to steer her in the right direction, so I'd appreciate if you turned down her application."

It was amazing how shameless this champion truly was.

The foreman thought for a moment, clearly pinched in two situations.  
"Well. She's a strong one that one. Would have been a real help 'round these parts."  
"I got a drink at the bar here with your name on it that might be more then she's worth."  
Jax said, waving his hands with an aura of victory.  
The man straightened his clipboard, and nodded to himself. "A drink with a champion? Damn, that's my childhood right there. We're near filled on the worker quota anyhow, some other heavy lifter will come out of the woodwork soon enough. Them lot always do."

Jax nodded his agreement, and the two shared a brisk handshake."Glad you see it my way my friend. How about next Friday at the BB? I promise you a show there, when you see it!" The office man instantly had a look of worry, but that was wiped out by Jax's next mention, "I'll pay for the drinks, don't worry. I know it's expensive there, but it's worth every penny."  
"_Free drinks at the BB_ with a champion ta' boot?! The league, I must've got some amazin' karma goin' for me. That's like two dreams with one pebble!" The man was ecstatic, I've never seen someone happier in my life. Perhaps Jax wasn't as terrible a man as I had thought.

The two continued to talk for a moment laughing together, and then we left as fast as we arrived. We didn't have time, as our query was just as busy as we were. And if we lost her even once...  
"How long have you followed her for?" Half of me wanted to warn Riven, but the other half knew I'd die from a lamppost in the near future for that. My fate was sealed the moment I ran into Jax by the plaza, hiding behind the fountain. Sorry Riven, I've already dodged a lot of bullets, you can only push your luck so far. Should have been smarter when putting up a bet with Jax. Really, that's almost elementary.

"For the last 37 job listings. This girl is going everywhere. _Everywhere_. Each day too. Only places she avoids like the plague are the ones you and I want her to work at. I almost gave up, it's so much work - _but think about the payday_. I save up gold for this sort of thing Higgy. _Genuine real gold._ I regret not a single bribe, intimidation, negotiation or favor. _Nothing_." He replied smugly. "Learning yet Higgy? This is how the master does it."  
I rolled my eyes. "Looks like she's in the chocolate shop now."  
"I'm pretty sure they'd kick her out without my help this time. Look at her eye that chocolate. She'd be the one eating it before serving it to customers, the owners know it. They can smell a bad employee from a mile away."  
"So you're not walking in after her?"  
"Nope. What good do chocolatiers have for a soldier anyhow? She can't cook and they're too small to have a dedicated register. Best she could do is stand outside, look pretty and offer samples. You know bunny, she won't like dressing up for that. Gotta be smart about who I bribe."

"She's walking out already, looks like your hunch was good Jax. But what happens if one of these holes slips by you?"  
"Just look at bunny blush her way out. That's a guaranteed no there. I'll take my chances Higgy. That's what a gambler does. I take risks and it feels all the better when I win."  
"What's next?"  
"That's it. Bunny's done it all. Wait, why's she heading to the league?"  
"Probably Morgana's Bakery. You know how she set up shop right next to the institute right?"

Jax stood up, his lantern darkly shot up with him. My gut told me to bail out, _now_.  
"You know it's been fun, but I really have to get goi-"  
"Malcom Higgs. I require you help."  
I wish I could be wrong some of these days.

* * *

"My my. Look what the institute dragged in. You haven't gained a single pound my dear. I must be doing my work wrong."  
"Maybe today's the day you change that. Got the usual?"  
"What's in it for me little mortal?"  
"Usual price? I got my payday a few days ago since I'm -"  
Morgana's dark tendrils flew out and lightly brushed my lips shut. She was obviously uninterested in the usual chatter today. Well, off to a great start.

"Spare me the small talk summoner. I doubt it's a coincidence that your protégé walks in asking a job, and you follow behind her like a lost puppy. So. What's in it for me if I accept her job offer?"  
I smiled at that. "You confuse me for a good man. Unfortunately, I'm doing his bidding today." I said, pointing behind me through the shop window.

Jax was hard to spot, I couldn't find him myself and I knew he was outside somewhere. Probably hiding behind a bush of some sort. But I knew the fallen angel would find him regardless.  
"I see. Considering there are two of you now, I double my demands."  
"How about 30 gold?" I offered.  
She looked taken aback.  
"You insult me. What game are you playing at, fickle mortal? At least make this entertaining. 30,000 gold."  
"I can go 35 gold, and I'm playing the same game you are Miss. I'm not made of money you know. You can tell I'm not lying."  
"... No, you're not Summoner. However that champion outside is. My demand stays."

I looked behind me, and saw Jax's helmet peek out from behind a barrel. Guess the bush is just too mainstream these days.  
"He... won't pay even 300 gold to see Riven work here. He's not the most generous person I've met, to put it mildly." I said flatly. And that was the absolute truth. He'd pay gold to see Riven _not_ work here. But Morgana didn't have to know that. She could detect any lie, but that was limited to if it was said out loud. Just don't say the truth, and I should be good. Higgs is smart, yes yes I was.

"Good. Now let's talk favors." She said, obvious joy in her voice for reaching her real goals. At a price like 30,000 gold, there's no way she's expecting us to meet that demand.

She had a wicked smile, that grew longer and longer by the second. The shadows around her face didn't help the feeling in my gut. Ideas must be flashing in her mind at what she could make a summoner plaything do. I audibly gulped, half out of reflex, half just to humor her. She seemed pleased already. Good, let her think she scared me away.  
"You know what, Thank you for hearing me out, but I think I'll take my chances with the outside world for now." I said politely, turning on my heels and planning my exit.  
Morgana tutted. "You disappoint me Summoner. Are you mortals all so craven?"

As I walked out, I made the worst mistake in my history: I forgot who I was talking to, excited on leaving. My mouth flapped open by reflex.  
"I certainly am. I'm sorry things didn't work out and I wish you a great day!"

Instantly the doors flew closed, and shuttered hard for a second after. The curtains dropped, and the room was filled with darkness. A dark heavy voice massaged my shoulders.  
"Would you repeat what you just said just now, my dear? I'm old and my hearing isn't quite what it used to be... I could have sworn I just heard you lie twice out of three points, and try to swindle me out of my fun." It took a gleeful turn in volume, and now I was sure what hung on my shoulders were several of her tendrils, licking at my neck and cheek. "And I do enjoy cheeky mortals who believe they can scam me, _unscathed_."  
"... aww _fuck me_." I hissed out slowly, expelling all the air I'd been unintentionally holding.  
"All in due time my good summoner. I'm quite happy you wished me a good day. I believe that wish just came true. Now, be a good lad and invite dear witty Jax here."

* * *

On his end, Jax had no problems whatsoever agreeing to whatever insane 'favors' Morgana had for _me_ to do. She didn't ask any from Jax as it was pretty obvious the two of them got along instantly, when they realized their definition of 'fun' is mutually shared.

Which, was absolutely terrible, and only got worse over the minutes - for me. I could count myself lucky I wouldn't have to wear any kind of suit, but the problems came close. Eventually by sheer persuasion, I managed to keep her demands 'tasteful'  
That still didn't let me escape the dangers of Kayle's room, and the mission she put on me. She was animate about that. Jax even offered to help me out on that as his 'honor' wouldn't permit him to let me undertake such a dangerous mission alone, and he 'couldn't let me have the fun all to myself'. This world had it in for me.

"You know, I have no stakes in this whatsoever. I only tagged along with Jax because it was fun. I'm fine if Riven gets a job she wants or not."  
Morgana sweetly smiled at me. "Of course you are. If you want, you can step out right now and I'll hire the girl the very next second. All problems solved."  
Jax's lantern ominously raised behind him, looming over me. He didn't even have to make the dead man sign with his hands to know what he meant.  
"That's not even fair." I squeaked out.  
"Tough luck Higgy. This is a delicate operation, I've threatened better men than you to get my way."  
"You call this mortal Higgy? Hmm, fitting. Dear me Jax, why haven't we met before?"  
"That is indeed a problem my good lady. One I intend to fix as soon as humanly possible. I was under a misconception you were a far more serious and charmless individual. My deepest apologies. If only I'd known... All the wasted years."

This day _could not_ get any worse for me. The thought of Jax or Morgana up to something alone was already pretty bad. But them _together_ and up to no good? League help their victims.

* * *

**Riven**

I walked from store to store with Lux in tow behind me. My desperation began to mount upwards, even the cheery blond couldn't bring my spirits up. It was all so fine a few days ago when I visited the job offerings. Plenty of them I was convinced I would get the post. Especially the construction work. The foreman was heavily impressed with my strength, he almost signed me on that very moment too! How had he changed his mind in one day? Had I done something off?

But every single store I walked into, I earned the same story: They explained that they had considered my interests, but found themselves lacking an opening for me. Or that it had already been filled up by a more capable candidate. Or some other strange event had caused them to close their possibilities. My hands began tracing my blade's edges from sheer nervousness then habit now, and I couldn't stop fidgeting. I hadn't seen many bars in my trek around the city, but the ones I have seen didn't appeal a great deal. To think I might work there... I had only one more hope.

I was sure I could find work when I set out. Now, I'm worried I won't even find a place to pay for rent. I may have to live as a vagabond once again.

When I walked up to the institute grounds, Two familiar figures were waiting for me. Jax and Malcom stood shoulder to head. "So Bunny, find a job?" The former shot out, questioning.  
"I'm confident Morgana will find my skill suitable." Spoken without a hint of fear, I answered.  
Jax uncrossed his arms, and elaborately pointed the way for me with a half bow. I don't think he believed my tone.  
"Don't wait for us then. I think this is your last stop?"  
"It is, she's gone all around the city and everyone told her no." Lux bleakley said behind me. She'd found me halfway through the shopping district, and stuck with me since.  
Something about being ditched by a man named Ezreal. According to her, that man was more dense then I was, along with a few other choice words. I've rarely seen Lux angry about someone before, but it seemed she was completely capable of the feat. Although I didn't quite understand if she meant he carried heavier armor or had more resilient defensive spells.

I dove into the shop, there'd be only one way to tell if I was saved or not. As always, the bakery smelled amazing. If I actually owned a cent, I'd probably cave in and buy anything I could find. I remember days where I'd be forced to steal from passing carts.

I don't know what annoyed me more. That I had to resort to that, or the charity the ionians showed me when they saw me. I wasn't gifted in being subtle. Those days may yet return since the institute had taken any last capital I still had on me, save for my cloth and weapons from the trial.

The owner calmly strolled out of the back, and smiled warmly at me. I felt a trudging of hope.  
"Greetings Angel. Have you considered my request?" I asked her.  
"I have mortal. Unfortunately, I already have a capable baker in the back. He's rather exotic and brings in pretty Leona every now and then to sample his bread. A Noxian soldier isn't tempting compared to that."  
"Oh." I dumbly said. I failed.

_No. Try harder. _

"Are you sure? I am a capable worker, I'm sure my help could be used! Please, I'll work for even under the asking wage!"

Morgana simply smiled, "Yes, I'm quite sure. However, I do feel for your situation. You never had a chance the moment you accepted to the wrong man. Have a cookie." she elusively said, and waved goodbye, leaving one chocolate chip cookie on the way out, and much confusion at her words.

I picked it up, and ate it at once. My drill instructor had told me, "You can only do one thing at a time." Right now, it's enjoying a cookie. I'll not be denied this simple pleasure. I can think latter.

When I was done, I felt far more at peace then I had before. I wouldn't be hungry at least. Jax did say I would be working for a bar. That's enough money to pay for a home, and meals. Serving drinks and seeing to tables wasn't terribly out of the ordinary. I could handle that. I'd have a room and a bed again. I'd just started to really appreciate the peace and good rest from such things.  
Walking out of the shop, Jax waited patiently for my answer at the door.  
"Well bunny. It's been a week now. Have you found any work?"  
"... no." I mumbled, my newfound peace vanished at the thought of having lost such a simple bet. It was a blow to my ego that I couldn't find even one simple job.  
"What was that, I couldn't hear you."

Couldn't help but giving a long sigh. Very well, he won. I'll not squander his victory by being a terrible loser.  
"No. I did not find work Jax. You've won your bet. What work have you got for me?"

His next answer chilled me to my bones. I should have seen this coming. I should have been wiser when dealing with the devil. I'd passed that Noxian Bar a few times, and instantly flew out the door the moment I realized what it was about.  
That of course didn't concern him one bit.

"Why, the Battle Bunny. I'm sure he would accept such a _potential_ new serving girl for his bar in an instant."


	20. Chapter 20 - Devil's Pact

**Chapter 20 - Devil's Pact**

4 days earlier

* * *

**Higgs**

You could hardly tell it was a hallway from the dim lighting, but that's exactly what Mundo appreciates out of his residence. Some people want a green lawn on their front porch, others an ocean, and Mundo: a nice creepy hallway. You know, I'm not judging. I swear.

Ok, maybe I lie a bit every now and then.

You know what they say about Rape Alleyway? I was visiting it's indoor cousin. Hairs stood up slightly on my back, giving an odd sensation with the chair I conjured to sit square in the middle of all this. But even with shivers running down my spine, I kept a pretty damn impressive stare. Arms folded, waiting for my target to leave the good doctor's residence. Good impressions and whatnot. Had to look professional, after all: If you deal with a thug, be a better thug.

He didn't keep me waiting for long. Thank the league, I'd rather not think about who else might have used this hallway. Or do in it. Have I mentioned how much this place gives me the creeps? Because I don't think I can understate that point.

The door in front creaked open shyly, and out hobbled a hunched summoner. 'He' or it, I'm not sure of the gender and/or humanity, widened the door for another looming dark figure. I didn't have to guess at who would be the master.  
"About time." I shout out, breaking the silence. "Wonder what you're visiting your 'colleague' here for, it couldn't happen to be about, let's say ... new hands maybe?" I sneered out. Part of the game is to appear as if I had all the pawns under control. Also, style points.  
But to be honest, It's time I payed him in his own currency. This time I wasn't strapped on a bed without magic and only my angry stare to defend honor. That thought made me a bit more bold than I'd have originally aimed for. And the fact that he had no hands at the moment to strangle me with. Details.

Singed paused for a second, looking down the hallway. I caught his stare; a look that read he couldn't believe someone had the audacity for this. "I'm sorry summoner, I don't quite believe we've been introduced yet?" He piped out in an annoyed gravely voice, but genuine intrigue could be spotted weaved in. "My apologies," I answered politely. "Of course you'd forget details when they're no longer relevant." I stood up from my chair, and give a bow for my next trick.

"I'm Riven's summoner. Back from the dead."

That got his curiosity, and a raised eyebrow. "How ... interesting. Last I remember, you were removed from the playing field. What was it again, Mr. Demin? No that was someone else. I remember it was a fruit I believe, a fig? Yes! Mr. Figgs. I hope you understand it's nothing personal - if you're here for silly vengeance while I'm on a walk -"  
"Higgs actually. And I completely agree. I'm not here for your company, I'm here to talk business."

That got his attention now. He brought his arms up to scratch his chin, but stopped midway when he realized he only had stumps to work with. "I'm _always_ open for business Mr. Higgs. I assume here and now where I'm woefully unprepared and you're quite the opposite? Hardly fair."  
"Life's not fair, you must appreciate that the most. The topic's Riven."  
That didn't surprise him in the least. I wasn't negotiating business for an afternoon pastry after all. I had plenty of _those_ days with one fallen angel who loved to give me a miserable time.  
"Continue. I've had to go through a few hands for that one. Literally. I'm interested to what you have to... ahhh _offer_." He said, mournfully waving the stumps of both arms.

"You want her for your experimentation yes? And I want her alive and well - Specifically speaking, calling off pressure from the monkey trial you put her through. Not to mention, you likely don't want to waste more effort, and I don't want to end up 6 feet underground. I think we might be able to work something out here instead of wasting time and energy in this counterproductive game."

Straight and to the point. My offer cut through the air like a headlight through the fog. Singed looked to the side for a moment, as if his attention had been taxed by another entity, but returned my gaze in a moment.  
"Good points. What have you to offer for a truce Summoner?"  
"I can obtain a sample of Riven's blood. After that, you sign a Bind-agreement that you will not pursue her further. I'll draw the spells for that myself."

Singed paused for a moment, mulling over the offer. "So you are open to negotiation after all. I had misjudged you as a simpleton clinging to antiquated morals, but perhaps I had been... ahhh mistaken." He said with a hint of hope. His henchmen took the cue and drew out a pouch of gold wordlessly to show off. I dashed his hopes quickly enough.

"Sorry to disappoint. Just a blood sample. There's nothing else I can put on the table, or want to put out there. I think it'd be enough in the hands of a capable chemist anyhow." Singed nodded, as if his original assessment of my person had been correct this entire time. _Sorry to disappoint. _  
"Yes, that would have been sufficient... However, I've come to realize it's not her flesh and blood that I require, but her mind. She holds a mental fortitude.., what's the word... _unique_ to her."

_And here we go again._ I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. This was supposed to be quick, fast and final. He'd take the blood and leave us alone. I'd swallow the guilt, try not to think what he'd do with that sample, and just carry on my life. Time to recalculate.

I thought for a moment, planning my next steps. The game was rigged against me: Riven would be exiled from the league, and easy picking for Singed. I had no authority outside the league, and in the league Singed had far more political weight - even if technically I outranked him. I had to end it here and now, or I'd be checkmated myself in a few moves - again. Which wouldn't end with me in a bakery, but rather in a casket. I wouldn't wake up from that one. This job, _seriously_. I need a vacation.  
Someplace tropical, lots of sun, and no insane champions trying to kill me. Especially the latter. Not that much to ask for, really.

"Give me an offer." I said, pandering for time. There was no way I would throw Riven on a silver platter lightly buttered with garlic sauce to his doorsteps. Likewise, I saw no way Singed would be content without his afternoon dish well cooked and betrayed.

"How about this: You hand me Riven, and I'll withdraw all my plans for you, your friends, and your career. I'll even have the volunteer paperwork nullified so you won't have a single tie to that girl again. We can both continue our merry paths in peace. Agreed?" He smiled lightly at me, the sort of smile that read through my mind:_ Let me put the real deal on the table now, amateur. I know exactly how far out of luck you are. You should settle with this, if you know what's good for you.  
_  
I took a breath of rust filled air, and sighed it out slowly. Guess we do this the hard way.  
"You know I can't agree to that. I'm a bit too ambitious to settle for just my life."  
"A rare feat for a summoner... So be it. Your greed will be your end. Again." He tutted, annoyed. I'd failed to give him the answer he was expecting. His henchling put back the gold pouch, reading into the conversation that gold wouldn't buy me. "Must you be this stubborn? You can't win, surely you know that yourself by now. Turn sides while you can, I always appreciate and reward those who spare me grunt work." He muttered, exasperated at the thought of having to kill me a second time.

I don't blame him, I'd also be pretty pissed at the thought of having to kill myself.

Without his hands, Singed was a ghost of who he was. Even I could take him down on my own. His summoner lackey was likely another rank 30. I took a note at him now, hunched over, hooded face. I assume male, and who knows what skills that man might have. Then again... I wasn't a pushover either. A few good offensive spells floated through my mind. I was young and full of life after all, he was old and age comboed with his lifestyle had whittled away his health. I could jump out, yell a battle cry, _Fuck it_ _You only live once, _and just burn both of them.  
I might have luck, and then doing a few mind spells on Singed while he was dealt with.

I shot down that plan before I could consider it further. Hacking into the mind of a sane man and modifying memory is a difficult feat as it is. Doing so on an insane man... that's like trying to do scrambled eggs with spice without cracking the egg. In addition, without a doubt he's got meticulous notes on all his experiments. What happens when he runs into Riven's documentation? _Oh dear notes I don't remember taking, whatever could that mean?_

How'd he even do his tests anyhow? I mean really.

"What would you do to test mental fortitude? I've never heard of that being scientifically worked on before. I think it's a pipedream." I asked him, half of me getting ready to leave, the other half trying to think of some way out of this mess. If there was a way out, it wouldn't be by bargaining that was clear. Neither of us would back down, and one of us knew he'd win no matter what.

He paused for a moment, clearly contemplating. "I haven't given that much thought, I'll admit... I've never even thought of mental willpower as a viable factor until after having met Riven..." He thought for a moment. "Same way I'd test bodily resistance I suppose, Subject the subject to the experimental factors, and then see what happens. Truth of anything can be measured in some way. I've got a lot of time to find that way. Lucky me."

_Ahh, a possible prying point._ Sometimes I even surprise myself. Really, where the hell is my extra pay for this? And vacation.

My words came out slowly in my mind, but outside I hoped they sounded grounded to logic. "But you see, Willpower doesn't work like that. You need the drive. The motivation. You capture Riven, put her in a room where it's obvious she'll leave only through death - her motivation will disappear and that willpower you're looking for will be gone with her. She'll just roll over and wait to die; You'll have junk data, and waste your only possible test subject."

Singed paused. Curious. After some internal debate, he seemed to reach a conclusion. "I don't remember the last time I agreed on an academic debate with another... you make a point. Ah, a simple hallucination would do the trick." He nodded to himself. As if he had come to a new conclusion. Not the one I wanted. I'll have to steer this ship further way from the icebergs.

"That would work..." I said, leaving the sentence open ended.  
"But?" Singed followed like a cat. I had his undivided attention now. He realized I understood more about Riven then he did. That made me a primary source. Valuable. He was a scientist first and foremost after all. My words had weight in this.  
"But that's not where you'll have the best bet for your gold. Think about it, what you're doing there is a fake. A con. It won't bleed out the results you want, just diluted. If you want the real thing, go to the source. Every being has a drive to survive yes?"  
Singed nodded.  
"And you've never seen the effects of willpower before, even if all your subjects did in fact wish to live."  
He nodded again, likely spotting where I was going.  
"Willpower is unique to each individual. In order to understand it you'll have to understand your target. What can you tell me about Riven's motivation?"  
"Her motivation? Hahah, Enlighten me."

"Start at the ground level. There's one motivation that's biological and hardwired into us all."  
"The need to live." Singed followed through with my pandering. Good.  
"Correct. But for Riven it goes beyond that. It's not just a will to survive - it's more. She feels responsible for more than just her life, responsible for all of Noxus. See the data?"  
"I see... a multiplication of that factor. It makes sense, following your theory."  
"It's not just there that it stops. She hates your guts. Because you represent everything that she stood to fight for. Riven's willpower is tempered by being a perfect soldier. A soldier's duty is to fight against the enemy - you're the enemy. Her willpower will let her overcome impossible odds - to defeat you."

Singed paused. "The best results I take it would be when fighting for her life and against me. Is that what you're reaching for?"  
"You see why she broke through your poison on that hill? If she failed there, she would have failed all of Noxus. Not to mention, it was against you."

He nodded, as if it had been a revelation to him.

"What else?" He asked.

Errr. Woops. I just sat back in my chair and grinned. Inside, I wasn't so smug. _Well, fuck. What do I tell him now?_  
I had no idea what I was saying, or if it was true. I didn't care either - all that mattered was that Singed believed that I knew what I was talking about. I was talking out of my ass. This bluff had to be perfect. "Take a few guesses from what I told you. Add in the history between you two. Riven's willpower is now inescapably linked to you through violence." There, something nice and generic. Let him figure it out himself, and plant it as my idea. I folded my arms to my chest, waiting for him to process the information I'd dumped on him.

He had to believe it. _Common_.  
Singed furrowed his brows in thought. A moment passed, I could see him adding numbers in his mind. _Common_.  
"...It makes sense. A shocking amount of sense." He said, a look of surprise on his features.

Good, pushing the attack some more then.  
"So now, riddle me this: Where in this entire world could you do such an experiment, in which Riven is trying to kill you?" I asked him rhetorically.

And here was the kicker. The final move. "You _want_ her to become a champion Singed. You _need_ her to remain independent, in order to keep her high spirit fresh. Then with every fight, you'll get a new set of data to work with. Throw your experiments on the fields of justice against her there and then."  
Singed stood silent, thinking. "That will be... difficult." He mumbled out.

"Difficult, but not impossible. Are we in agreement?" I shot out, looking for an end.  
Singed paused again. Contemplating. Checking to see if he had been had. Everything I had said had made sense, there was no reason to suspect. There was no reason to think it was against the rules both of us would get our way. Then he slowly started to speak, likely having come to the same conclusion.  
"Ahhh, I am a slave to logic in the end. I would shake your hand Mr. Higgs, if I had any left."  
"I'll take your word for it, I'm a fair man. I've rescheduled a trial to discuss Riven's future appropriately tomorrow already. Although the damage is extensive as it is, I'm sure if you put no pressure into it, I can have Riven return to the league soon enough. That would work best for both of us now."

His next words sealed that deal.  
"Very well. I shall withdraw all of my... assets in this case. Of course I'll be watching you carefully to see what you do. I can't have you suddenly attempt to go on the offensive."

I sighed cold relief. It was over, or at least as close to over as possible. "Believe you me, Singed. I don't want to be in your way any more than a mouse wants to be in a cat's way. I value my health, thank you very much." My voice disappeared, and I left the hallway in a flash of yellow light. Riven would have to deal with Singed on the field. I hadn't resolved her problem, I'd just sidestepped it, and threw her under the bus. Best I could do on short notice. All up to her now.

The only thing left behind in the hallway was a deal with the devil, a guilty feeling and a chair.


	21. Chapter 21 - On a different Battlefront

**Chapter 21 - On a different battlefront**

* * *

**_Log 721_**

_This week, Jax came over to the bar to tell me about a new recruit he had over a drink. Possible champion to boot as well, in 4 months. Business wise, this is a capitalist's dream of course. Quality new staff are hard to find, but finding one **and** she's a champion as well? Double whammy. If she gets popular in the league, her fan boys will be lining up to visit the bar, and they're going to be paying plenty for drinks. I get to meet the new potential in a week, apparently Jax has to "wrap up a few strings" to make sure she's steered this way. I've known the troublemaker long enough to not ask what he means by that. Some things are best left under the table. Actually, most things are best left under the table when Jax is involved. I learned that lesson years ago now. _

**_Log 726_**

_Today Jax brought in the new girl. I can't say I was impressed. But I did expect it. Tangled mat of white hair, unkempt and cut short for efficiency. Walks like a man. Face was dirty, unwashed, food stains on her tunic, along with other sweat stains - likely. She probably only showers as necessary for a soldier. I could see ingrained habits of looking around constantly for dangers. As skittish as a squirrel. Her body was... well she's got more muscles than I do. Chest was bound, all in all, her androgynous face made it hard to separate her gender without the proper cues. To be blunt: She looked like some homeless veteran picked up off the street. Miranda will have to throw on some heavy magic makeup spells and make this girl look like woman and less like a hobo. A bit of conventional makeup, several pounds of shampoo and some quality time, Miranda would work her magic and the new recruit would come out of it looking like a model.  
_  
_She didn't want to be a Battle Bunny too, that was pretty damn clear after talking for a few minutes, but that left her system when we started talking salary. Her eye lit up when I told her starting wages, and that wasn't even the clincher funny enough. I was having second doubts even hiring her, but the possible future champion was too promising of an opportunity to pass up on. Especially after Jax told me her current track record, which was pretty damn promising. Investment wise, there was no way in hell I'd let her run out the door without a contract. _  
_It was the chef's cooking that sold it for her funny enough. We had a dish prepared for us while we talked, and when I answered she would get free meals during her break hours complimentary of the Chef, she basically sold her soul to this bar.  
_

**_Log 727_**

_We brought her after hours to meet her co-workers. Seeing all of them in bunny suits shook her up a bit, but the crew welcomed her in like a new sister. Most girls can be catty with one another. Not my Battle Bunnies, Lady and I taught them to be better than that. Sisters in arms is an appropriate term. They introduced her to the full team. Including the Chef (and a taste of his goods again), the lady (The only Battle Bunny that knows how to prepare every single drink on the menu, she's the full time bartender.), and each other. They didn't waste a moment and started straightaway in training her. When I left, they were already teaching how to walk in heels. I'm reminded a bit of the old days, when it was only Lady and I coaching the girls. Way back when we started this little venture with her. Now, I don't have to do a thing except book-keep and do paperwork. The team works like a well-oiled machine. __This bar could be related to a military regiment under the hood really._ I think the soldier in Riven caught onto that subtle fact and appreciated it greatly. If she was looking for a different kind of fight, she'd find an elite squad of man-killers in bunny suits and they'd teach her everything there was to know about getting any man to spend their entire wallets in one night - the whole book. It was long one too.

**_Log 734_**

_Today, the lady asked me to come over after hours to see the new recruit. Apparently they'd already gotten to that point now, for her first official trial. She learns fast - lightning fast. Most recruits take at least 2 weeks before they're ready for the first test. Took Riven half the time. _  
_They've been training her each day after the bar's cleared for the night. Today would be the third day she'd wear the suit, but the first day she'd show anyone other than girls the secret. She invited Lux, (The champion Lux - Miranda was pretty much squealing in joy when she heard the guest lineup. Legend has it, Lux is so good at her craft, she can make herself look like a muscled mustached man even. Miranda's good, but nowhere near that level.)_

_Lux on her end invited a random summoner, I think Riven's Ex-summoner and Jax found out about it, so he showed up too. No surprises there. _  
_It took a bit of time to pry Riven out of her changing room, but the moment she stepped out and went to work on what the girls taught her, I realized exactly why the Lady said she was ready._

* * *

**Riven**

I peered into the ionized mirror and what stared back at me wasn't anything I recognized from my world. As if from nothing, everything about me had changed.

The ears at least were as fluffy as my stuffed rabbit, but I had never thought in my lifetime I'd be wearing that same accessory. My arms looked far more slender, the tone muscles surgically hidden by magic and my figure seemed much more... _girlish_? Hair was now longer, neatly cleaned, and spiked in an inverted ponytail. The first thing Miranda changed when she went to war on my appearance.

We had a back and forth argument on that issue, I had always kept a short cut to avoid problems in a fight. She wanted me to have long hair, which was completely inefficient, for obvious reasons. We came to a compromise. Looking in the mirror, I suddenly realize just what I had been missing on my entire life. Maybe having long hair might not be such a bad idea...

I had painting on my face, the girls joked it was the war-paint of the table. Conventional makeup it was called - a woman's thing. It blended with my face so naturally, I had to look to find it. Hidden in plain sight, the term could not be more fitting. Just a few light blushes, eyeliner, and dark powder - That person on the mirror wasn't Riven anymore. My transformation was complete.

I looked... _good_. That's a word I'd almost never used in normal conversation.

I never cared how I looked before, but now, though the mirror, I couldn't help but feel a bit giddy, and vain. Which infuriated me when I caught myself.

"Oh my...you look adorable! And sexy too boot! Careful with the guys, you might be a heartbreak walking on heels,"  
Giggling behind me. My future co-workers had passed the last week teaching me every last trick they knew. It was rigorous, and there were subtle hints, cues and mannerisms I had to learn on the spot. That included a huge slew of hidden tactical signs the staff would throw one another in the midst of their jobs. Mike had always boasted his Bar was far more than meets the eye, and after a week... to say I had newfound respect for the girls who manned the posts here, would be an understatement. At the very least, with this training, I wouldn't ever have to worry about knowing the steps to seduction. I considered the possibilities that might open.  
Suddenly, that rift I've always felt between the Noxian girls that had remained behind learning how to be woman, and I - who'd just learned to fight instead - had shrunk to a manageable step. I might even beat them at their own game now.

I grinned in the mirror for that, and then frowned once again, snarling at my newfound vanity.  
Vanity is for the weak! What was I doing? By Noxus, this place is changing me! _In really good ways... just look at that hair, it looks amazing! I'd like to see those pompous noxian girls make fun of me n-STOP!_

"Don't worry about your image Riven," Higgs once told me during a coffee break, after I'd confessed I didn't want this job to hinder my ultimate goal. Noxians put little thought into what a person does in their personal time - so long as there were results to show for. But the thought of a revolutionary that did _this_ as her side job didn't appeal a great deal. "With makeup, everyone will believe you're just some other girl that has nothing to do with Riven. This could be your alter-ego even. You moonlight a battle bunny."  
"Alter ego?" I asked, puzzled.  
"Sometimes, you want to be someone else for a day. To drop all your worries, burdens, and be someone completely unrelated to who you are. Pantheon's and Morgana are bakers for example - although they don't make it quite secret. This could be it for you. Mull on that champion."

I watched my face in the mirror. What stared back at me wasn't a soldier. Not even close. She was just a surprised civilian woman. I smiled, watching her reflected smile back. It didn't look forced, it looked natural. As if she obviously belonged to the fantasies of home the soldiers bragged about and longed to return to. No - not just belonged there - thrived there. _STOP._ I yelled at myself, once more catching the feeling by the throat._ THIS VANITY._

The change was permanent too. Miranda wouldn't do this makeup routine daily. It'd taken her 4 hours to get everything set. I didn't argue with either. Everything was superficial, illusions. Just like the spells Lux wove. Even with my now skinny girly arms, I still felt the strength of my years behind them. I posed around in the mirror practicing the stances my co-workers had shown me, examining how she sculpted my back, my legs, everything.

I came to a final conclusion that I liked how I looked. But before I could yell at my lack of discipline with my feelings again, I thought deeply. This would be my life for the next 4 months. Why make them miserable? Why argue with myself, or fight or try to remain a soldier? No point. None at all. I'm no longer a soldier, I'm a champion of the league of legends, but before I become that, I am a battle bunny in the most famous bar on the Noxian side of town. One thing at a time - I'd do this job to the letter as expected of me. And if that included feelings of vanity or goodie-goodie-giddiness, then that's how it's going to be.

My mirror self nodded sagely to me. A good conclusion.

Sitting up from my seat, I decided I had stared at my changed reflection enough, instead the reflection of Amy came into light treading slowly behind me. Thankfully the girls walked in the same suit I was in - they had them on every single time I was around, except when walking home. If they can do it with such ease, so can I. Each day, the feeling of unease was rapidly fading.

The rest of the staff at the Battle Bunny had taken me in as if I was a new family member, and refused to let me shy away. I didn't know what to think about that, I still don't.

"A heartbreak you say?" I whispered out, remembering her original comment. Amy's voice drifted next to my ears, along with her hands. "You'll do fine. Remember the first day when you couldn't even walk on heels? Now look at you yesterday, serving the lady. Keep in mind, tonight's just for the people you know. No one else. Bar's empty. You can't feel embarrassed just yet." She said with a wink.

"There were more people then I asked to come!" I hissed. Trotting around in this suit with the other girls was one thing, doing it in front of Jax and Higgs was completely different!  
"And there will be even more people on your regular days, plenty of them you won't even know. You can do this."

The job itself was simple. I reminded myself. How you presented yourself was the difficult part.  
That and walking in heels.

* * *

**Higgs**

The bar was deserted, with just a few Bunny girls cleaning out the tables to break the silence. It's funny, because just standing you could tell this bar was anything but silent. The stage to the right was mournfully empty, still housing some forgotten instruments, chairs disorganized among the tables - evidence of the noise they had seated before. Or rather beared with. Beer stains, crooked paintings and well treaded floorboards. Everywhere you look, there were remnants of sound, laughter and heavy abuse. This bar was tough.

Made the bar feel more relaxed, as if it was winding down from a difficult day.  
Lux was talking excitedly to another woman about fluxes and magic, certainly something I might understand, but I didn't want to work today. I had enough about magic on a daily basis to have it hound after me to the bars. Next to me, Jax and another man were having their own conversation, and it was completely polar to what Lux and her friend were blabbing about. Involved a lot more women, and a lot less science.

I didn't really care to join into that either, since I had Kate. Which left me the odd man out, twiddling my thumbs and waiting for something to happen.

Riven had arrived a moment ago, dressed in her usual garb but she looked... _different_. There was no other way of even coming close to describing her transformation when I first saw her at a coffee shop a few days ago. I remember a man-girl originally. Now, she seemed too skinny for her rags. With her hair washed, and actually styled too. The distinction on her gender was crystal clear now - she was a woman and any man's eyes were drawn to her like magnets. Hopefully she understood that with great power, and boobs, comes great responsibility.

She saw us as she entered through the door, and gave a crippling look at Lux once she glanced at Jax and I. Instead of meeting either of our eyes, she turned and stormed into the back room without a word. Two of the bunny girls shared glances, and quickly followed behind her.

"Oh I am so looking forward to that date she promised me." Jax mumbled, stunned by her changed character.

Didn't take long for me to be bored out of my mind with no one to talk to once the show was over. I'm a chatterbox of mysterious goodness. Woe is me with nothing to do.  
The back of the bar drew me in, and there sat another bunny girl, cleaning out a glass. She was a siren and I was an unlucky sailor from the looks of things. It was like gravity, before I knew it, I was already reaching for the chair. "What's on your mind hun?" She asked softly when I sat down on the opposite side.

"You guys still serve drinks? Thought you were closed." I shot out, opening with small talk. She sat down the glass she'd been polishing, and leaned forward over the counter. That pose had to be practiced. Had to. From the way her back arched just slightly, to her chest showing off just slightly. I gulped, and flicked my look onto the side wall, which made her laugh.  
"Most people wouldn't look away. You've got a girl back home, don't you? Awww, That's adorable."  
I nodded to the wall, and didn't dare look. Instead I watched Jax's friend point to Lux and ask her to visit the backroom. Something about Riven and being shy. Riven must be having problems in there I concluded. That's not too surprising.

"I'm not serving you a drink just yet, my cute little summoner. Riven needs practice, so get in your head what drink you'd like, and ask her when she comes to your table. Now then, what's on your mind?"  
Now the question made sense to me. Talk for talk's sake, same idea I had. I was down with that plan.  
"How's she handling all this?" I asked cautiously. I almost didn't want to hear the answer. If she made trouble, that'd be the end of me after all. What I got surprised me.  
"She's modest, but all girls like attention. That poor girl hasn't had any of the right attention for her entire life. She'll either love this place, or hate it. But I know she'll come to see the light side of this work."  
"You know?"  
Her hand cupped my chin suddenly, and brushed passed to rest on my cheek. She pulled my head away from the wall back to her with that hand. It was utterly amazing how little command I had on myself now. Even if I wanted to keep staring at the wall, her hand and glance made sure I wouldn't.  
"I know." She whispered out, close enough for me to gulp. "That's the difference. She's already a part of our little family you could say. Feels responsible for us. It's funny how something completely unrelated to work could do that."  
"Good story?" I asked curious.  
"Hmmm," She hummed cryptically, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Her hand left my cheek, and turned to pour herself a rich clear brown drink. Then the two split up, one stirring the drink enigmatically, the other propping her bored head up. Her eyes followed my own, the glance kept me rooted in place. Kate would roast me alive if she saw me now, I guiltily gulped as the thought lazed through my mind.

"Most of the girls here leave one by one. We have Rob and Tony escort them home. Dangerous work you know? Some men can wait for hours outside, waiting for 'their' girl to leave. Hasn't been the first time our two bouncers got into a fight. Won't be the last either."  
"Figures." I sighed. Of course there'd be trouble.  
"Miranda has spells put around the bar and the houses we live in so we're safe enough. But between here and there, at night, that's a different story."

I heard some ruckus in the backroom, but I didn't pay too much attention to it. The world could be ending, and I wouldn't pay too much attention to that either.  
"Riven told Amy and Gin she was a champion and had battled against the likes of Xin, Uldyr, and the heroes of the league. And won. That got the girl's attention. They love a hero, that pair. To have one among them, well that's something special. So they decided they'd go home with Riven instead of the bodyguards that night."  
"I can sort of see where this is going." I said, knowing the Noxian in question. "Who'd she terrorize now?"  
The girl grinned at me. "Eddie. We threw him out of the bar and told him to hit the road and never come back a long while ago. Old story. Riven spotted him from a mile away, stalking behind the group real sneaky like. But not sneaky enough. Chased him down in seconds. I hear it was... _impressive_. Turns out, he'd been following girls home each night, waiting for the one night there'd be a slip up. But we never even knew about it. Tony and Rob aren't hunters. They're just bouncers."  
"I could see how that would work out. She let him go though right? No trouble I hope."  
This time, the bartender frowned.  
"She let him go without a scratch but scared him out of his wits. He's not a poor man, Eddie. Just a crude one, with money. Has a bunch of pride too, he couldn't stand that humiliation. Not one bit."  
"So what happened after? I'm assuming this Eddie decided to pay another visit."  
"Arn't you so clever summoner?" Another thin smile, another stir of her drink. "The next night, he put out a good chunk of his money and assembled an army of thugs. After the heroics of yesterday, five girls went home with Riven. Saves them time you see? She bragged she could walk home in her bunny suit - heels and all - and not worry about any man, beast or power. She's a proud one that one. Once it got to her head... I;d say she could even fight in the league in a bunny suit. With the world's eyes watching, if she wanted to prove she could just do it. They planned to have a girl's night out after."

She paused for a moment, eyeing me with a look that begged for attention.  
"Well, go on!" I hissed. That made her smile wider, and she indulged me. "The thugs attacked. 12 of them, they surrounded the group. Eddie in the back givin' all the girls the evil eye and shouting nasty things he'd do. Starting with Riven, since she had her suit on and that drew all their attention. The girls here know how to woo a man into having the best night of his life - But fightin', now that's something else. Not to Riven though. She didn't take very kindly to what Eddie had to tell her. Not. One. Bit."

She took a sip of her drink, keeping a close eye at my reaction. She was testing for something I noticed. I put that out of my mind, I was here for fun. I had to stop being so serious. This time, no one was out to kill me. I should really count my blessings you know?  
So it was only Riven against 12 street thugs and one rich pervert. Oh dear, The poor bastards didn't know what they'd stepped on.  
"I'm sorry for them." I said finally, and she laughed like bells at that. "How did you know? You're the first person I told this story to. Normally when someone's surrounded by 13 men with ill intentions, and only 5 showgirls behind as backup, that not something a betting man would put his gold on."

My turn to smile enigmatically.  
"I'm her summoner. Those heroes she beat in the league? My plans." I brushed my shoulder unintentionally, and found myself sitting taller. "I have to know what she's capable of in order to make the right call. 12 street thugs are no match for Riven. Not even close. He'd need at least 30 to make her even move for a better spot to fight at."

Another sip, another half inch of liquid gone from her cup. "I have to make that story sound more impressive for the next time I tell it. Here's something for you - _she didn't even use her sword._ Said the lowlifes were beneath the dignity of her weapon. She beat them all down, with her fists and _in heels. _Then, once she was finished with Eddie's goons, she reached the man himself. Lifted him with one hand, and brought him back to all the other girls. She let them decide what to do with him. Let's just put it this way: After that, Eddie will never show his face around here again."

Another stirring, another sip and another half smile. "All the girls now go home with Riven, Even I do. She's the unofficial protector of the group. Tony and Rob don't have to do that job anymore, and they're just fine without it."  
She flashed me that award winning heart melting smile. The real deal, what she'd slowly been working up to. "The two were getting tired of that after the years. It was all fun at the start, Dashing heroes escorting the pretty ladies home. When neither of them had a wife at least."

"Now it's a chore for them. Mike was considering hiring new bodyguards just for that. Riven was a two in one deal, and I hear she'll be payed for her unofficial post too. Mike's a fair man, and if he's not, I am."  
"Ah, that's why you say she feels responsible for the girls."  
"Hmm, and that's why she'll be staying. That girl has the soul of a protector. She just doesn't know it herself yet. In her mind, the strong survive, but in her actions, the strong protect."

She gave me a wink, and flicked her half-empty cup in my direction. It slid quickly to a stop straight in front of me, the liquid tempting me, but the faint lipstick kiss on the rim even more so. "On the house," She said, back to cleaning her glasses.

They didn't mess around. Word on the street about the BB was every bit true. Thank all the gods in heaven Kate wasn't here.

* * *

**Lux**

The owner got my attention mid-sentence in my conversation with the rather _ravishing_ Miranda and her clever work. She met me the moment I walked through the entrance, and didn't wait a moment before discussing crossthatching patterns, and bending light in third dimension.

I felt at home the moment I opened my mouth back. This place looked like so much fun, I seriously considered getting a job here for a few seconds. Melting men's hearts had been something I enjoyed to do in my days of work, and plenty of times it was almost required too. It was quite nostalgic to see it in action around me. Sadly, Demacia and the league kept me busy, and if it wasn't them, it'd be cleaning up after the misfits table and their troublemaking. A full time job in it's own right. Can't be helped, what would they do without me?

"Hey Lux!" The bar owner shouted to me, pausing his own (Interesting) conversation with Jax. "You're a friend of Riven's yea?" I nodded excitedly. "The girls say she's being a bit shy, so someone's gotta coax her out of there. Amy and Gin can do it, but I think it'd be faster if you talked to her. I got to be somewhere after this."  
"Ok! Can do!" I cheerily waved back.  
Mike dove back into his chat with Jax, and I turned to Miranda. "You said you wanted to see if I could do it right? Watch!" I circled around looking for where Higgs might be.

My victim was calmly chatting with the bartender, and his eyes were peeled away from her, looking right around the room. No good. I had to make sure he wouldn't see me. "Miranda, can you get the bartender to keep that man's attention for a moment? It has to be him, anyone else wouldn't work for this plan."  
The bunny girl nodded, "If it means I get to see the professional in action, I'm sure I can work something out. You couldn't have picked a better Bunny for this, The lady is the best of the house! That man's no match for her. Watch her work."  
She caught the bartenders attention, and gave a slight wink and faint hand gesture. I almost didn't notice it. Almost. You know, Riven had told me over lunch one day that the girls here at the bar were a coordinated military group of man-eating murder bunnies. I hadn't believed her. Watching it in action, I suddenly withdraw my comment.

The bartender worked smoothly, and in a moment, Higgs was no longer a problem. She had literally grabbed his attention with one sweep of her hand, and that was it. He was putty in her care. She shot me a raised eyebrow and a soft smile.

I had no doubts I was watching the best of the best. Maybe I should take lessons from her even. That thought made me giggle. I hadn't had lessons from anyone since I was 14 years old. Now that would be nostalgic!

I bounced off to the backroom, and waved down Miranda until I was sure she was watching. She smiled at me, and instantly drew back in her seat in shock at my next display. I gave a curt bow after the last traces of magic had vanished on my figure. She stifled a knowing laugh, likely already understanding my plans. With that, I was off to adventure into the hidden lands no man was allowed in, before the man in question would notice.

First denizens of the backroom I met, 3 seconds into the adventure, were the fabled Battle Bunnies in their natural habitat.

Two girls were chatting with one another about how to pry a wild riven out, they seemed distressed about it. Apparently their attempts to coax her out gently had failed miserably. Looks like a job for the heroic Summoner Malcom Higgs, I concluded.

"Hello ladies," I said in my deepest voice. They looked at me stunned for a moment, "Don't worry your pretty little tails, I'm Riven's Boyfriend." I introduced myself with a flourish. The boyfriend part would make for a very funny story latter, once Riven got word of that. But If I laughed now I'd blow it. "If I can't get her out of there, nobody can." I flashed them a confident smile and wink that screamed: _I know exactly what I'm doing.  
_  
"Wish you the best of luck," The first said, passing by me, and giving a wanton look with a faint kiss in the air a moment after. I felt her puff lick my cheek.  
The other was cheekier (Pun intended), she brushed past me with a solid peck. "She's lucky to have such a man in her life. I'll leave her in your tender care summoner," she whispered in my ear, and off she went.  
I could hear the effort she put into not laughing her tail off at that as she floated past me. Well. With the citizens of the lockeroom gone, I could go about my plan in peace.

I swaggered to the locked door, and knocked. "Riven, common. I know you can strut around and prepare drinks." I said, chuckling. In my hands, my lockpick tools were already reaching for the poor lock the owners had the mistake of using. Pity it was such an easy lock. Shame on Mike, he hadn't invested in infrastructure very well.

"_Higgs_?!" I heard the unmistakable voice hiss out with surprise from the room. "What are you doi-"  
I stopped her mid-sentence as the door creaked noisily open.  
"Door's unlocked," I said keeping my voice down. "Hope you're decent hunny, commin' in,"  
I flew into the room faster than she could dive to shut it sealed - If I'd been a second later, I might as well have had my arm cut off by the vengeful door. Instead, I found myself successfully inside, plastered with a grin, and looking at a disheveled Battle Bunny. I always suspected Riven had killer looks if she ever actually tried to maintain her appearance.  
"Hey baby, you lookin' _fiiiiiine _today." Was the only thing that went though my mind, so I shot it off. I also sent her an award winning smile just for safe measure. Slightly disappointed she was fully dressed and I hadn't interrupted her. But only sightly.

Riven still had her shoulder pressed on the door, the move likely planned to keep my entrance to a minimum. Failure on that plan, and she was just starting to wrap her mind around that. The Noxian stayed mutely in place, she couldn't process what I'd just done. Or that I was standing in her room - with her in full getup. It was even better since one of her ears were folded downward. I resisted the urge to squeal, because that'd give up the game.

I couldn't even tell it was Riven with her new look and hairstyle. A thought that I might have had the wrong Battle Bunny floated into my mind, but it was impossible on all fronts. "Damn girl. What are you up to latter? I'm not a weatherman, but I can predict a few inches tonight, if you know what I mean. My bed."

That got the intended results. Her eyes locked on my own with such calm, it sent chills down my spine. She reached for her sword, and now there was absolutely no shadow of a doubt who this battle bunny was. Especially when she lifted it with one hand.  
"Higgs. **You pig!**" She snarled at me, lifting her sword to cleave my pretty little head in two. She held it in the air, as if debating if just lording it over me was sending the correct message. I had to make sure she'd know it _definitely_ was.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell Kate! It's just you and me babe, Trust me," I said, without even trying to dodge her descending sword. It cleaved right next to me with a bellow from it's master, and sunk into the poor door. Riven's eye twitched at my words, although that seemed the extent of the damage. Guess that gave me leeway to go a bit further. Oh this was fun. Just how far can I push it? I had to test, for science of course.

I rushed in and gave her a hug while her sword was overextended. She stumbled back away from her sword in pure surprise. Still she didn't try to slap me away just yet. Guess I had to go further. My hands reached for her rump. Now _that_ got an answer. She flew from my grasp with a shriek of a wild animal and raced to the end of the room, crouched and ready for a fight.

"What has gotten into you Higgs?!"

I ducked as a few makeup boxes flew in my general direction with every step I took closer to her. They were well aimed, I'd give her that.  
I couldn't stop laughing, arms outstretched and advancing, grasping imaginary air melons. "It's my duty to check on your health champion. Now let me see if your bust got bigger in that suit or not. Trust me, I'm a summoner." Riven was absolutely terrified in her corner now. She had no idea what to do. She stayed crouched, holding onto the next throwable item, and debating her options.

"Are you drunk?! Did a spell backfire?! Could you be... on _drugs_?!" Riven ducked under my tackle, and rolled to the other side of the room, heels coming loose in the process. I tutted, finding my hands had grabbed flat air. "You can't escape me forever my little bunny bun. It's either me or the door."

She paused for a moment, "Of course, Singed!" I heard her mutter under her breath.

I staggered to a stop. That gave me some great ideas. "Come to think of it, I did just see him a moment ago." I dumbly said, then gasped dramatically, and threw myself on the floor as if I was choking. Put in the seizure and coughs expertly in too. **I** would have thought I was dying had I been watching, what can I say? I'm an amazing actor of course. What's the word? _Natural talent._

She - of course - acted exactly as planned, rushing to my side and trying to calm my spontaneous death seizure. When I creaked my eyes open, I saw her hovering over me with a face of absolute worry, fear and shock. "Riven..." I sputtered in between some fatal coughs, "Come closer, I.. think I might know... have an idea..."

She reached closer to hear me, and my hands shoot out and found their plump targets at last. I expected to be slapped, hard. (Worth it)  
Instead Riven froze, completely shocked. The thought that she'd been had could visibly be seen creeping slowly into her mind.  
I couldn't help it. In the middle of my insane laughter, a girlish giggle escaped my lips.

The Noxian's eyes narrowed furiously at that. _Uh oh._ Suddenly realization hit her mind, and bloomed on her face spelling the end of my fun.  
"_Lux_," she hissed with absolute malice. I dropped my hands from dangerous territory, before she could in a less-than-friendly manner, swat them away.  
"Awww, busted." I said in my voice again, dropping the disguise. "It's not my fault, you were too cute to just let you go like that." I toyed with one of my golden locks, giving the soldier my best innocent girl face. Pose was perfect too. I was still cradled in her arms, like a fragile little creature.

It worked too. Riven just sighed deeply, and stood back up, dropping me unceremoniously. "Well," I asked, a playful smile again on my lips, standing back on my own two feet and brushing off the events from my dress.  
"Well what?" She said, dragging her sword out of the wooden door with a weather worn pose. As if she'd just come out of a war in the middle of a tornado, and just wanted some rest.  
"Forgot you were wearing a suit yet?"

Riven froze, blushed deeply, then thought about it. She turned a curious face in my direction. "Actually. Yes. I had completely forgotten about this..." she said surprised at her own thoughts.  
"Good! Now let's walk out and meet Jax. After this, going out on a date with him in a white dress will be a cakewalk."  
At that, Riven grabbed me by the arm with intent in her eyes, I'd reminded her of something. I knew the look, I've seen it plenty of times before.

"You're coming with me on that! You dragged me last time, return the favor!"  
"Ahh, but -"  
"No. You little demacian mongrel - you molested me already, least you can do is make sure Jax doesn't." Riven hissed out with finality. _Don't argue with me_, her eyes shot me down before I could even open my mouth.  
I shrugged. "How about you ask me again, say outside the dressing room? I'm sure I can be persuaded outside."  
I said with a wink, skipping out the door. The noxian remained brooding between the threshold, sighed deeply finding no other choice, and stalked out after me.

Mission accomplished!


	22. Chapter 22 - Author's note

**Author's note**

* * *

Hey guys,

3 weeks ago I got** ganked on my motorcycle** by a lady that ran a red light.  
(At full speed too because YOLO and who ever heard of running a red light _at 5mph_? Thats just not done man, if you're going to break the law and endanger hapless motorcycle victims, do it in style with like 45mph amirite? _Inb4 hipsters running red lights 5 mph, backwards._)

I'll put it this way: **Cars OP**, 1 ton HP, gapcloser built in, fed Leblanc DPS_ while tanky_. No skill -just floor petal and press R for roadkill. nerf pls kthnks.

Got out of that with a broken left arm, (RIP my bike too *sad face*) and it wasn't until I got an email from one review since the last chapter that I remembered this was being worked on.

**Its really hard to type with one hand.** Like jax-trying-_NOT_-to-hit-on-a-pretty-girl hard.

(I'm expecting an x-box achievement to pop up after I press the post button for this note.) So I'll have to take a break with this fic until I can actually do a good job again.

There wasn't too much left, I'd say 3-4 chapters before I put my "Case Closed" stamp. Unless I decide to add just a humor/detail chapter in it. Or add another chapter dedicated to figuring out Higgs, which I wasn't planning to do, other then putting hints here and there + patting backs on the smart cookies who added the crumbs and have interesting theories.

Sorry all, I might give it an attempt if you guys bring out pitchforks, torches and kidnap my dog ofc. I can negotiate with terrorists. Otherwise maybe in a month or 2 more.

-Farstride out.  
*salutes*


	23. Chapter 23 - Another Deal with a Devil

**Chapter 23 - Another Deal with a Devil**

* * *

**Higgs**

That bloody trigger happy _twat_. How did she manage to screw it up?  
_I mean really_? I told that stupid bunny **ONE** thing._ One, league damned thing._

I sat on the stairs to the institute, brooding with my packed luggage and wondering how many gold coins my wallet had loyally held onto. I tried reaching for it on instinct, but oh - that's right - I was in my _damn_ boxers, there's no pockets **or** wallets on those. Go figure.

That adorable little Noxian brat - She's going to be paying this back to me for months. **MONTHS**.  
My wrath would be _eternal_. I sat on those stairs plotting colorful vengeance for a long time before a friendly face came to pick me up.

* * *

**Earlier that day**

"Summoner Malcom Higgs?" My door opened up to reveal a gang of very muscular armed soldiers - The League emblem visible on their breastplates, like volunteer nametags. When league guardians show up, usually something's on fire somewhere. And if they're at your door...  
"... errr yes, that'd be me. Why?"

"Grand Summoner Folcom wants to see you immediately. We're here to escort you to his office."  
"The organizer What? All right hold up a moment, can it w-"  
"No."  
".. Fine. Let me get my stu-"  
"No. Immediately means right now."  
"Wait! Wai- are you kidding me - it's 8 in the morning! I'm still in my -"  
"He's going to eat someone alive, and it's either you or me bub. Nothing personal, we get a bonus on performance. Men, get him."  
"Wait, wait wait, you can't just barge in here - Hey hey hey! common, we talk this over now - hey, _HEY_, get your hands off me! _STOP_. I comma-Ummf!"

Ow.

I was unceremoniously yanked out of my room, and dragged down the hallway by 4 league guardians. I mean unceremoniously in every definition possible. By the time I had my footing again, I was heaved up and uncomfortably locked on someone's shoulders. They carried me away as if I weighed next to nothing, which isn't too far from the truth anyhow. Behind me, a group of guardians remaining behind. No prizes for guessing correctly they were up to no good.

With the pesky owner of the room vacated, the remaining guards stormed into my domain. "Wait, wait, what are they doing in my room! Hey! HEY! You can't go in there! They can't go in th-" I pounded my fists on the guards armor to very little effect. He grunted, "Just a bit of spring cleaning is all. You can thank us later."  
I could see all of my cloth, scrolls books, magazines of the unmentionable kinds, and such being stuffed and packed in a brown trunk by - or just thrown haphazardly around. Like a fussy team of moms cleaning out their unwanted teenage brat's room. _What was going on?! _Was my last thought as we turned the hallway and all vision was cleanly cut off.

I didn't panic just yet. There was a logical solution to everything, this included. I just hadn't put two and two together yet.

"Where the hell is your potato sack? I mean, if you're going to kidnap me, might as well follow the protocol. I demand a blindfold too. What are the ransom terms by the way?"  
"Hahah, that's cute. You heard him Bola? Not often we gotta escort someone with a sense of humor."  
"Escort? _ESCORT_? This is the worst escort I've **_ever _**seen. Who even hired you? Goddamn, just let me walk at least."

"No can do, you're a flight risk. The last guy we let down tried to sprint his way out. We actually had to haul ass and catch him. Different reason, so you might not be a risk at all, but I don't feel like running around today."

Another guard to my side grunted. "Was annoying. He almost made it out the window too. Would have been a nightmare."

Well. All things considered, getting carried to the organizer's office, secured on the shoulder of a 6 foot 5 inch thug wasn't the worst of it. I just wish I had a decent pair of pants.  
Or a shirt. That too.

"The organizer's office is that way," I mutely pointed out, watching the guards walk through the cafeteria. A few champions turned to star, and one summoner.  
I waved at her cheerfully. _Everything under control, no worries._ _I'm just being kidnapped by geographically challenged morons with muscles and anti-magic trinkets._

"We're taking the long way. The more people that see us the better paid we are. Like I said, performance fee. Pays to work for the organizer."  
"You realize I'm in fucking Boxers right? Everyone with a ward is going to see this -"  
"That's the point. This is the organizer were talkin' about. You fill in the holes, you summoner folk are supposed to be smart right?"  
I hate to admit, but knowing the organizer, It did make sense.

_Ok, no need to panic. Jax will get a hold of this no problem, and then you just bribe him to never show anyone else._ Just going to cost a few more favors. No biggie. Nope.

His office was a mess of papers, some crumpled up and thrown at a waste basket off to the side. From the number that littered the sides, I had a suspicion on how he passes the time. The man himself seemed diligently at work scribbling on paper. He didn't look up at the commotion entering his domain until I was lovingly thrown on the guest chair.

"Summoner Malcom Higgs. I knew your name was familiar. Can't believe the same idiot from a few weeks ago is back in my hair again. You should learn some new tricks."  
"Well, I just love to be in your company it seems." I said, straightening myself on the chair so my butt was doing the sitting, and not my head.  
"Funny, you don't seem to understand just how screwed you are. A sentiment I don't depreciate, believe me. Now then Higgs, what am I supposed to do with you?"  
"How about giving me a pair of pants for starters?"

He chuckled.  
"Clearly. I got a post-it from the Judicator department with this picture along with a nicely worded _"deal with it."_ -** Deal. With. It.** Those lazy bastards are just _trying_ to ruin my day." He sighed deeply, and rubbed his temple, nursing a headache. "You know what I hate most about my work Higgs?"  
"uhhh... Work?"  
"I'll give you points on that one - No it's _reporters_." He said cheerfully, while hissing out the last word as if it was Satan himself. He slapped down a picture on his desk and shoving it in my direction. I reached out for it, and was met by a curious sight.

_Is that Riven about to maul the face off the camera guy... in her bunny suit? Probably at work then, Sword raised over her head and everything.  
_I gulped. _Calm down, don't panic. This is fixable. _"So..."  
He slammed down a newspaper next to him and threw it my way. The headline worried me even more.

_Ex-Champion viciously attacks yesterday night! -Page 5_  
"Fresh off the print. This morning. Guess who's liable for the damages? Us."

I gulped again.  
"So tell me Higgs. How do we, as the league of legends, show we take responsibility for this action and act appropriately? Because the reporters are going to be all over this one and _in my face._" He shuddered. "I'm actually going to have to smile and nod for those buffoons. Smile for _them_! Can you imagine it?!" He closed his eyes, and breathed out, trying to calm himself. "_And you're the cause._"

_All right, time to panic. _  
"My deepest apologies sir! I swear on my life such a grievous thing won't happen again, sir!" I bolt up, shoving the sleep off my face. I wasn't in a daze anymore. This was the organizer, you aren't cheeky with the man. Hell hath no fury like the Organizer _anything_.  
"Too little, and too late. Here's what's going to happen: I point out it was your fault for not keeping her on a leash which you promised to do, and tell the reporters that the guilty has been dealt with. I don't even have to forge your signature since you actually did officially state to keep her on a short leash. Way to go by the way, Looks like you're doing a fine job with that."

"Dealt with? Sir?"  
"Yes_ dealt with. _Went with the usual and I fired you on the spot. That's to be the end of it but HR got into a hissy fit and threw that back at me since it's apparently "hard" to get more of you dim witted idiots to the 30 rank."  
I sighed. Dodged the bullet there.

"That said, we're freezing your bank accounts for 'investigatory' reasons, and suspending you from the league until Riven returns, you're joining her in exile - pun intended. Poetic really, sometimes I surprise even myself. HR can suck it, when I say someone's going to suffer, I'll damn well make sure _nothing_ undermines me. "  
"Wait I'm being sacked? If you're kicking me off my job and the league, where will I stay or -"  
"Calm down Mr. Higgs. HR wasn't going to let me run circles around their orders." He chuckled darkly at that. "You've been given a suitable relocation package which has been transferred for your use in finding accommodations. You'll find them conveniently placed into your.. ahhh, _frozen_, bank accounts." He gave me a hideous smile. "Here's a brochure of the package - I picked out the most luxurious one, so you can really drool over what you'll be missing - I mean_ investigate it's use to you in detail_ of course." He swiped down a small pamphlet, and tossed it my way.

"When you come back into the league Mr. Higgs, please do be more careful about vouching for an obviously mentally unstable war-criminal. You made us look bad, so we're paying the favor back. Only fair, don't you think? Boys." He clapped his hands. Behind me I felt my shoulders gripped and dragged out of the chair.

"Wait, common, that's not fai-"  
"You should be happy Singed chose not to press charges. Had he pressed charges, You'd be **royally** screwed. He and the other victims also chose to let by-gones be bygone - So long as I _specifically_ deal with it. I'm an old man, but when someone requests me of all people to handle summoners... why I guess word must have gone out about the last problems I've _handled_. The league wishes only the best for you and yada yada. Mr. Higgs If my guards catch you in sniffing range of this institute before your time's up I _will_ see you again, and neither of us wants that. Goodbye."

He waved me off, and the guards did the rest.

* * *

Which brings me outdoors on the steps leading into the institution. They 'escorted' me all the way out here, and dumped me alongside a bland trunk filled with papers, books and underwear. It wasn't even zipped all the way. Hell, those dirty apes even kept my favorite magazines.

Took a bit of time to calm down. I had time to myself now. No more projects, research or working on runes and masteries. Awesome. Let's look at the bright side. Vacation! I had been moaning about getting one for the past few weeks. This wasn't foreshadowed for the past _forever_ now or something...

You know what they say, like Champion, like summoner. Riven was a troublemaker, and she got thrown out onto the streets. And here come Higgs, fresh off the boat too. Everything coils on itself at some point, before it finds stability.

First person I tried contacting magically was Kate. She was busy.  
Second was Lux. Also busy.

Then Shyvana, Irelia, Sarah, and Rammus. No luck. (Not that I expected the last one to answer, that was more desperation than anything.)

That left Gargas, Blitzcrank, Jax or Morgana. It's a bad time in my life to realize I really don't have a lot of friends...

* * *

Wasn't long before I sat down in the Battle Bunny waiting for a server to come, along with Jax. He found out faster than I was prepared for of course.

"Oh! It's Riven's boyfriend!" The girl opened up, reaching our table to take orders.

"I'm what?" I dumbly say, but the Battle Bunny hears nothing and just bulldozes over my question.  
"I'll call her up to serve your table. She's a bit shook up from yesterday, but refused to skip a day of work. You should calm her down a bit, give her a breather. She's such a soldier," The girl giggled like bells, turned on her heels and was spirited away by the bar.

"So. You want to tell me when you turned into a player?" Asked Jax with voice that told me he knew a lot more then he let on.  
"You want to tell me why she thinks I'm her boyfr-"  
"That, Summoner, is the dirty sabotage of one demacian spy. I'm not pleased either." A cold, harsh voice sounded behind me that was all too familiar.  
"So I'm guessing this has something to do with why you walked up and slapped me for no reason last time? I asked her by the way - she just kept giggling obnoxiously." I answered back tick for tat.

Jax threw in his own words, "You didn't ask the right questions Higgy. I got the full story. Remember this Bunny?"  
Riven threw the armored troublemaker a crippling look, but turned red the moment he groped imaginary air boobs.  
"You tell a single soul - _a single soul Jax_ - and I _will_ have your helmet on my doorframe as a trophy." She wasn't happy, not in the slightest. Must be some inside joke between them.

Riven's infamous trial run about two weeks ago: She stormed out of the dressing room, followed a beeline to the bar and slapped me with all the fury of a woman scorned. And when I asked her what the hell that was for, the psychotic woman cryptically shouts: "Ask Lux," turns around and goes cater to the table like nothing had ever happened.

Ever since then, whenever Riven sees me, there seems to be some awkward rift between us. I don't even understand anymore. It hasn't affected her training too much, so I'm not complaining too loudly.

The bunny girl looked aloofly to the side, "Just don't ask." She finally put out once she's noticed I'm about to ask for the umpteenth time just what the hell is going on. "You know, if you keep dodging this, I'll just bribe Jax to tell me." I flatly state.  
_I would too. _  
"You wouldn't." She deadpanned, her face took a shade of _horrified_ as her common sense told her Jax could - and would - hand that secret out.  
"3000 gold." Jax piped out, nudging my elbow. "It's a good deal."

"All right fine! I won't. Riven, can you take a break for a few minutes? We gotta talk about you-know-what - and I mean yesterday's you-know-what." _Let's get back on topic here.  
_  
She nodded, and gave a hand gesture to the bartender. She gave me an accusing glare, as if testing something. "Higgs, remind me how you gave me Fluffy."  
"Uhhh, what?"  
"Answer the question summoner. I have to be sure."  
"I gave you that rabbit in a present box... why?"  
She looked visibly relieved, Then sat down on my side, as far away from Jax as humanly possible. I didn't envy her. She _was_ in a bunny suit next to the most infamous womanizer in the league. Not to mention the shenanigans he pulled on their mini-date.

I'll put it lightly - even I got word of it, and I live under a rock these days. He hired Blitzcrank to peel Lux out with a _rocket grab_ just to have Riven alone to himself. The golem ran halfway through the city before Lux could pry herself out of his grip, and by then the Noxian hostage was nowhere to be found as hard a Lux tried.

Jax just folded his arms. "Fluffy?"  
Riven smiled at him mischievously. "There are things even you won't find out."  
"Challange accepted. For the moment, entertain me Higgy." He stoically barked out.

I ignored him, and instead dove right into the meat of the visit.

"Remember when I told you not to make trouble?"  
"Yes." She answered without missing a beat.  
"And what did you do?"  
"... Singed walked in and instigated it."  
"And what did you do?" I asked again, annoyed. This wasn't like her, usually she'd just eat the blame and ask stoically for seconds.

"I retaliated. It was a small scuffle."  
"Small scuffle huh. I saw a picture with you about to _smash_ the table in two using your dressed up sword."  
"It was a small scuffle. The table's been fixed."  
"That doesn't change the fact there was a problem."  
"Summoner, there is no problem. The bar kicked Singed out and banned him. I was asked to leave for the day to cool off, and they fixed all the damages from my pay. All things accounted for."

"Listen Riven - He had a cameraman right there next to him, that meant he was looking to get you all riled up. And you played right into his hands. Considering he didn't press charges, I think he was just trying to piss you off. And you got baited hard."

"Not to mention Higgy got sacked this morning for that too. Carried out, boxers and all. Sell you the full show for 50 gold pieces, Morgana spent 100, so you're getting a deal."  
I shot Jax a look, but the damage had been done. And dear gods in heaven, Morgana had that ward footage already? Things were going to get bad, fast.  
"You were fired?" Riven asked, clearly shocked.

Well, cat's out of the bag now. As furious as I was this morning, Riven's had the worst of it for the last few years and I wasn't going to put more pressure on that plate. 3 and a half months outdoors couldn't be that bad.

"Well, yes and no. I'm suspended from the league until you come back, in 3 and a half months. Except my bank accounts are frozen too since I got double unlucky. All-in-all, not a great day. About as great as some poor sap getting run over by a car running a red light."  
"Oh. A car?"  
"Inside joke," I muttered and waved my hand. She was still processing the full story. "I..." Riven paused for a second, thinking again. "I - Malcom, I am sorry," Her voice unexpectedly tender. I had heard Riven apologize before, but it's usually in a gruff _I accept my faults_ type of way. I've never heard her apologize with sympathy.

"I forgot that it wasn't just me in the line of fire." She finished, acutely aware how badly she screwed me. I didn't like being a victim.  
"It's all right. I've got friends, I can mooch off people for a month or three. Or I can convince Kate to pay me room and board until I can pay her back."

The organizer was a jackass, but behind it all, he'd already done his math. He knew I'd survive. I had my hunches he was lying about the whole HR thing, he never fired me in the first place. It was all a show, likely to appease whoever had specifically requested him to do this. With brought me straight to Singed. Looks like it wasn't all water under the bridge.

Jax just folded his arms. "Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that Higgy. And Bunny, as someone that's got income - and directly responsible - I think you owe Higgy here some room and board. And a drink."

Riven nodded solemnly, "I can pitch in 100 gold to help out." She said, with a pain in her voice. She mournfully looked down, internally calculating her finances. Jax just burst out laughing.  
I piped in. "100 gold? My lady, you slay me. Truly, I've never seen such generosity. It's like you know everything about the average living expenses around here."

Riven clearly didn't understand what was so funny.  
"Where do you bunk Riven?" Jax asked suddenly, finished laughing.

"Originally, I found a nice bench with newspapers but that was cut short once my coworkers noticed. Currently, I'm staying at Maev's. She's a Noxian as well, and allowed me for free at her apartment until I return to the league."

"Hmmhm. And how much do you think room and board costs non-freeloaders?"  
Riven furrowed her brows. She could tell her original guess was off.  
"400 gold." She spat out, an approving look on her face. Jax just howled with laughter again.  
"Try around 600, to 1200 gold Riven. This city isn't easy to live in. " I said.

She paled, the implication sinking in. "N-no... and you want me to... but.. but," I cracked a smile. Teasing Riven really only had two things to it: Food, or money.  
To rob the Noxian of either in any amount was hilarious.

I patted her back. "Good to know if I was in any real trouble, you'd stick your neck out for me. But, like I said, Kate's got me covered. Still, coming back to all of this: Singed. He's clearly got some plan behind this, and we shouldn't be in the dark."

Riven nodded greedily, but was distracted by one of her co-workers. She waved a small hand, and stood up. "Looks like I'm needed. After yesterday, there's been a dramatic increase in tables asking specifically for me. Come back after closing time Mal, we'll talk details then. In the meantime, I'd advise you do the same thing I did - look for a temporary job to keep yourself afloat."  
With that, she walked away, swallowed by the bar much like the serving bunny before her.  
I felt a bit guilty for keeping secret just why she ended up here instead of anywhere else. But I was taking that secret with me to the grave.

"Feels nostalgic almost from a few weeks ago," I muttered to my non-existent beard, thinking about my career position. Back then, I was sure I'd be out on the streets. Look at me now, out on the streets. I'd have been so proud.

"By the way, I have a message from Morgana if you're looking for employment, first thing she told me after we laughed our heads off from the footage." Jax casually threw out. There was some gasping around the bar, probably someone important had walked in, but I kept my eyes focused on Jax.

"I think I'll pass on that. I'll probably do something with magic. Summoners can do a lot of good for a city, I'm sure I can find honest work no problem." I put out before he could finish. I had a decent guess at where he was going.

"I don't think you understand - She asked me, as a friend, to do her that favor. Being a gentlemen, I am obligated to follow through." He nodded his bucket helmet solemnly. "By _any_ means necessary. What sort of opportunist would I be to miss a chance like this?"

_Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't lau-_

"Bahahahah! Hahaha - wait, you're serious? - _BAHAHAHA_ oh my dear lord in the league, haha, that's cute Jax, but you're not pulling a fast one on me like Riven. She's a soldier and not that well versed on day-to-day living and street smarts. I'm a well studied, _well prepared_ summoner. I know your tricks. You're a strong muscle bound thug - but against me in battle of wits, I think I'll have my cake and eat it."

That shook him up a bit. About time I hit him where it hurts, his ego. He chuckled darkly in his helmet.  
"You know Higgy... you're right! We've never officially butt heads before, not a single bet between us yet. How about we change that?"

_Well, shit._ This was going to get ugly fast.

"Seeing that you're going to be my opponent in this game no matter what, I might as well win something out of it. All right. You're on. If I win, I get three times to make you do anything I say."  
I grinned. That was cut short in a few moments. The odd thing on talking about the devil... A ghostlike voice whispered behind me. "Such confidence summoner. I truly must have you at my bakery."

I felt chills on my back, and without a doubt tendrils of some sort brushing off dust from my shoulders.  
"Hello Morgana. Fancy seeing you here." I robotically say without looking behind me.  
"I came to see how my dear friend here would convince you to... 'work' for me, and to remind you - you still have to assist Jax in our little operation on Kayle's room - barred from the institute or not... But this seems far more interesting..."  
Jax nodded. "Watch and learn my pastry angel. This is how a grandmaster gets things done. Ok Higgy. Here's my bet - If you can't find a place to crash in steadily for the next 2 months in one week then I win. And since you're being cheeky, You'll also have to do anything I say three times when I win. Done deal?"

I mentally calculated. I had Lux, Riven, Kate, Dragon lady and an excellent resume to find something with decent enough wages for the 3 months. Riven without a doubt would side with me no matter how Jax tried to persuade her - she's my ace in the hole. On the other hand, I had no money, and was barred from the institute. In addition that Jax would play dirty in some manner that I'd have to account for.

All in all, a little difficult, but manageable. And think about the bragging rights I'd get - I beat Jax in his own game. Oh the amount of bragging I'd do at the table. Glorious.

"Deal. You messed with the wrong man Jax. This time, you're going to lose a bet." I handily spat out.  
He simply reclined in his chair.  
"See? All under control. He'll be yours in one week, we should start planning on what his duties will be. I say his uniform should be those boxers. He looked fitting in them."  
Morgana beamed a smile in return.

I was slightly discomforted by how genuine it was.


End file.
